The 3rd Annual Fannie Awards
by Zaratan
Summary: Welcome to the start of the 3rd Annual Fannie Awards. Look for voting to start January 1st!
1. Drakken's Blackmail

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does. I do own the Fannie Awards, so… BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

* * *

The Fannie Awards – Commercial Break

Kim crawled through the ventilation shaft, intent on her goal. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled as she saw Ron right behind her, smiling brightly. "Enjoying the view back there?" She wiggled her backside with extra emphasis when she said that.

Ron's smile broadened at the sight. "You know it KP."

Kim gave him a smirk. "Just remember to keep your mind on the mission when we get in there" Kim turned back to head down the shaft when she paused. "And maybe I'll let you go through first next time so I can enjoy the view myself."

Ron's eyes widened at that statement as Kim crawled through the shaft again. "Man, am I ever the luckiest guy in the world."

Ron scrambled to catch up to Kim, who had paused again, near a large grate. He sidled up beside her so that he could look out as well. Glancing out over the lair, he could see Shego lounging under a sunlamp, looking almost asleep as she relaxed under the bright light in only a small, two piece bikini. Ron tore his gaze away from her before Kim could catch him staring, and saw Drakken in the back near a make-shift lab, his flower petals prominent even in the darkened area of which he was standing. Beside him stood another figure, bent over the table in the semi-darkness, leaving him unable to determine who was there with the mad scientist.

Kim was also confused by the extra figure. "Can you tell who that is Ron? He's too big to be Dementor, and too small to be Motor Ed."

Ron squinted as he tried to get a better look. "Hank Perkins maybe? He and Drakken seem to be hooking up a bit more lately."

Kim shook her head quickly. "No, this guy has more muscle, he's stockier. Maybe Gemini?"

"Maybe? Got the right build anyways. Ladies first?"

Kim gave him a quick kiss. "Always the gentleman." Kim swung her legs around and kicked out the grate with her feet before throwing herself out of the vent and landing on her feet. "Alright Drakken, just what are you up to this time?"

Drakken spun on his heels, completely startled. "KIM POSSIBLE?"

Ron launched himself out of the vent as well, though his landing was no where near the level of Kim's entrance, as the teen found himself landing on his backside. He sprang to his feet and assumed a defensive stance. "And don't forget her bondiggity boyfriend Ron Stoppable."

Kim cast a glance back to her boyfriend before returning her attention to Drakken. "We're hear to stop whatever plot you have going."

Drakken just looked to the teens in confusion. "Plot? What plot?"

Ron took a step forward threateningly. "Come on, we've caught you red handed, you and your partner in crime."

"Partner in crime?" Drakken started laughing at that and couldn't stop.

Kim and Ron shared a glance before turning back to the laughing villain. "All right, what's so funny?"

Drakken finally settled down enough to answer. "Partner in crime? Oh, that's priceless. Obviously you didn't get a good look at just who my 'partner' is."

All three turned their attention to the figure trying his best to stay shrouded in darkness. With a resigned sigh, he withdrew from the darkness until a very familiar figure emerged. Both teens let out a startled gasp.

"Jason Jones?"

Jason gave a sheepish wave, cringing slightly. "Umm… hey guys."

Kim glanced between Drakken and Jason in confusion. "Okay, what's the sitch here? How are you tied in with Drakken's plot?"

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… I wouldn't call this a plot per say. I mean, he's just helping me set up the special effects for the upcoming Fannie Awards."

Ron raised a questioning eyebrow. "You mean you're having Drakken here help you with something like that?"

Jason bit his bottom lip. "Umm… more like he is blackmailing me so that he can help."

Kim turned to glare at Drakken. "That's low, even for you. That's probably why you had Shego steal all those parts."

Now it was Drakken and Jason who looked up in surprise. Jason looked questioningly to Kim. "What do you mean stolen. I gave Shego plenty of money for…" Jason trailed off, turning quickly to the lounging Shego, who had yet to move, despite all the activity. "What happened to the money I gave you for those parts?"

Shego turned her head slightly, raising her sunglasses so that her eyes were visible. "I needed money for a new dress. I have a date with GhostWhiter, and I need to look my best." Shego's eyes narrowed dangerously as she eyed the frightened fanfic writer. "That's not a problem, is it?"

Jason raised his hands quickly, defensively. "No, of course not. Not a problem at all." When Shego settled back down, Jason let out a sigh of relief before turning back to Kim. "I'm really sorry about all this." Jason reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Here, let me give you the money, to cover that."

While Jason was dealing with that, Drakken took the opportunity to move over to Shego, looking uncertainly down at her. "Umm… Shego… I thought we… you and I… would be going to the Fannie Awards together."

Shego just shrugged. "Hey, you should have asked me first. You snooze, you lose."

Drakken spun quickly on his heels, grumbling loudly as he left the room. "We'll see who loses when I get through with this… this GhostWhiter."

But Jason was hardly paying attention as he was focused on Kim and Ron. "I hope this clears everything up, I didn't mean to cause all these problems."

"No big, I understand how it is when it comes to dealing with Shego." Kim cast a withering glare at her arch foe, who didn't even seem to notice. "Come on Ron, let's go home. We might still have time to catch that movie."

Ron though wasn't quite done yet. "So dude… what the heck is he blackmailing you with anyways?"

Jason glanced around sharply before leaning in to whisper to Ron. "He has my music playlist off my computer, but I swear, it was my old roommate's list."

Ron looked on disbelievingly. "You're letting DRAKKEN help you with special effects because of a playlist. Come on."

Jason looked around again before whispering even more quietly to Ron. When he heard what Jason said, his eyes shot open in shock. "MAN!"

Jason nodded sharply. "Now you understand why I can't let him release that? I mean, it's not mine, but if he says it was on my computer…"

Ron nodded quickly in understanding. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. You umm… you did delete it, right?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Ron?" Kim stuck her head back into the room, a soft smile on her face. "If we hurry, I might even show you the dress I picked out for the Fannie Awards."

Ron perked up greatly at that. "Sorry dude, hate to leave you and all that, but duty calls."

Ron was out the door in a flash, leaving Jason to stand by himself in the middle of the room. "I wish I had duty like that." A loud explosion sounded off in the room next door, followed by muttered cursings from Drakken. "Ughh… hopefully I get to the awards with both my eyebrows." With a resigned slink, Jason headed off to find out what Drakken had done now.

* * *

Author's Notes – Well folks, it's almost that time again. Voting for the Fannie Awards starts January 1st. Be sure to check my profile and the forums for all the details. And if you want a date for the Fannie Awards, be sure to check out the special topic in my forum, where you can select one lucky character from the show to go with you to the awards. But better hurry, dates are going fast! 


	2. Red Carpet Part 1

3RD ANNUAL FANNIE AWARDS: ON THE RED CARPET

3rd Annual Fannie Awards: On The Red Carpet

by Gray Cardinal

_**Author's Notes:**__ My profuse thanks go to all of the Fannie finalists, presenters, and other Kimmunity denizens mentioned in these Red Carpet sequences. In nearly all cases, character descriptions and responses to interview questions were supplied by the individuals to whom they're attached. A certain amount of editing was done in the interests of maintaining narrative flow, but these segments could not have been prepared without the extensive material submitted for inclusion._

_All characters appearing in the televised __**Kim Possible**__ series are owned by Disney. All characters based on members of the Kim Possible fan community are owned by their real-world counterparts. All original characters are owned by their creators. That leaves – well, you'll see for yourselves in a moment, and those characters are owned by various other corporate entities we won't mention yet in order to preserve the illusion of surprise._

Prologue

As sunset approached, a series of final tech commands crackled over headsets throughout the Middleton Convention Center:

"Sound levels, stations one through eight, check."

"Cameras one through five, check."

"Security tie-in systems, check."

"Extra-virtual bandwidth access, check."

There was a moment's pause as the unseen director assimilated the reports and glanced over the various multimedia feeds. Then: "We are go, repeat go, for pan-dimensional broadcast uplink."

The response was nearly instant. "Pan-dimensional uplink engaged and confirmed."

"Got it. Red carpet, are you ready?"

Two voices responded as one. "Ready when you are."

"Studio, ready?"

A single voice, this time: "Ready."

"All stations confirm ready. Let's do this, people – we are live in five, four, three, two, one, _mark_! Studio, go!"

_ENN Anchor Desk_

"Hi, ho, Kermit the Frog here, and welcome, one and all, to tonight's coverage of the Third Annual Fannie Awards! We're coming to you live on the ExtraVirtual News Network, starting as usual with exclusive interviews from the red carpet. And you know what that means..." he paused, glanced down at the script again, and frowned. "You're sure you want me to say this?"

Offscreen, the director nodded firmly. Kermit cast his froggy eyes heavenward for a moment, then continued. "And you know what that means, ladies and gentlemen – this is _Fannie Watch_!"

He paused again before remembering that for once, Statler and Waldorf weren't around to heckle. "All right, then, let's go right to the red carpet, where I understand the first of our guests are beginning to arrive. Chloe, is that right?" he asked.

_Red Carpet, Middleton Convention Center_

"It certainly is," said the vivacious golden-haired young woman. "I'm Chloe Sullivan, live outside the Middleton Convention Center where the first limousine has just pulled up to the red carpet – and it's a big one, folks. With me is Jimmy Olsen, also on loan from the Metropolis _Daily Planet_, so let's see if we can get a word with some of these first arrivals."

"Right," Jimmy said, trying not to look dazed by the ultra-bright TV lighting. "First we have Twila Starla and Darth Comrade."

"Glad you could make it," said Chloe, casting an impressed eye at Twila's knee-length aqua dress, shot through with sparkling silver threadwork and accented with a periwinkle shawl draped across her shoulders. "Twila, you look fabulous."

Twila smiled her thanks, and Chloe continued. "Now, then, you've been nominated for several awards. How does it feel?"

"Simply amazing!" the young woman replied. "Words can't really describe how wonderful it feels to be recognized in such a prestigious award ceremony. I've spent three years in this fandom now, and been involved in the Fannies some way every year so far, but to actually have a chance to win something . . . all I can say is thank you, thank you to everyone who read and voted!"

Chloe turned to her companion. "And you've been quite a supporter of Twila's during the voting period. How hopeful are you that she'll walk away with an award tonight?"

Darth Comrade grinned. "Very! She's worked really hard all year to make it this far, and I'm backing her up all the way. After all, she's been a favorite supporter of my writing from the start. And despite the tuxedo she had me put on, I couldn't be happier than to accompany her tonight – I know she'll rock the ceremony with her participation!"

"Thanks to both you for speaking with us, and good luck," Chloe said. "Jimmy, who's next?"

"That would be CaptainKodak and – Widowshark?" The Captain's companion smiled toothily, and Jimmy gulped.

Chloe didn't miss a beat. "Captain, you're always a favorite to win when it comes to the Fannie Awards, and _Tunnel Vision_ was a huge success. With all the nominations, how many awards do you think you might walk away with tonight?"

"Well, Chloe, I really don't know. I don't recall how many nominations I had the first two years, but this year I have at least eight, and that's more than I've ever had before. I would hope for one or two, but I'm leaving it up to the voters."

"To what do you attribute your popularity?"

"I have been lucky to have the support of a lot of fans, so who knows what will happen. The FanFiction Awards are always a great place to be and I think it will be a great evening. Plus, and I do mean plus, I'm looking forward to being here tonight with my friend Widowshark. She has been a tremendous support to me over the past year and she is a lot of fun to be with. Shego was nice, but I still have a few scars from what happened last time."

"I'll take your word for it," Chloe said, turning to the Captain's companion. "Tell me – since the two of you are here together, any chance of a story team-up with you both?"

Widowshark returned Chloe's smile with interest. "It's possible. But that's up to the Captain."

"We'll look forward to the possibility, then, and thank you."

The next pair of guests tried to bypass the lighted interview station, but Jimmy was too quick for them, shepherding them neatly into position.

"Blackbird, isn't it?" Chloe said. "Sources tell me you have doubts about winning with your single nomination. Yet you won last year despite expressing those same doubts. How do you rate your odds this year?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm trying to remain a little hopeful, but my ever-pessimistic nature still thinks I'm not gonna win, and my crushing defeat in the first round really doesn't help. But I guess we'll find out here in a bit – and no matter who wins, I know it'll be the best choice."

Jimmy Olsen put in a question of his own. "Longbow," he said to Blackbird's date, "we've heard major rumors about romance on your team, including some juicy gossip about you and Spyder. Anything you care to share?"

"No comment," came the curt reply. Longbow's eyes narrowed behind her mask, and she yanked Blackbird's arm, pulling him forward along the red carpet. "Now I remember why I got out of the glitz and glamour thing."

Jimmy and Chloe exchanged glances, shrugged, and turned toward the next arrival – a slim, girlish figure in a green and black catsuit. Crimson eyes glowed in her – if it was a "her" – blue-skinned face. Jimmy blinked at the teleprompter. "Wrong color scheme here – aren't you supposed to be the King in Yellow?"

"I. am. Bego. Possible."

"I . . . see," Chloe said, though she clearly didn't. "I take it the King is not in the building?"

"KiY. has. been. busy. with. class. prep. for. American. Government, Comparative. Religion, and. Western. Civilization. He. is. also. doing. a. lecture. series. on. the. history. of. Christian. theology, has. two. family. members. who. have. been. ill, and. is. taking. his. healthy. daughter. to. Chicago. for. a. bat. mitzvah. this. weekend."

"I see," Chloe repeated. "So he sends his regrets?"

"No. he. sent. me."

"No regrets, then," Jimmy said.

"He. only. regrets. he. has. but. one. life. to. give. for. his. country."

Jimmy blinked. "He said that?"

"No. Mr. Barkin. said. that. Nathan. Hale. said. that, but. KiY. says. he. really. did. not. and. it. was. invented. as. patriotic. propaganda."

Chloe eyed both Jimmy and Bego sternly. "Cute, but we're getting sidetracked. Now, Bego – the Kigo vote plunged sharply this year, but despite that, the King was nominated in six different categories, including Best Writer. It's said that he was the Kigo writer to benefit most from the K/R vote--"

"Pardon. me. Did. you. say. 'it's. said.' or. 'it's. sad'?"

"Said. It's said that he was the Kigo writer to benefit most from the K/R vote. To what would you attribute this?"

"He. will. believe. that. when. he. wins. something," Bego said. "I. suspect. he. has. such. a. swelled. head. he. will. claim. that. his. stories. resonate. with. readers. because. they. address. archetypal. situations. reflective. of. the. human. condition."

It was Chloe's turn to blink. "You sound like you don't believe that."

"I. will. also. believe. it. if. he. wins. something. But. if. he. does. it. will. be. because. his. action. scenes. are. so. dull. that. he. makes. everyone. else. feel. good. in comparison."

As Bego moved on toward the convention center's entrance, Chloe shook her head as if to clear it. "And I thought working with a frog was going to be odd. Moving right along, then . . ."

She trailed off as an enormous shadow fell across the red carpet, and the handful of passengers remaining from the first limousine scattered out of its path. "What in Hades is – ?" Chloe caught sight of the camera's red on-air light and took a quick breath. "We take you now to Kermit the Frog at the ENN anchor desk. Kermit, what can you tell us about . . . whatever that is?"

_ENN Anchor Desk_

"It's – very big. And round," Kermit said, as Camera Four panned upward, revealing a gray aircraft at least twenty feet in diameter descending silently from the late-afternoon sky. "And – ah, we're getting an audio feed now."

"Spherical, actually," said a melodious female voice as the craft landed. "My name is Sappho – technically, S.A.F.O., for Self-Automated Flying Orbiter. And if I may say so, Kermit, you are a very attractive shade of green. Quite similar to the one Shego favors, I believe."

Kermit gulped. "That's – very flattering. But what are you doing here?"

"Attending the Fannie Awards, of course. Also, delivering two other distinguished guests." Onscreen, Sappho's entrance hatch opened, and two figures stepped to the sidewalk, then made their way up the red carpet.

"Thank you very much, Sappho," Kermit said quickly. "Chloe, our new arrivals should be with you momentarily."

_Red Carpet, Middleton Convention Center_

Chloe eyed the duo critically as they approached the interview station. "Jimmy, would you introduce our latest guests?"

Her companion riffled hurriedly through his notecards. "Hmm – oh, here. Let's welcome the noted and very beautiful roboticist, Dr. Vivian Porter," Jimmy paused, allowing the cameras to linger on Dr. Porter's figure-hugging, barely knee-length strapless red dress, "and Allaine, author of the Unacceptable Sitch series."

"Thank you, Jimmy," Chloe said. "Allaine, you announced some time ago that _Under the  
Milky Way Tonight_ would be your final Kim Possible story. Are you retiring from writing entirely - and if not, where should your readers look for your future work?"

"I have no plans to retire from writing – I enjoy it more than most other activities, including my career," came the reply. "Currently I'm writing entertainment news articles for Firefox News (_/news/_), and I'm attempting to find a new job later this year that would allow me to write as part of my duties."

"But what about fiction?" Chloe pressed.

Allaine smiled. "My dream is to write a novel one day, but that's far off in the future at this point. And though I'm finished working on the Unacceptable Sitch stories, you might one day see more KP fanfic from me."

"We'll look forward to the prospect," said Chloe. "Thank you both."

As the next limousine pulled around the SAFO, the director's voice sounded in Chloe's ear. "You have at least ninety seconds before the next group gets to you – time to introduce your color crew."

Chloe checked the status lights to confirm she was off-air before replying. "Are you sure? Those two have all the personality of wet noodles – without the wet."

"Yes, well, we couldn't afford Mr. Blackwell," the director retorted. "It was either them or Miss Piggy and Gonzo the Great."

"Good choice," Chloe said promptly as her on-air indicator blinked to life. "While we're waiting for the next arrivals, let's meet the last two members of our broadcast team, who will be providing us with their expert insights on the design trends being set – and defied – by the guests at tonight's Fannie Awards. On special assignment in the ENN Skybox, our style consultants this evening are Officers Twill and Tweed, representing the Fashion Police!"

"Thank you, Miss Sullivan," said Twill, saluting into Camera Three. "So far, the ladies have clearly upstaged their escorts. I can only assume that Allaine chose that . . . dramatic mode of arrival to draw attention away from his dreary rental tuxedo."

"At least he remembered to shave," Tweed put in.

"But not to clean his glasses."

"We'll get back to Twill and Tweed a little later," Chloe cut in smoothly, as four – no, five – new arrivals approached the interviewing stand. The tallest, a slim dark-haired figure, wore a simple grey tuxedo with a red cummerbund and neatly knotted bow tie, though instead of tails or a traditional jacket, he'd chosen a lightweight trench coat tailored in tuxedo style. Next to him was a young Asian girl – twelve at most – with rainbow-streaked black hair and a modest jade-green dress; matching jade hoops dangled from her ears and encircled her wrists.

"Slyrr, isn't it?" said Jimmy, snapping a picture.

"And Jade," said Slyrr's companion.

"Team Probable, at your service!" Grimm Probable stepped from behind the taller man – Kim Possible's mirror image, spiked red hair set off by a crisp black tux. Unlike Slyrr, he'd skipped the cummerbund and wore a plain black silk tie. Beside him was Rhonda Fatigable, whose sleeveless dress and spike-heeled shoes were the precise black of Grimm's tux. A pair of eagle feathers were tied into her blonde hair just behind her left ear, and a sinuous brown weasel sat on her shoulder, a tiny collar and bow tie around its neck.

Chloe smiled nervously at the mercenary trio and their creator. "You have multiple finalist entries in three different categories tonight – Villain, Original Character, and Original Character Name," she said to Slyrr. "Are you worried about the potential for splitting your votes?"

Slyrr bit his lip for a moment before answering. "I guess I am. I mean, it's bad enough going up against such stiff competition. But when you have a number of your own characters as choices in the same category it reduces your overall chances against a strong contender. Then again, it does increase the overall spread – I guess in that way it's sort of like having multiple chips on the roulette table. One of 'em's got to win, right?" He chuckled as he finished, but there was a nervous tone in his voice, and the Fannie Awards program in his hands had been twisted into a tightly rolled tube.

Meanwhile, Jimmy Olsen was talking to Grimm. "'Best Villain' seems like an odd category – do you think the voters will go for the 'most evil' candidate, the most outrageous plot, the snappiest dialogue, or something else entirely?"

Grimm favored the cameras with a roguish smile. "They'll vote for the most _villainous_, of course," he said. "But if 'best' is measured by results, I don't think we have anything to worry about. See you inside," he added, as Slyrr waved the team onward down the red carpet. Both Chloe and Jimmy eyed the group thoughtfully for a moment . . . .

_ENN Anchor Desk_

"And on that note," said Kermit the Frog, "let's pause for a message from our sponsors -- wait, do we even have any sponsors for this – whatever this is?"

A voice spoke from out of thin air. "No, but we're barely a third of the way into the pre-show, and we need to give the readers a chance to go grab a soda."

"Good point," Kermit said, then wrinkled his nose and peered upward. "Hold on. Since when do TV broadcasts have readers?"

"It's a text-based story about a TV broadcast. Any more questions?"

Kermit shook his head. "Not as long as the check clears. As I was saying – we'll be right back after this important break."

The director's voice crackled over the tech channel. "Aaaaand CUT!"


	3. Red Carpet Part 2

RED CARPET: SECOND CHAPTER Red Carpet: Second Chapter

_ENN Anchor Desk_

"Three, two, one, and go!"

"Kermit the Frog here, live on the ExtraVirtual News Network, holding down the desk on—" he stopped, sighed a froggy sigh, and reluctantly said, "_Fannie Watch_. Welcome back to our program, featuring our ace Red Carpet interviewers Chloe Sullivan and Jimmy Olsen as well as Officers Twill and Tweed of the Fashion Police in the ENN Skybox. Finalists, presenters, and cast members are still arriving by the dozens at the Middleton Convention Center for the Third Annual Fannie Awards. Let's go right to the Red Carpet to meet our latest arrivals."

_Red Carpet, Middleton Convention Center_

Another seriously oversized limousine had arrived, this one large enough that there wasn't space for it to maneuver around Sappho. The sentient aircraft levitated just high enough to allow the limo to pull up to the red carpet, where two attendants opened its passenger doors.

Jimmy whistled slightly as the first two figures emerged. "Cpneb and Jocelyn Possible," he said softly. The smiling writer wore a new CocoB black tuxedo with matching cummerbund, an immaculately knotted tie, and a gleaming pleated-front white shirt. The simple grip of a polished black metal cane rested lightly in one hand, and his black leather shoes shone with a military-grade polish.

"We're definitely seeing a trend here." Twill's voice-over showed a surprising degree of respect. "Like Twila Starla and Dr. Porter, Jocelyn Possible has 'gone short'." The camera lingered reverently on Joss's ribbon-embroidered taffeta strapless dress, whose flared skirt stopped just barely above her knees. The light lime green fabric offset her complexion, and a darker green ribbon and bow accented the square neckline.

"The footwear is an especially striking touch," Tweed put in, even as Camera Two zoomed in on Joss's legs, sheathed snugly in tall, square-heeled boots of a dusty shade halfway between rust and auburn.

Three more couples had emerged from the limo during the duo's exchange, talking excitedly among themselves. Reluctantly shifting his glance away from Joss, Jimmy Olsen hurriedly consulted his notes. "This one's a mouthful: Commander Dr. Charles Percival Nebulon Adams – C.P. for short – escorting Kathrine Elizabeth Load." C.P. was in formal dress-blue Global Justice uniform (though he'd foregone the saber), complete with an upgraded miniature PosComm strapped to the belt. Kathrine wore a dark emerald-green ball gown, its bodice strewn with sparkling rhinestones and beadwork. At her waist, a rucked organza sash was cinched with a gem brooch, and more flowing organza overlaid the satin skirt.

"KimRon PosStoppable and Walter Nelson," Jimmy said next, as the camera continued to pan. KimRon's dress was a shimmering liquid-copper affair with an empire waist, plunging neckline, and a sweeping full-length pleated skirt that nearly concealed the matching pumps. Accenting the outfit were an Italian copper floral shawl, a delicate floral wool-and-silk scarf highlighted with golden threadwork, and a spectacular earth-toned satin clutch with swirling multicolored beadwork dangling from a gold shoulder chain. Her hair was upswept into shoulder-length box braids, held by a gold-and-onyx butterfly clip with amethyst accents; large spiral hoop earrings completed the outfit.

Twill's voice mingled awe and astonishment. "A truly remarkable ensemble," he breathed. "The dress is by Igigi, the clutch is La Regale, and I believe the shawl is from the museum shop at the Art Institute of Chicago."

"Indeed," echoed Tweed. "The jewelry is equally well chosen. The earrings are Jordan Schlanger, but I don't recognize the hair clip – wait, the notes indicate it is an original design by Ms. PosStoppable. Extraordinary."

"If only her companion's taste was as well-developed," Twill said. Like cpneb's, Walter Nelson's tuxedo was a black CocoB design, but he had chosen a black pleated shirt, white tie, and off-black cummerbund. "Clearly someone has mistaken _just to be different_ for trend-setting."

Tweed sniffed audibly. "At least Global Justice chose a competent tailor to design that dress uniform. I expect it's more comfortable than at least half of the tuxedos we'll see."

"Thank you, Officer Tweed," Jimmy said. "And last but not least, Dr. Wade Load and Akinyi."

Akinyi's dress was both like and unlike Joss's. Where Kim's cousin had chosen lime green, Akinyi wore a deep pinkish-ruby gown styled with swirls of a paler tone and a ribbon sash of the same soft shade. Her paler skin was accented by a simple necklace of black pearls, together with matching earrings, and she had opted for inch-high heels rather than the high-rise boots Joss had picked.

In the Skybox, Twill made a tut-tutting noise as he gave Wade the once-over. "And the assembly line continues – another CocoB black tuxedo."

"At least the red vest is an original touch. Loud, but original. And the bow tie is a trifle oversized," Tweed noted. "Although what Dr. Load is doing with that black metal cane I've no idea."

"Pretending he's Fred Astaire, no doubt," said Twill. "It's obviously for show, not function."

Chloe eyed the Skybox with an amused expression as the group strode briskly up the red carpet, cpneb and Joss in the lead. "Careful there, Officer Twill. I don't think you want to upset those two." She turned to cpneb, smiling. "I have a couple of questions for you."

"Certainly; go ahead."

"You have so many nominations that it's hard to keep track. In which category do you think you're facing the strongest competition?"

'neb laughed. "I was fortunate this year to have wonderful fans that enjoyed my work, and I was also fortunate to be able to produce some intriguing and interesting stories with these wonderful individuals." He squeezed Joss' hand; she blushed a bit, smiling back at 'neb. "I'm fortunate to be nominated at all, and I thank the readers for that gift."

"It's a little late to be playing up to the voters," Chloe interjected, chuckling.

"True," 'neb replied, amused. "Personally, I think there's strong competition for me in all categories, but the categories I'm proudest to be in are Best Author, Best Romance, Best Original Character—" behind him, Kathrine giggled "—because of a wonderfully talented young lady, and Best K/R, because so many people had pigeon-holed me as only a Jade-shipper."

Chloe took a moment to draw Kathrine forward. "You look like a fairy princess, especially in those heels."

"Dad doesn't know about those," Kathrine told Chloe, beaming. "Mom picked them out special."

"Congratulations," Chloe replied, then turned back to cpneb. "That's still a lot of categories . . . ."

He grinned. "Do I want to win them all? Of course. But I'd be happy with one award; just don't force me to choose which one, please and thank you. And I still might end up with the Classic Cowboy award once everything's said and done."

"We'll hope not," Chloe said. "Now, if I've read the program correctly, you're co-presenting the award for Best Minor Character -- a category in which you've been nominated twice. Isn't that a little unusual?"

"A little," 'neb admitted. "I'm co-presenting the award with the lovely Akinyi—" he nodded graciously at his fellow presenter, who blushed, "—as well as Joss and Wade. What's more unusual was this year's second voting round, which gave us eight finalists in the category. I'm thrilled that Dr. Load is finally being recognized this year, and I'm especially happy that both Joss and Sarah made it this far."

"That would be Sarah Janine Best?" Chloe interjected.

"Exactly. I know she was happy simply to be nominated in the first round – and totally shocked that she made the final ballot. Every one of the Minor Character nominees deserves to win, and I wish all of them the best."

Chloe nodded. "So do we; good luck to all of you."

As the entourage started to continue toward the Convention Center, Chloe drew Akinyi back to the platform. "This is your first Fannie Awards, isn't it?"

"That's right," the teen replied, smiling to mask her awe at being among the most honored writers in the fan community.

"Well, then," Chloe said, "I see from my notes that you and KT have developed quite a reputation for, um, eliminating plot bunnies. I've got two questions -- first, isn't that kind of cruel to the bunnies, and second, as a writer, don't you need plot ideas in order to fuel your stories?"

An amused yet totally innocent smile tugged at the edge of Akinyi's lips. "I take it you've never had a visit from one of those little cuties."

Chloe chuckled. "I'm a journalist. We don't deal in fiction – knowingly, anyway."

Wade had remained close to Akinyi's side. "Trust me, Chloe," he said, "what's cruel is to sit back and watch your fellow authors disappear under wave after wave of plot bunnies." He shook his head sadly, muttering half to himself, "We've lost too many that way."

Akinyi gently patted his shoulder, then turned back to Chloe. "It's true that writers rely on plot idea, but there can always be too much of a good thing – two completed stories are better than eight half-finished, abandoned ones. KT and I simply keep the 'extra' bunnies in check." Laughing softly, she added, "KT is really the master of plot bunny elimination; I'm just here to help."

"Thank you, then," Chloe said, still looking amused, "for clearing up the finer points of plot bunny eradication. Now I'd better let you rejoin your friends."

"Our pleasure," replied Akinyi and Wade.

Meanwhile, limousines were beginning to arrive in earnest, and another pair of attendees was already halfway up the carpet. "Speaking of Sarah Best," Jimmy said, "here she comes now, accompanied by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin – sometimes called the King of Denial."

"Good heavens." Tweed's tone sounded positively shocked. "What is that . . . object?"

Twill made an annoyed noise. "The one on the so-called Pharaoh's head? I believe it once belonged to Jackie the Jackal of the GWA. At least it draws some attention away from that bandage on his nose."

"And that deep blue trim on his tuxedo is at least minimally distinctive. Also, it complements Miss Best's dress – an original Spreluchie, isn't it?"

"Quite right, Tweed, and she carries it off admirably. A pity that the Pharaoh so closely resembles Herman Munster."

Chloe cut in quickly. "Jimmy, aren't there reports that Sarah Best is dating a musician – Chip Design, isn't it?"

"That's right, Chloe." Rutin Tutin and Sarah didn't stop at the interview station; the young woman seemed anxious to get inside. "Next up we have Mike Industries and Ino Yamanaka; Mike is co-presenting the award for Most Voted Writer– that's the Classic Cowboy category 'neb mentioned earlier. Let's go right to our fashion desk for the verdict."

In the Skybox, Twill sighed. "Once again the lady outshines her escort. Ms. Yamanaka continues the trend of above-the-knee hemlines, this time in a white Vera Wang dress which she wears to excellent effect."

"True," Tweed said. "However, her open-toed high heels are pedestrian, a brighter color would have better complemented her blonde hair, and the ponytail utterly lacks sophisti—" he paused, dodging a pair of shuriken that arced upward from below, then thwacked solidly into the desk in front of him, "—cation. On the other hand," he added hurriedly, "white is clearly a novel choice for a practicing ninja."

"And _novel_ certainly describes Mr. Industries' choice of headgear," Twill observed. "A Minnesota ball cap with an ordinary black suit, red tie, and dress shoes? Consistency, young man, consistency! One must always wear sneakers with a baseball cap."

"Thank you, Officer Twill," Chloe said as Jimmy ushered the couple onto the interview platform. "Mike, I didn't see Most Voted Writer on the official list of Fannie categories. What's the scoop, and who's likely to be in the running?"

"When Zaratan announced the order of appearance for the award presentations," Mike responded, "he accidentally left Most Voted Writer off the list. As for who's in the running, I believe cpneb and King in Yellow are the top contenders."

"King in Yellow?" Jimmy echoed.

"Represented tonight by Bego Possible," Chloe observed as Mike and Ino continued toward the Convention Center. "I'm almost afraid to think about the acceptance speech."

Jimmy chuckled. "Not our department, thank goodness. Meanwhile, here are Ran Hakubi and Tara."

"I see you're presenting Best Comedy," Chloe said to Ran, who was fidgeting uncomfortably in his tuxedo, "another of tonight's most crowded categories. I know you can't say who'll win, but do you have any favorites among the nominees?"

Ran produced and lit a cigarette before answering, causing Tara to step away from the smoke. "Honestly, no I don't. All of those stories are extremely funny, and if you didn't laugh at them, well, it's entirely possible that you really don't have a soul." He turned and waved to the crowd gathered outside the roped-off area, then posed for a couple of pictures before moving on in search of a convenient spot to finish his cigarette. Tara continued to hover, frowning at her escort, just far enough away to keep clear of the tobacco aroma.

In the overhead Skybox, Twill was shaking his head in disbelief. "Mr. Hakubi is fortunate we're not on duty tonight," he said. "A Pac-Man cummerbund and matching bow tie? What was he thinking?"

"I'm sure I don't know," said Tweed. "Now Tara, on the other hand . . . ."

"Agreed. The off-the-shoulder look and slashed hemline are both distinctive, the chocolate silk is an inspired color choice, and the gold chain-link belt accessorizes the outfit brilliantly."

Back on the red carpet, Jimmy frowned as the latest arrival, a lone gentleman in a classic black tux with a cinnamon-red cummerbund and bow tie to match, stepped onto the ENN platform. "This should be – whitem, I think, but then where's Mrs. Renton? It says here she's his date."

"That was the original idea," whitem admitted, "but we'd actually planned it as a business meeting, then ended up completing negotiations way ahead of schedule."

"I see," said Chloe. "Well, then – I understand you're co-presenting the Best Young Author award, one of this year's new categories. Again, I know you can't tell us who'll win, but how do you rate the competition among the five finalists?"

Whitem winked knowingly. "Well, now – if I actually gave you a rating, that might give a few things away. I will say that all the nominees are quite young, and quite good. The way they're already writing so early in their lives, I shudder at how great they may be once they get some more experience under their belts." He paused. "If you'll allow me, I'd also like to say what an honor it is to co-present this award with Captain Kodak; he's one of the authors whose style and grace pulled me into writing fanfiction."

"No hints, then?" Chloe asked.

"No hints. Twila Stara, Akinyi, KT, Beeftony, Ace Ian Combat – I wish you all the luck in the world. In my book, you are all winners!"

"I think we can agree on that," said Chloe, as Jimmy ushered whitem down from the platform.

_ENN Anchor Desk_

"Indeed we can," said Kermit the Frog. "Everyone's a winner on . . . _Fannie Watch_." As usual, he spoke the program's name as gingerly as he could. "And this looks like another good moment to pause for . . . " He stopped, eyeing the space near the studio ceiling.

"Let's call it a rest break for the writer," said the same disembodied voice who'd spoken earlier. "All this typing is hard on the fingers."

Kermit frowned. "Whatever you say. But a little of this fourth-wall stuff goes a long way."

"This is the last one, I promise."

"Right. Okay, then – _Fannie Watch_ will be right back in a moment."


	4. Red Carpet Part 3

RED CARPET: THIRD CHAPTER Red Carpet: Third Chapter

_ENN Anchor Desk_

"Three, two, one, and go!"

"And once again this is Kermit the Frog coming to you live with . . . oh, all right, _Fannie Watch_ here on the ExtraVirtual News Network. I understand two of our most popular finalists are just arriving, so let's go straight to the Red Carpet."

_Red Carpet, Middleton Convention Center_

A yellow 1914 Stutz Bearcat, its motor growling in vintage style, pulled briskly to the sidewalk and stopped. The driver, a tallish man dressed from head to toe in brown, jumped out of the car, raced around to the opposite door, and helped his passenger out of her seat.

Overhead in the Skybox, Twill's eyebrows looked as if they might fly entirely off his face. "Channeling South Dakota Smith, I suppose? Hiking boots? Levis? A leather jacket? And that fedora has to date from the Fifties!"

"Older than that – Forties, I'd say," Tweed put in.

"Possibly. Now, the girl . . . "

The girl, her hand resting easily on the driver's arm, wore a sparkling satin gown of rich grape-toned lavender. Rhinestones and beads were stitched throughout the bodice, a gemstone brooch cinched the rucked organza sash, and the skirt was likewise overlaid with more layers of organza. Inch-high heels completed the ensemble.

Tweed frowned. "We've seen this dress once already tonight – in green, I believe."

Twill nodded. "The two girls might be twins. Still," he admitted reluctantly, "they're both young enough that the fairy-princess look works for them."

"JA and KT," Jimmy announced, as the father and daughter approached the interview platform. KT's brown eyes glowed, and she was smiling with pure enthusiasm.

"It's an adventure just being here," JA told Chloe before she could pose a single question. "Win, lose or draw, this is already a night to remember."

"The outfit certainly says 'adventure'," Jimmy observed wryly.

"What, the Indiana Jones look?" JA grinned, and KT elbowed him in the ribs. "Just tired of suits and ties, I guess. I get to wear this outfit on occasion in the field, so to quote a famous blond guy here tonight – 'I have to go with my mojo'."

Chloe returned the grin, then adopted a more thoughtful expression. "First question to you, then. In past years, the Fannie ceremonies have been noted for getting a bit . . . out of hand. Aren't you a little worried about keeping your daughter safe given some of the, um, volatile personalities here tonight?"

JA started laughing until tears filled his eyes. "Evidently you don't know my daughter very well. Dear darling daughter, show the nice reporter what I mean."

KT smiled wickedly, reached through a seamless, flowing panel in her dress, and produced not merely a flamethrower, but the great-grandmother of all flamethrowers. Jimmy, Chloe, and everyone else on the interview platform took two steps backward, and spectators all along the carpet broke out in goosebumps. The twelve-year-old hoisted the 25-pound weapon like a toy pistol, waved her free hand at the label – _Godzilla Grand-Slam Bunny Eradicator 4000, pat. pending_ – and smirked.

"Do you really think I need a hand in the self-defense department?"

Chloe gulped, regarding KT with the same wary respect she'd shown earlier, on first meeting a certain black-haired, green-eyed woman noted for her one-on-one skirmishes with a certain emerald-eyed redhead.

JA smiled. "Didn't think so."

"Point taken," Chloe said, carefully not thinking about the relative dimensions of the BE-4000 and the space in which KT was replacing it, "but I imagine security will want you to check that at the door." KT merely grinned again. "Well, then, let's try another question. KT, you and Akinyi are both up for Best Young Author tonight. If one of you wins, what should viewers expect - sunshine and hugging, or Bunny Eliminators at twenty paces?"

Her father got in the first word. "After what KT just did to Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle in her latest story, I'd say if Akinyi wins, she may be in store for more than she bargained for."

"DAD!" KT tossed him an indignant glance, then turned back to Chloe. "Akinyi's a real kindred spirit. After all, once in a while we contemplate taking over the world together. And no, we're not channeling _Pinky and the Brain_. Narf!" She giggled, for a moment purely the wide-eyed twelve-year-old, then grew serious. "Akinyi's four years older and wiser than I am, has a black belt – and based on the picture I saw, she's quite a pretty young woman. Plus she's been writing a lot longer than I have. If she wins, I couldn't be happier for her. I love her stories and the heart she puts into them. She rocks like her avatar. And she rocks hard!"

Chloe started to interject, but KT was on a roll. "Besides," she added, "this isn't about me squaring off against Akinyi or any of the other nominees. There are a lot of other young writers in the KP fan community, too. Most of us attend school every day, and try to cope with the pressures of classes, homework, and our peers. That alone qualifies us for Team Possible missions of the dangerous kind."

She took a quick breath. "Still, a few of us are lucky enough to be here – even dealing with all that drama. In many ways, I wish everyone who writes in the KP universe could be here tonight; anyone who strives for excellence in writing is a winner in my book, no matter how old they are."

"Well said," JA put in, setting a hand on his daughter's arm. "Now, about that 'revenge is a dish best served cold' piece you started working on before the Fannies – the one that begins with _There is nothing colder than being jettisoned into the vacuum of space without your space suit..._"

"DAD!" KT thrust a hand into a certain section of her dress, and got about six inches worth of Bunny Eliminator out before JA lifted his hands in surrender, smiling.

Jimmy's hands were also up. "Let's just skip the _Fire in the hole!_ portion of the program, okay?"

KT mock-pouted for a moment. "Aww, that's no fun!" Then she switched to her forty thousand watt smile, grabbed her father's hand, and tugged him onward toward the Convention Center.

Chloe and Jimmy exchanged wordless glances. "Note to self," she said, "borrow that girl next time I'm in a dark alley."

"Meanwhile," said Jimmy, "back to work. Here are JPMod and Hope, and fireand'chutes777 with Dr. Betty Director."

"Another man, another black tux," Twill grumbled. "And another red bow tie and cummerbund. No creativity whatsoever."

Tweed, however, was sitting up in his chair, and had pulled out a monocle – which, once he'd screwed it into his right eye, sprouted three inches worth of telescope. "But the one with the older woman knows how to wear his. Note the freshly pressed trouser creases, the immaculate white dress shirt . . . "

"Sans tie," Twill interjected.

"No matter; he has _just_ enough roguish good looks not to need one. Also, he's polished his black wingtips. And the pin on his lapel is . . . clever." Tweed peered intently through the monocle-scope. "A stylized little man dangling from a flaming parachute canopy. Silver, I think, and custom-engraved."

"Nonetheless, the ladies outshine them both."

Tweed frowned. "The cheerleader's, certainly. The mid-calf hemline is longer than many we've seen, but the single leg slit balances that. That shade of pink works well for her, as does the gown's Chinese styling."

"Yes, but Dr. Director's 'little black dress' delivers a knockout," Twill said. "Note the sensual but tasteful V-neck and the artful spaghetti straps sustaining the partially cut-away back."

"You're not wrong," Tweed admitted. "The ankle-length style fits her . . . more mature age, but the clinging fabric and the slit to mid-thigh accentuate her figure quite well. The difference is that Hope overwhelms her escort, while Dr. Director's wardrobe effectively complements that of her partner. As a duo, they'd not be out of place on, say, a movie marquee."

The arriving crowd was now thick enough that JPMod and Hope didn't pause at the interview platform, but Jimmy drew fireand'chutes and the head of Global Justice out of the crush.

"You first," Chloe told fireand'chutes, briefly consulting her notes. "Given the degree of realism you incorporate into your stories, doesn't it feel a little odd to be attending an awards ceremony that highlights so many of the strange and more fantastical aspects of the Kim Possible phenomenon?"

They both glanced toward the Convention Center, where KT was just vanishing through the entrance. "I try to go with the flow of it," her subject replied, laughing good-naturedly. "Realism isn't all about the tech-specs, anyway; it's how much someone can steep you in their world and make their universe plausible. Besides, all the different styles are what makes this thing so much fun!"

Jimmy, meanwhile, had pigeonholed Dr. Director. "Since you're here tonight in a purely unofficial capacity," he said, "or so the producers tell us, anyway – let me ask something I know our viewers are curious about. Various accounts have linked you romantically with individuals ranging from Steve Barkin to Shego to certain occupants of the White House. Is there any truth to any of these rumors – and if not, can you comment on your current relationship status?"

The agency leader regarded him with her single ice-blue eye, reaching simultaneously to grip her escort's arm and draw him firmly away from Chloe. Jimmy melted under her fixed, unyielding stare; clearly, that had been the wrong approach. "Ask me another question like that," Dr. Director said crisply, "and a GJ stealth team might just discover something . . . _uncomfortable_ about you. Notwithstanding that you're not from around here," she added, with the merest touch of amusement. "Have a nice evening." Fireand'chutes managed only a slight, apologetic shrug as she led him firmly off the platform.

Chloe favored Jimmy with a sharp glance. "That went well – not. The last thing we need are secret-agent types poking around the _Planet_."

"How was I supposed to know she'd be that twitchy?" Jimmy protested. "I figured if I asked about spy stuff, she'd just play the Top Secret card."

"She probably thought you were coming on to her," Chloe retorted. "Come on, we've still got work to do."

Jimmy sighed – then stared toward the street, as a vintage black-and-blue Cadillac hearse squeezed itself into unloading position behind a plain blue Mazda RX-8. As one couple emerged from the Mazda, the Caddy's driver – garbed in the robes and mask of a Grim Reaper -- scurried around the hearse and opened the passenger door, permitting a second couple to disembark.

"Zita Flores and The Real Sidekick," Jimmy announced, "and Captain IT with Miss Kyoko of Nakasumi Toys."

Chloe arched an eyebrow. "Talk about a study in contrasts. If this isn't a job for the Fashion Police, I don't know what is."

In the Skybox overhead, Officer Twill arched a single eyebrow. "Astonishing," he said, sounding reluctantly impressed. "Not a tuxedo – but the Sidekick's suit is genuine Ralph Lauren, he wears it . . . competently, and the black-on-black look is distinctive."

"More than that," Tweed said, retrieving the monocle from his pocket. "Miss Flores' dress is Armani – but it has been designed to match the Lauren suit. The deep violet brings out the depth of the suit's black, the clean lines mark the wearer as self-confident, and the backless style lends sensuality. These two are well matched."

"Whereas Captain IT and Kyoko are merely striking," said Twill. "Black suit again, and Calvin Klein, but the red patent-leather tie is a trifle retro, and the silver skull atop the Captain's walking stick is merely peculiar."

Tweed chuckled, though not in a friendly way. "_Striking_ is one description. Miss Kyoko's mini-dress positively screams. Fire-engine red would be less bright, and the latex might as well have been sprayed on. Add the six-inch stilettos and lipstick – both in matching crimson – and the effect is fatally magnetic."

"Try _molten_," Jimmy said very softly, his eyes tracking Miss Kyoko as she and her escort bypassed the interview platform.

Chloe gave him a stern look. "Head in the game," she said. "We're not done yet."

Jimmy shook himself out of his glazed state. "Right. Let's see – that's Adrena Lynn and Mace Ecam; at least I think it is." Adrena's silver sequined evening gown was traditional enough, but Mace's tuxedo was . . . unique.

"Good God," Twill said. "He's raided the Arkham Asylum costume shop." One side of the tux was gleaming ivory-white, while the other was jet black. Only his smiling, unscarred countenance, deeply tanned and sporting a black beard and mustache, failed to match the appearance of the classic Bat-villain, Two-Face.

Tweed had again brought out his monocle-scope. "Odd," he said. "They appear to be wearing matching collars."

Reluctantly, Jimmy had escorted Mace and Adrena to the interview platform. Chloe eyed Mace's tuxedo narrowly. "A moment ago the _other_ side was black."

"It does that," Mace told her.

"I see," Chloe said, hoping she sounded sincere. Still trying to decide if her eyes could be trusted, she asked the first question that popped into her head. ""When it comes right down to it, which do you think people are really here for – the award results, or the spectacular party?"

Mace grinned. "There's an awards ceremony too? I just came for the beer Captain IT promised to bring!"

"I take it you're here for the party, then," said Chloe dryly.

"Damn right!" Mace waved his arms over his head, shouting "PAR-ty, PAR-ty, PAR-_aaagghh_!" Abruptly, he crumpled into a heap on the carpet, one hand tugging at his neck.

Chloe glanced at Adrena Lynn, who tapped a remote control and smiled serenely. She blinked. "Shock collars? But why do you both have them?"

"Adrena's is a security thing," Jimmy said. "Apparently she's still in therapy. Serious therapy."

"And his?"

The former TV hostess grinned. "Cpneb gave it to me, just in case. Freaky, huh?"

"O-kay," said Chloe, stretching out the first syllable. "Security, please?"

A pair of burly operatives appeared; one took Lynn's arm while the other slung Mace over one shoulder. "We'll handle it, miss."

As the security team headed for the Convention Center, Chloe turned to Jimmy. "Please tell me we're almost through here," she begged.

"We're almost through here," Jimmy said. "No, really – see how the crowd's thinning out? Almost everyone's inside by now."

"Thank goodness," Chloe said. "So, who's left?"

Jimmy glanced down the carpet, let out a startled breath, and consulted his notes. "Cody McArthur Fett and . . . Bonnie Rockwaller."

Chloe followed his gaze and cocked one eyebrow upward. Fett was in military dress whites so crisp one could practically hear the starch crackling, though she didn't recognize the specific service branch. She glanced at Jimmy for a cue, but his eyes had glazed over, and when a simple hand-wave didn't snap him out of it she plucked the top notecard from his hand, reading _United Nations Space Command_.

Bonnie was another matter. The cut of her dress was almost plain – sleeveless, knee-length, slit nearly to the hip on both sides – but the fabric shimmered oddly in the gathering twilight, seeming to shift from topaz to amethyst to cinnamon to ivory as she walked, and never displaying the slightest wrinkle no matter how the cheerleader's movements stretched it. The effect was startling, almost irresistibly drawing one's eye and accenting Bonnie's natural beauty to the nth degree with every step she took – and parting the sea of arriving guests around her as she walked along the red carpet.

"Twill? Tweed? How is she _doing_ that?"

In the Skybox, Twill's voice was hushed. "Crinoline . . . silk knit . . . taffeta . . . muslin . . . surely not wool? . . . the tailoring . . . "

Tweed whacked his partner on the arm, dug in a pocket, and jammed a pair of lemon-lensed sunglasses over Twill's eyes. "The girl is _cheating_!" he said, almost spitting out the words as he adjusted his monocle-scope. "It is smart fabric – nanotechnology, a chameleon effect in reverse. It isn't just adapting to the light around her, either; I believe it's responding to her emotions as well. It is creating almost ultimate beauty . . . but that beauty is artificial."

"Ah, um – right," Twill said, rubbing the spot Tweed had struck. "Artificial. Ingenious, and clearly a fashion breakthrough, but totally unethical. Also potentially dangerous – it seems to have an almost hypnotic effect on many observers."

Chloe tilted her head upward. "I noticed. Got an extra pair of those glasses for Jimmy?"

"This will take stronger measures," Tweed told her. "One moment." He motioned to a tech who cut his broadcast feed, but continued to speak rapidly into his lapel mike, evidently on a different channel. After perhaps thirty seconds, the Fashion Police agent gestured again. "Now, observe."

As she looked back at Bonnie, Chloe noted a faint sparkle in the air surrounding the cheerleader, as if someone had tossed several handfuls of silvery glitter into the air in front of a fan. A moment later, the cheerleader's dress began to blink rapidly, cycling through dozens of color changes in the space of a few seconds – then settled into a prismatic gold weave and stayed there.

"Nanomorphic damping particles," Tweed said. "They have not disabled the fabric entirely, but they are muting its function to a safe level."

Chloe whistled. "Impressive. I didn't think the Fashion Police had that kind of tech."

Twill growled softly. "We don't – but one of Zaratan's security consultants evidently does."

Beside her, Jimmy shook his head dazedly. "Wha' ha—um, sorry about that. Where were we?"

"Almost finished, I think you said."

"Oh, right." He eyed his notes, then looked down the carpet toward the sidewalk. "In fact – that looks like Mr and MrsDrP now."

"Kim Possible's parents?" asked Chloe.

"No, that would be Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P.," Jimmy said.

"But that's the same—"

"Not quite," Jimmy told her. "Trust me, it makes sense if you're reading instead of talking. MrDrP is the writer – he's won here before, in a big way; Mr. Dr. P. is the rocket scientist."

"What about MrsDrP and Mrs. Dr. P.?" Chloe was trying to parse the distinction, but she wasn't sure she was getting it.

"MrsDrP is the one with the stroller," Jimmy said, chuckling. "Mrs. Dr. P is the brain surgeon."

Chloe took a second look down the carpet and nodded. "Got it. So these are MrDrP and MrsDrP."

"And BabyDrP – age seventeen months, it says here."

"Bring it on, then."

"On it," said Jimmy, helping MrsDrP navigate the stroller up the ramp to the interview platform.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Sullivan," MrDrP told her, absently brushing at the lapel of his classic black tuxedo. "This is MrsDrP and BabyDrP, of course." He gestured fondly at his wife and just as fondly at the occupant of the stroller, the former in a modest evening gown and the latter sporting a _Rocket Boosters_ shirt.

"Likewise," Chloe said. "Your reputation precedes you – but let's focus on something other than the awards for once. It's been said that you buy books the way some people buy nacos."

With letter-perfect timing, a young man in a Bueno Nacho uniform, arms laden with steaming paper bags, dashed down the red carpet past the group. "Delivery for Ron Stoppable!" he called out.

Chloe suppressed a laugh. "As I was saying, -- dare we ask where you're keeping all those books? And who are you reading right now that we ought to know about?"

MrDrP gave her a genial smile. "Thanks to cable TV and the pan-dimensional vortex inducer, I am now able to store books in little-watched TV programs. This has worked well for me – other than the time Mr. Sitdown decided to sit on one book I really, really wanted to read." He paused, shuddering slightly. "At the moment, I'm reading Jay Winik's _April 1865_, an engaging history of the final month of the Civil War."

"It sounds fascinating," said Chloe. "Thanks very much. Now I think we'd better let you go find your seats for the awards."

"Thank _you_, Miss Sullivan," MrDrP replied, leading his wife and offspring – again with Jimmy's aid – off the platform and up the carpet toward the convention center.

"Uh-oh," Jimmy said as the couple neared the entrance – and, incidentally, caught up with their namesakes.

"Uh-oh?" Chloe echoed, then swallowed. "_Oh_." Even from behind, the situation was unmistakeable – MrsDrP and Mrs. Dr. P. had chosen identical dresses.

"Another case for the Fashion Police?" Jimmy asked, tilting his head toward the Skybox.

Twill and Tweed both shook their heads. "We don't even try to come between the principals when that happens. Too dangerous," Twill said, as both couples disappeared through the entrance doors.

The cheerful voice of Kermit the Frog interrupted the conversation. "And that wraps up our pre-awards coverage on," he paused, sighed, and said, "_Fannie Watch_. Up next – the ceremonies themselves. And if you thought things were getting exciting out here, just wait till you see what's coming up!"


	5. qtpie and Mariko

As qtpie235 helps Mariko into her seat, she realizes something is wrong with the little girl. Mariko has been an adorable (and only slightly exasperating) chatterbox ever since they arrived at the show.

What could be wrong?

The little girl had been delightedly overwhelmed when her chaperone offered to buy her "anything she wanted" at the refreshment stand in the lobby.

"Michelle, can I have some of that fluffy stuff?" Mariko had asked hesitantly.

"The cotton candy? Sure, you can!" qtpie235 had replied warmly. "In fact, I think I'll get one for myself, too..."

However, once the clerk brought the two packages of cotton candy to the counter and qtpie235 went to take out her purse, Mariko had urgently tugged on her arm.

"No, no, not that cotton candy," Mariko explained.

"Oh," qtpie235 said looking at the pink cloud of spun sugar, "do you want the blue one instead? They taste pretty much the same."

"No," Mariko shook her head. "I'd like the white and yellow kind." She pointed toward another guest walking toward an entrance to the amphitheater with the fluffy substance is question.

"Oh! That's not cotton candy, Mariko," qtpie235 explained, "That's popcorn. Would you like that instead?"

"Uh huh," Mariko nodded quickly. "Thank you."

As qtpie235 handed the rather large bag of popcorn to the eager little girl (and pocketed the cotton candy for later), an impulsive, good-natured and ultimately fateful thought crept into her mind. She turned to the clerk and said, "And could I have a cherry slurpster, too?"

"What size?" asked the clerk, who qtpie235 realized looked like a cross between Cousin Larry and Ned from Bueno Nacho.

"Small, I guess," she replied watching Mariko hungrily eat her first handful of popcorn.

"You can get an extra jumbo size for just a nickel more," Cousin Ned suggestively upsold.

However, qtpie235 was too mesmerized by Mariko's ability to down one quarter of the popcorn in the bag within ten seconds to notice what the clerk was actually saying.

Whoa! It's like she has Ron AND Rufus' appetites!

She nodded absentmindedly to the clerk and was subsequently surprised when he presented her with a 164oz cherry slurpster for only 0.35.

With some hesitation, she bent down to give the little girl a small taste. At first, qtpie235 was afraid that Mariko wouldn't like it—she didn't like soft drinks, after all. This concern did not last.

"BOO-YAH!" Mariko cried her eyes practically bugging out of her head.

The cup was so large that Mariko needed to carry it in both hands. (Heck, qtpie235 would have had to carry it in both hands.) So, qtpie235 held the bag of popcorn as they walked down the aisle to find their seats. Realizing that this might be her only opportunity to get any of the popcorn, the teen ate a couple of buttery handfuls during their long walk. She shook her head.

What's important is that Mariko's enjoying herself.

Well, that had been the thought until they sat down.

Now, Mariko has a very troubled expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Mariko?"

"Oh," Mariko sighs, "Michelle, m-my brain hurts."

"Oh, Mariko, I'm so sorry," qtpie235 says, deftly removing the straw from the side of the little girl's mouth. "I forgot to tell you that you can't drink this too fast, or it'll give you a brain freeze."

"M-my brain's going to freeze?!" Mariko cries.

"No, no, no," qtpie235 consoles her quickly. "That's just what they call it--it's just a headache when you eat something cold too fast—like ice cream."

"Oh," Mariko smiles, much relieved.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yes, Michelle," Mariko says with a nod. "I am."

"Good, just take it slow next time you want a sip."

As the lights go down for the start of the show, Mariko tugs on her older friend's sleeve.

"Yes, Mariko," qtpie235 whispers.

"What's 'ice cream'?"


	6. Best Original Character Name

_Fun-filled adventures with ship-loads of gladness_

_Heartrending sitches that fill me with sadness_

_Parodies that spoof every plot point conceived _

_These are a few of my favorite reads._

_Short funny stories that pair Kim and Shego,_

_Action adventures that make fun of Hego,_

_Epic portrayals of heroic leads,_

_These are a few of my favorite reads._

_Crossover tales that mix my favorite fandoms_

_Off the wall romance with pairings at random_

_Canonical stories of Kim and Ron's deeds_

_These are a few of my favorite reads._

_When the show's done,_

_And I regret,_

_I start feeling so sad,_

_But I log on to fanfiction dot net _

_And then, I don't feel so bad._

Fireworks shoot across the stage, much to the awe of the crowd. Lights flash everywhere in an amazing display of technopyrics. For a full minute, the dazzling display lights up the room before ending in a stupendous finale.

The lights on the stage shine brightly as the fireworks ends, showing a greatly relieved Jason "Zaratan" Jones as he strides onto the stage from the right, smiling and waving to the crowd. From the right walks Triaxx, also smiling to the crowd. When they meet at the podium, they shake hands.

Jason smiles out over the crowd, pleased to see all the people in attendance. "Welcome one and all, to the Third Annual Fannie Awards, a showcase for many of the top stories of the year for Kim Possible. I am your host, Jason "Zaratan" Jones, and with me is my co-host for the night, Triaxx."

"Reluctant co-host."

The comment was said softly, but still heard with the mic pick-up. Jason's eyebrows shot up as he turned to his partner. "Umm... reluctant?"

Realizing he had been overheard, Triaxx blushed slightly. "Uhhh... yeah... I drew the short straw."

Jason glanced back over the crowd. "Oh come on, it's not that bad."

Now it was Triaxx who's eyebrows shot up. "Not that bad? What about Matt?"

Jason just chuckled softly. "Oh yeah..." Turning back to the crowd, he tried putting on his most sincere smile. "Good news and bad news folks. Bad news, Dr. Possible finally got ahold of Mattb. Good news, especially for Matt... he's the first human to ever orbit Uranus."

The crowd was mostly silent as Jason waited for some reaction, the only person laughing being qtpie235. Jason coughed softly. "Hmm... tough crowd this year."

Triaxx leans over, wincing sharply. "Maybe we should just get this show on the road."

Jason looks over the faces in the crowd, quickly agreeing. "Good idea. And now here to present Best Original Character Name Jade and…uh…Jade!"

At the sound of their names, both Jades walked out from backstage and made their way up to the podium. True to form, the "Maternal Instinct" Jade wore a dress that looked like the dress Shego wore to try and seduce Martin Smarty. The difference was hers was black instead of green and her boots where green instead of black. Her hair was still back in its usual long ponytail but this time the clasps as the base of her neck and near the end of her hair were diamond studded. She strutted up to the podium and grimaced a bit as she looked down at her co-presenter.

Jade walked up on stage to stand at the podium next to Jade. There was a marked difference in appearance. Jade looked the same age as Wade, although she was skinny. She had an Asian complexion and her dark hair was pulled into two ponytails with rainbow-colored streaks on her temples. She wore a jade colored sleeveless dress with slits in the sides that went up to her knees. The dress looked a little baggy on her, given her slight physique. She had jade earrings and jade bracelets on each wrist, and a pair of green sandals on her feet.

She gave the impression that she wasn't sure how to act 'glamorous' or even cared to know. Her body language still gave an impression of youthful tomboyishness..

"Ugh, seriously who's idea was it to have the two Jades present 'Best Original Name'?" the older Jade lamented. "This is just bad comedy."

Jade cocked an eyebrow. "Wasn't that what Galvatron said to Starscream in Transformers 86?"

"Yeah, maybe I don't know. I just want to get this over with," she grumbled then finally seemed to really notice what the girl was wearing. "And did you _have_ to wear so much green?"

"It's not green, it's JADE!"

"Oh! Like your name! Yeah that's not clever at all."

"I thought you said you wanted to get this over with..." Jade muttered.

"Yeah I do. Now let's just read the stupid prompter so I can go hit the open bar."

Jade squinted at the glass pane on the podium. "Gee, Jade..."she said, her voice flat and deadpan, "I wish we'd rehearsed this... ha ha ha... When they asked us to present the award for most original name I said, 'why not get someone original? Pause for laughter."

Jade groaned and rubbed her temples. "Why did I agree to this?"

Jade was still staring at the teleprompter as words scrolled by. "I never dreamed, squeeze out a tear, that I'd ever be on this stage at this wonderful event. Sob pathetically..."

"Ya know if you're _trying_ to be funny you're failing miserably."

"To be original means to be a trend-setter and not to rely on the genius of others, but to define yourself.' Jade said, squinting at the teleprompter screen. 'And while it may not take much originality to take a descriptive phrase and misspell it so it turns into the first and last name of a Kim Possible character, it did take originality to make an award category based on that theme..."

"Yeah you know what that 'originality' means? It means a bunch of nerds with no life and too much time on their hands sat around and came up with names they thought were 'clever'. In the case of our nerds they weren't even that original," Jade ranted as she gripped the edges of the podium tightly.

"What's your beef?" said Jade, finally looking away from the podium to glare at Jade.

"My beef is that I'm stuck on this stage with someone who's got the same name as me when we're supposed to be doing an original name award!

And they made your name to be the female opposite of Wade's name, which makes my name sound lame by comparison since people will think that's how I was name, when my name was ten times more original!"

Jade paused. "You said 'name' an awful lot just then."

Jade glared down at the girl that shared her name. "I don't like you."

Jade stared at Jade for a second, then made a big show of wiping away an imaginary tear...

"Oy," Jade remarked as she rubbed her temples again. "Let's just get this over with. The nominees are…"

**Deidre "Dee" Lusional - Match Ado About Nothing – MrDrP**

Deidre Lusional scowled at the cover of the _Examiner_'s Arts section. Dominating the space above the fold was a color photograph of a twenty-year-old Kim Possible, who was wearing a sleek, black evening gown. Also in the picture, and holding the teen hero's hand, was Ron Stoppable, Kim's lifelong best friend, reliable sidekick, and long-time boyfriend, wearing a black tuxedo, red tie – and sneakers. Deidre, known as Dee to her friends, threw down the paper in disgust.

Dee couldn't believe that Kim Possible was still romantically involved with Ron Stoppable. Oh, sure, he was loyal to her and all, but he was so unsuitable a life partner for the incredible Kim Possible. Dee felt eminently qualified to render such a judgment: she was Kim's biggest fan, after all. She'd followed all of the young world-saver's exploits over the years, become intimately familiar with her biography, her likes, dislikes, strengths and quirks. To Dee, Ron Stoppable, Assistant Manager of the Middleton Smarty Mart and part-time student at Middleton Community College, was, perhaps, worthy of being Kim's friend. However, the role of being the beloved of someone as accomplished as Kim – a junior at Go City University, who was maintaining a 3.95 grade point average as she double majored in International Relations and Archaeology, captained the Giants' cheer squad, participated in numerous clubs, all while she continued to save the world – belonged to someone impressive.

Someone like …

Shego.

Dee was convinced that by now the two women would have gotten together. She had been thrilled when Kim enrolled at Go City University. Free of Ron's ever-constant presence, Dee had hoped that the teen hero would begin to recognize that she had other options, better options, especially one who wore green and black.

Much to Dee's frustration, that didn't happen.

There was no epiphany – Kim didn't realize she was gay or bi, something Dee was sure would have happened by now.

There was no break-up with Ron – though the two had to maintain a commuter relationship, their time apart apparently only served to make their time together that much more special.

And there was no reconciliation with Shego – the hero and the villain continued to fight one another with venom and vigor on a regular basis.

Of course, Shego wasn't helping matters, either. In the years since the Diablo incident, Shego's stock in the villain community had only risen. She'd left Drakken in jail with his cellmate Frugal Lucre when she made her successful break for freedom. In the weeks that followed, she freelanced, impressing all of the world's supervillains and further burnishing her reputation. She'd ultimately gone back to work for Drakken, despite the unpleasantness involving Warmonga – he did offer extremely generous health care coverage – while reserving the right to take on contract work as it suited her. Instead of reevaluating her life's direction and returning to hero work as Dee expected, Shego was now living large and evil and having the time of her life.

Dee sipped at her coffee, then looked at the disappointing picture once again. She shook her head. She had hoped Kim and Shego would have realized on their own that they were meant to be together, but that hadn't happened. That meant just one thing: the time for Dee Lusional to take action had arrived.

**Dr. Charles Percival "CP" Nebulon Adams - KIM POSSIBLE: Rewind, Play & Fast Forward – JAKT**

His present cabin was one of the most comfortable berths that Charles Percival Nebulon Adams had enjoyed for a long while. The cruise ship was a civilian liner, not subject to GJ regulations, and as an honored guest and first class passenger, he was getting the full treatment. At a guess he'd put on half a pound in the past week. Life at GJ Headquarters might not be so luxurious, but it certainly kept a man or woman in trim condition; well, after this diversion was over, he would just pick up where he had left off. Once back with Betty and the rest, "hopping countries" as somebody had once put it, everything would be back to normal. CP smiled a little at that. 'Yeah, right: normal,' he thought to himself. His life had been anything but normal after joining GJ. But then he didn't mind. That was the life he had wanted after his divorce, and it filled part of the gap that was missing in his existence.

He pushed back from his desk and from the computer monitor he had been staring at. On the screen was his paper on comparative micro transplant nanites and artery wall repair. He knuckled a yawn to extinction as he watched the information on the page flick across the screen on its way to hardcopy dump. For all intents and purposes this was no more then a businessman's holiday. The joint Australia/American Research Center for Heart Surgery didn't need him for its setup inspection: any senior medic from the U.S. Armed Services would have been quite sufficient. But they wanted the famous Dr. Adams from GJ, and Betty had agreed he should go. For him it was payback for a simple long overdue favor. For Betty it was a breather from her Chief Medical Officer and his rapier wit. There was also a little bit of satisfaction that she would again own his butt when he got back from indulging in the lime light. If nothing else that was sufficient reason to let him go.

So here he was: Dr. Charles Percival Nebulon Adams, fifty-year old plus African-American medical whiz kid, traveling first class on a luxury cruise, working on the learned dissertation he was expected to present, getting no exercise, getting bored, and wishing he were somewhere else. There was such a thing as getting too much R&R and he was getting that right now…

The electronics squeaked politely at him as they finished transcribing and produced a full printed copy of his dissertation notes with the slightly self-deprecatory air of a chicken laying an egg. CP picked it up and thumbed through the pages, looking halfheartedly for typos so that he would have something worthwhile to grumble about. There weren't any. That was the whole point of text setting on screen, but it was always worth a look anyway.

He hadn't forgotten the time when a glitch in the GJ medical facility computer had overprinted every fifth word of Dr. Director's monthly health report with a random selection of her most favored obscenities in the known English language. Betty had laughed and Will Du had even been observed to raise an eyebrow. CP, however, had been audibly, indeed volubly, embarrassed and had made a private promise that such errors wouldn't get past him again. Hence, his almost obsessive care over this particular piece of work.

After presentation to the Center's medical board, it was going straight into the New England Journal of Medicine and that august publication would find mistakes neither ironic nor amusing. He set the checked script down and looked at it thoughtfully. "Always the same: four submissions accepted, printed, and praised to the stars - and I'm still a cat on eggs about whether or not I've got it right. Oh, well, maybe the fifth time will feel diff…

The desk kicked down at his thighs, and the whole ship jerked as viciously as a bone shaken by a dog.

"That's impossible," a rational voice said at the back of his mind. "No, it's not," said the same voice an instant later as his stomach supplied more data. Something had caused the ship to lurch up and out of the water and then back down. What he had felt was the force of the reaction slapping him and presumably everyone else aboard from one side of the ship to the other. And that something had to be either a collision, or…

an explosion.

Lifeboat alarms began sounding as the liner shuddered the entire length of its deck.

'Here we go,' he thought. It was almost a relief, in a peculiar way. Maybe the trip was going to be worth while, after all…

**Grimm Probable – All Things Probable series – Slyrr**

'The note was written in binary code, just like the other one.' said Wade. 'Most computer information can be digitally encoded as a series of ones and zeroes - it's how the whole jargon of bits and bytes got started.'

'So what does _this_ string say?' said Kim.

Wade looked at the screen on his scanner and shrugged. 'It says, _reaper_.'

Ron took the note and stared at it, squinching his eyes and rotating it in his hands. 'Reaper.' he said. 'Well, that sounds cool, but usually our villains have a name that's some kind of _pun_...'

They stopped, standing next to the Sloth in a mini-huddle. 'It's not a name.' said Kim, shaking her head. 'If it was really done by the same guy who wrote the other note, then he may be giving us a message.'

Wade brought up both notes on the screen of his communicator, displaying them side by side. 'It's the same kind of post-it note.' he said. 'And the same style of writing - but it's deliberately crude and most likely won't match the natural handwriting of whoever wrote it.'

'The other note said 'first half.' said Kim. 'And this one, 'reaper'.'

'First half and reaper?' said Ron. 'So the guy behind this is named "Rea"?'

'No.' said Kim. 'They were sent in binary - which is another word for _two_. It's a two-part clue. Two separate notes - two separate clues.' She thought, her brow knitted in concentration. 'First half... reaper...' Then her eyes went very sharp and her face went into an almost vicious frown. 'Two separate _words._ The first half of _reaper_. The _Grim_ Reaper.'

Wade's face broke into sudden understanding. 'Grim.' he said. 'Grimm _Probable_.'

Ron's face pulled into a worried grimace. 'Oh... _them_.' he said.

Kim nodded. 'The sitch just got a whole lot grimmer.'

**Lynn Accurate - So Not the End of the World – MrDrP**

"Let me see if I got this straight," a reporter from Upperton asked. "Two notorious villains and Tom helped you save the world. Why do you think they did that?"

"I guess Drakken and Shego thought it would be hard to take over the world if invaders from another planet had already done it," Kim explained before she turned and smiled at her boyfriend. "And Ron's always helped me because, well, he's Ron."

"It's what the Ronman does," he said with pride.

For a moment, Kim and Ron forgot about the reporters, helicopters, and shattered remains of the house, losing themselves in one another's eyes. The moment passed quickly however when one reporter, a hostile edge to her voice, asked, "How long have you been collaborating with Drakken and Shego?"

"Excuse me?" a surprised Kim responded.

"You heard me, Miss Possible," the woman said accusingly. "The world wants to know: how long have you been consorting with known supervillains?"

"I so don't consort—"

"Okay, you know what?" Ron interjected as he began to pull Kim back towards the house. "It's been a long day. How about you all just give Rufus your names and emails and we'll get back to you about a news conference. 'Kay? Kay."

As Ron hustled a clearly annoyed Kim back to his house, Rufus withdrew a pad and pencil so he could begin collecting information from members of the Fourth Estate.

Once back inside the Stoppable home, Kim rounded on Ron. "And you did that why?" she demanded. "That woman's going to think I have something to hide!"

"KP, don't you know who that woman was?"

"No," she said. "Should I?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "That was Lynn Accurate. She's only the host of cable TV's most popular and factually bereft infotainment program, _America's Top Scandal_."

"And you know this how?"

"It's something I've seen. On occasion," he added hastily as he saw the expression on his girlfriend's face. "After I've finished all my homework, given Han a bath, taken out the trash, and thought of new and romantic things to do with you that don't involve Bueno Nacho."

"Riiggght," Kim said. "We are so going to have to deal with you and the TV before college."

**Rhonda Fatigable – All Things Probable series – Slyrr**

Rhonda had been leading Grimm and Maze down the forest trail for about an hour when Rhonda paused, looking up and around. She kept walking, then stopped again. 'Are you _whispering_ at me?' she said, turning back to Grimm.

'No.' said Grimm. 'Why?'

She looked at Maze. 'What about you? You saying anything?' Maze simply scowled and shook his head.

She turned and started walking, but had only gone two steps before she whirled around as if trying to catch Grimm or Maze doing something. 'I _heard_ it that time!' she said. 'Fess up, either of you got something to say?'

Grimm stared. 'No one said anything.' he said, but his face was eager. 'What do you hear?' Even Maze was looking more interested.

'It is the voice of the forest.' he said. 'The woods have a secret they wish to share.'

Rhonda stiffened, and she heard, so faintly that she couldn't tell what it was saying, but seeming so close that it was right next to her ears, a rushing sigh that was not the wind. Rueful stood up on her shoulder, chittering softly, his head looking off into the distance.

Maze was stepping forward. 'What is it?' he said. 'What do you hear?'

Rhonda shrugged. The whispering rustle in her ears rose and fell like a voice on the very edge of hearing. 'I... don't know...' she said.

'Listen _carefully_, you silly girl!' said Maze impatiently, his knuckles whitening around the staff in his hands. 'The words - what do they _say_?'

Rhonda closed her eyes, straining to try and hear, and even Rueful's breathing suddenly seemed so loud it was a distraction. 'Shhh!' she hissed, and she listened with all the concentration she could muster. At last she could make out what she thought were syllables, and tried to repeat each of them as she heard them.

'_kah... tah... sist... sih... koh... wah...'_she said softly, repeating the syllables twice before she was sure what she was hearing.

Grimm glanced at Maze. Maze was standing there, looking at Rhonda, his gaze cold and calculating. 'What does it mean?' he said. He didn't like not knowing things that other people knew, and liked depending on others for guidance even less.

Maze's eyes gleamed. 'The words are Blackfoot.' he said. '_Katasistsikoowa. _It means, "never gets tired".'

Grimm looked slowly at Rhonda. 'Indefatigable.' he said. 'Rhonda - the voice is calling _you_.' Rhonda gulped, feeling as if she were trying to swallow a softball. Grimm smiled, but only faintly. 'I guess we finally know your Indian name - _Katasistsikoowa_.'

**Sarah Janine Best – Blue Eyes Shining series – cpneb**

Hello, to all of you out there who know Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Felix Renton, Monique Jenkins, Tara Strong, and Bonnie Rockwaller.

Yes, I know, none of you know me, but I'm a person, and I have feelings, alright?

I at least got him to notice me when I changed my hairdo, so that was something.

He thought I was cute in those nasty baggy blue pants, that sad blue top, bur I loved my blue sweater.

He drooled like a Mad Dog when he saw me standing there in that wraparound light blue skirt with the big yellow flowers and the blue crop top.

I thought he was cute when he sat in the hall, reading: His blue banded shirt with the white collar made him look oh-so-handsome, and his grey short pants showed some cute leg (hey, I'm not dead, alright?), but I giggled when I saw his sandals and white socks, branding him by the 'popular people' as a geek. He looked a little like Kim's dad, and I'd always had a schoolgirl crush on him: what a hunk and a brain!

He used to call me 'that girl in blue,' but now he calls me by my name:

Sarah Janine Best.

He also calls me:

Beautiful.

I love it when he calls me that, and I love his kisses.

I loved it when he first told me that my blue-green eyes were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

I need to tell you my story: it's driving me insane that no one knows who I am.

You don't know me, and you have no idea what I do.

I'm Wade Load's neighbor: yes, Dr. Load, so between him and being in the shadow of Kim Possible at Middleton High, I've seen some creepy things, but -

Won't someone pay attention to me?

I **AM** SOMEBODY!

Dad was cool, too, but don't tell him I said that: it would only go to his head.

When he told Mom he wanted he wanted to become my Dad for real, Mom cried, then told him he had to ask me if it was ok.

I remember it like it was yesterday:

He knocked on my door, waited until I said 'come in,' then entered and jumped up on the bed.

"Sarah, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Daddy."

"I want to be your Dad, legally, too. I talked to your Mom, and she said I had to ask you if it was all right."

"Daddy, what makes you think you **even** have to ask," I reached over and hugged him, then let him go so I could see his face. "I love you so much, and you love me too, so what else is there?"

"Well," Dad was trying to hold back tears, "we'll have to go to a lawyer, then to a court downtown. The judge will assign someone to talk to us, to you and our friends. They'll tell the judge what they learn.

"If they think that everything is all right, the judge will say it's ok, and you can even change your name if you want to."

"Can I be a Best, Daddy," and that made him cry.

"Sarah, I would be honored if you wanted to take my last name."

Nobody told us that my adoption would make the papers: mine was the first interracial adoption in Middleton, and in the county, period.

"And the winner is... **Deidre "Dee" Lusional - Match Ado About Nothing – MrDrP!"**

Applause rings through the building as MrDrP approaches the stage. Both Jades give him a polite kiss on the cheek as he gets to the podium before backing off to give him room.

"Well, I'm just pleased as punch to have won this award," MrDrP, father of the multi-talented BabyDrP, said as he accepted the mole rat statuette from the presenter. "I'm also glad that Dee Lusional is just a fictional character. Could you imagine what it would be like if she actually existed?" The author shook his head and offered a chuckle.

An uneasy Zaratan wandered out onto the stage. "Um, about that …"

"What?" MrDrP asked.

"Well," the Fannies impresario said, "Dee might just be a literary creation on your computer when you're at home, but here, in Fannieland, she's real."

"For real?"

"For real."

"She's really real?"

"Really, she's really real."

"Then I'm really glad she's not here."

"Not as glad as I am," Kim said, recalling the ordeal she'd been put through by Dee. It had only been due to the miracle of 21st century fan fiction technology that the effects of the Sappho Ray had been reversed.

"You said it, Princess," Shego agreed as she recalled her disastrous date with Adrena Lynn. And she had thought karaoke night with Drakken was a nightmare …

Ron, remembering his experience as a she and what it had been like at that time of month, began to twitch.

Kim, noticing her BF's reaction, pulled him close and kissed him on the cheek. Much to her relief, her tow-headed sidekick began to relax.

Then all hell broke loose as an explosion rocked the ballroom. Plaster and concrete fell to the floor, smoke and dust billowed out, and writers, readers and characters ran for safety. After a few moments, a hush fell over the room, except for one plaintive wail from Jason. "Oh come on, it's the first award!"

Kim stood up and scanned the scene. She looked left, then right, and saw nothing. "Sitch me, Wade," she demanded.

"Sorry, Kim, I'm not getting anything," the boy genius said.

"Something so isn't right here," she observed as she knelt down and looked at a piece of debris.

"Uh, KP," Ron said as he tapped his GF's shoulder.

"Yes, Ron?" she said, still looking for clues.

"You might want to see this," he said.

The teen hero turned looked over her shoulder to see a pre-owned hovercraft piloted by a ridiculously costumed woman silently descending into the room. "Spankin'," she said flatly.

"Hi, Kim!" Dee called out as she pointed the new-and-improved-with-a-smaller-carbon-footprint Sappho Ray at the teen hero. "In just a moment, you'll be attracted to your true soulmate."

"Newsflash, Dee," Kim snapped. "I already am." To prove her point she wrapped her arm around Ron's waist.

"Him? Puh-leeze," the mad scientist said as she pulled the trigger on her weapon, loosing a coruscating bolt of energy in Kim's direction.

Kim grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him out of the ray's path.

"Oh great!" Monique groaned as she was hit by the beam and enveloped by an orange aura, knowing nothing good ever happened when to you when you were hit by a funky-colored ray. "First Wade's bun warmer, now this!"

"No!" Dee screamed. "It was supposed to be Kim who was hit!"

The crazed wannabe matchmaker scanned the room, looking for her teen quarry. Not seeing Kim, who with Ron and Wade had momentarily taken refuge beneath a table to plot how to best defeat their foe, Dee set her sights on Shego. Seeing she had a clear shot at the green-hued villainess, she pulled the trigger.

"Shego-san!" Yori called out as the beam lanced forward. The young ninja knocked the glamorous henchwoman to safety, only to be hit herself.

"You okay?" Shego asked as she watched Yori rise to her feet and smooth her dress.

"I believe I am," she said before her gaze settled on Monique. "If you would excuse me …"

"This can't be happening," Dee said as recharged the ray and began looking for Kim and Shego.

"Girlfriend, you are looking mighty fine," Monique said to Yori.

The ninja bowed. "As are you, Monique-kun."

"You want to go get a smoothie?" Monique said.

"It would be my honor," Yori said as she took Monique's hand and led her from the ballroom.

"Looks like Monique finally got a date," Ron said from beneath the table.

"They do make a cute couple," Kim said. She didn't add that she much preferred Yori making eyes at Monique instead of Ron.

"Guys," Wade said. "I think I can reverse the effects of the ray, but I'm going to need some components from my room."

"Ron, you create a distraction, I'll get Wade out."

"I'm on it, KP."

Dee smiled as she saw Kim emerge from beneath the table. Once again, she took aim. Unfortunately for her, cpneb, the popularizer of the Jade-ship stepped in the way.

"Snap!" Dee said.

"Don't tell me that thing works on men," the highly popular author said, suspecting he knew the answer to his question.

"Fine, I won't," she said as she turned her attention from the writer back to finding her prey.

Kim, seeing that Dee was momentarily occupied, broke into a sprint with Wade in tow. Ron, meanwhile, began to yell in the maniacal matchmaker's direction. Dee, however, was not to be denied. She fired another shot at the teen hero. This time, it was the highly talented Blackbird, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Blackbird and cpneb looked at one another in a wholly new way.

Dee, who shifted her attention from finding Kim to finding Shego, continued to fire. Her next victim was Tara, followed by Crystal. The two cheerleaders began flirting with one another, much to their respective dates' consternation.

Dee's frustration mounted as her next shots hit Frugal Lucre and Beeftony.

"Oh come on," the college student complained to MrDrP "You could at least have paired me up with Monkey Fist!"

MrDrP shrugged. "Sorry, gotta go with the laugh lines," the author admitted as he ran for cover.

"Oooooh! I just loooove your outfit" Frugal cooed to Beeftony who accepted that sometimes you just couldn't help who you were attracted to.

Dee was firing frantically now, desperate to hit Kim and Shego.

"Oh, great," Bonnie groused after she'd been hit "I guess this means I'm a lesbian, too."

"Yeah, it does," Shego said as she dodged another ray.

"Well, I'd better wind up with someone hot!" Bonnie said petulantly as Dee once again missed her target, instead hitting Justine Flanner.

"This is sooo not fair!" the brunette wailed.

"I agree. Still …" the genius said before she pulled the snarky cheerleader in for a kiss that blew Bonnie away.

"Keep that thing away from me!" yvj yelled as he saw Dee firing in his direction.

Cpneb cringed when Joss and Olivia were hit. "No, no, no …" he said softly as he considered the implications for his oeuvre. "What's Wade going to do without his Sweet Pea? He'll be all alone!"

That problem was solved when Kim and Wade re-entered the room and Dee, who was now foaming at the mouth, hit Team Possible's tech guru and then, inexplicably, Arty Smarty.

"Oh, look at the time" MrDrP said as he looked at his watch, ignoring a highly distraught Zaratan. "Well, to quote Jim and Tim, gotta go!"

And with that, the author fled the stage, leaving the awards ceremony host to deal with the unfolding mayhem. Coming through from the other side behind the villain came Global Justice, bearing down on her quickly and dogpiling her before she could get off anouther shot. Without the ray, Dee was quickly subdued and dragged off.

Jason stuck his head up from behind the table he had knocked over to shield himself and his date from the insanity. He patted himself quickly, checking everything over before glancing at his date. He smiled broadly as he realized he still found her to be quite attractive and let out a held breath. "All right, I didn't get hit and neither did my date. Looks like everything is going to be all right."

"ALL RIGHT?" Bonnie stomped over to the frightened host, eyes alit. "I have been turned gay. You're the one in charge here, change me back!"

Jason cast a nervous glance around and saw the almost mutual agreement in all their faces. "Wade... buddy... tell me you can fix this."

Wade rubbed his neck sheepishly, blushing when he looked over at Arty. "It might take awhile."

"Please Wade, I need all the help I can get here. Oh, and talk to La Alien, I think he had something that could reverse this."

Wade nodded as the room slowly recovered. Triaxx came out from behind the stage, looking over the destruction. "Yeah... no reason at all to be reluctant."

"All right, all right, so it's a hazardous job. Let's get back on track here." Jason waved to the performer's stage, smiling again. "Please welcome Destiny's Child with Say My Name!"

_Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?_

_Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Better say my name_

_Beyonce:  
Remember the other day  
I would call, you would say  
"Baby, how's your day?"  
But today, it ain't the same  
Every other word is "Uh huh", "Yeah, okay"  
Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady If you took it there  
First of all, let me say  
I am not the one to sit around and be played  
So prove yourself to me  
I'm the girl that you claim  
Why don't you say the things that you said to me yesterday_

_I know you say that I am assuming things  
Somethings going down, that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
Where you're saying everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth  
If somebody's there, just tell me who_

_Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?_

_Beyonce:  
What is up with this  
Tell the truth, who you wit'  
How would you like it if I came over with my clique  
Don't try and change it now  
See you've gotta bounce  
When two seconds ago, said you just got in the house  
It's hard to believe that you are at home by yourself  
When I just heard the voice, heard the voice of someone else  
Just this question why do you feel you have to lie?  
Gettin caught up in your game  
When you can not say my name_

_I know you say that I am assuming things  
Somethings going down, that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
Where you're saying everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth  
If somebody's there, just tell me who_

_Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?_

_Rodney Jenkins  
Where my ladies at  
(Yea yea yea yea yea yea)  
Can you say that, come on  
(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea)  
All the girls say  
(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)  
What? I can't hear you  
(Yea yea yea yea)  
All my ladies say  
(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)  
All the girls say  
(Yea yea yea yea, yea yea yea yea)  
Break it down  
(Oh woo, oh)  
What what what  
D.C., take it to the bridge Come on_

_I know you say that I am assuming things  
Somethings going down, that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
Where you're saying everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth  
If somebody's there, just tell me who_

_Say my name, say my name  
When no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?_


	7. Best Original Character

Jason and Triaxx returned to the stage, trying their best to ignore the clean-up crews. Triaxx noticed Jason's almost calm manner and looked at him strangely. "Okay... you should be freaking out more than you are. The show's already been disrupted. What's going on?"

Jason just smiled, pulling out a little pill bottle. "Doctor gave me some happy pills to make sure I don't break down like last year. Plus, I made sure I had all kinds of insurance on this place before I even started. Nothing is gonna get me down this year."

Triaxx gave him anouther look but turned his attention back to the crowd in front of him. "Well, I guess that's gonna be tested before the night is out. Now here to present the Best Original Character Award is Blackbird and his own OC, Longbow!"

The crowd applauded as the two walked out onto the stage, though from the wolf whistles and catcalls it was obvious most of the praise was for Longbow. She smiled and waved to all the appreciative people in the audience, but silently cursed herself for getting sucked back into this life. Still it was just for one night and then it was back to the much more fulfilling life of a superhero.

Blackbird for his part waved enthusiastically back to the crowded and let out a few excited screams. He also took a couple of careful glances at the beauty at his right side. Like many in the crowd his gaze was fixed two very certain parts of her anatomy. Unfortunately for him, his date's assets no longer held the same attraction for him. Glancing back over the crowd, and especially at Cpneb, he silently began pushing Wade to work faster.

Thankfully he was able to take his eyes off Cpneb just before he crashed into the podium. He stumbled a bit and chuckled at his own clumsiness along with the audience then straightened up and looked up at the prompter.

"So…Original Characters. Some people like them. Some people hate them. Some people make a whole bunch of them and then get snubbed in award shows even though the worked very hard to make all of them as memorable as he could!"

"Blackbird!" Longbow shouted to get his attention.

"WHAT?!" he screamed as he turned his head to her.

"You're ranting. Again."

"Yes I know!" he huffed then took a breath to calm himself. "Yes I'm aware of it. And I'm sorry but I can't help it."

"You're _still_ on that?" she asked as she arched an eyebrow behind her mask.

"A bit yeah."

"You know that makes you seem really bitter and petty, right?"

"Yes I'm aware of that!"

"Could you please stop yelling?" she suggested, trying to keep her cool.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, then took another deep breath and turned to the audience. "And I'm sorry you guys had to see that. Really don't mean to sound so bitter cause I know it makes me seem…well like a jackass but honestly I never claimed I _wasn't_ one. In fact I'm fairly sure I am one."

"Not argument there," Longbow muttered.

The audience laughed at the back and fourth. The two presenters stopped and looked at each other in surprise then looked back at the crowd.

"You know the sad thing this isn't even what's up on the prompter," Blackbird confessed. "Glad you guys are enjoying it nonetheless. Now let's get to this thing." He looked over the prompter and muttered to himself. "Original characters…blah blah blah, very important yadda yadda…ah here we are! Original characters are one of the fundamental things about fan fiction. Some people love them and some people hate them."

"You already said that," Longbow pointed out.

"I did? Aaaah! I'm all confused now!"

"How about we just list the nominees?"

"Yeah that sounds good. The nominees are- seriously nine categories down to one?!"

"Let it go!"

"Alright. Alright. Nominees…"

**Corscan Mataii - Revelations of Destiny - Lord Kellendros**

Clip withheld by the writer in protest over numerous points of the contest submission guidelines.

**Grimm Probable – All Things Probable Series – Slyrr**

Grimm stared at her. 'What's eating you?' he said, his voice a bit softer. He looked at Rueful, who was pointing at Rhonda surreptitiously and shaking his head.

'Nothing.' she said, wiping her nose quickly.

'Liar.' he said. 'You never come here unless something's bothering you. Talk to me.'

She looked down and away from him. She knew he'd eventually wheedle it out of her. 'I'm thinking of quitting.' she muttered.

For several minutes, Grimm said nothing. 'What brought _this_ on?' he said at last.

'Something I heard someone say about 'dead weight'.' she said.

There was more silence. Rhonda didn't look up, but she could practically feel Grimm's eyes boring into her.

'Well,' he said. 'If you've made up your mind, then there's no use in me trying to talk you out of it - is there?'

Rhonda raised her head, feeling a chilling tingle of loss and sadness. He was giving up on her that easily? That could only mean he agreed with her. She felt a tightness in her chest, and tears welling up again. The silence spiraled out horribly and everything seemed to turn gray around her.

'Unless,' he went on at last, 'You _haven't _made up your mind yet, and you're telling me this because you want me to talk you out of it.'

Rhonda scowled. 'You are so _annoying_ when you look straight through people.' she said. 'Why do you always have to put a spike in the brain of anyone you're talking to?'

Grimm shrugged. 'It was either become a master at playing head games, or learn how to torture people with needles.' he said. 'I made my choice.'

**Kathrine Elizabeth Load – cpneb**

Kathrine snapped awake suddenly:

'It's Christmas morning!' she grinned as she swung her feet out of the bed.

'I have a real Daddy for Christmas!' she grinned even bigger as she headed for her shower.

'And, I have a present for Mikey that I _**know**_ he would like if he were here,' she grinned as she started her shower and, removing her pajamas, stepped into the shower.

"M, I, K-E-Y; M, I, K-E-Y; M, I, K-E-Y; and Mikey is his name-Oh," she sang as she washed her hair.

She finished her shower, dried herself, dried her hair with her new hair dryer, and slipped on a new pair of Christmas pajamas before she left the bathroom. She stopped and looked at her bedroom door.

Inside the door, on the floor, were a pair of slippers, but that wasn't what grabbed her attention:

The slippers were pink, the front had a pig face, complete with snout, and the rear had a curly pig tail.

"Daddy," she whispered with a grin as she slipped on her new piggy slippers, her robe, and headed downstairs.

"All right, Kat, we're ready," Tara said as she looked at Kat.

"Coats, please and thank you, Daddy," she smiled, and Wade opened the closet door and handed each their coats. They donned them and opened the front doors, stepping outside into the moderately-falling snow. The three stepped out onto the front sidewalk, and Kathrine turned them to face the right side of the front of the house.

"Now, Wade-A," Kathrine said, her new white puffer hooded down jacket wrapping her warmly, and the white faux-fur-trimmed hood framed her brown face and dark black hair.

"Your wish is my command, Mistress Kathrine," the Wade-Avatar laughed, and the house front shimmered and dissolved, revealing three large bags draped over what appeared to be plants.

Kathrine stepped into the yard and trudged to the closest bag and removed it, revealing-

"A large, plastic, yellow rose?" Tara was smiling, even though she still thought she was missing something.

"Well," Tara laughed, "at least they're not plastic cacti," and Wade's laughed shook the house.

"Three, to be precise, here in the front: I assumed that it would not be a good idea to plant real ones in the winter, and the gardeners at the store validated my assumption.

"There are three here in the front," she repeated: "One for me, one for you, Mom, and one for you, Dad," Kathrine smiled through the falling snow. "I got these to show you and everyone, who comes to our house, just how much I love you and how much love there is at this house.

"Oh, and by the way," Kathrine continued to smile as her mother and father tried, unsuccessfully, to hold in their tears, "there are four more, out back: one each for Grandma and Grandpa Strong, and one each for Grandma and Grandpa Load.

"They'll come in the spring and replace the plastic with real bushes: I wouldn't want anyone to think that Kim and Ron lived here," Kathrine laughed, and she was smashed into the snow by her parents running and grabbing her, all three laughing as they fell into the snow drifts that had formed.

They lay there, laughing and crying and being the recipient of falling snow, Wade and Tara alternating their hugs between each other and their wonderful daughter.

"Kathrine," Tara finally made it to her feet after several minutes of playing in the snow with each other, "you're having seven planted, correct?"

"That's a big correct-a-mundo, Mom," Kathrine replied, brushing the snow out of her hair.

"Is there room for any more?" she asked, and Wade almost levitated to his feet and grabbed Tara's hand.

"How many more, Mom?" Kathrine asked, looking perplexed.

"Oh, at least one, possibly two; actually, definitely two," Tara smiled at Wade and nodded to the unasked question in his eyes. His eyes lit like the sun, and his face positively glowed as his right hand shot up to the heavens with a gigantic:

_**BOOYAH!"**_

"Dad?" Kathrine looked at Wade's tear-streaked grinning face, then at the same face on her mom.

"Kathrine, how do you feel about being an older sister?" and Kathrine got it and echoed her dad with her right hand shooting up to the heavens with a Kathrine-sized:

_**BOOYAH!"**_

**Rabbi Ann Possible - Epic Sitch: A Very Stoppable Holiday – MrDrP**

"Thanks for the ride, David," Ann said.

"Think nothing of it," the former Israeli Air Force pilot said. "It's the least I could do after you agreed to officiate at my sister's wedding at the last minute."

"No big," Ann said, unconsciously echoing her grandmother. "I still can't believe what happened to Rabbi Friedman." The freak accident involving his tallis, or prayer shawl, was still a hot topic on rabbinical chat boards. "I'm just glad he's okay now."

"That's good to hear," David said. "You should get ready; we're approaching the LZ."

"Thanks," Ann said as she rose from her seat and retrieved her parachute. She slipped on the straps, then checked the fittings on her harness. "Okay, I'm good to go."

"Good," David said. "So, look, I don't mean to keep being a nudge and I know you've got a lot on your mind these days, but how about it?"

"You're incorrigible," Ann said. David had been trying to get her to go on a date ever since the aforementioned wedding. While she'd been interested, she was feeling gun-shy. She'd recently broken up with her longtime boyfriend and didn't want to rush into anything lest she be hurt again. Still …

"Guilty," David said, interrupting her ruminations. "I'm persistent, too. But how often am I going to meet a beautiful rabbi who's into extreme sports?"

"You got me there," Ann said as she admitted to herself how much she enjoyed being with the scruffy, yet friendly and intelligent, man flying her to her destination. "Okay, how about dinner next week?"

"You're on," David said enthusiastically, "And you're good to go."

"Great," Ann said as she looked out the now-open door of the plane. "By the way, I like Thai!" she said as she jumped.

Ann, just like her grandmother, enjoyed the thrill of free-falling. The rush of the air against her face was enlivening and the speed with which she fell was exhilarating. She smiled at the memory of the first time the two women had gone skydiving more than a decade earlier. It had not been the last time the two had jumped out of a plane together.

Ann touched down in a manner that she knew would have made Kim proud. She gathered up her chute, packed it away, and quickly began walking towards her destination: an air vent. She pulled out a tool, removed the grille, and pulled herself up and into the shaft. Then she began crawling. Soon, she reached another grille, which she removed. She then dropped out of the shaft, startling a woman who'd been reading.

"Oh, great, yet another generation is saving the world," a white-haired but otherwise very well-preserved Shego said snidely as she looked up from her magazine and saw who was visiting. "Don't you people know how to use a door?"

"Uh, hello," Ann said with a roll of her eyes. "Everybody knows you enter a lair through an air vent."

"What makes you think this is a lair?" Shego said.

"Private island, sophisticated security system?" Ann asked.

"Hey, we like our privacy,' Shego replied.

"Uh huh, right," Ann said skeptically. "What about the surface to air missiles?"

"Look, Pumpkin Junior, it's a dangerous world out there," Shego snapped.

Just then a door slid open.

"Door that goes whoosh? Sounds pretty lairish to me," Ann said triumphantly.

A white-haired Phin Du, still the model of quiet sophistication, entered. Unflappable as ever, he didn't betray the least bit of surprise at finding a mission-suited, auburn-haired visitor who bore a striking resemblance to a young Kim Stoppable in his home.

"You know, other than the freckles and the blue eyes, you sure look like Kimmie. Talk like her, too," Shego observed. "You sure you aren't just some kind of clone?"

"So sure," Ann answered. "Eyes, freckles, remember? Not very clonish."

"You could be wearing contacts," Phin observed as he appraised the unexpected visitor. "And the freckles could also be part of your subterfuge."

Ann rolled her eyes. "I'm not a clone," she said, her exasperation evident.

"Fine, fine," Shego said. "So, if you're not a clone, who are you? And why'd you decide to make like Princess and play hero?"

Ann stared at Shego through narrowed eyes. "One, I'm Ann Stoppable, Kim and Ron's granddaughter. Second, I'm not a hero, I'm a rabbi. And third, Gramma didn't play hero. She was one and still is. Got it?"

"Got it," Shego said, a wry smile playing on her lips. "You know, you really do look like Princess when she was younger."

"Thanks," Ann said.

"I didn't say that was a compliment," Shego gibed.

**Rhonda Fatigable – All things Probable series – Slyrr**

_'Stupid parents...'_ Rhonda thought bitterly as she lay in the bunk. _'Dump me off at this crazy camp and make me sleep in the same room with a BEAR.'_ She sighed, feeling lonely. _ 'I wish Grimm was here.'_ she thought. _'He'd know what to do...'_ Grimm had always been there to look out for her since their first day in Pre-K. She had gotten used to him always turning up when she needed him, and she always tried to help him with whatever he was doing, desperate to prove she was good enough to be his friend. Now she was stuck here, and there was no way Grimm could help her.

Her eyes flew open, as she became suddenly aware that something warm and wet was washing over her toes and she heard a low, snuffling breath that spread warmly across her feet...

Chief Sakituya heard a shrill cry and hurried to Rhonda's cabin. The door was swinging on its hinges as if it has been blasted open. Gentle Paw was shuffling out the door with a clumsy gait like a puppy, looking confused. Sakituya heard a rustle of leaves and looked up at a large tree that was next to the cabin. Rhonda was scrambling up into the lower branches.

'You should not scream, Rhonda.' said Chief Sakituya, calling up to her. 'It frightens him.'

'Your crazy bear tried to _eat_ me!' Rhonda shouted down to him.

Sakituya shook his head. 'Please, young one.' he said. 'He meant you no harm. If he was going to attack you, he would have done it in the night while you were sleeping.'

'Was that supposed to calm me down?' she said sarcastically, feeling bolder now that she was up out of the bear's reach.

'I say again, you have nothing to fear from Gentle Paw.' said Sakituya. Gentle Paw was snuffling gently at Sakituya's fingers. The Indian chief looked down at him, and the bear made some high pitched yowling noises.

'Hey! What's he saying about me?' Rhonda yelled down to him.

Sakituya looked up at Rhonda in surprise. Somehow, she had known that Gentle Paw was talking to him, and more - she knew he was saying something about her. Everyone else who heard his growls thought that it was simply that - growling. He smiled. 'Gentle Paw says, your Indian name should be _"Toes Taste like Berries"._

Rhonda sputtered. 'Oh yeah?' she said. 'Well... tell him his Indian name should be _"Fuzzy-Faced Jerk!"_

At his side, Gentle Paw shook gently with a series of short, gasping growls.

'I heard that!' said Rhonda, now shaking a fist and looking angry. 'So now he's laughing at me, huh? Well, right back at'cha Clyde!'

**Tina, Nina and Vina - To Bebe or not to Bebe - prof weird**

"All right you two !" Kim began, "I have questions ! You will answer them ! NOW !"  
"We will answer any and all questions put to us to the best of our ability." Nina stated plainly, "All that we ask in return is that you rescue Vina."  
"Heh ? And just why should I do that ?" Kim asked incredulously.  
"Because, Miss Possible, you help people." Nina stated with a forced smile, " And we need help !"  
"But you're NOT PEOPLE !" Kim replied, "You're evil robots bent on world domination !"  
"Well, even we are not perfect, Miss Possible." Nina replied with a shrug, "And why should the fact that we are robots make a difference ? Would you be so reluctant to help if we were human ? You rescued your worst enemy – Bonnie Rockwaller - from the Bebebots before. Would it really be that much different for you to help Vina now ?"  
"At least Bonnie is human."  
"Well, we did help S.A.D.I. when she asked you to rescue Doctor Freeman, and she's not a person." Ron interjected.  
"But Doctor Freeman IS !" Kim replied, "And S.A.D.I. and the other appliances were not trying to take over the world !"  
"Excuse me, but our life-form status or supposed ultimate goal are of little relevance to the present situation, Miss Possible." Nina stated, "You want to find the Bebebots and stop whatever they are up to, correct ?"  
"Well, yeah !"  
"The Others will take Vina to the closest Hive to disassemble her for recycling. We can find our sister anywhere on the planet."  
"So, you can tell us where they took her then ?" Kim asked.  
"Correct. Since you are planning to go anyway, it shouldn't be much more effort for you to retrieve Vina while you're at it."  
Kim looked doubtful. "Why are you being so helpful ? I know you don't like me !"  
"Tina and I want our sister back." Nina began, "Though I am loath to admit this, you are probably the only person on the planet that can successfully return her to us quickly enough. Therefore, the only logical thing to do is to help you in any way we can, by giving you whatever aid we are capable of  
providing. How we feel about you is of no importance; the only relevant factor right now is Vina's safety."

"And the winner is... **Grimm Probable – All Things Probable Series – Slyrr**

Grimm walked up and onto the stage, waving at the crowd. He smoothed the lapels of his black tuxedo jacket and ran a hand through his spiked auburn hair as he approached the podium. Rhonda was whistling and catcalling while Slyrr and Jade rolled their eyes, applauding with everyone else. Longbow turned to Blackbird and whispered. 'He was made up as Kim Possible's evil mercenary opposite! How can he win most _original_ character?'

'Beats me, hawkeye.' said Blackbird with a smile, and Longbow seemed to flush, even behind her mask.

Grimm took the award, hefting it in his hands for a second as he stood behind the microphone. 'Wow.' he said. 'Talk about a 'major award'... I know there are _some_ people who think me and the rest of the team aren't really original - that we were just made up as Team Possible's evil opposites.' he glanced sideways at Longbow, who folded her arms over an ample chest. 'But anyone who's followed the series knows that we're not just evil clones of Kim and Ron. Originality can just as easily mean taking something that's good and making it better...'

_'Or evil!'_ Rhonda piped up from cpneb's table. Grimm winked.

Kim sighed at her table, swirling the virgin strawberry daiquiri in her hand. 'Uy, why did _he_ have to win?' Kim said. 'This will only encourage them...'

Ron put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 'At least _you_ didn't disappear in the latest chapter...' he said with a nervous glance at Slyrr.

Grimm continued. 'I'd like to thank all the writers and contestants within this category, for helping us keep it real and inspiring us all to solve the dichotomy of making an _original_ character that somehow fits into stories written about _another_ persons' works.' and he nodded to Steve Loter, Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle.

'And I'd like to mention briefly that even though Tina, Nina and Vina were right when they said it would be illogical if Corscan Mataii won, she's still a grade-A competitor.'

Corscan immediately glared at the Bebes, sliding a pair of nunchucks from her purse.

'And I don't think Rabbi Possible is nearly as stuck-up as Kathy Load said she was backstage...'

Katherine Load's mouth fell wide and she looked desperately towards Rabbi Ann Possible, shaking her head _no_ and looking angry while Ann looked shocked.

'...and in the spirit of the ceremonies I'd like to say I haven't got any problem with KiGo stories, even though Johnrie18 says they're _passe_...'

The pro-KiGo table all glared darkly at Johnrie18, who was looking at Grimm in shocked protest.

'...And even though Kim called every villain in this room a pack of ten-time losers just before the show, I think it's great that she's treating them politely now that the show is in progress.'

The assembled villains looked livid. A frill of flower petals popped up around Drakken's neck, but instead of yellow, the petals were red.

'I... did... _not_!' said Kim, standing up.

Blackbird looked as Longbow opened her bag, removing a small crossbow from inside and fitting a dart into the groove. '_What_ are you doing?' he said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Longbow glared. 'He'll have the whole audience at each others throats if I don't do something!' she said.

Blackbird pushed her hand down, lowering the crossbow. 'I've got a better way.' he said, and from his vest pocket he fished out a small device that looked like a gray and silver metal cylinder with a blue light on the top. He extended the top piece then pointed it at the podium and pressed the button which caused the light on top to glow. A rhythmic, high pitched sound emitted from the device and within seconds the mike in front of Grimm cut out. He turned his head to give a questioning glare to Blackbird.

'Sonic screwdriver," the author revealed, holding up the device. "Never leave home without it.'

Grimm sniffed, looking as if he were about to say something, but his attention was diverted as he saw arguments had broken out at several of the tables. He gave a curt nod to Blackbird, took the statuette and left the podium. At some of the tables, the arguments had turned into minor scuffles. The attendees, authors and security personnel struggled to get everyone calmed down. Fortunately no weapons were actually used, but there was a lot of shouting and fist-shaking before the majority of the crowd was under control again. Grimm smirked as he made his way back to cpneb's table.

'You really are a _snake_, Grimm.' said cpneb, shaking his head and keeping a hand on Katherine Load's shoulder as she stared furiously at the teen mercenary.

Grimm ran a finger down the award in front of him. 'Hey, if what I said's not true, then why did everyone get so hot and bothered over it? They could just as easily have called me a liar and done nothing.'

'A lot of people are gonna want your head on a platter once they realize you were just playing them.' said Darth Comrade, looking over at another table where the KiGo authors were still talking and pointing angrily at the 'non-slashers'.

Rhonda looked nervous, but Grimm laughed, looking Darth Comrade in the eye and pointing at his own shoulders. 'You tell them anytime they want to try collecting my head - it'll be sitting _right here_.' Kim groaned and shook her head while the rest of the fights died down and the remaining attendees retook their seats.

Jason groaned as he returned to the stage, looking out over the crowd with a bit of fear. "Oh, this is sooooo not a good thing."

Triaxx just nodded, making sure he was standing just a bit behind Jason, out of the line of fire. "What did I tell you." Glancing around nervously, he grabbed the microphone, pointing to the performer's stage. "Everyone, please welcome Paula Abdul, with _Cold Hearted Snake."_

_He's a cold-hearted snake!_

_Look into his eyes..._

_Oh ohhh - He's been tellin' lies!_

_He's a lover boy at play!_

_He don't play by rules..._

_Oh oh - Girl don't play the fool--no!_

_You're the one givin' up the love,_

_Anytime he needs it!_

_But you turn your back and then he's off and runnin' with the crowd!_

_You're the one to sacrifice,_

_Anything to please him_

_Do you really think he thinks about you when he's out?_

_He's a cold-hearted snake!_

_Look into his eyes..._

_Oh ohhh - He's been tellin' lies!_

_He's a lover boy at play!_

_He don't play by rules..._

_Oh oh oh - Girl don't play the fool--no!_

_It was only late last night,_

_He was out there sneakin'..._

_Then he called you up to check that you were waiting by the phone!_

_All the world's a candy store,_

_He's been trick or treatin'!_

_When it comes to true love girl with him there's no one home!_

_He's a cold-hearted snake!_

_Look into his eyes..._

_Oh ohh - He's been tellin' lies!_

_He's a lover boy at play!_

_He don't play by rules..._

_Oh oh oh - Girl don't play the fool--no!_

_You could find somebody better girl!_

_He could only make you cry!_

_You deserve somebody better girl!_

_He's c-cold as ice!_


	8. qtpie and Mariko Strike Again

The relative peace of an unusually quiet moment during the Fannies is broken by the unmistakable sound of a straw sucking air at the bottom of a 164oz slurpster cup. All eyes turn in the direction of the cacophony.

Heat rushing to her face, qtpie235 also turns to the sound's source and whispers, in the nicest voice possible, "Mariko, not so loud!"

The slurping stops, but the little girl doesn't answer. Fearing that she might have hurt her charge's feelings, qtpie235 anxiously looks at her friend.

However, Mariko is smiling. Broadly. Very, very broadly with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Mariko?" qtpie235 asks. "Mariko?"

"Huh," Mariko blinks and turns to the teen.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh yes, Michelle. I'm all right," she answers with a childish giggle.

Not liking the sugar-glazed tone in the child's voice, qtpie235 asks Mariko if she would like the rest of the popcorn.

"Not now." Mariko smiles, a mild tremor now running through her body. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh, okay."

"I want to jump now."

"Sure, go ahea - wait, what?!"

Suddenly, Mariko is jumping up and down in her seat. She is jumping with such verve that her silk dress is billowing up to her shoulders. If it isn't enough that the groaning of the springs in the seat are attracting the attention of everyone in the surrounding two rows, the little girl finds her actions hilarious and begins a squeal of delight that draws the attention of practically everyone else in the large room.

Snapping out of the state of shock this blink-of-the-eye event has thrown her into, qtpie235 cries to the little girl, "Mariko! Stop that right now! That isn't very ladylike!"

Mariko lands on her bottom in her seat with a spring-busting thud. She looks like she's going to cry.

"Mariko," qtpie235 asks anxiously, "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

Oh no! Please let the chair be the only thing that's broken!

"I'm sorry, Michelle," Mariko sniffles. "Did I ruin the Fannies?"

"Oh no, Mariko," qtpie235 says with relief, "not at all. You just need to calm down and be a little more quiet. Okay?"

"Oh, okay," Mariko says quietly.

"Would you like your popcorn now?" qtpie235 asks tentatively.

Mariko nods.

After giving the little girl her bag, qtpie235 gently pats her arm. "It's okay, Mariko."

After getting lost in the excitement of the next segment of the show, qtpie235 looks to see if Mariko is once again in a better mood.

Unfortunately, this is a hard thing for her to determine because the little girl is no longer sitting beside her. The chair is empty except for a giant slurpster cup and a large overturned bag of popcorn.


	9. Best Minor Character

Triaxx and Jason return to the stage, seeing the crowd still somewhat disgruntled. "You know, I would give anything for a nice peaceful presentation."

Triaxx just patted Jason on the back, shaking his head. "Sorry man, not going to happen."

"Still, a man can dream, can't he?" Breathing deeply, Jason smiled to the crowd. And, now," Jason announces, "presenting the award for Best Minor character, last year's co-winner of the Best New Writer Award and the nominee hog of the year'" Jason laughed, "and, a nominee for this year's Best Young Writer award, cpneb and Akinyi, accompanied by Dr. Wade A. Load and Andrea Jocelyn Possible!"

The crowd begins its applause as the back curtain begins to part...and part...and part...and then the applause redoubles, for out riding twin Tornadoes come Dr. Load with Akinyi riding on the same horse behind him, and Jocelyn Possible with cpneb, riding on the same horse behind her!

Words and laughter comes from all, and then the Tornados kneel at the front of the stage. Joss and Wade hop off. Wade offers his hand to Akinyi, and she takes it as she slides off the horse and down into his arms ('lucky Wade!' was the Pharaoh's thought.), while Joss, more prudent, touches a button on tornado's neck and extends a step for 'neb to use in his dismount. He takes Joss' pro-offered hand as he steps onto the stage, and both Tornados follow the foursome to the microphones.

"Jocelyn, my back still aches!" came from the Tornado she was riding.

"'Hey! I'm not that heavy!" 'neb shoots back.

"Not you, sir: Jocelyn, and all of that Peach Fried Pie she ate: you just had to have fifths, didn't you?" Tornado asks, and Joss looked indignant.

"I did not!" she exclaims.

"Oh, excuse me, but I was trying to be nice: I failed to include the sixth bowl you 'horked down,'" Tornado replied dryly, and Joss' face matched her hair color.

"Akinyi, you look ravishing tonight…Wade, didn't I go through this last year with Tara that time?" 'neb grinned, and Akinyi looked at him, puzzled.

"You did, 'neb; it's just that, last year, you weren't twice as small and have twice the distractions," Wade replied with a grin.

"Hey, I'm just glad we were able to escape from Ran and Star," Wade continued. "Kim's drool bucket for Star was overflowing after only 30 seconds, and the look on Tara's face was worse than the one she had for you after the Fannies last year: you, 'neb, were the main course in a Tara full-meal deal if you'd have stayed around here one more day."

"Why is it that no one ever tells me about these things until it's too late?" 'neb laughed, and Ran grinned as she squeezed the hand of the blushing Tara. Kim couldn't escape the laugh from Ron, and Star exchanged hand slaps with JA and a mock-glare and a giggle from kt.

The biggest laugh, though, came when Ran and Star jumped up from their chairs and met, high-five'ed, and returned to their seats faster than Rufus could down a pound of Muenster.

"And, that's a good thing, too, Master Wade, that you two never know until it's too late," Wade's Tornado replied dryly, and the audience laughed.

"Jus' what are you two talkin' about, Aggie?" Joss asked, and cpneb grinned.

"The fact that both Wade and I might as well be invisible with you two lovely young ladies up here: no one's looking at us," 'neb replied, and both Akinyi and Joss blushed while Wade and the Tornados laughed.

"Don't underestimate us girls, 'nebster," Pinkymint called from the table. "We **do** like our dark chocolate, after all," and the audience broke out with more uncontrollable laughter while 'neb and Wade tried to hide behind each other.

"It must be you they're looking at, Joss," Akinyi faced her. "Just look at you: that dress is TDF, and those boots," a gargled sound, and Akinyi turned to look at a grinning Wade, "well, I think we know the answer to what those boots do for your legs."

"Me?" Joss laughed. "Have you ever looked in the mirror, GF? Do you not remember those guys that ran into the mannequins in Club Banana when you came out of the dressing room in that Rebecca Jane-selected swimsuit? You stop traffic, Akinyi," and Akinyi blushed.

"But, is she enough to make you do an Akin-oss?" the catcall came from Shego in the audience, and the audience laughed as the two ladies blushed, but Akinyi recovered quickly with a wicked smile.

"Are you missing someone, Shego?" Akinyi asked innocently, "someone like, perhaps, your 'Tunnel Lord?'" and the audience roared as Rufus, over with Lady Rhetorica, tried to look innocent and hide behind his latest wedge of fresh Gouda while the three Rugo writers rapidly took out their Blueberries and wrote frantically.

Shego gave a wry smile back and replied, "If the shoe _**fits**_, Princess," And all of the Rugo writer's fainted dead away with TMI headaches while Akinyi blushed even more.

"By the way, Akinyi," Wade smiled, and 'neb thought 'uh-oh,' "Were you practicing your Braille earlier on my stomach?"

"Trust me, Akinyi: it's definitely worth the study," Joss smiled, and 'neb laughed as the audience helped Wade have a reason to blush.

"I have no idea what either of you are talking about," Akinyi smiled as she winked at Joss. "Just like I have no idea why Jocelyn was grinning so big when we sat backstage with 'neb behind her," she smiled, and Joss blushed.

"I didn't do anything, Akinyi," 'neb replied, and the Tornado he had entered on let out a snort of derision.

"Excuse me, but do I need to show everyone the temperature readings? You two were exchanging so much heat, I was afraid I was going to melt," Tornado laughed, and Joss and 'neb both blushed.

"It's not like that, Tornado: she's a beautiful young woman, and I **am** a **man**, after all," 'neb grinned and Joss blushed even more as 'neb took her hand, "but I'm not one to go after another man's lady, especially if they are both friends of mine," he concluded with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed in front of him.

"He is a cutie, though, Tornado; at least, I think so," Joss purred as she walked over to 'neb and wrapped her arms around his midsection. "A nice hunk of medium-dark chocolate: there's enough for us to share, don't you think, Akinyi?" Joss grinned lasciviously, and both 'neb and Akinyi blushed.

"So, you're just limiting yourself to 'robbing the cradle' with Akinyi and kt, huh, 'neb? We're not even counting the former MHS Cheer Squad: they've at least graduated," the other Tornado replied dryly, and both Akinyi and 'neb blushed, and kt, back at the table, looked up at her glaring Dad.

"He only hugged me, Dad! You know 'neb: he would never do anything like that to either Akinyi or me: he's our adopted godfather!" kt almost shouted.

"I know," JA laughed, and kt let out a deep sigh of relief. "I had to mess with your mind at least once tonight, dear darling daughter."

"Payback, dear father, is an accompanying dish to revenge," kt smiled sweetly, and JA gulped when kt lovingly caressed the butt of her BE4000, setting the power control to one below full.

"Besides, Tornado, have you really taken a good look at these ladies?" Wade asked with a grin.

"Why would we?" Wade's Tornado asked, and Wade laughed as he turned and looked at 'neb.

"Trust me, 'neb: they may be robotic, but they're _**all**_ male in the head and other places: they've both noticed them.

"Besides, now I truly understood what you meant last year when you said that you might as well not be on stage with Tara up here: I feel the same way this year with Akinyi and Sweet Tea up here and dressed like they are. We might as well be invisible," and both Tornados nodded their agreement.

The audience, or at least the majority of the males out there, agreed with Wade; at least, that's what their applause for the ladies seemed to indicate.

Joss was stunning in her dress, even more so since she had 'gone short' this year. Her ribbon-embroidered taffeta strapless dress in a light lime green featured a square neck, a darker green ribbon sash and bow detail, and the flared skirt stopped just barely above her knees. That didn't help Wade one bit, because Joss had managed to acquire a pair of light dust/rust/auburn tall boots with just a square heel, and it had grabbed Wade's attention when he first saw her leave the guest room at his house. Her shoulders, her skin, were perfect, in his mind: creamy-smooth to the touch, and he had taken advantage of that touching when he hugger her at the house before they left. Wade knew that she definitely had grabbed both C. P.'s and 'neb's attention when she walked out of the house.

For all of that, Wade remembered as she looked at the two visions on stage, Akinyi 'knocked boots and socks both off.' Wade had laughed when her first saw her dress: not because of the dress or the wearer, because both of them were beautiful beyond words in his mind, but because of the idea: Sweet Tea had managed to get the exact same design dress as Akinyi's but there was enough difference to make certain that everyone knew that they were special. The color of Akinyi's dress, he had first thought, was a wine color, bringing to mind all of the grape stories, but he was corrected quickly when it was explained to him that the dress was a ruby pink. Her ribbon-embroidered taffeta strapless dress featured a very similar square neck, a pale ribbon sash and bow detail, and the flared skirt flared just enough differently to let everyone know that the dresses were not the same. Wade couldn't believe that they both kept the petticoats, but he had no complaints about them doing so: none, at all.

Wade knew that, had he not been madly in love with Jocelyn, he would have been a 'Mad Dog' for Akinyi: she captured his attention immediately when he had first met here, and she did it even more tonight. Her dark brown hair, softened by the goldish-blond highlights that even got Tara's attention, was perfectly styled (she and Sweet Tea had decided on the same style, and it suited them perfectly, he was convinced), and Akinyi's brown eyes danced with spirit and wisdom far beyond her years, of that Wade was certain. Her perfect, porcelain skin: he had heard of skin like hers, but he had never witnessed it first-hand until now, and he knew he'd never see anything like it again. She reminded him of one of his grandmother's porcelain dolls, priceless and beautiful, but she was a wonderful, marvelous, fun, and feisty living being: a beautiful, living doll, the girl of many a man's dreams, and he knew that 'neb was happy beyond words that he was his age and not hers, because he'd already have become a basket case, otherwise. C. P. had already told Akinyi that she shouldn't be allowed out of the house until she was 35, and she had laughed and told him that 'neb had told her the same thing.

What 'neb had done for the both of them, though, was amazing: he's brought them both simple Concho pearl necklaces ("on loan, trust me: I don't have that kind of money!"), and the necklaces of the shaped pearls of the different colors looked at home on their necks, just as the single black-pearl earrings with the dangling pair of Concho pearls graced their ears. Akinyi and Joss had both squealed in delight when they opened the boxes at Wade's house that night before dinner, and the smile on 'neb's face was a picture that Wade was glad he'd caught for posterity.

'That, and the look on his face when he saw Akinyi's legs: he's worse than me about the legs,' Wade had laughed inside when she stepped out of the house in one-inch heels that made her dress, but it was her sheer silk hose that, Wade knew, had 'neb's attention: 'they certainly had mine, and her legs….they are, literally, to die for!' Wade remembered thinking that he didn't have enough time for a cold shower before the Fannies, so he was going to have to figuratively, 'hold it.'

Joss was thinking, as well: her Aggie was looking good enough to eat, she mentally grinned. 'He's shaped up so much since the first time I met him, and I met him after he'd already lost weight, but the muscles on him: Whoa, Nellie, are those great muscles!' she thought and blushed. Wade's black tux and vest were perfectly tailored, and she loved the simple pleated shirt that he wore with the vest. She knew that she would dream of that day when…she blushed, just at the incomplete thought.

'Of course, 'neb,' Joss blushed just at her thoughts. She knew what he'd been through the past 12 months: loss of his mobility when his legs took a vacation, learning that he had had undiagnosed multiple sclerosis for the last 19 years, and coming back to the writers' group with a vengeance had made him her hero. She knew what Ryan, Wade's dad, had gone through from her talks with Wade after she came to his house, crying, when she learned why 'neb had disappeared for three weeks in March of last year. His polished black cane was perfect for tonight, but she'd also seen him on the walker, and she still marveled at his spirit. 'And, he told me that I was his inspiration, after what I'd been through,' she held back her tears now, but she hadn't when he'd told her that evening when she's decided to stop his heart and come out wearing her swim suit that she'd modeled for Wade two summers ago at the Bunker.

'He looks sharp in his black tux and cummerbund. He's said he and Wade wouldn't be caught dead wearing the same outfits again after Tara's comments last year,' Joss laughed when she remembered his grin.

"Anyway, Tornado," 'neb finally managed to get everyone's attention after the applause finally died down, "The change in the voting process was supposed to have brought five finalists to this round, but we seemed to have a problem: we ended up with eight finalists for Best Minor Character.

"So, to be fair, everyone will get to announce one of the nominees," and all nodded their approval.

"The nominations," cpneb began, "for Best Original Character Name following the Kim Possible naming convention, are:

Wade's Tornado began: **Bonnie - Best Enemies series - King in Yellow**

"I did some cleaning after the reception ended, making sure things that had to get put away got put away. I found you in the library," he began. He paused, trying to remember the exact conversation of the night before. "I don't remember exactly how the conversation started, but I said you were beautiful and--"

"Time," Bonnie called. "You said I was beautiful?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"You asked me something, I can't remember what, and I said you were beautiful. And you said nobody ever told you that."

"To quote Captain Corcoran, 'Well, hardly ever…' Oh, wait, you don't know that, do you?"

He shook his head no.

"Kim never told you about the time she and I were stuck together… Weren't you stuck to Mr. Barkin or someone at the same time?"

He nodded. "I don't remember Kim saying much -- except she hated being dragged along on your date with Brick."

"Do you remember I have two sisters?"

"Kinda."

"Well, they always made life hell for me at home. Always telling me I was ugly and stupid."

"You? Talk about crazy."

"Yeah? Try having someone tell you that every day of your life. It gets to you."

"Sounds like high school to me," he muttered.

She stared at him and her eyes went wide, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She looked like she was getting ready to cry.

"That's okay," he said patting her hand. "I didn't think much of your opinion back then. I know it's a lot harder hearing it at home."

Bonnie hesitated a moment, then began talking. "I had a long talk with Monique one night. I think she should go into psychology rather than business. She thinks I hate myself."

Ron's brow wrinkled in thought, "You?"

"Yeah. That was what she said. She said it explains a lot. Monique said that's why I always wanted to be the center of attention -- I needed to compensate for my self-hatred. And yet I didn't think I was worth liking so I got hostile to anyone who wanted to get close to me. Or maybe I was modeling the behavior I'd seen at home. I can't remember everything Monique said. We had the conversation months ago."

"What do you think about what she said," Ron asked softly.

"You're as bad as Monique. Oh, she had another theory too, my hostile behavior served as defense mechanism."

"Say what?"

"Nasty as I was, I really, _really_ wanted positive attention. I might have slept with anyone who said nice things to me. But I made it hard. He would really have to love me to get over how badly I treated him."

"So Brick was really nice to you?"

She gave him a look of disgust, "Brick is an idiot. But he's handsome and was the captain of the football team. When I dated him it proved I was somebody. It meant I was good looking. I was special."

Ron smiled, "This is so weird. I was miserable in high school, always bullied and insulted because I didn't want to do what everyone else was doing--"

"You had courage."

"Maybe, but I was miserable. And I'd look over at you at the table with all the popular kids and think how easy you had it and how happy you were. Man, you make it sound like you were messed up more than I was and even more unhappy."

"I probably was. You learned how to be yourself. I conformed to everyone else's expectations of what was trendy and fashionable. I went by the rules so well I because the style dictator of Middleton. That was hard work. I couldn't relax and be myself. If I'd made a mistake the next in line'd knock me off my perch. I think Monique called it overcompensating. All part of wanting to be told I was pretty or smart, but I'd despise anyone who told me that because I'd have thought he was too stupid to tell the truth."

Joss' Tornado continued after the applause: **Bonnie – The Ronless Factor – Zaratan/Backroads**

Kim was only mildly surprised to see Bonnie standing there, and only really surprised because it looked like the brunette had not had a shower or put on makeup. In fact, there were still stains from where Kim could see tears had flowed, and Kim wondered if Bonnie was even aware that she looked a mess.

Bonnie though was all smiles as she stepped through the door. "Morning K, sorry to wake you so early, but if I wanted the car today, I had to take off before the rents woke up and took it from me. I didn't give them the chance last night." Bonnie headed for the kitchen, pausing for a second. "Remind me to thank your mother for the little talk with my folks, it was REAL smart."

The sarcasm was practically dripping, but Kim ignored it, instead focusing on following Bonnie. "So did you really need to come here and wake us up?"

Bonnie just smirked. "Oh yeah. After the stunt you mom pulled..." Bonnie trailed off, and Kim could see a hint of vulnerability in the veneer she was trying to show. "Anyways, I wanted to grab some breakfast, go over how we were gonna do this, all that. Is Ron around?"

Kim just went over to the coffee maker to start it up, knowing her folks would be down shortly. She could also use a cup. It wasn't the best habit she could have gotten into, but considering some of the late nights she and Ron had been through, and the fact she was not much of a morning person, it was one vice she didn't mind that much. "Ron said he had some errands to run, I don't think he's back yet. I haven't heard him yet anyways?"

Bonnie cocked an eyebrow at that. "Heard him?"

"Wade sent over some components to wire the house with. We can hear him in any room in the house now, though the speakers are rigged to only repeat what he said in the room he's in. It probably wouldn't be good for him to be heard all over the house at once."

Bonnie smirked at that thought. "Yeah, I guess his and your conversations wouldn't sound so good to your dad, now would they?"

Kim blushed brightly, and Bonnie just laughed.

"Yes, I don't think her father is ready to hear what Ron has to say to his little Kimmie-cub."

Kim spun around quickly, still blushing furiously. "It's not like that."

Mrs. Possible just smiled serenely, and moved over to the coffee maker, seeing the cycle just finishing. "Don't be embarrassed dear, I understand. I know you wouldn't want to hear some of the conversations your father and I have, now would you?"

"TMI mom!"

Andrea just laughed, then looked over at Bonnie. "I take it things didn't go well with your parents last night?"

Bonnie's smile faded, and she looked away. "You could say that."

Andrea sighed. She had hoped it would go better, but it was obvious it hadn't. "I'll talk to them later today, go see them in personally. Now, you go clean up dear, I'll make some breakfast for everyone."

Bonnie nodded, and headed for the downstairs bathroom, and Andrea turned her attention to her daughter, her expression serious. "I didn't realize things would get that bad for her."

"I don't think she wants anyone to know, she's hiding it pretty well anyways." A shriek from the bathroom showed that Bonnie had discovered just how disheveled she looked. "Well, she was anyways." Kim moved to get herself a cup, now that her mom had moved away from the coffee maker. "How are you doing mom?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, I am your mother?" Andrea smiled as she moved to the refrigerator, pausing as she opened the door. "I'm fine, or I will be. It takes a little getting used to the fact that I'm not who I think I am, at least physically." She held up her wrist, looking at the flashing device. "This should keep things under control, at least my control. We'll just have to see."

Bonnie came storming back into the room, glaring at Kim. "You could have told me how I looked. It would be just like you to let me walk to school like that, not knowing how bad I looked."

Mrs. Possible quickly moved to the brunette, taking her by the arm. "Dear, go take a shower and get yourself together. I'll have breakfast ready for you then, and we can sit and talk."

Bonnie cast one more glare back at Kim, then stomped back to the bathroom. Andrea just smiled as she heard the water for the shower start, and then started in on getting breakfast ready. "I guess no one changes completely, do they."

Kim just smiled in return. "If Bonnie did, I think the world would be coming to an end. I have to admit though, I do like the new Bonnie."

"Hey, we both happen to _**like**_ BonBon: she's an outstanding individual human, unlike _**some**_ people we know," the Tornadoes said to PRT after his comment from the table about a pair of Tornadoes and Bonnie, and Bonnie blushed while the audience laughed at PRT's rim-shot.

Joss stepped up after the laughs died down: **Brick Flagg - Envying Monte Cristo – Backroads**

It was precisely 4:44 AM, at least according to the gaudily ornate cuckoo clock still ticking from Tara Archer's wall. Brick Flagg shined his flashlight over the hideous thing and wondered momentarily why the female gender had such silly taste. All this junk they thought was so cutesy and adorable just made everything disgusting. And then they had the nerve to complain about the way men decorated. Well, it was now 4:45 AM and if that thing had a bird jump out in fifteen minutes he would in the name of everything holy shoot it. He had brought his gun along with him. He shook his head at the clock and turned his flashlight away to scan the carpet. He wasn't exactly sure for what he was looking. Admittedly, he had never been the one most likely to put such time and thought into things, but he liked to tell himself he had improved much since high school. This work was like football. Sometimes one had to rely on intuition, a sixth sense.

There was not much at which to look at this point. The body had been pulled away, though the bloodstains remained just in case more evidence was needed. He hated to think what Tara would say if she saw her carpet in such bloody disarray. He let the beam lie upon it a moment. He had seen the pictures, but pictures never beat the real deal. Then, with a sigh, he swung the flashlight away and headed over to a rolling desk. Papers, books, a desk calendar. Doubtfully anything that had not been checked over yet.

But there had to be something. He would not have awaken this early to break into a house using only his police badge for protection, plus gun, to not find anything. A murderer always returned to the scene of the crime. Isn't that what they always said in movies and television shows? So they were fiction. Fiction had to be based on something. He hated to disturb evidence, so he told himself he was the cop and it was his responsibility to look at all of it. Besides, someone stupid at the station had probably rubbed off any tell-tale fingerprints.

He remembered that note upon which Kim's name had been written. So Tara had known something about Kim after six years. Maybe she had written something else. Amazing to think the two cases were connected. Though it would made perfect sense with Kim showing up when she did.

Kim. Kimberly Ann Possible. The cheerleader that saved the world. Amazing to think she had returned. Brick still did not know quite what to think about that. Fascinating. Cool. Exciting. And a heck of a lot more positive that a murder of another former cheerleader.

The desk revealed nothing. He moved onto the refrigerator. Not to open it—someone had already checked for more severed body parts in there. But sometimes people put stuff on their fridges with cute little magnets that revealed more than was to be expected. A shopping list, a baby shower invitation, a coupon for 25 off lawn fertilization.

Oh, who was he kidding? The force had leapt onto this murder with almost as much fervency as they had on the Possible case. The house had been searched. All evidence that existed had already been discovered.

But none of the discovered evidence related to Kim Possible save that one note.

Brick turned to the bedroom.

It looked as if nothing had gone wrong in that household. There was the bed, soft and flowery and all-around girly. A dresser. A vanity. All very clean and ready to be used, utterly ignorant of any death of the woman that lived there. He checked the top of the vanity, hoping for another note, a photo. He felt like a stalker as he poked among the jewelry and make-up looking for something that probably did not exist outside his own imagination. But it was kind of fun.

And he found something. At least, he thought he found something. There, nestled under bangles and necklaces, were two old photographs. Well, not old, but… he held them steadily under the flashlight beam and frowned at them.

They were high school photos. Not yearbook quality, just the kind of photos girls took of each other with personal digital cameras and all that jazz. One was the entire cheerleading squad at a booth at Bueno Nacho. Tara was in the foreground, sitting cross-legged on the floor with a soda. She wore her cheerleading uniform, though around her shoulders lay the varsity jacket of whomever she had been dating at whatever time the photo had been taken. The other girls were there: Hope, Bonnie (still looking as nasty as ever), and, of course, Kim. The other was of Kim and Ron Stoppable after the graduation ceremony.

Nothing disastrous in these photos. Brick knew how girls were when it came to snapping photos. Had to get every single solitary soul on that camera. He was tempted to toss them back into the jewelry box.

But why exactly were they out? Did Tara just get sentimental to see a picture of Kim after so many years? Sometimes Brick liked to look back at high school. Who didn't? However, as of late he had realized just how many pointless years he had spent there. He liked to think he had grown up past that. College had been a lot more fun, anyway. All that analytical crap and all. It was fun to use.

Or maybe he was just being bored and paranoid and wanted to solve a mystery. He could pretend it was a valid question: Why did Tara have out pictures of Kim? Why did she have Kim's name written down? He stared at the photos, silently demanding them to reveal something important. Instead his mind just wandered back to high school. Did Tara still possess any letterman jacket from any boyfriends?

Jacket. Closet. Maybe she had more photos in the closet. Maybe he was wrong and she had millions of photos from high school and randomly pulled them out. He strode over to the closet and opened it.

Something cold and heavy whacked his head from behind it.

Akinyi was next as she waved to the next nominee: **Kevin Guberman – Mating Games – Campy**

Kevin's teammates in the end zone reveled in their victory and congratulated the improbable hero. Tara was so proud of him; she ran to him and gave him a congratulatory embrace and kiss.

"Boo-yah!" yelled Ryan, thrusting his arms aloft. "The G-man scores!" Tara pulled back, blushing pink, but then her lips formed a dreamy smile and she covered her boyfriend's mouth with her own once more. The onlookers were stunned at first—Tara had never before been so demonstrative in public—but as the kiss grew more and more passionate, they began to hoot and holler and chant "G-man! G-man!"

"All right, all right, break it up!" roared a furious Steve Barkin. The crowd instantly scattered to the four winds, leaving a very red-faced Tara and Kevin to face the ex-soldier's ire.

"Monroe … and … Guberman? Well, this is … unexpected, not to mention very disappointing," the big man said. "I don't recall ever having had to lecture either of you about the school's policy on Public Displays of Affection before. To summarize, we're against them."

"Sorry Mr. Barkin," Tara said contritely. "I got carried away. Kevin won the game for us. Did you see that catch he made? He was awesome!"

"Whoa, rewind, Tara! You're the awesome one! You made, like, four or five unbelievable catches, and your throws –"

"Ahem," Mr. Barkin interrupted. "If I could break up this mutual admiration society for a moment and get back to the matter at hand … Guberman, I take it you are no longer seeking your mystery chess player?"

"Not any more, Mr. B. I found her." He took Tara's hand, and she flashed a smile at him before turning back to the educator.

The big man arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Monroe, are you an aficionado of the ancient game of battle strategy and tactics?"

"Huh?"

"Tara's a great chess player, Mr. B," Kevin said. "She's ready for the varsity right now, and she's still improving."

"Is that so?" the school disciplinarian said. "Well, Monroe, perhaps you and I ought to face each other across the board one day. A match in Room Twelve after the first day of school could easily be arranged, if you two repeat the performance I just saw on this field. Guberman, you'd be there too, so you could take on the winner. Am I clear?"

The couple nodded. "Yessir, Mr. B."

"Dismissed."

The two teens breathed a sigh of relief and left the field grateful for their reprieve, and resolved to do better in the future. At stealth, if nothing else.

Wade grinned as Kevin's fans quieted: **Monique - It's Addictive: Take Two – spectre666**

Ron collapsed at Kim and Monique's feet, arms and legs splayed. "If anyone can tell me," he gasped, " what crab walking has to do with running, I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what, sweetie?" Kim grinned down at her wheezing boyfriend.

"Ill...give...give...'em a double...dose of...of Ronshine." Ron gasped.

Monique's eyes flared, "Ooooh, oooh, I know, I know. It's supposed to..."

Kim shut her best GF up with a firm palm across her lips. "Ron, it's supposed to..."

"**Stoppable!"**

"On it, Coach." With a moan, Ron raised himself up and continued his crab walk down the field.

Monique whirled on Kim, "OK, girlfriend, what's with the hand? I should have bit you."

"Mine." Kim growled, "My Ronshine."

"Oh, really?" Monique snarled back, "And what if somebody else tells him. Huh? Someone like, say, Mr. Barkin?"

Kim's complexion suddenly rivaled her arch foe. "Ooooh, Monique, what you said! That is just so...so...**wrongsick!**"

Monique hugged herself tightly to control the shivers as her mind played back her words. "Uhhh, gag...what I said." Her eyes closed as she prayed fervently, "Please, brain soap, lots and lots of brain soap, get it out of my mind!" Her eyes opened on the grinning cheer squad gathering behind their leader. "And what about them?" She demanded.

Kim had forgotten about her squad mates. When she turned to warn them, Monique took off down the field. "Ron! Wait..wait...I'll tell you."

Kim sprinted after her friend, "I'm going to invent a seventeenth kind of Kung Fu, just for her." She muttered to herself.

cpneb smiled: after the Monique cheer-fest **Sarah Janine Best – Blue Eyes Shining series – cpneb**

"Sarah, I've wanted - no, I've **needed** to tell you this for the last 18 months; I just hope and pray that you agree with me," Chip cued the band, and the band began to play the intro a bit louder to indicate that something was about to happen:

Chip held my right hand, and he began to sing:

(Chip) _**I've walked in the wrong direction; I've played with the doubt inside my mind **_  
(+RON and WADE, in harmony!) _**de de de de de de de de**_  
(Chip) _**I've sunk in my own reflection, I've passed every mountain I could climb**_  
(+RON and WADE) _**de de de de de de de de**_

There were violins! Ok, it was a synthesizer, but it was neat:

(Chip) _**I've dreamt of a calmer ocean, I've swum so much deeper through the blue**__  
__**I've toyed with the darkest notion, But I've never held a woman like you,**_  
(+RON and WADE)_**like you**_  
(Chip)_**I wished that I could hold a woman like you**_

I could have fainted dead away, screamed, swooned, I don't know what all, but I hoped that he was serious….

The keyboard joined in, and Chip took both my hands. He grinned, and I felt my heart flutter.  
I'd never felt this wonderful before, and I never wanted it to end.  
Chip opened up the vocal chords now, and he sounded wonderful:

(Chip) _**I know all the rules to every game,  
I know when the skies will start to rain  
How come I never knew your name?**_

"Gee, I don't know: why not?" I smirked, and the audience laughed.

_**And when every dream that I rely **_**  
**_**all turn to sand and when I die**_

Chip suddenly got a lot quieter, almost whispering to me through the headset:

_**Please, won't you be the one to cry (for me).**_

"Yes, I will," I whispered, and he smiled and mouthed 'thank you.'

Chip released my hands, and he spread his arms apart, like he was trying to capture the world:

(Chip) _**One night by a moonlit river, I would give the world to have you there **_  
(+RON and WADE) _**de de de de de de de de**__  
_(Chip) _**One song that my soul delivers as an answer to my prayer **_  
(+RON and WADE) _**de de de de de de de de**_

(Chip) _**I'll wait 'til the mountains fall, **_**  
**_**I've stood 'til the skies came tumbling, too**_  
(+RON and WADE) _**I will sacrifice and give it all**_

Chip took both of my hands back, and he looked so serious, I could have cried:

(Chip) _**now that I'm holding a woman like you, like you**_

Then he took me in his arms, and he stared into my eyes and sang as if I were the only person in the room:

_**now that I know I love a woman like you, like you, like you **_

then he kissed me tenderly on the lips as the song ended, and the audience cheered.

"I love you, Sarah," Chip confessed.

"I love you, Chip," I replied.

Someone had a great sense of timing in the band:

The music started up again while we stood on stage, and the announcer called out:

"Last dance, and this one is for a certain couple: you know who you are," and the keyboard player led the band in an instrumental version of 'Could it Be?" as the stage got crowded.

We danced; well, we more just leaned on each other. I loved it, the way I felt in his arms.

"Congratulations, Chip; my condolences, Sarah," Ron laughed as he and Kim danced by.

Kim reached up and hit him on the back of the head. "Pay no attention to him, Sarah: I think Chip's cute," and she winked as they went on.

I glanced at Chip: he had stopped dancing and he was now a bright red!

"Kim Possible thinks I'm cute?" he stammered.

"Yea; well, it's probably an Oedipal thing, so don't get your hopes up, guy," I smirked, and we resumed dancing with him twirling me once again.

We kept going, and Alex and Jennifer danced up to us.

"Jennifer: you look sooo happy," Chip said, and she nodded.

"We both found the perfect girl, didn't we, Chip?" she smiled as Alex kissed her cheek, and they danced away, Alex's hands on Jennifer's waist lovingly.

"Told you, neighbor," Wade and Joss danced, and Joss spun off and took Chip's hands. Wade grabbed mine for a quick spin.

"Thank you, Wade, for having confidence in me, even when I didn't believe fully in myself," I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'll never wash that face again," he swooned, and Joss tapped me on the shoulder.

"No kissee, Sarah," she smiled as she took Wade back.

"Excuse me," another tap, and I turned to receive a kiss from Chip.

"That's better," as he wrapped me in his arms as we resumed.

"Why did we waste this much time, Sarah?"

"We're a pair of chickens, Chip?" I suggested, and I could tell he was thinking about clucking, but I stopped him the only way I knew how.

I love Middleton Teen Settlement; I'm coming back here more often.

Wade started to speak, but 'neb cut him off: "After last year, Wade," he smiled, and Wade conceded: **Tara – Mating Games – Campy**

Kevin's teammates in the end zone reveled in their victory and congratulated the improbable hero. Tara was so proud of him; she ran to him and gave him a congratulatory embrace and kiss.

"Boo-yah!" yelled Ryan, thrusting his arms aloft. "The G-man scores!" Tara pulled back, blushing pink, but then her lips formed a dreamy smile and she covered her boyfriend's mouth with her own once more. The onlookers were stunned at first—Tara had never before been so demonstrative in public—but as the kiss grew more and more passionate, they began to hoot and holler and chant "G-man! G-man!"

"All right, all right, break it up!" roared a furious Steve Barkin. The crowd instantly scattered to the four winds, leaving a very red-faced Tara and Kevin to face the ex-soldier's ire.

"Monroe … and … Guberman? Well, this is … unexpected, not to mention very disappointing," the big man said. "I don't recall ever having had to lecture either of you about the school's policy on Public Displays of Affection before. To summarize, we're against them."

"Sorry Mr. Barkin," Tara said contritely. "I got carried away. Kevin won the game for us. Did you see that catch he made? He was awesome!"

"Whoa, rewind, Tara! You're the awesome one! You made, like, four or five unbelievable catches, and your throws –"

"Ahem," Mr. Barkin interrupted. "If I could break up this mutual admiration society for a moment and get back to the matter at hand … Guberman, I take it you are no longer seeking your mystery chess player?"

"Not any more, Mr. B. I found her." He took Tara's hand, and she flashed a smile at him before turning back to the educator.

The big man arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Monroe, are you an aficionado of the ancient game of battle strategy and tactics?"

"Huh?"

"Tara's a great chess player, Mr. B," Kevin said. "She's ready for the varsity right now, and she's still improving."

"Is that so?" the school disciplinarian said. "Well, Monroe, perhaps you and I ought to face each other across the board one day. A match in Room Twelve after the first day of school could easily be arranged, if you two repeat the performance I just saw on this field. Guberman, you'd be there too, so you could take on the winner. Am I clear?"

The couple nodded. "Yessir, Mr. B."

"Dismissed."

The two teens breathed a sigh of relief and left the field grateful for their reprieve, and resolved to do better in the future. At stealth, if nothing else.

Tara blushed as the applause came from the table.

Joss smiled and winked at the final nominee:

"And the final nominee for Best Minor Character: mah Aggie, **Wade Load - Define Hell series – cpneb**" and Wade got what he hoped was an advance on the winner's celebration as he got a quick kiss from Joss and Akinyi.

"Prisoner will stand," the guard grinned as she pulled Shego to her feet as Wade walked in, escorted by Will Du.

"You brought GJ with you?" Shego smiled, and Will Du just stared at her.

"Not by his choice, Shego: by Dr. Director's orders," Will replied.

"It's not a problem, Will: I'll be alright," Wade said, and Will grumbled as he stepped to the back of the room.

"Is the guard still next to you, Shego?" Wade asked.

"Yes, she is," Shego replied with a grin.

"Ma'am, would you step to the back of the room?" I'd like to talk to Shego without extra ears other than those recording the conversation," Wade smiled, and the guard grumbled as she stepped back to the rear of the room.

"You called?" Wade had plopped into his chair, folding his cane and placing it in front of him on the table.

"I did, Wade," Shego replied.

"What, no 'nerdlinger?" Wade grinned.

"Not any more, Wade," Shego retorted, but she backed down the attitude.

"Did you mean what you said at my hearing, Wade?"

"Every word of it."

"Thank you," Shego mumbled, and Wade's head popped up.

"You're welcome, Shego: I know what happened, and I don't hold against you what you had nothing to do with."

"How did you know?"

"After I woke up, and after I got a bit accustomed to my new 'sight sitch,'" Wade smiled, "Ron told me what had happened. Dr. Director later confirmed what I suspected about the Diablos, and that confirmed what I suspected: Drakken had lost it. When Dr. Director told you what he'd done, you were honestly surprised: that confirmed to me that you didn't know anything about it," Wade said to her.

"I did give them all my accounts, you know," Shego admitted.

"I know, Shego, and thank you for that. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did, Wade," Wade could hear Shego's crying. "I'm not a killer: never have been, never will be. When I heard what had happened," she stopped, then started up again, "I couldn't live with myself if I hadn't done it.

"Besides, what am I going to do with that much money, in here? Don't need cigs, and don't need food or booze: I doubt I'll ever see Midas, again," she said, lowering her head. "I miss his hands, and I miss the pickles, of all things," she lifted her head, tears streaming down her face. She reached across and put Wade's hand on her face.

"Please, tell Joss Possible I'm sorry," Shego managed to get out. "Tell Kimmie and Ron, too.

"And, Wade?" she squeezed his hand.

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry about your parents: I know what it feels like to not have any parents," Shego said.

"Were yours killed in front of you, Shego? Did you hear their screams, and then have their voices go silent?" Wade asked calmly, and Shego just stared at him as he spoke. "Did you have someone carve parts of your body away while you could still see, Shego? Do you need these?" Wade, by now, had removed his glasses and then removed his eyes, placing them in front of Shego, on the table.

"This is my new paradigm, Shego: I didn't even get to go to my parent's funeral: I had to go to their gravesite after I got out of the hospital. I had to touch their headstones, Shego: did you have **that** problem?" Wade's voice was both calm and icy.

"I'll forgive you, Shego, but know that I can't ever forget this: you killed the father of the woman I love, the woman I'll never see, the woman I'll never be able to tell how I feel, because I'm not whole," Wade stood, pulling his hands away from Shego and grabbing his eyes.

"You want to know the worst part, Shego? I can't even cry for my parents: they took my tear ducts, too," Wade replaced his eyes and slipped on his glasses.

"I'll help you while you're in here, Shego, because you did the right things. Just remember who is helping you: the 'nerdlinger who you used to laugh at, whose life you and Drakken tried to destroy. You may have slowed Team Possible, Shirley Erica Golightly," and Shego looked up, surprised that he had actually found the only record of her real name, "but we'll be back, and you'll still be in here. So, tell me, Shego, who will be the winner, then?" He unfolded his cane and tapped the floor, turning his back to Shego.

"Will: time to go," Wade announced, and Will Du came over and took Wade's arm.

"What did you say to her, Wade?" Will asked. "She looks devastated."

"I told her the truth, Will: that's all," Wade replied, leaving Shego, sitting, alone at the table.

"So, Wade, did you go back and talk to Shego after the sentencing?"

"Actually, Ron, she asked for me," Wade replied.

"What did you say to her, Wade?" Kim asked.

"I just told her the truth, Kim: nothing more, nothing less, nothing else," he told her.

A quick game of rock, paper, scissors later, and 'neb reluctantly handed the envelope to Akinyi.

"You lost that on purpose," Wade whispered to 'neb, and he just grinned at Akinyi with the winning envelope in her hands, and she opened it deftly with her slender, beautifully-manicured hands.

"And, the award for Best Original Character Name following the Kim Possible naming convention goes to: **Tara – Mating Games – Campy!"**

The spotlight swung to the right of the stage, where a teenaged boy and girl emerged and slowly approached the podium. Broad smiles lit the faces of the pair, who walked hand in hand. Tara, clad in a simple, yet elegant evening gown and Kevin, in a traditional black tuxedo, came to a halt at the center of the stage.

Tara started to take the Golden Rufus from cpneb, then pulled her hands back. "You take it, Kevin. You deserve it more than me."

"Oh no, Tara, the award's yours. You earned it, you should have it."

"You sure, Kev?"

"Absolutely. Besides, I don't need any gold mole rat. Thanks to campy, I have an even better prize. I have my dream girl."

"Aw, you're the sweetest, Kevin," the blue-eyed blonde said, obviously touched by her beau's words. "I just hope that Wade hurries up so I can thank you properly." She accepted the Golden Rufus from cpneb and Akinyi, who shook hands with the Middleton teens and left the stage.

Tara held the statue up so the photographers could take some pictures. Then she set it down on the dais and unfolded a small sheet of paper. "Well," she began after a quick look it, "thanks, everybody who voted for Kevin and me. Thanks campy, for giving me this chance and for writing Kevin as the great BF he is. I still say he should've won this." She flashed her biggest cheerleader smile at him; he smiled back. "I've also got to mention some people on behalf of campy. First, the readers and reviewers of _Mating Games_, your feedback really means the world to him. Thanks to the greatest beta reader around, MrDrP, for all your encouragement. And he especially wants me to mention the amazing Mrs. campy. He told me whatever he knows about love is all thanks to her." She looked at her notes again, then folded them up and put them away. She picked up the award again and held it up for a few more pictures, and then she and Kevin walked off, waving to the crowd.

Jason looks over the crowd, seeing most had settled down. "You know... a few more like this, and we might be able to get through this."

Triaxx just shook his head, admiring his friend's ability to delude himself. "Please welcome Jordin Sparks with No Air!"

_Tell me how I'm supposed to  
breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in  
a world with no air  
Oh_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can  
make you understand_

_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to  
breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
whoa  
No air, air  
no  
No air, air  
whoa  
No air, air_

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to  
hold me down for real_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
Find more Lyrics at /iX  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to  
breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
whoa  
No air, air  
whoa  
No air, air  
Noo  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air_

_OH OHHHHH  
Tell me how I'm supposed to  
breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to  
breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_


	10. Mariko on the Loose

Ohmygosh! Where is she? Oh no! What am I going to tell Molloy?!

Frantically, qtpie235 looks up and down the rows adjacent to their seats for any sign of Mariko. "Why did I let her drink that entire slurpster? Why did I get her one so unbelievably huge? Why'd I even buy her one to begin with?"

Believing she has heard something much like the little girl's giggle further down the aisle, she races to the table seating section. A desperate notion occurs to her: perhaps Mariko is hiding beneath one of the tables. As inconspicuously as possible, qtpie235 lifts the edge of the silk tablecloth of the nearest table and looks underneath.

"May I help you?" demands unfriendly voice behind her.

"Uh, sorry," qtpie235 says, as she spins around. She is startled by who she sees.

Standing not more than two feet high and dressed, appropriately enough, in a monkey suit (ill-fitting tuxedo) is Yono the Destroyer.

"Yono the Destroyer?!" qtpie breaths in anxious shock.

"Yono the Busboy this evening," he mutters unpleasantly. "May I help you?"

"Well, uh ... have you by any chance seen a young girl, about yea high, black hair ..."

"No," the simian interrupts. "I try to avoid persons who match that description. And I have triumphed so far this evening."

"Oh yeah," qtpie235 nods with recognition, "I don't blame ya."

"Word," the simian says dismissively and waddles away underneath a table.

After shaking her head at the mystical dishwasher's exit, qtpie235 wonders aloud, "Where could she be?"

Meanwhile at the refreshment booth, Mariko and Rufus are trying to get more popcorn.

The naked mole rat had been on his way to the refreshment booth to get more nachos when he happened to walk by Mariko's seat. Partially due to her surprise at seeing him scamper by but mostly due to the syrup from the 164oz cherry-flavored slurpster still coursing through her veins, Mariko leapt up and chased after the hairless rodent. After catching up with him and chatting for a few moments, the little girl decided she might want more popcorn ... and another slurpster. They decided to make it a joint adventure.

However, once they arrived back in the lobby, they discovered that the refreshment counter was inexplicably closed. The candy case had been locked, the nacho booth emptied and cleaned, and the slurpster machine effectively drained of its icy sugary elixir. Fortunately, the popcorn bin was still full and, importantly, its door was unlocked and open.

"Are you sure about this, Rufus?" Mariko asks.

Rufus nods and produces a five dollar bill that he waves over his head as he points to the closed cash register.

"Oh, I see," Mariko nods. "You'll leave them money for the popcorn, so it won't be 'secret borrowing.'"

"Uh huh, uh huh," he chatters and smiles.

"Okay," Mariko says, "If you give them the money, I'll get the popcorn."

"Ok," Rufus nods and makes his way to the register.

Mariko clambers up onto the counter and walks across to the popcorn bin. Not seeing any bags, she decides that she could perhaps carry some of it in her dress. She leans into the bin to shovel up some of the fluffy yellow and white treat into her silk dress and, with her inherited "dump skills" from her dad, falls head over ruffles inside.

At this very moment, qtpie235 pokes her frantic head through the lobby door. Seeing no one, she worriedly turns back to the auditorium.

"Rufus," Mariko says with concern between mouthfuls, "I think this is more than five dollars worth of popcorn."

Rufus, who has joined her in the popcorn bin and has just finished doing an impression of Scrooge McDuck diving through his money, is too busy happily munching to hear.


	11. Gray Cardinal Prepares for the Worst

As he rose and stepped around the table to collect Nana Possible, the gentleman in the silver-gray tuxedo spoke very softly into the audio pickup concealed in his collar stud. "Order desk, code chablis; confirm."

"Confirmed," came the crisp female voice in his ear. "All security measures on line. System status is active, protocol is covert."

There was a half-second's pause, then: "You do realize you're blowing eight months' worth of your annual budget on this one event, right?"

"Nine," the man in the tuxedo said wryly. "And only if nothing actually happens."

"Point taken," the desk operator said. ""Still, we're not registering any meta-class energy signatures anywhere in the facility."

"Yet, you mean. Stand by," he added, as Nana took his right arm. Her conservatively cut jade-green evening gown took a good quarter century off her age (which he had carefully not asked). He still looked younger than she did, but only by a few scant years.

"Going over your lines?" Nana asked him as they headed for the stage.

"Something like that," he replied. "Just be ready in case you have to improvise."

The response came in stereo. "Expecting trouble, are we?" said Nana and the order desk operator, in accidentally perfect synchronization. The latter personage chortled into his ear over the audio link.

"Comes with the category," he told Nana, with a light twirl of the short black staff he carried in his left hand. A moment later, they arrived at the podium as the emcee's voice proclaimed over the sound system:

"And now, Nana Possible and the Gray Cardinal!"


	12. Best Villain

Jason freezes at the edge of the stage, glancing out briefly before pulling away. "I am NOT going out there." It is evident he has forgotten the microphone clipped to his lapel.

"Dude, we have to. You're the one who wanted me up here with you."

Jason glanced back at the stage, shaking his head. "Fine, but I'm doing this quick." Jason sticks his head back out from behind the curtain, glancing nervously. "And now, Nana Possible and the Gray Cardinal!"

"In some ways, Best Villain is a contradiction in terms," he began, "especially given that this isn't a HenchCo convention. Ordinarily, we'd consider the most evil of a given roster of villains as the worst of the lot. And from the writer's perspective, many of us might regard a complex, thoughtfully motivated antagonist as something other than a villain in the classic tradition." In the audience, Senor Senior, Sr. nodded sagely at the remark, his fingers tapping thoughtfully on a weathered copy of the  
Handbook of Traditional Villainy.

Nana Possible smoothly picked up her cue. "So – is the Best Villain the one with the cleverest scheme? The one whose goals are most ambitious, or the one who comes closest to achieving them? Or the one who provides my granddaughter with the greatest challenge?" As she spoke, her gaze flicked  
back and forth, lighting on several of the nominated writers in turn.

"How about the one who makes off with the trophy?"

All eyes shifted upward, as a red-haired head poked itself through the hole left by a missing ceiling tile. This was followed an instant later by an arm holding a grapple gun, which fired an expertly aimed shot at the Fannie Award statuette standing atop the podium.

"Grimm Probable!" The name echoed through the room, uttered by dozens of audience members – and by Nana, who had the advantages of a microphone and a printed list of nominees, on which the Probable name appeared twice.

Several things promptly happened at once:

"At your service," Grimm said cheerfully...

...four Global Justice agents, Will Du among them, raised their arms, fired their taser-watches, and said "You're under arrest!"...

...Senor Senior, Jr. called, "I will buy the trophy from you for fourteen million American dollars!"...

...a certain raven-haired ninja from the Yamanuchi School produced a shuriken and tossed it unerringly toward the speeding cable...

...the lovely female attendant who'd brought out the Best Villain trophy stepped silently forward toward Nana Possible's back...

...Shego flicked two very small plasma bolts from her fingertips...

...Akinyi and KT each produced compact brushed-metal flashlights from the clutches they were carrying (KT's was purple, Akinyi's a dark crimson) aimed, twisted – and sent tiny twin capsules streaking toward Grimm Probable with a pair of nearly inaudible phuts...

...Zaratan, watching from the wings, groaned and started calculating the likely damage expenses...

...and the Gray Cardinal murmured a few words into his collar stud and made a slight twitching motion with his staff.

The GJ agents, unfortunately, had overestimated the range of their stop-watches and underestimated the number of beverages crowding the banquet tables. All four taser lines fell well short of striking Grimm, and the business ends of three of the four – Will's included – splashed down into various people's water glasses, whereupon the electric current they carried arced backward straight into the watches, dropping their wearers like the proverbial rocks.

The tasers, of course, weren't the only things sailing over the audience's heads, but the crowded airspace didn't stay crowded for long. Yori's shuriken and the capsule from Akinyi's flashlight weapon arced squarely into each other in mid-flight, whereupon the capsule exploded into a  
grapefruit-sized puff of pale cinnamon-colored gas – and the throwing star disappeared. KT's gas pellet intersected with one of Shego's plasma bolts in similar fashion, neutralizing both missiles in a green-and-gold flash. The second bolt, however, neatly sliced through Grimm's grapple line, causing  
the outermost dozen feet of cable to drop abruptly downward. Fortunately, its flight path had traveled mostly between tables; after a few moments' worth of frenzied dodging, the only three individuals who found themselves tangled in the fallen cord were Ron Stoppable, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, and Bonnie  
Rockwaller. Meanwhile, Grimm Probable shrugged and clicked the retractor switch on his grapple-gun, causing the rest of the cord to retract...

...as Nana Possible executed a sedate but efficient spin and caught her would-be assailant in a solid kung-fu hold. "A nice effort, dear," she told Grimm's partner, Rhonda Fatigable, "but you really must learn not to underestimate your opponents."

"Nana!" her granddaughter called from the audience. "Don't give her lessons!"

"Oh, go right ahead," Rhonda said, a little breathlessly. "Every little bit helps."

Nana flashed Kim an apologetic smile. "Whatever you say, dear. As for you," she added sternly, turning her attention back to Rhonda, "if you'll promise to be good for the rest of the night, we might just let you stay long enough to see if you've won legitimately."

The Gray Cardinal raised an eyebrow at a certain eleven-year-old who was hurriedly thrusting a purple not-a-flashlight-after-all back into her clutch. "That wouldn't have been a Plot Bunny Eliminator, now would it?"

KT gave him a righteously indignant look. "Absolutely not! We checked the PBE-40s at the door, just like the sign said we had to. This is a Plot Bunny CSR-1200 – the CSR stands for Concentrated Spot Remover. They're totally not the same thing!"

"She's telling the truth," the voice in the Cardinal's earpiece reported. "The 40 uses perfectly ordinary disintegrator tech; the liquid propellant contains a molecular dispersal agent. According to the scans, the gas in those pellets is something else entirely. Whatever it hits gets knocked right out of its current dimension – some kind of quantum-shift reaction."

Before the Cardinal could react to this, there was a sharp squeal from Akinyi. "Hey, that's mine!"

"Shiny!" retorted the small, sharp voice of Team Probable's resident weasel, who was engaged in a tug-of-war with the young writer over the second  
CSR-1200. Rueful had grabbed one end of the metal cylinder in both forepaws and was holding on for dear life, reaching desperately with one hind paw to try and hit a control attached to the harness he was wearing, presumably to reel himself back up through a second opening in the room's ceiling.

"Be careful!" Rhonda Fatigable called, wriggling in Nana Possible's grip. "If that thing goes off—"

She was interrupted by a soft phut! Cinnamon-gold gas puffed, Akinyi yelped, Rueful yowled . . . and both girl and weasel vanished, along with the Spot Remover itself.

The entire room went silent for several seconds. Then Grimm Probable glared down at KT from the overhead crawlspace. "Where'd they go?"

"I . . . don't know," the eleven-year-old admitted nervously, as the leader of Team Probable thrust a hand into one of his utility pouches. "The whole point was getting rid of the darned plot bunnies!"

Rhonda had stopped struggling. Instead, she slumped disconsolately in Nana's arms, eyes fixed glazedly on KT. "You – you disintegrated Rueful!"

It was, the Gray Cardinal decided, past time for subtlety. He raised his staff, the sapphire-colored crystal at its tip abruptly glowing brightly, and pointed...

...at Grimm, who suddenly discovered that his hand was stuck inside the pouch he'd reached into...

...at Rhonda, who blinked, contemplated the azure light for a moment, realized how very weary she was, and promptly fell asleep...

...at Jade, Team Probable's computer tech, who'd been sitting inconspicuously at a table at the very back of the room with her laptop, which unexpectedly reported that its battery had completely flatlined (and whose power cord had somehow disappeared from her accessory case)...

...at the three self-tasered Global Justice agents, who shivered, woke up, and began taking stock of themselves with varying degrees of sheepishness...

...and at KT, who gave a startled gasp as her CSR-1200 levitated itself out of her hand and floated to the front of the room, where the Cardinal plucked the device calmly out of the air, eyed it thoughtfully, and passed the business end of the staff over it.

"Order desk," he said, not bothering to subvocalize, "please tell me you can track the quantum signature on that last displacement and retrieve the subjects."

The voice in his ear sighed. "We're working on it, but it's going to take a few minutes to triangulate. It looks like each pellet has an individual resonance charge, and we have to allow for signal decay."

Nana Possible had arranged Rhonda as neatly as she could against one side of the podium, and was now eyeing her escort critically. "Order desk? Surely this isn't the time..."

The Gray Cardinal chuckled. "Not that kind of order."

"I suspected as much." She glanced around the ballroom thoughtfully.

"I gather things are under control for the moment?"

"More or less."

"Good," Nana said. "Well, then, do you expect any further shenanigans from the other nominees?"

The Cardinal frowned, considered the question, and shook his head. "Team Probable is the only nominated villain with motives that fit something like this."

"What about Senor Senior, Jr., from Allaine's Under the Milky Way Tonight?" Nana asked.

"I doubt it. For one thing, it's against protocol; as I understand it, AU versions of canon characters aren't generally allowed to show up at the awards ceremony. And that version of SSJ is – less concerned with appearances." He paused. "We might as well go ahead and run the clip."

**Senor Senior, Jr. - Under the Milky Way Tonight – Allaine**

"Señor Senior Junior!" one of Gemini's agents barked, leaping to his feet.

"Oh, for goodness - everyone sit down," Junior snapped as he entered the control room. Obviously Gemini had everyone below him wound too tight.

While he was able to control everything that happened in the space station from his quarters, it was only in here that he could see as many as twenty-four different camera feeds at once. Just as importantly, contacting his detachment on the Earth's surface would be much more convenient from here. Since Kim Possible had been so rude as to defy him, he felt he was justified in ordering the execution of her family.

"Are you here to monitor the search for the missing prisoners?" a second agent said.

Junior peered at the symbols on the man's chest. "In due time, er, Agent Bi-Gamma. First I wish to raise the WEE agents watching the hostages at the Space Center. Who is in charge there?"

"That would be Agent Kappa, sir," Agent Bi-Gamma said.

"Very well. I have new orders for him. While you are doing this, one of the others can tell me how the search for the other two women who came with Ms. Possible."

The other three agents looked at each other dubiously.

"For heaven's sake, I'm not going to drop you through the floor if I don't like what I'm hearing," Junior said, exasperated. "I thought we established that!"

"Well, uh, sir," Agent Bi-Mu began hesitantly, "we can't find them. They've found some way of avoiding detection by our security cameras, and the search effort led by Gemini has failed to turn them up as well. Also, some of the cameras have begun going off-line. Guards report they've been damaged."

"I see," Junior said, frowning. "And Ms. Possible?"

"Both she and Shego have been engaged. We haven't succeeded in neutralizing them yet, however." Agent Bi-Mu brought up an image on the largest monitor in the center of the room. Junior saw both Kim and Shego outnumbered six-to-one in close quarters, yet they were clearly winning.

"Well, we appear to have them bottled up for now," Junior grumbled. "Perhaps if we send enough men in there, their unconscious bodies will block the door!"

"Sir?" Agent Bi-Gamma asked. "I'm getting a weird bounce-back signal from the first mini-relay."

Junior's right eye twitched. "You mean the satellite in Earth orbit, right?"

"No, sir," Bi-Gamma said nervously. "I mean the first relay in the chain."

With Junior's money, Gemini had built an ingenious array of floating relays in space. They were capable of bouncing transmissions from the station to a news satellite orbiting the Earth. From there the transmission piggybacked on the data stream the satellite regularly sent down. Both the incoming and outgoing signals had consistently escaped detection by both NASA and the owner of the satellite. As for the relays themselves, only an extremely intensive search of a small and very specific section of space would turn up the tiny devices, and the military had failed to do so.

And now it wasn't working.

"Try again," Junior growled.

"I have, sir. It's hitting some sort of . . . um, Senor? We're receiving a transmission from the relay!"

"Agent Kappa must be trying to hail us," Junior reasoned. "We were blocking each other. Let it through."

" . . . Hello? Helllooooo, stupid clumsy human males? Is this thing on?"

Five men stared at each other. "What was that?" Junior asked disbelievingly.

"I believe it was a woman, sir."

"I know THAT!"

"Actually, I'm an artificial intelligence with a female voice and personality," the transmission purred. "You can call me Sappho. Just for the moment, anyway. I wouldn't want you to think we're friends or anything."

"Sappho?" Junior asked, bewildered.

"A SAFO? Self-Automated Flying Orbiter? Your spies at the Space Center must have mentioned me?"

Junior snapped his fingers. "Ms. Possible's spaceship!"

"Wow, Shego was right," Sappho murmured. "You ARE dimwitted."

"Cut the transmission," Junior said angrily. He waited a moment. "How is this possible?!" he then demanded. "We have men on board that ship, don't we?"

"Actually, sir, they were still trying to gain entry when you gave the command for every available man to locate the escaped prisoners," Bi-Mu said.

"If I'd know they were STILL trying to get on board the stupid thing, I wouldn't have included them! I want them assigned BACK to accessing the ship's systems."

None of the agents spoke at first. "Uh, well, you see," Bi-Gamma finally said, "she's gone, sir. She just . . . flew away by herself."

Junior slapped his hand over his face. "This is just perfect. And she's not a she! She's an it!"

"Don't you mean it's an it?" Agent Tri-Alpha asked.

"Forget it! If the SAFO is blocking our transmissions, then we need to destroy it! Ready the ships and have them - "

"The pilots are busy assisting the search, sir," Bi-Gamma said. "It will take time to get them to the ships."

"Also, if we destroy the ship, it could destroy the relay too, and then we won't be able to reach Agent Kappa anyway," Bi-Mu added.

"Do not make me rethink the hole in the floor thing," Junior snarled.

Nana was nodding as the excerpt concluded. "You're right, Allaine's version of Junior was chasing a different sort of trophy."

"And by this year's standards," the Gray Cardinal added, "SSJ was one of the milder villains nominated."

"Agreed," Nana said. "Some of them were simply nasty – Reggie Chesterfield, for instance, from Noobfish's The Human Element."

**Reggie Chesterfield - The Human Element – NoobFish**

"So how is our little prisoner?" Reggie asked the platinum blonde woman as he walked into the warehouse, a million dollar smile gracing his features.

"Mouthing off. She still has a lot of fight in her," the woman replied.

"Good, good," Reggie gave Kim a leering grin. "That's how I like 'em, full of life and energy. Makes breaking them all the more fun." He walked over to Kim who stopped struggling to eye him carefully. "How are we feeling?" He asked as he ran a finger from the edge of Kim's ear down her jaw line to her chin.

Kim gasped as she felt her skin tingle from the touch of his hand. A part of her wanted to turn away from the touch of his slimy fingers, but she also relished the heightened sensitivity of her skin and felt, to her horror, that she wanted more.

Reggie smiled as he witnessed her reaction. "See? I told you that you'd enjoy it," he whispered as he leaned in a little closer, and blew a gentle breath over her sweat-drenched neck.

"Not someone I'd want to meet in the proverbial dark alley," the Gray Cardinal observed. "Nor Twila Starla's Scarlet, for that matter."

"From Scarlet Favor, I believe?" Nana said.

The Cardinal gestured in affirmation, and the relevant clip began running.

**Scarlet – Scarlet Favor – Twila Starla**

The Global Justice agents were in front of the pair, all on one knee and armed with slightly different, and quite large looking, guns, they formed a barrier of sorts. It was apparent that formations like this were practiced to the point of perfection.  
It was the only thing that was perfect about the scene. Destruction lay before the small group, the Costume Hold's door (and the walls surrounding it) had been blasted out, leaving a pile of dusty concrete and twisted metal blocking the rest of the hallway. Unconscious (and possibly dead) bodies of the first brigade lay buried beneath rubble and thrown against walls.  
And standing on the very top of the disaster was the villainess who caused it all, her back turned on them.  
Right away, Margaret noticed that she had changed clothes. Gone were her ugly asylum garbs, and in their place was a glamorous, form-fitting black jumpsuit and silky cape, her long red hair pulled into the high ponytail that brushed against her back.  
She just stood there, one gloved, and now clawed, hand on her hip, the other clasping something, most likely the thing she'd used to break out.  
Now Margaret had always gotten bad vibes from that girl, but from her spot above them, she seemed to have gained a more confident, more threatening air, not anything like the freaky but calm, and almost sane woman Margaret had come to know.  
When the villainess finally turned around, the whole group tensed up a little. She was much better looking now, surprisingly stunning even, Delroy brought himself to think as he watched her from over his weapon, with those striking curves and a lovely face. How had she cleaned herself up like that?  
The only thing that threw her look off was her devilish smirk and the psychotic gleam in her crimson eyes.  
"Like the costume change, Comish'?" she asked Delroy in a voice that was suddenly more venomous then earlier, she had noticed his gawking expression.  
I'll give her props, Margaret thought, she's a good actress.  
"You know, I wasn't sure if I could still make the whole catsuit look work after so long," spoke the young woman, starting to make her way back down from the rubble, her two-inch heeled boots clacking across the broken concrete.  
With her free hand, she grabbed the edge of her cape, waving it over her arm like a vampire, "but you're right, I look incredible!"  
Her vainglorious comment set Delroy back into his right mind. With a growl, he raised his hand gun so pointed straight at her.  
"I said drop the weapon, and stay where you are!" he shouted, showing little to no fear of the woman's wrath.  
The villainess seemed unimpressed with his orders, then she smiled evilly, in way that made the commissioner stiffen a little.  
"You first," she said, raising her other hand, in which laid a small, multicolored remote control. It didn't take much for him (or Margaret) to recognize The Mathter's Calu-laser.  
"Scarletina, don't you dare!" Delroy screamed as she stabbed a button with her thumb.

"Poor girl," Nana said as the excerpt ended. "Very troubled, that one."

Her fellow presenter lifted an eyebrow. "Some things can't be cured with lemon squares, no matter how delicious."

Nana sighed. "Perhaps not. Certainly not the sort of grand ambition described in A Period of Silence, at least."

"That one even scared me," the order desk operator put in, though only the Gray Cardinal could hear her. "Allucinere – or Maya Tromper, if you like – now there's someone who was really, truly dangerous."

"Due credit to TempestDash," the Gray Cardinal agreed, cueing the next clip.

**Allucinere - A Period of Silence – TempestDash**

"Tell me you see now," said Maya, staring intensely at Kim. "Tell me you  
understand what I'm doing."

"I don't," said Kim, flatly. "How is justice served by this travesty?"

"How. Can. You. Not. See?" shouted Maya, taking a step closer with every  
syllable. "I explained it all to you the first time we stood here. You  
disagreed and we fought. Now its two years later and you've lived in the  
nightmare world left behind. How can you still tell me you don't  
understand?"

"Because I don't!" yelled Kim right back, then calmed. "I understand why you  
think you have to do something based on... based on what's happened to you in  
your life, but it's not right. This isn't justice!"

Maya started nodding her head back and forth. "Same old story," she said.  
"Has your form of justice served you? Are your loved ones happy and safe?  
Can you live your life the way you want without having to worry about crime  
getting in your way? Are you satisfied in the way the world treats  
criminals?"

Kim said nothing.

"You see?" said Maya. "There's your dedication. You can't even look me in  
the eye and tell me I'm wrong."

Nana Possible and the Cardinal had been conferring quietly while TempestDash's clip scrolled, and now Kim's grandmother folded her arms across her chest. "You're on your own for this one," she said firmly, and retreated to the side of the stage.

Her fellow presenter nodded sympathetically. "I understand."

The Gray Cardinal turned toward the audience. "The next nominated story is Johnnie18's Taming A Slave, featuring Zorpox – but this particular piece is difficult to describe in that it's very much an adult work, and puts Zorpox and Kim in an ongoing situation that is pretty much impossible to summarize fairly for a family audience. As you've just seen, the nature of the story is such that Nana Possible has declined to take part in presenting this nomination."

He took a breath and continued. "The real problem arises with regard to offering you an excerpt from the story. Based on my own reading, any clip we could provide that accurately represents the story's subject matter and characterization would be inappropriate for a general audience – and any clip we could offer to a general audience simply couldn't convey an accurate sense of that subject matter and characterization. Under the circumstances, I'd prefer to omit a clip entirely – but in that regard I'll defer to the judgment of our director and executive producer. Zaratan?"

**Zorpox – Taming a Slave – Johnrie18**

It took Kim Possible a few moments of painful moaning before finally coming to her senses. She tried her opening her eyes unsuccessfully for a minute before realizing that her eyes were in fact open. She wore a leather blindfold. The cool air coursing over her skin caused her heart to tighten in fear as she realized that she was naked.

Her arms instinctively moved to cover herself but would not budge. She felt strong chains hold her arms and legs in place. She was tied spread eagle, lying down on what felt like a cheap cot or bed.

"Hello KP." The voice caused KP to stiffen and pull at her chains involuntarily.

"Ron…" Kim's voice escaped only as a terrified whisper as she blindly looked about, her ears frantically trying to determine the location of her captor.

"Close." An amused chuckle escaped his lips, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Kim tugged at her chains in vain hope as she tried her best to sound in control of the situation. "What's going on? Is this another one of your sick games?"

"No KP. The games are over." Zorpox's voice was almost soft as Kim traced his footstep moving over to the side of her bed, his weight sitting down by her side. "I won," he explained simply as he cast a smooth, almost sensual hand over the side of her face. "Now, I'm claiming my prize."

Zorpox's hand smoothly ran over her face and down her neck, in between her breast and down her stomach and to her left leg. Kim squirmed and struggled beneath his caresses but found herself helpless to resist.

"Stop it." Kim both ordered and pleaded. "This is low. Even for you."

Zorpox didn't respond at first. He just continued to run his hand up and down her skin before whispering, almost as if to a lover. "You're so beautiful Kim. Every inch of you is perfect. Absolutely flawless. I was a fool to wait as long as I did to tell you how I felt about you."

Kim tried hard to force down the thundering of her heart in her throat as she couldn't help but hear more than a faint trace of Ron in Zorpox's voice.

"Please Ron. I know you're still inside him. Fight him." Kim pleaded. She wanted to be strong, but now more than ever, she needed to reach her boyfriend trapped within this monster. "I need you."

"Oh Kimmie." Zorpox's hand pulled away from Kim at this, as if in disappointment. "You don't get it. All that talk about him and me being different, that was back when we were playing games. It just made it easer for you to think that I was keeping your boyfriend as a hostage; keep you from really cutting loose. But you still don't understand. There is no Ron and Zorpox. There's just the one. Me."

Kim's head rocked back for a moment in silent contemplation before shaking her head furiously. "No. I don't believe you. Ron is nothing like you."

"KP." Ron's voice escaped from Zorpox's lips. "You need to accept it. The Attitudinator didn't create a new Mr. Hyde within the good Dr. Jekyll. It just brought out the other side of me. It made me stop holding back. It tore down all those walls I built up out of fear. But it's still me in the end. I still want you every bit as bad as I ever did. Only now, I'm willing to go to entirely different lengths to get you."

"What are you going to do?" Kim asked, trying harder and harder to push down the growing fear within her.

"At first," Zorpox admitted almost embarrassedly "I was actually going to use the Attitudinator on you. Turn you into the bad girl to my bad boy. Figure we could unleash some real havoc. But then I watched you sleeping. It's the ultimate meditation technique KP. You should try it." He added with a soft chuckle at the irony. "There is nothing more peaceful, more serene than to watch you sleep."

Kim felt a lump in her throat. She had remembered falling asleep with Ron in her living room one afternoon, napping after a long mission, only to wake up and catch him staring at her. He'd had the most star struck expression on his face, she'd almost felt bad for waking up as he immediately blushed at having been caught in the act.

"It made me rethink my plan." Zorpox continued. "I don't want you in some ridiculous skin tight leopard costume with an evil laugh firing death rays. I just want you. All of you. Your mind, your body, your heart and your soul."

Kim felt tears stroll down her face as she cursed to herself silently. Zorpox spoke with the same softness, the same tenderness in his voice that Ron often used when the two of them were alone together. Of all of Zorpox's torments and tortures, she was sure that none could be as hard to endure as this.

"I want you KP. And I am willing to do anything to have you."

As Nana Possible returned to the podium, rejoining the Gray Cardinal, Rhonda Fatigable yawned from where she sat curled up at the podium's base. At the movement, Grimm Probable cleared his throat and called down from his perch, "Okay, enough stalling. Can you or can't you get Rueful back?"

"I heard that," said the order desk operator into the Cardinal's ear. "We've got a quantum frequency, but if they've moved too far from the physical point where they landed in the target dimension, a reverse charge may not yank them back."

"Working on it," the Cardinal told Grimm, then spoke more softly into the audio link. "Instructions?"

"I'm sending you an anti-charged pellet for the second Spot Remover," the desk operator said. There was a sparkle of blue on the podium next to the Fannie statue. The Cardinal tucked his staff under one arm, then cautiously picked up KT's CSR-1200 in one hand and the new pellet in the other and carefully loaded the device.

"Stand clear," he warned, and the denizens of the table Akinyi had occupied hurriedly backed away from the area where she and Rueful had disappeared earlier. Then, a little gingerly, he aimed at Akinyi's empty chair, pressed the Spot Remover's tiny firing stud,...

...the anti-pellet flashed out...

...the entire audience held its collective breath...

...a small cloud of pale green gas exploded from the tiny missile...

...and in the next instant, a weasel and an attractive young woman popped into existence, clinging momentarily to each other before both of them fell backward, landing on their respective rear ends with nearly matching squeals.

"Rueful!" Rhonda, now fully awake, clambered to her feet as the weasel shot toward her, the two colliding in a mutual hug-fest some distance to one side of the podium.

"Akinyi!" KT had raced to her fellow writer's side with equal speed, though at least half a dozen others echoed the cry of recognition.

After allowing a few moments of frenzied relief from all quarters, the Gray Cardinal rapped his staff against the podium. "We do have one more clip to introduce," he pointed out, "before we announce the winner."

"So we do," said Nana, who favored Rhonda, Rueful, Grimm, and Jade in turn with a pointedly severe gaze before adding, "And we should give proper credit to Slyrr for creating Team Probable in his All Things Probable series. Agreed?"

The quartet swallowed and nodded.

"Well, then," Nana said, "here we go."

**Grimm Probable – All Things Probable series – Slyrr**

Kim felt anger boiling inside her. But she fought it back and kept her hand held out. 'Please...' she said. 'I want Ron back.'

Grimm stepped forward slowly, and placed the capsule containing Ron's good side in her hand.

'_Why_?' she said, gritting her teeth.

He stared back at her, and for a moment he looked equally furious. 'Because you _played_ me the last time we met, Kim Possible.' he said, an electric spark of anger in his voice. 'I fought you fair and square - but the only way you could contrive to defeat me was to play me. I did all of this for one reason only, which I think our good Sensei is uniquely fitted to understand.' he nodded to the ninja master, who stood quietly, staring at him.

'What reason?' said Kim.

Grimm paused, seeming to relish the moment. 'To restore... _balance_.' he said. 'Plus I couldn't wait to see the look on your face.'

Kim stood trembling with anger. 'Yeah - _that _look.' he said with a smirk. There was a sudden flash of light and Kim saw Rhonda putting a camera in her backpack.

'Got it, GP!' she chirped. 'One for the scrapbook!'

'You are _so_ busted!' Kim growled. The ninja and even Sensei were closing in on them.

Grimm did not seem remotely abashed. 'How do you feel, Kim?' he said. 'Are you so full of rage that you want to hurt me?'

Kim stared at him, panting, her fists clenched. 'Take your shot, Kim.' he said, spreading out his arms. 'I'll give you one for free. You know you want to, I can see it in your eyes!'

Kim lashed out with a right hook. Grimm's head snapped to the side and he grunted in pain. He turned back to stare at her, rubbing his chin, a slow smile creeping across his lips. 'Welcome to the dark side, Kim Possible.' He turned to Rhonda. 'What did I tell you?' he said to her. 'We didn't even _need_ the Attitudinator for her.'

"I'm tempted," said the Cardinal, tapping the Best Villain award, "to give this trophy to KT and Akinyi on the basis of tonight's little adventure. I trust neither of you will mind," he added, eyeing the duo, "if I hold onto the CSR-1200s for safekeeping. Both of them."

With a sigh, Akinyi produced her CSR-1200 from where she'd been trying to hide it, stepped forward, and handed it up to the Cardinal, who tucked it into an inside pocket of his tuxedo next to KT's.

"However," he went on, "the actual results of the balloting are right here."

He extracted a cream-colored envelope from his other inside pocket, slit open the flap, and handed the card inside to Nana Possible, who said, "The winner of the 3rd annual Fannie Award for Best Villain is **Zorpox – Taming a Slave – Johnrie18!"**

Applause rings across the theatre in support and respect of the decision. The audience continues to cheer. And continues. And continues…

A soft snoring within the crowd is interrupted. Johnrie18 jumps in his seat at the jab to his right arm, startled awake as he looks around. A quick look at the stage before him and the expectant presenters staring back at him, and then at the onslaught of eyes bearing down on him from the audience around him suddenly draw together in his mind. Rusty cogs and cobwebbed gears turn and turn inside the slow, unused engine of johnrie18's mind before finally coming to a realization.

"Holy crap, I won!"

Suddenly mindful of his outburst, and silently hoping that no one else heard it, the disheveled wannabe author hurriedly makes his way up to the stage, remembering to keep up the appearance of humility in his moment of victory. The applause begins again, this time somewhat…hesitant as he makes his way to the podium. Directed to the stage by the award host, he stands before the audience, trying to remember how long the label said the cheap dollar bottle of antiperspirant he bought was supposed to last. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he retrives a series of disheveled note cards, scanning over them quickly before speaking to the crowd.

"MINIONS!" His right hand shoots up suddenly "... our hour of victory is at hand! Soon, we shall storm out of the underworld and take our righteous vengence on all those who have…" An uncomfortable cough reverberates throughout the enormous theatre as johnrie18's lips force themselves shut awkwardly as he looks back down at the note card in his hand. "Whoops, wrong speech."

The audible slap of Jason Jones' hand can be heard against his own face as johnrie18 shuffles with his note cards once more before clearing his throat and beginning again.

"Claire Boothe Luce once said, "I don't have a warm personal enemy left. They've all died off. I miss them terribly because they helped define me." So many of the greatest heroes that we read of, both in fiction and in real life, are remembered I think, not for the strength of their character alone, but for the obstacles that they have overcome and the enemies that they have fought."

As the speech goes on, a proud 'Booyahahahaha' is heard echoing throughout the vast theatre, though the audience pretends not to notice.

"We all love villains. We love to hate them. We love to watch them scheme. We love to watch them fail. And every so often, though we all admit this to different degrees, we even love to watch them succeed."

A still silence has fallen over the crowd, except for the soft sobbing of Senor Senior Senior, who dries his eyes with his handkerchief. "Beautiful. Truly moving."

"It is when the heroes and their powers and weapons begin to run together that we remember the villains, for it is only through they being truly memorable that our heroes become truly legendary. And I hope if nothing else, my villains are memorable for at least one among you all. I would never defend acts of evil, but I will always write of them to remind that after any darkness, there is always light. Thank you."

Jason and Triaxx returned to the stage when Johnrie18 was finished, both looking visibly relieved. "You know, only two disappearances and no damage. That's gonna go down as a record for best Best Villain presentation ever!"

Triaxx wasn't nearly as optimistic. "Only two? We almost lost Akinyi."

"Yeah, but we got her back, didn't we?"

Triaxx raised a finger to object, but couldn't find anything to argue. "All right then, let's just welcome our next musical guest, One Republic featuring Timbaland with Apologize!"

_I'm holding on your rope, _

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say... _

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_

_Take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But it's nothin new_

_I loved you with a fire red-_

_Now it's turning blue, and you say... _

_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid... _

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_Bridge (guitar/piano)_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_It's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-_

_I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._


	13. Best Songfic

Jason came back out, just as the last of the cleaning crews finished cleaning the mess made earlier. "Things are starting to look up, I think we might just be past the worst of this."

Triaxx slapped his forehead, groaning loudly. "You just had to go and say that, didn't you?"

Jason paled as he realized just what he said. "I didn't mean it, I swear. I know there's more to come, I didn't mean it... oh man, we are so..."

"Settle down, settle down. Let's just welcome our next presenters, Dr. Drakken and Captain IT."

With the announcement of his name, Drakken comes out on stage singing. Drakken:"Oh Shego,well you came and you gave without taking,but i sent you away." The ringing of his cellphone stops him, and he glares angrily as he answers it. Hello? Yes, uhun, uhun, ugh, ngh, aw... Simon Cowl, you think your all that, but your not." In a fit of pique, he slams the phone to the stage.  
Captain It walks on the stage with guitar playing wild guitar licks. Ladies in the crowd go wild as women undies and hotel keys come flying on the stage, Drakken folding arms with a hard look on his face.  
"Huf...show-off."  
"Drakken, Drakken, Drakken... Ever wonder why I can and you can't? Let me past along to you the words of a famous wise man name John when he said:"Forget all about that macho BLEEP and go learn how to play a guitar."  
Drakken pauses to look down at Shego in the audience. Ahh... maybe your right." He looks thoughtful for a moment. "After..."  
"Come on Drakken, let's give this award."  
"Ok."  
"Songs... there more than just stories with music, they help us laugh, cry, love, and give us hope."  
"It touches our emotions deep inside us, and soothe us as well... unlike some sidekick I know."  
Shego glares back up on the stage beside her date GhostWhiter. "Dont go there, Drakken."  
"The nominees of this years songfic award have touch our very souls with stories within the songs itself. This years nominee are:"

**A Song for Kim - Mace Ecam**

A short short time ago

In a town called Middleton

The Diablos began to attack.

And I thought me and my friend Kim

Might just save the world again.

Fighting back to back.

But what happened, didn't thrill us

We fought Shego she tried to kill us

After Kim beat her

Eric ran to greet her

He shocked her and I got K.O.

Woke up next to tacos

Couldn't hold it any more

Told Kim what I felt for her

Oh

Kim I can no longer lie

I love you Kim

So please don't cry

So this

Is what we're gonna try

We'll beat Drakken

So please don't cry

So please don't cry

**Cause this is Thriller – Ran Hakubi**

_You try and scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it_

Kim tried to say something, but it was to late, Ron had already moved along with his idea, and now Kim was just going to try and keep up.

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes_

_You're paralyzed!_

The party goers were frozen in their tracks. To many of them, not having lived in Middleton, this was something totally new to them. Then they turned their heads to watch Ron continue to sing again.

'_Cause this is Thriller! Thriller night! _

Rufus, sneaking up behind the lead zombie, clamped down hard, spilling the goo out onto the ground. The zombies behind it didn't notice. After all, their primary program had just been engaged.

_And no ones gonna save you from the beast about to strike! _

Ron pointed up to Drakken, letting him know that his plan was ruined before it even had a chance to get started

_You know this is thriller, thriller night _

_And your fighting for your life inside a thriller, killer tonight!_

Kim quickly jumped up and slammed the door on the transport ship, leaving it impossible for more zombies to climb out.

_You hear the door slam, and realize that there's no where left to run _

Now it seemed like Ron was singing directly to Drakken, whose zombies had now started dancing in time with Ron's singing. By now, Rufus, who was now trying to clean himself with a hunk of an ice cube, leaving him really cold, was grabbed and tossed into Drakken's hover car.

_You feel the cold hand, and wonder if you'll ever see the sun _

_You close your eyes, and hope that its just imagination_

Drakken shut his eyes tight and tried to wrap his brain around the fact that his latest, full proof plan was now going down the tubes.

_But all the while, you hear the creature creeping up behind _

_You're out of time!_

Rufus started clawing through all the wires and such in the control box of the hover car, which sent Shego and Drakken spiraling down to the ground.

'_Cause this is thriller, thriller night _

_There ain't no second chance aginst the thing with 40 eyes_

Monique and Kim started closing in around Drakken and Shego, while Ron and Rufus made their way over to the group of synthozombies, hoping to keep them away from their friends, all the while, Ron kept right on singing. Why ruin a good thing now?

**If You are Reading this – CaptainKodak1**

James held the door knob and listened. Waiting until he heard footsteps on the porch, he yanked open the door.

"SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTH….."

Everyone's yells and screams were suddenly stifled.

There was someone standing at the door, but not Kim and Ron.

It was Dr. Director and some of the staff from Global Justice. The assembled family and friends of the two teens immediately noticed something that brought the worst thoughts to their minds. Standing with Dr. Director was Rabbi Katz and Rev. Barnes from the Possible's church. Dr. Director looked down for a moment and then raised her head to look into the faces of the parents.

"James. Ann. Gene. Jean. May I please come in? I… I have some news for you."

**Kim Possible in Chevy Van - Star-Eva01**

They had been listening to Oldies radio station on the ride back from a mission in the upper part of Colorado. They had both fallen asleep sometime ago with Kim laying her head on Ron's shoulder, but Kim had woken up first. She had just laid there for a time because it felt good to wake up with Ron's arm around her. But for the last five to fifteen minutes, she had listened to Ron have a very detailed dream of giving a beautiful red haired angel a ride. And how on that long nighttime ride, he had fallen in love with her.

**KP FM – yvj**

"Baby, baby, baby," she sang as she ran her hands alluringly up and down her body "If you really want me, honey get some patience." She dipped her body low, a dance move commonly known as…..tooshie popping "maybe then you'll get a taste." She placed a finger on he lip and gave a look of entrancing innocence 'I'll be tasty, tasty; I'll be laced with lacey. It's so tasty, tasty, it'll make you crazy."

The cheer squad who had followed along jumped into formation "T to the A, to the S T E Y - Bonnie, you're tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y - Bonnie, you're tasty

"D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the,"

"Hit it Bonnie" Ron exclaimed

Bonnie stepped off the table to the leers of her male following "All the time I turn around guys gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my" she paused in front of Jill Peters "I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man."

Then she once again addressed the other girls "And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it." She wagged her finger at them "But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele" She put her hand on her hip and turned to the boys "Cause they say she..."

"Delicious" They said in trancelike unison "So delicious" Ron concurred which led to Kim giving him a dirty look.

"But I ain't promiscuous, and if you was suspicious. All that stuff is fictitious….I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)" Everyone turned to see Jeff Andrews suddenly appear, snatch the kiss out of the air and placed it on his own lips. He was so enamored that he failed to see his now ex girlfriend winding up a vicious slap that would redden his left cheek for days to come.

"I put them boys on rock, rock. And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got"

To the delight of the male populace Bonnie did a split to show off her flexibility "My body stay vicious, I be up in the gym just working on my fitness." Using only her leg strength she smoothly and deftly pushed herself back up from the split into a standing position "they're my witness"

"GO BONNIE!"

She waved her hand along the crowd "I put your' boys on rock, rock, and they be lining down the block just to watch what I got!"

"I'm Boonielicious, and I'm t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty"

Bonnie ran through a melody of her best cheer routines as the cheer squad performed behind her.

T to the A, to the S T E Y - Bonnie, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty

T to the A, to the S T E Y - Bonnie, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, to the

D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C I O U S, to the

D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the

"I'm Bonnielicious" Bonnie sang with absolute defiance to the other girls just as Ron clicked off the boom box.

**Over You – Zaratan**

_**I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.**_

"To new beginnings."

Ron picked up his glass and toasted with her. "To new beginnings."

They took a sip together, Kim smiling a strange smile at him the whole time. After several hours of this, Ron had finally had enough. "Okay KP, what's with all this talk of new beginnings and all that. I mean sure, I guess it's good to finally have the whole thing with Bonnie over with, but it's not all that big a deal. It's just the final piece of paper."

Kim put down her glass and reached across the table to take hold of Ron's hands. "Ron… there's something I've wanted to tell you for so long, but by the time I realized how I felt, you were happy with Bonnie, and I didn't want to get in the way if that's how you really felt. That's why this final piece of paper is so important."

Ron felt a bit uneasy. He thought he knew what she was saying, but he had to make sure. "KP… Kim… what are you talking about?"

"Ron… I love you."

_**I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.**_

"KP… you… you love me?"

"Ron, I've been in love with you for years. I wanted so much to tell you, but like I said, you were with Bonnie when I realized how I felt. But now that the divorce is finally over… I just can't go another day without telling you just how much you mean to me."

Kim was looking deep into his eyes, and he could see the love there, and for the first time realized just how long that look had been in her eyes. Ron rose from his seat, still holding her hands, and knelt down in front of her, looking up into her beautiful face. "KP… I don't think I would have survived if it wasn't for you. But more importantly, you've stayed with me all these years. We've been best friends for so long… you're like the other half of me. Even when I was with Bonnie, I needed you so much. Kimberly Anne Possible… I love you too."

With tears in her eyes, Kim threw herself into Ron's arms, and the two engaged in the most soul-searing kiss of their entire lives, even as the rest of the restaurant cheered them on. For the first time in a long time, Ron felt as if all was right in the world.

_**Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.**_

"And the winner is... Shego,can you lend me a finger please?"  
Shego sticks out one hand, raising her middle finger, lights up her plasma and cuts open  
the emvelope all without moving from her seat. Captain and Drakken look wide-eyed, still clutching the envelope.  
Captain IT is shaking slightly. "Well I didn't mean THAT finger."  
"Its for Drakken, sweety."  
"SHEGO!"  
Both presenters look in the envelope, reading off the answer. "And the winner is...**Over You – Zaratan!"**

Jason looks back on the stage in surprise, glancing at his co-host for confirmation, before finally making his way to the podium. Shaking hands with both presenters, Jason smiles out over the crowd.

"Wow... I did not expect this one. I mean, I was hoping, I won this the first year but..."

Coughing softly, Jason gets himself back on track. "I have never set out to write a songfic. I've never just sat there and thought, what can I put to music. For me, a songfic happens out of the blue. I'll hear a song on the radio, and suddenly, I have a full story in my mind just like that. I might have heard it a thousand times, but all it takes is just one lucky moment for it to come together. I'm just always glad when it does."

"Thank you, all of you, who gave me your support and voted for me, and I hope you continue to enjoy my stories."

Triaxx clapped as he returned to the stage. "Laid it on a bit thick there, didn't you?"

Jason just clutched the statue to himself, smirking. "I don't care what you say, I got one, I got one, hehehehe... hehe... he... my microphone is still on, isn't it?"

"Uhh... yeah."

"ARGGHHHHH... let's just go to the next performer. Please welcome Daughtry with Over You!"

_Now that it's all said and done,_

_I can't believe you were the one_

_To build me up and tear me down,_

_Like an old abandoned house._

_What you said when you left_

_Just left me cold and out of breath._

_I fell too far, was in way too deep._

_Guess I let you get the best of me._

_Well, I never saw it coming._

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago._

_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know._

_I'm slowly getting closure._

_I guess it's really over._

_I'm finally getting better._

_And now I'm picking up the pieces._

_I'm spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together._

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_

_I got over you._

_You took a hammer to these walls,_

_Dragged the memories down the hall,_

_Packed your bags and walked away._

_There was nothing I could say._

_And when you slammed the front door shut,_

_A lot of others opened up,_

_So did my eyes so I could see_

_That you never were the best for me._

_Well, I never saw it coming._

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago._

_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know._

_I'm slowly getting closure._

_I guess it's really over._

_I'm finally getting better._

_And now I'm picking up the pieces._

_I'm spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together._

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_

_I got over you._

_Well, I never saw it coming._

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago._

_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know._

_Well, I never saw it coming._

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago._

_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know._

_I'm slowly getting closure._

_I guess it's really over._

_I'm finally getting better._

_And now I'm picking up the pieces._

_I'm spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together._

_Well I'm putting my heart back together,_

_'Cause I got over you._

_Well I got over you._

_I got over you._

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_

_I got over you._


	14. Best AU

Triaxx returned to the stage alone, smiling bright. "Well folks, Jason is having fun with his new statue, you don't want to ask, leaving me to introduce our next presenters. Our next two presenters will be presenting the category for Best AU," he started slowly. "These two are some of the best people out here, Zita Flores and The Real Sidekick. One can give Wade and Jade a run for their money in computer skills, while the other one is without a doubt the best writer here on ," he paused as the audience started to murmur angrily.

"Wait a second…" he paused and peered at the teleprompter and at Jason behind the curtain, still clutching his award, "who wrote this?" he asked in confusion. Shaking his head Triaxx scanned the rest of the teleprompter before skipping directly to the end, "Oh here we go, a disclaimer: 'Program hacked and written by Zita and TRS.'" He rubbed his temples with his fingers before walking off the stage murmuring, "next year we're going back to hand written note cards."

Just before they left the platform, Triaxx called over his shoulder, "Oh yeah, here's Zita and The Real Sidekick."

Spotlights enveloped the stage and the audience clapped as they waited for The Real Sidekick and Zita to appear. And waited.

Slowly, a dull murmur rose again as audience members looked around in confusion. Authors and characters alike looked around for any signs of Zita or The Real Sidekick.

Slowly, a dull roar suddenly echoed throughout the auditorium and everyone looked around for the source.

"What is that?" Drakken asked some of the people sitting near him.

"Seriously? That's a Mazda RX8," his cousin Motor Ed announced, "Turbo charged engine with a NOS direct feed. OOHH YEAH!!" he sang and started to mash an air guitar from his seat. The roar quickly subsided, and the sound of slamming doors echoed throughout the large auditorium.

Without warning, the missing duo sprinted out from behind the curtain and nearly dove onto the stage. All trace of Zita's lavish violet, backless dress with the sparkles was gone. In its place was a simple purple T-Shirt, blue jeans and some worn tennis shoes. The Real Sidekick's stunning black suit was also gone, replaced instead with a red T-shirt that had the word 'Fight' on the front and a number 5 on the back. In addition to that, he wore simple jeans and a pair of old PF Flyers.

Stopping at the podium and grabbing the microphone, Zita breathlessly spoke, "Sorry for the delay. We would have been here sooner, but one of us..."

She shot The Real Sidekick a dirty look who held up his hands defensively, "hey, it's not my fault that someone forgot her cell phone at home."

Zita cupped her hand over the microphone before speaking to The Real Sidekick, "We'll talk about this later."

Snatching the microphone from Zita's hands, The Real Sidekick addressed the crowd, "All right, we'll make this quick. Zita and I are kinda left our party hanging in Everlot. We said we'd be back in ten minutes and we're approaching…Zita?"

"Seven minutes," she replied.

"Right, seven minutes," he said. "So without further ado," he paused and cleared his throat.

"The AU, or Alternate Universe category is any story that takes a type or form of fan fiction in which canonical facts of setting or characterization in the universe being explored or written about are deliberately changed."

He stepped back as Zita took the microphone and podium, "however this presents us with a problem, seeing that each story written that is not put out by Disney, is considered an AU."

"However, since this is the Fannies and there are different categories," Real said, "the stories were narrowed down to these choices."

Zita nodded, "And the nominees for the best Fannies goes to…"

**Define, Hell IV: Changes, and Christmas – cpneb**

(Dr. Kimberly Anne Possible-Stoppable – April 29, 2031)

I was sitting at my desk, and I started to talk….

I went to cheer practice the next day and offered to resign my position on the squad.

Bonnie wouldn't let me!

Bonnie!

She told me that the squad had voted to only accept me taking a leave, but nothing more. Marcella would head the squad until I came back.

"Kim, we won't take 'no' for an answer," Bonnie had said with such love, and the entire squad surrounded me and hugged me, and we all cried, mostly me, but it felt good to be surrounded by friends.

Three days later were the funerals of Doctors Rachel and Ryan Load, and I've never seen the church so packed. There were TV crews from all the networks, but Wade wasn't there.

The press wanted to interview me about Drakken and Shego, but I would only talk to them about Ryan and Rachel and the wonderful parents that they had been to Wade. After the fifth set of the same questions, Sarah Best stepped in and introduced herself as Wade's next-door neighbor, and she and her parents handled the press after that, much to my delight.

Daddy had come back, but we were all booked that night on a flight to Montana for Uncle Slim's funeral.

Ron came with me; he even paid his own way.

He paid more than that, I learned, years later.

Jim and Tim looked almost human: they were hurting, because they loved both Rachel and Ryan, and they were real close to Wade. They had started disappearing from home for an hour or two in the evenings, but they told Mom and Dad that they just needed some time alone and to talk to some friends of theirs.

They were buried next to Stephanie's grave, and Ryan received a rifle salute: I didn't even know that he had been in the Navy!

'What else didn't I know, didn't matter now,' I thought. 'I should have learned more about them when they were here, alive,' and I cringed as the final shot was fired, and the lone bugle began to play.

Mom cried, but I couldn't cry, not yet.

I saved it all for tomorrow.

Uncle Slim had always called me his favorite niece, and Joss had spent part of her life trying to be just like me.

I didn't deserve that.

I saw Joss, in the wheelchair, her leg covered with a blanket, and her upper body covered with a large throw.

She saw me, and she held out her arm.

"Cousin Kim," she called, and her voice was so weak.

I ran to her and hugged her, almost knocking her out of the chair.

"Kim, will you sit with me at the services?"

"I would be honored, Joss," and I stood and saluted her.

She giggled and returned my salute, but with her left hand.

"Miss Possible," I knew that voice.

"Mr. Barkin?" I turned, and I saw my principal in a full-dress military uniform, fully decorated.

"Sir," I saluted him, and he returned my salute and smiled.

"What brings you here, Mr. Barkin?"

"'Sealie' was a fellow warrior," he said, and he saw Joss behind me.

"Miss Possible," he removed his cap and knelt in front of Joss.

"My name is Steve Barkin, Captain, United States Marines. I had the distinct privilege to serve with your father on several occasions. May I tell you how deeply sorry I am for your loss," he nodded, and Joss smiled.

"Mr. Barkin?"

"Yes, Miss Possible?"

"Could you tell me some stories about Daddy? He would never tell me any of the good ones, but he did mention something about a bar in Shanghai and an elephant," and I swear, I'd never seen Mr. Barkin laugh as loud as he did at that time.

"Miss Possible, I'll need someone here with me to help me tell you that story," and a gentleman, also in uniform but in a wheelchair, came rolling up to Joss:

Her eyes got wide, real fast.

"Mr. Brickle?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Guilty as charged, Miss Possible," he smiled.

"I didn't know you knew Daddy."

"NANA!" Joss screamed, and Nana came running between the guys and grabbed Joss, and the two of them cried and hugged.

When they broke free, Nana looked up and realized that I was there.

"Kimberly Anne," she held out her arms, and I fell into her, hugging her and crying all over again.

"Ronald," she smiled, and Ron's grin was huge as she hugged him.

She backed up and sized up the men in uniform.

"And, who might these young men in uniform be- no, I'll bet I can name them," she smiled and she looked first at Charlie Brickle.

"Hello, 'Brick:' still drinking Glenfiddich?" Nana smiled, and Mr. Brickle lit up and hugged Nana!

"And you, 'Barker:' did you **ever** find my son's elephant?" Mr. Barkin turned beet red, and he laughed and hugged Nana, too!

"Samuel has told me all about you two: I was one of the unofficial "Lady Seals' during the Second World War, but I'll have to kill you if you ask any more," she grinned, and I remembered Nana's mad kung-fu skills.

"Mrs. Possible, Miss Possible," Mr. Barkin asked, "may Brick and I have the high honor of accompanying the mother and daughter of our friend here and at Arlington?" Both Nana and Joss smiled and nodded yes.

Jim and Tim didn't even try to cause any trouble for the funeral, the flight to Washington DC, or the graveside services.

**Honor Bound – StarvingLunatic**

Kim had a collection of over a dozen plum flower poles, which were usually found at training schools on the continent, but Kim had some right in her home. They were set up in a space in the garden of the manor. There was actually a whole area in the garden just for her to do her exercises. She worked out on her plum flower poles everyday, which was also odd. She was a samurai, so most people would expect her to train with her katana everyday rather, but Kim had to be a strange sort of samurai. Betty suspected that it was because Kim was a Possible.

Kim was a samurai that acted like a ninja, some of the teen's friends said. They were not too sure what kind of warrior to label her as, so they just threw anything at her. They probably only referred to her as a samurai because she carried around the necessary swords of her class. If there was no class code, they would have no idea what Kim was when it came to combat.

Betty watched the young lady for a moment. Kim was moving easily from pole to pole while working with a jian (6) of all swords. Leave it to Kim to combine training that she should not even be doing. It was all right for the redhead to be working on the plum flower poles because at least it worked on her balance, but Betty could not see the point of the girl working with the jian.

Now, Kim was the reason that Betty was willing to believe that Mika might be a fox or at least the offspring of a fox. Kim was an incredible person, even for the family that she came from. She could do some extraordinary things, more so than almost anyone that Betty had ever met. Something had to be in that girl's blood aside for what was in most regular humans, so it would make sense that her mother was a fox spirit.

There was the rumor going around among younger people that Kim herself was the fox of the family. They even claimed that she turned into a fox a few times right in front of them. Betty had never seen such a thing and she really did not want to if it was the truth. She knew enough about the girl to last a couple of lifetimes.

"Kim-dono (7)," Betty called to get the teen's attention. She addressed the younger female with respect because she did respect the girl and she also required Kim's help, so she was going to be as polite as possible. Kim was probably the only person that got her polite side when she required assistance. Others were just ordered around.

The redheaded teenager turned at the sound of her name, but she made sure to stay on the one plum flower pole that she was standing on. She was holding the jian pointing forward and standing on one leg, as if she was still in the motions of her practice. And then she noticed who it was that had come to pay her a visit.

"Director-sama," Kim greeted the older woman.

"Spare a minute?" Betty requested, even though it was more an order. It was just that Kim would never think to turn her down, so she made it sound like she was requesting something of the girl.

"Of course."

Kim leaped off of the plum flower pole that she had been standing on. She landed with ease on the ground. She also sheathed her jian in its scabbard, which was on her back. She then bowed slightly to greet Betty properly. Betty bowed slightly too.

"Since when do you work with a straight sword?" the one-eyed woman inquired curiously.

"For a while now. I'm trying to get a better feel for it, just in case I ever run into an opponent that wields on. I want to understand the sword enough to be able to hold my ground against it," Kim explained.

"That is a good plan. You're always thinking about ways to improve," Betty commented and from what she could tell, that was the truth all around. Whatever Kim did, no matter how well she did it, the teen seemed to always want to get better.

"Well, I do want to make it home from any mission that I get, so I need to improve," the younger female replied.

Betty nodded to show that she understood that line of reasoning. Kim was always thinking ahead, which was what made her a fantastic warrior and which more than likely assured why she did make it home from every mission that she had. Kim was rather like a manuscript of fighting and weapons techniques as well as strategies, which was why her friends were not sure what to call her when it came to combat.

"So, are you here to give me a new mission or checking on your nephew's betrothed?" Kim asked with a smile.

The one-eyed woman did not bother to answer because Kim knew the answer. Kim was set to marry Betty's nephew, Will. He was the son of Betty's younger sister. While Betty cared about Will a great deal, she never went to the Possible home to check on the woman that he was supposed to marry. It was not that she did not care about the setup, but that she was too busy and she knew that there was no need to check on Kim.

While Kim was strange girl, possibly the daughter of a fox spirit, she was still quite the proper young woman. She knew how to handle herself as a lady when the time called for it, just like she knew how to handle herself as a warrior when the time called for that. It was going to be a grand thing when their families united under the marriage between Kim and Will. She just hoped that Will could handle being married to a girl that he looked at more as a rival than as a woman. Betty would actually be surprised if Will knew that Kim was female.

Kim and Will, they were almost funny to think about as a couple; funny in an almost tragic sense. Whenever they were near each other, they seemed out to prove something. Will was trying to prove that Kim was inferior to him and he was not even looking to do it because she was woman. He was just looking to do it because whenever she was around, he perceived that she was trying to do his job better than he could. He disliked being shown up by anyone, but now especially by Kim because she did it time and time again.

The teenage redhead always seemed out to prove that she was either Will's equal or better than he was. She wanted him to respect her because she felt that she deserved respect from any and everyone. She could do anything that he could do and he needed to learn that as far as she was concerned. He was not special in her eyes.

When the teens finally did get married, they would surely be quite a couple to watch. They might actually need some serious supervision considering the fact that they had gotten into sword fights a few times through out their lives and if they were not getting into sword fights, it was fists fights. They fought with each other as if they were enemies more than anything else. Betty would not be surprised if one of them died and that was how the marriage would be ended. All she could wonder was how long it would take for things to come to that.

In fact, one of the reasons Kim and Will had not been married yet was because their families were scared to leave them alone in a room. Really, who knew what might happen. They figured that they would wait for Kim and Will to grow out of their "petty" differences and then have them get married. Will and Kim did not see their differences as "petty." Their differences were massive as far as they were concerned and could only be conquered by Will acknowledging Kim as an equal in the redhead's opinion. For Will, the only way things could be worked out was if Kim yielded that she was inferior to him and that she would cease her pretense of being a warrior. Either of those options might take a while…like several lifetimes.

"I'm here for business, Kim-dono," Betty informed the redhead.

**Just a Dream – MrDrP**

As Kim began to stir, the first thing that pierced her sleep-befogged consciousness was the discomfort in her arm. Then there was the incredible sense of tiredness. She felt as if she'd been drugged. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She looked down the bed at the unfamiliar blanket covering her, then noticed the cluttered rolling table by her side. Then she saw the IV drip in her arm and realized she was in the hospital.

_How did I get here?_ she wondered, but not for long. Quickly, it all came back to her with the force of a runaway locomotive hurtling down the tracks.

The prom.

The after-dance party.

The drinking.

Bobby encouraging her to do things she'd not done before.

Her finally acquiescing, having convinced herself it really wasn't sex after all.

The argument when he wanted to go further and she refused.

The driving home in silence.

They'd clearly had an accident.

Kim looked at her arm, noticing the bruises, realizing she'd been hurt. She briefly wondered if Bobby had been injured, though she realized she didn't care, not after what had happened. The mental images of her dropping to her knees, of Bobby's pants and boxers bunched around his ankles, of ….

The auburn-haired teen grimaced, then closed her eyes, hoping she would quickly fall asleep again and so leave behind her waking nightmare. She knew she'd much rather return to the vivid cartoon world of her dreams. And soon, she did.

**Nights in the Big City – Mr. Wizard**

What a way to start things off: shift change, new drug on the streets, and a couple of kids who say they're from REALLY out of town. A little Kim noir.

I saw Kim holding herself so I went over to her while Reneca waited for James to recover enough to talk some more.

"I've saved the world a dozen times over." She whispered. "Faced all sorts of dangers, madmen and superfreaks. And I always said the same thing: 'it's no big'. This is big, Sasha! I know on one level, they aren't Mom and Dad, but when you look at them. I've seen them when they hurt before…it's that look. I can't fail them, I can't!"

"Kid, you don't know how to fail."

She smiled as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I never thought I would say this to…that face. Thanks, I really needed that."

**Ronicus ad Porta – Mr. Wizard**

Long before Ronicus the Gladiator, there was Ronicus the Junior Cadet Tribune. Can his skill and courage, and that of this companion, the Masked Warrior of Mystery, stand before Rome's greatest enemy? Some old faces in new places, a little magic, and a new issue.

"Love her? She's the first thing I think of in the morning. I've rushed through a thousand breakfasts at home so I could get over to her villa in the morning. Had to keep her parents from taking matches. The walks to school were our time—it's like being a god! Alone with the most beautiful girl in Rome! The world! And Veneris, Veneris used to be our night. Maybe it can be again. Monique swears Kim loves me, and that her Mother wants us together! I swear by Fortuna that if she'll have me, she'll never regret it.

"Oh, man, that sounds so corny! Like a bad greeting scroll."

"Ron, she'll treasure every word."

"Thanks, and Masked Dude."

"Yes, Ron?"

"You're holding my hand."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kim hated to let go.

Real turned towards the audience again and pulled a folded envelope from his back pocket. Unfolding the envelope and opening it, he handed it to Zita, "Care to do the honors?"

She snatched it from his hands, "If it means we can get back to Everlot," she scanned the slip inside the envelope before doing a double take and showing it to The Real Sidekick.

"Starving, how you feeling tonight?" she asked.

"Pretty good I guess," they answered.

"Well you should be," The Real Sidekick announced, "Because the winner for Best AU is **Honor Bound by StarvingLunatic!**"

As the audience started to clap, Zita checked her watch and nudged Real, "let's go," she mouthed.

StarvingLunatic made his way to the stage and as soon as they made it to the podium, Zita shoved the award into her hands while The Real Sidekick kissed her on the cheek while speaking quickly in her ear, "Congrats, don't break it, have a great night and good bye."

With that, the two sprinted off the stage and the sound of slamming doors could be heard before the sound of the car started again. With a squeal of the tires, the car noise vanished and StarvingLunatic was left alone onstage.

Everyone waited for Starving to come forward to accept her award, but after some quiet seconds she didn't step up. A random person could be heard groaning, "Oh, man, not again! Can this idiot make it to one Fannie Awards without something happening?!"

"Hey, Shego, didn't your little brothers agree to keep an eye on Starving this year?" Kim asked.

"Just because they agree to something doesn't actually mean it'll get done. Have you seen one of the little morons? She probably ran in terror from them anyway," Shego remarked while looking around the room for one of her baby brothers. She was surprised to see one within arm's reach and she almost snatched the poor kid out of his skin to drag him to her.

"Hey, sis!" the Wego grinned, even though he could tell she was not happy. She was scowling, after all; sometimes he did just assume that was the face she wore when she was chilling out.

"Don't smile at me like that! Where's that stupid author you and your stupid clone were supposed to be watching?" she demanded to know while climbing to her feet to loom over him.

"Um…we left her over there…" He pointed to an empty chair off to the side.

"Well, she ain't there now, is she?" Shego pointed out with annoyed glint in her eyes.

"Uh…no, she's not. But, we tied her up and everything! She was wearing a straitjacket for crying out loud!" Wego hollered in disbelief while throwing his arms up to the ceiling.

"Look, you guys had one thing to do, just one thing. So, go find her before we're here all night!" Shego ordered, flinging her brother from her rather rudely, but not roughly.

The Wego nodded and ran off, making clones of himself while he was at it. He found his twin and let him know what was going on. They searched the whole building in record time; it was something that was easy to do since they made over a hundred copies. Four Wegos found Starving in the last place they looked, sleeping in a janitor's closet, still in the straitjacket.

"She's weird."

"Yup, but at least we found her and Sis isn't gonna kill us!" The Wego grinned.

"Score!" the clone agreed. All four of them exchanged a victorious high-five.

One Wego leaned down and tried to shake the sleeping Lunatic awake, but nothing happened. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then held her nose. She made a gagging sound that would have disgusted a hacking moose before starting awake.

"What's wrong with you?!" Starving screamed.

"What's wrong with us? You're the one sleeping in a closet. Is it passed the baby's bedtime?" one Wego teased.  
Starving glared. "You are so related to Shego."

"We know!" They all grinned proudly. "You're holding up the show, you know? You gotta go get an award."

"I forgot!" Starving shot up, forgetting that she was in a closet and in a straitjacket. She couldn't balance herself without her arms, tripped on a bucket, fell on her face. "Little help?" she requested with a pained groan.

The Wegos laughed as they helped Starving to her feet and dragged her to the stage to accept her award. It was a bit difficult to take the Golden Ruffie with her arms bound in the straitjacket, so she held it in her teeth, which of course, made it very hard to deliver an acceptance speech. She tried, though; the speech was a lot of mumbling.

"Lemme translate! I speak Lunatic!" a Wego volunteered while stepping forward.

"Just get her off the stage so we can move on!" Shego commanded her brother. She could only imagine what his "translation" would be and she figured it was bad enough that people knew she was related to the twins. She didn't need them embarrassing her further.

The Wegos moved quickly to obey their sister before she got angry. Clones were running into each other to get Starving off the stage so that the show could go on. In the haste, the award was left behind. A Wego came to pick up the statue and turned to the audience. He cleared his throat.

"I'd like to thank—" His speech was quickly cut short.

"Get off the stage now!" Shego ordered, standing up to let her brother know that she was dead serious. She pointed to the left, telling him what direction to go in.

"Bye!" The Wego dashed off.

Triaxx came back on stage, with Jason in tow this time, sans award in hand. "Looks like you were right, things seems to be settling down... though I think we still have a few people wanting their sexuality back to it's proper alignment." He glanced over at Lucre, who seemed bubbly and happy as he tried to hang all over Beeftony. "Well... maybe not everyone is eager."

"Wade, any word yet?"

Wade shook his head, trying to screw the next component into place. "Gonna have to give me a few more minutes here."

Jason just nodded sympathetically. "Well, while we're still waiting for that, let's welcome Better than Ezra with Misunderstood  
_  
Talking in her sleep again  
Reciting lines start to end  
But she's not crazy  
(Knock on wood)  
Just a little misunderstood_

She takes a walk at 4AM  
Wakes the neighborhood again  
And I find myself recalling everything she used to tell me

Aw yeah, alright, truth hurts inside  
Aw yeah, that's right, you go around once in life

Everybody wants to be a part  
Everybody loves a situation  
Who would ever want to play the part  
Of anonymous numbers on a governmental chart

She's waiting tables the next day  
She pulls a double then on her way  
To an audition in Hollywood, yeah,  
A little misunderstood

We sit around the house  
Waiting for the phone to ring  
And I know she alone holds the key  
To everything I want to be

Aw yeah, alright, truth hurts inside  
Aw yeah, that's right, you go around once in life

Everybody wants to be a part  
Everybody loves a situation  
Who would ever want to play the part  
Of anonymous numbers on a governmental chart

Everybody wants to be your friend  
When you've got something you can give them  
All I've seen, bad and good, she's not crazy  
Just a little misunderstood.

Aw yeah, all good, she's not crazy,  
Just a little misunderstood.

Two years later you're a star  
Who'd have thought we'd get this far?  
But I'd give it all away if I  
Could see you on that day again  
When you quit work  
And threw that coffee  
At the manager jerk

You said, "Close your eyes  
I've got a surprise  
A house in the hills  
And a car that drives by."

Aw yeah, alright, truth hurts, don't it? Inside  
Aw yeah, that's right, you go around once in life

Everybody wants to be a part  
Everybody loves a situation  
Who would ever want to play the part  
Of anonymous numbers on a governmental chart

Everybody wants to be your friend  
When you've got something you can give them  
All I've seen, bad and good, she's not crazy  
Just a little misunderstood.

Aw yeah, all good, she's not crazy,  
Just a little misunderstood.


	15. Best Crossover Fusion

Jason and Triaxx returned to the stage, breathing easily. "Plenty of winners so far, and things are still getting better. We're hardly even a third of the way through, and we already have some interesting winners."

Jason just nodded. "It was the new second round of voting, really changed things up. Did you know that Johnrie's Zorpox actually finished the first round in fifth, only to come back for the win? Pretty impressive indeed."

"Of course, now we come to a real shocker, the Best Crossover category, but no Classic Cowboy in the final."

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean he didn't have an influence on many of the ones that did. Anywho . . ." Jason continued, "Lets introduce our next presenter, Cody MacArthur Fett, presenting the Best Crossover/Fusion award with his date Bonnie."

Everyone turned to look as the bombastic tunes of "The Imperial March" started to fill the room and a 6'3" brown-haired male with tan/pale skin, a two inch long scar on the right side of his forehead, and wearing the stark white and black dress uniform of a UNSC Sargent started to walk down to the stage, or at least they would have looked at him had they not been looking at the absolutely stunning form of Bonnie Rockwaller, whose right arm was currently hooked around the male's left. She dressed conservatively for the occasion, or least as conservatively as she could have been dressed when she was wearing a dress whose fabric adjusted and changed colors with each step in such a way that every bit of Bonnie's natural beauty was set off in all thee right ways - it didn't make 'hot' or 'sexy' per say, but it did make her, without a doubt, the most beautiful sight in the multiverse at that moment. Needless to say this caused several jaws to hit the floor - the women's in jealousy, the men's in stunned silence.

"Eh, could be better" one of the snipers assigned to security commented as she looked upon the scene from the rafters.

"After you milady" Cody MacArthur Fett said politely when he and Bonnie reached the stage.

"Thank you" Bonnie responded as she walked up onto the stage just as the music was dying down.

"I've got to get that tune changed next year" Cody muttered to himself as he followed Bonnie up on to the stage.

"Well" Cody proclaimed when he got onto the stage, "I suppose I should say something profound" the audience stared at him for several seconds in the pregnant moments that followed as they waited for him to say something, anything! "Nothing comes to mind" the crowd let out a collective moan, "But that's why we have flash cards and Teleprompters" he said, gesturing to the smiling technician manning the computers at the front of the stage with the flash cards he pulled out of his pockets.

"OK, first of all I'd like to thank Brigadier General Christopher Geraldo Karensky and Task Force Terra for the excellent security" Cody began, gesturing to a gray and white haired member of the audience and the TFT Commandos at the entrances, in the rafters, at the exits, on the roof, and scattered around building as the people in the audience looked around at the black and white uniformed solders nervously, "Second of all, I am a little disappointed that there aren't any Halo crossovers, but in a way it's your own fault".

"You should have tried harder" Bonnie finished in a chiding tone, and as soon as she did more then a few people in the auditorium burst out laughing.

"Told you it work" Cody whispered to Bonnie as more and more people started laughing.

"So you were right about most of the people here being total nerds, big deal" she whispered back to him in a dismissive tone.

"OK, getting back on topic" Cody stated as the laughter started to die down, "Crossovers" he began dramatically, "They're a special brand of fiction - an elite group where only the best survive. Stories like _Gods and Demons_, _Kim Possible: The Next Generation_, _The Batman_, the _Knights of the New Republic_ trilogy, _The Kindred_, _Reunions Are Bitch_, _Encounters At Dawn_, and _SPARTAN-487_, these tales make you completely forget about the separate franchises involved, they draw you into the story in a way no one franchise could do alone, they're the ones that reach out and say 'Ich sparte gerade ein Bündel Geld auf meiner Autoversicherung, indem ich zu Geico schielt'." as soon as the words left his mouth the TFT Commandos, more then a few of the members of the audience, and Bonnie all broke out in uproarious laughter, "What did I say?" Cody questioned in a confused tone.

"You . . . said" Bonnie got out between fits of laughter, "You said" she whispered something into his ear.

"Now that's funny!" Cody stated as he began to laugh a little himself, "Ahem, but returning to the matter at hand, and _not_ reading off the Teleprompter."

"Tonight we have gathered the KP elite of this category from the Year of our Lord 2007 A.D. together in one place for one reason and one reason only - to beat the snot out of each other!" the room let out a collective gasp at his words as around thirty blue dots appeared on beeftony, "I'm joking! So please amp down already, yeash, can't you guys take a joke? And why was everyone aiming at poor beeftony?"

"He insulted our honor! " one of the troopers yelled angrily.

"Eh, fair enough. Anyway, getting back on topic, Bonnie would you do the honors?" Cody asked as he handed the brunette-haired paragon of beauty the envelope containing the list of nominees.

"Thank you" Bonnie replied in an indecipherable tone as she took the envelope, "And the nominees are . . ."

**KP:Green Lantern: Brightest Day, Blackest Night – ReedStoppable**

Blocking the throwing stars with a shield on his left arm, Lantern formed a bolo in his right hand. After a couple twirls, he launched the construct weapon, which wrapped its self around Monkey Fists body, breaking his concentration. With the barrage of throwing stars stopped, Lantern zoomed in and landed a quick one-two combination to the monkey masters gut and head.

"Very impressive Stoppable." Monkey Fist began, breaking the bolo and wiping a bit of blood from his lip. "You seem to be quite handy with your ring. It's a shame you never put such effort into harnessing your monkey abilities. Within you is a well of untapped power, and to see it unused  
disgusts me."

"Well, I guess that makes us even then, because you're a well of genetically altered freakiness." Lantern retorted. "And that sir, disgusts me."

With a monkey like hoot, Monkey Fist launched an energy blast directly at Lanterns head, who barely had enough time to get a shield up. Even with the shield, the force of the blast was enough to drive Lantern backwards several feet.

"Interesting," Monkey Fist mused as he created a yellow katana blade and approached Lantern. "A Green Lanterns one weakness is supposed to be the color yellow. Hence, the yellow power ring. Yet here we are, and you show no signs of vulnerability to the color."

"I guess I'm just all kinds of special Monty." Lantern replied as he fashioned a sword of his own, one that bared a striking resemblance to the Lotus Blade.

"Cute" Monkey Fist smirked. "En guard!"

Lantern blocked Fist's over head strike and retaliated with a kick to his stomach. Using the space he created Lantern lunged with his blade, which Fist easily deflected. The lunge left Lantern wide open, and Monkey Fist made him pay with a palm strike to the face. The blow caught Lantern square, and he stumbled back barely getting his sword up to block another attack from Fist.

The mid air dance continued for what seemed like hours. Attack after attack was launched, and nearly each one was blocked. However the glancing blows that slipped past the combatant's defenses were beginning to take their toll, and the two separated, and began to circle each other.

"What do you say we call it a day Monty?" Lantern huffed. "I'll go downstairs and try to fix my wall, and you…you go turn yourself into the nearest prison."

"I find that as unlikely as you giving up your awful jokes." Fist panted, feeling the combined exhaustion of the battle and of the exertion of will power the ring required.

"Jokes? I was serious." Lantern said, mock offended. "To think that I would joke, at a time like this."

"Idiot." Monkey fist growled as he charged at Lantern, sword held high.

**Possibles Of The Caribbean – Twila Starla**

This trail of thought brought her back to her medallion wondering. Like I said, it had put many questions in her head before. But there, one that hurdling day at the docks, Kimberly had found the most puzzling, mysterious question the trinket had brought her in a long time.  
Why did Jack Sparrow recognize her medallion?

She kept playing that moment back again inside her head, that wide-eyed look of recognition that appeared on his face when he caught sight of it around her neck, then retelling all the stories she had heard about Sparrow, cross-referencing the medallion to each one. None of the elements connected, none of them! Perhaps she was forgetting something, one of the stories she had heard about Sparrow in the past.  
Her mind was abuzz, and the answers, unknown, Kimberly felt as though she had reached a fork in the road, with the medallion as her compass. And the direction she took depended upon whether she kept her compass, or dropped it where she stood, leaving her little secret behind forever.

Something told her she should leave it behind and go left, where she could continue her masquerade as a proper young lady, marry Joshua Mankey, and spend the rest of her days serving as a silent and pretty young wife to the esteemed Commodore, any man who took Governor Possible's daughter as his bride would surely have quite the reputation on the island, she thought. A little voice inside spoke, and said that it would be best, for everyone around you, you're endangering them by holding onto that thing, Father, Junior, Tara, even Ronald, everyone, let go of the accursed thing before it causes more trouble.

Yet her heart, her inner adventurer, said otherwise. And kept nagging her on to the right, where the unknown and the answers to all of questions, and her freedom, awaited her. Where everything she wanted and dreamed was there for her. The world before you, the wind in your face, and no ties to anyone! Isn't that what you've always wanted? Not this pompous life you've been handed, you want to scream, and shout, and live like you've never lived before! The medallion is your ticket to freedom! Do you want to lose that?

The decision was more difficult then anything she'd done yet. There she was, stuck between a life's desire and the people she knew and cared for, and once she chose, that was it. No turning back, she either kept the medallion or she didn't.

Kimberly looked around the darkening world of Port Middleton, at the shadowy clouds as the formed and rumbled above her. At the large British flag flapping in the high winds from its spot atop a nearby mast. At the elderly couple as they raced inside their house for shelter from the storm. Then she looked back down at the medallion with confusion and uncertainty in her eyes, the only thing that had allowed her to connect to her pirate dreams, a bookmark of one of the most memorable days of her life, reminding of the fear, danger, but friendship she gained years before, but then the problems and confusion it caused today.

She had to choose now, or be left standing on the dock forever.

**The Lusting – Weirdbard**

Kim and Shego watched as their two fireballs headed for the dead teen Hoshi poised above Ron only to see two wet slimy strands of hair dip down from the ceiling and catch the fireballs and throw them harmlessly to one side of the room. The wet hair sizzled as the fireballs hit and were temporarily cradled in them but they did not burn like the dry sister Asami's hair had done.

Hearing the unmistakable sounds of the door slamming behind them, both women glanced over their shoulders to see the door and indeed the wall was gone, now covered in a thick disgusting mass of wet slimy hair. Wet hair dangled from the ceilings, the walls were covered in the slowly moving mass. The only objects not completely covered in the mess was Shego and Rufus, Kim, Ron, the dead girl Hoshi herself and the eyes of Yori as she struggled against the wall she was plastered to. Realizing how easy it would be to lose Rufus in the mass of moving hair if he were to fall off of her shoulder, Shego reached up and gently put him into a pocket on her skirt. A pocket that was closable with a Velcro flap. "Stay in there Rufus where you'll be safe." She muttered to the naked mole rat. Rufus looked like he was going to argue but seeing a strand of hair moving towards them he reluctantly nodded his head.

Having seen to Rufus's safety Shego roared as she charged across the room towards the dead teen standing over Ron's body. "Get away from him you bitch!" A thick strand of wet hair lashed down from the ceiling once again, almost as if it was a fireman's runaway hose and slammed into Shego throwing her across the room to crash next to where Yori was struggling.

Yori's desperate struggles managed to free her mouth from the slimy choking hair covering it and cried out to Shego. "Release me so that I may help you and Kim save Ron!"

"Release you?! You are the reason we are all in this mess!" Shego shouted at her and started to pull away from the wall. She was stopped as Kim was thrown across the room to slam into her and they both slid down the wet hair covering the wall to slump on the floor.

Yori strapped to the wall by the hair couldn't follow their fall, she practically had to stare straight forward the hair had such a grip on her. "I know. And I am deeply ashamed and dishonored by what happened but I wasn't in control! Well, not completely. You need my help if you are to stop Hoshi from what she plans for Ron-san."

"We don't need anyone's help to spank that bitch." Shego growled as she helped Kim to her feet. Both women had to pause however when they noticed that Hoshi was no longer in the middle of the room and seemed to have merged into the masses of hair moving along the walls in the room. A naked Ron was still lying in the center of the room but no hair was around him at the moment, not even the strands that had been so obscenely stroking him earlier.

Shego started to rush to him but was held back by Kim. "It is probably a trap. That thing didn't go to such effort to get Ron as to let him go now!"

"Kim-san! Shego-san!" Yori called out.

Both women glanced at her and then to where she was frantically looking. Dark strands of hair had slithered across the floor and were under Ron's shoulders and inch by inch they were pulling him towards a very dark corner of the room. As Kim and Shego looked on, twin glowing eyes revealed themselves in the dark shadows of that corner.

**The Next Contestant - Ran Hakubi**

"Want me to drop a chip there, Little Buddy?" Ron asked.

"Yeah!" Rufus chirped with a grin and a nod.

Ron moved over to where Rufus was standing and dropped the Plinko chip. It banged down from peg to peg, creating the all to well know "plink" sound. At the end of its run, it landed right square in the 10,000 spot.

"Ron, you just won 10,000 dollars!" Bob said happily as "10,000" lit up in the display above Bob's head. Bob moved over and took the Plinko chip out.

"Boo-yah!" Ron shouted.

Rufus, however, was pacing back and forth again along the game board, finally he stopped on the left half of the "O". As before, Ron dutifully obliged and dropped his second Plinko chip. Down it went and came to a stop at the 5,000 dollar spot. Bob moved and took the second Plinko chip out of its spot.

"You're up to 15,000 Ron! Drop another Plinko chip!" Bob told the hero.

Ron watched Rufus, who stopped right in the center of the P, were Ron dropped his chip. Down it went, and landed right in the 10,000 spot again.

Bob pulled the chip out and moved back to his spot saying, "Another 10,000, bringing your total up to 25,000!"

"BADICAL!" Ron shouted as he watched Rufus. He stopped on the right side of the "K", which is where Ron dropped his fourth chip. It plinked its way down to the 1,000 spot.

"Ron, you're at 26,000, and you've got one Plinko chip left. Make it count," Bob explained as he moved away the Plinko chip.

Rufus paced back and forth along the game board, and came to a stop on the right side of the "N". Ron set his chip down and let it go. Plinking all the way down, it came to a stop in the 5,000 mark.

"Ron, you've just won 31,000!" Bob exclaimed as Ron rushed down the stairs.

The tow-headed young boy promptly launched into his victory dance. The victory dance promptly caused him to lose his pants. Feeling the draft around his knees, Ron looked down.

"Oh man, even on national TV!" He shouted and quickly brought his pants back up.

Rufus, however, was still on top of the Plinko board, imitating Ron's victory dance. Unfortunately, a miss step caused him to slip, and he himself plinked down the game board, landing in the zero slot. Looking at where he landed, he gave a dejected "Aww" and scurried back into Ron's pants pocket.

**Until the End of the World – Molloy**

The Trans Am's engine revved, a little reluctantly Kim thought, and Bonnie and her mother disappeared into the night.

Ron jogged back up to Kim's side and placed his arm around her shoulder again (although the warmth didn't feel as if it had ever left). As he did so, he made an appreciative whistle. "Man! Poor, Bon-bon!"

"No kidding!"

"Yeah, I guess I would be pretty freaked too if I learned right out of the blue that my mom was a ninja."

"What!? NO WAY!" Kim cried. "DL is a ninja?"

"So way, KP." Ron said with certainty. "Even if she hadn't come outta that Vanishing Stance in the back seat," he nodded, "she was giving off kunoichi vibes the entire time!"

"Whoah, waitaminute!" Kim said placing her hands to her face. When was this crazy day going to end? "Vanishing Stance? I-is that how she suddenly appeared out of nowhere?"

"Uh-huh."

"A-and what are kun-kunoichi--"

"Ninja chicks," Ron explained, "I get those vibes whenever I'm around Yori, and they were bouncing all around the inside of that car--I mean grande sized vibes, the entire ride. Right, Rufus?"

Rufus poked his bald head out of Ron's pocket and nodded with assurance. "You betcha!"

"Wow, the Vibrating Palm!" Ron said in awe.

"Yeah, what is that exactly, Ron?"

"KP, it's like one of the top ninja moves," Ron explained with the same admiration he expressed for the Bricks of Fury series (well, not the musical), "I mean it is right up there with the Enraged Sparrow, the Hidden Foot, a-and the Nosepicking of Death!"

"The Nosepicking of Death," she asked, eyebrow fully arched.

"Mock all you want, Kim," Ron said defensively, "but these are moves that only the top ninjas know. And if Bonnie's mom could give some guy the Vibrating Palm then she must be one of the best of the best!"

"Okay, amp down, ninja boy," Kim said raising her hands, "I believe you, but what exactly does the Vibrating Palm do to somebody?"

"Well," he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I-I don't know. I'm not a top ninja yet."

She gave his shoulder a consoling pat. "But you are sure that DL is one, right? Hmm. How did Bonnie find out? It didn't sound like she thought the Vibrating Palm was a ninja move."

"Oh, she didn't," Ron said casually, "I told her."

"You did?"

"Yeah," Ron explained calmly, "she thought her mother was going crazy." He shrugged, "I thought it would make her feel better to know her mother was a top-flight ninja and not just some nut-job."

"And the winner is . . ." Bonnie got out before a sound similar to grinding gears started to fill the air, and a large red nineteen sixties telephone booth appeared on stage.

"Sorry I'm late" the smiling form of Bob Barker said as he exited the booth and approached where Bonnie and Cody were standing in stunned silence, "Traffic was - as the Nep Americans say- a Gliederfüßer. By the way, thanks for the ride you two!" he yelled back at phone booth.

"Oh it wasn't any trouble at all" a blue-eyed version of Ron Stoppable said in a jovial tone as he started to lean against the side of the booth's door.

"Yeah, stop by anytime" an casually dressed version of Shego stated in an honest tone as she leaned against the opposite side of the door.

"Don't worry I will. Now you two crazy kids run along and go repopulate the Timelords."

"What?!" the Ron in the booth inquired in a shocked tone.

"Uh, Ron" the AU Shego interjected, "We better get out of here before the Neo Americans put us on ice - literally."

"Right. Well it's fun people, but we really must be going" the Timelord said as yanked his Shego back into the phone booth and closed the door before the sound of grinding gears once again filled the air and the booth faded from existence.

"Crazy kids" Bob said, shaking his head, "Now young lady I think I'll be the one giving the award," Bob stated as he took the envelope out of Bonnie's hands.

"Hey!" Bonnie began to protest.

"Don't do it Bon'ika" Cody said as he put a hand on his firebrand date's shoulder, "He's got people."

"What people?" Bonnie was pissed to say the least at the former "Price is Right" host stealing her thunder.

"Everyone" Cody said in his best Sargent Johnson voice (Which is surprisingly good by the way).

"Fierfek" Bonnie cursed as she relented to the Barker's superior contacts, "That di'kut really has it made, you know that?"

"And the winner of the award for Best Crossover and/or Fusion is . . ." Bob began, completely oblivious to Bonnie's discontent over his actions, **Possibles Of The Caribbean – Twila Starla. **Come on down, you're the winner of the Golden Roofie for Best Crossover and/or Fusion!" Bob yelled as the speakers began to play "The Price is Right" theme song and several of the spotlights focused in on Twila Starla.

Twila starts at all the lights, shocked. Blushing profusely, she rises from her seat and gets to the podium, still in a bit of shock.

"Wow, what can I say? This is an absolute honor! When I started Possibles a year ago, I wasn't sure what to expect when I put it up. Less the twenty-four hours later, I got my answer in fifteen reviews and over one-hundred hits on the first chapter. I knew I had a winner! And this award only makes the work all the more worth it! Thank you to my readers, especially CMY, he's saved me from bad writing on more than one occasion and I don't know if Possibles would be the same without his help! Thanks to my family for supporting this and listening to my long ramblings about this story. Thank you!"

Jason and Triaxx returned to the stage smiling. "Always nice to see someone deserving win who didn't think they stood a chance, isn't it?"

Jason nodded quickly. "Most definitely. And there are still plenty more surprises left to go. But first, let's welcome Captain Beefheart and His Magic Band with Safe as Milk."


	16. Mariko's Dance Party

As Captain Beefheart and His Magic Band are setting up for their tune, Mariko pokes her head through the curtains to watch. Needless to say, the little girl has never seen a live band setup for a performance, let alone actually perform. Since the Magic Band "setups" by having their percussionist run across the front of the stage shooting a plastic raygun and mumbling over and over "Raygun, raygun, raygun, raygunraygunraygunraygun," the experience proves to be very exciting. Indeed, very exciting to a little girl with slurpster syrup still running strong in her system. She really likes the sparks that shoot from the sides of the old-school plastic gun.

Once the band is ready, the band member leaves the raygun on an amplifer not too far from where Mariko, mostly obscured by the curtains, is standing. She eyes it with fructose intensity. But before sugar-frosted temptation can get the best of her, the music begins.

The "music" has a galvanizing effect upon the little girl. She forgets about the raygun and begins to hop up and down to the song's crazy beat. Then when she sees that the guitar and bass players are also hopping around on the stage, she decides to join in on the fun and runs from behind the curtains and joins the chaos onstage.

_Well my cigarette died when I washed my face_

_Dropped some drops in an ashtray hit a wrong place_

_Woman at my blinds to see spiders spinning lines_

_Its a safe as milk it's a safe as milk_

_I never heard it put quite that way_

_The shape I'm in is a gone a way_

_They called a day they called a day_

_Yesterday's paper headlines approach rain gutter teasing rusty cat sneezing_

_Soppin wet hammer dusty and wheezing_

_Lusty alley whining trashcan blues_

_Children running after rainbows stocking poor_

As Captain Beefheart has been delivering his mad words, members of the band and a good portion of the audience have noticed the newest addition to the Magic Band. Mariko runs out near the front of the stage and begins twirling around to the pulse and hum of the electric music floating all about her. As she spins, her dress floats up into a halo and begins shooting off pieces of popcorn (that have been caught in her ruffles since the popcorn bin escapade) into the crowd. Actually, she fits in quite well with the MO of the band. In fact, the guitar and bass players start dancing around her spinning form. When she pauses to catch her breath, the guitar player thoughtfully catches her before the dizziness sends the little girl to the floor.

Giving the odd musicians a sideways look or two over the course of their "song," qtpei235 continues to search for her missing friend amongst the various tables arrayed before the stage.

_Sorrows lollipop lands stick-broken on a dark carnival ground_

_Pop up toaster cracklin_

_Aluminum rhythm and sound_

_Ev'ry day pencil lazy and sharp_

_The icebox inside looking like a harp_

_E-lectric bulb been out for years_

_Freezer fumes feed the gas tears_

_Cheese in the corner with a mile long beard_

_Bacon blue bread dog eared_

_Bacon blue bread dog eared_

_Bacon blue bread dog eared _

In the long experimental musical interlude before Captain Beefheart delivers the song's final line, Mariko recovers from her dizzy spell and begins to twirl again. She now has the guitar and bass player mimicking her movements. This adds a considerably warped dimension to an already warped sound—one that the leader singer, if not the audience, greatly enjoys. When he sees what is happening, Captain Beefheart, too, begins to spin. Although the halo created by his off-the-shoulder cape doesn't shoot popcorn, it is a nice counterpoint to Mariko's halo.

_I may be hungry but I sure ain't weird _

As the song ends and Mariko begins to slow down her twirling, a final piece of popcorn shoots out into the crowd and hits qtpie235 on the back of her head. She turns.

"Mariko!"

Unfortunately, her cry cannot be heard over the final prolonged note of dissonance coming from the stage. She rushes forward and hopes she can reach her young friend before she disappears once more. However, as pulls herself onstage, she sees Mariko grab what looks like a plastic raygun off a speaker and run behind the curtains.


	17. Best Alternative Pairing

"Eureka!"

"All heads turn to look over at Wade, who is holding up a device in his hands that draws immediate attention. "Is that..." Blacbird is almost too nervous to say it out loud.

"Yes, it is, the reverse Sappho ray. Utilizing a combination of La Alien's gear and my own..."

"I WANT IT!"

It was a resounding chorus from the group who had been hit, though it surprised Lucre, who was still clutching to Beeftony's arm. Lining them up, Wade shoots the assembled mass, even Lucre, who tries to run, before shooting himself.

Jason lets out a sigh as things return to normal, previous dates finding new comfort with each other. "So glad that's been cleared up.

Triaxx just frowned. "I don't know, it was the perfect way to launch the subject of alternative pairings."

Jason appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think Wade took this long on purpose, just to give us a lead-in?"

They both look down at Wade, who looks back up at them innocently.

"Nahhh..."

"Anyways, please welcome our next presenters, JPMod and Hope."

Walking onto the stage arm-in-arm, JPMod and Hope smiled at the audience as they approached the podium. Like last year, JP wore a black tux with red bow-tie and cummerbund. Hope however wore a short-sleeved pink, Chinese style evening gown with hem at mid-calve and a single leg slit running up to mid thigh. The outfit was completed by pink flat slipper shoes and two gold bracelets on the wrists.

The pair let go of each other as they reached the podium, and a moment later, the applause died down.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen!" JPMod started. "Like last year, it's quite an honor to be here tonight, yet this time for the 3rd Annual Fannies Awards! Hope and I are proud to present the award for the Best Alternative Pairing Story Overall."

"The Kim Possible fanfic community," Hope began with a grin, "has written many great stories, including the two main pairings of Kim/Ron and Kim/Shego, yet other than these two, there are many other different pairings written by talented writers. This award was made in recognizing the best of the best of alternate pairing stories."

"Yeah," JP continued. "Nothing against canon, but there are times people love a good AU and like to have variety in their meals than the usual plate of nachos."

"Hey!" Ron cried out from the audience. "What is so wrong with nachos?!"

"Duh, Ron," Kim eyed him, like he was crazy. "Do you eat it every day? That's the whole point!"

"Pretty much," JPMod called out, getting things back on track. "We all like variety in our meals, and I'm sure there are readers who enjoy variety when it comes to fanfiction."

Hope giggled as she eyed her escort/date for the evening. "I agree, George. I think I read a fic somewhere where I was Ron's girlfriend. It was interesting." She began ticking off her fingers. "There are fics for Ron and Bonnie, Ron and Tara, Ron and –"

Kim spoke up with a bit of a warning in her voice. "Hope, I'm sure the entire audience do not need to hear that Ron was paired with every girl in the cheer squad. Thank you."

"Well," JPMod scratched the back of head, "Ron happened to be paired with a great many ladies from the show, so he is sort-of like the **pimp** of KP fanfiction when it comes to the guys of KP."

"You hear that, KP?" Ron grinned with pride before he closed his eyes and held the lapels of his tux. "I'm the pimp dude of KP fanfics."

A growl from his GF made him realized he said the wrong thing. "You better not be a pimp in reality, Ron, or else you'll be singing soprano for a month.'

"Gotcha," Ron smiled meekly at his ticked girlfriend, knowing better than to inflate her ire more than it was healthy for him.

JPMod cleared his throat. "Getting back on topic, we have six nominations for the award."

Hope finished up what her partner began. "And the nominations are."

**Joss/Wade - Blue Eyes Shining series – cpneb**

(Joss, in Wade's body/head)

'Hey, Joss,' the red-headed girl walked up to Joss and stuck out her hand; she was a bit taller than Joss and bigger up top, but her smile was so big that Joss immediately liked her, and then Joss realized who was standing in front of her.

'I'm Stephanie Watership. Glad to finally meet you.'

'Ste…?'

'It's pretty easy to say, Jocelyn:

'Ste-pha-nie. Ste-pha-nie. I know you can do it; heck, you're way smarter than me,' she grinned.

Joss liked her grin.

'Wade, can you ever forgive me?'

'Steph, I forgave you after I learned what happened to you.

'I will avenge your death, Stephanie, you have my word on it,' and Wade's look was harder than anything that Joss had ever seen on him.

'No, Wade, let it be,' Stephanie told him, and Wade shook his head 'no.'

'I can't do that, Stephanie.

'Drugs took you away from me, and drugs took Joss' mom from her.

'I can't sit idly by, anymore, just as I can't sit idly by while all of your little brothers and sister are mistreated.

'I have the money to help some, and we're already working with Montana DCI to bolster their programs.

'Betty has even helped us by providing equipment for the Bunker.'

'Dr. Elizabeth Director, Global Justice Head?' now, Stephanie was surprised.

'Same one, Steph; in fact, Joss has more news and information on her,' and Joss had been beaming ever since Wade mentioned Betty's name.

'She's going to be my mother, Stephanie,' Joss announced, and Stephanie fell into her, laughing and crying and hugging her.

'HEY! Don't hog all the hugs,' and the two ladies pulled Wade into their hug.

'Stephanie hugs….mmmmm….' came from Wade, and both Stephanie and Joss giggled.

'Did he do this all the time, Steph?' Joss whispered to her

'Only after a few months; I figured it was puberty coming on strong, because he always wanted real tight frontal hugs. No side hugs for my Wade,' she answered in the same whisper.

'Of course, he's your Wade, now.'

'He's gotten worse about trying to peek down my blouse, Steph,' Joss confessed.

'So, what have you done about it?' She asked wickedly.

'Left a few buttons strategically unbuttoned, of course,' Joss confessed, and Stephanie laughed.

'HEY!' Wade pouted, and Joss kissed his nose.

**Joss/Wade - Define Hell series – cpneb**

"What am I going to wear?" was the thought in both the minds of Joss Possible and Wade Load.

"Will he/she like me?"

"Am I being silly?"

Joss spent two days with Becky and Jennifer, going through her closet, trying to decide what to wear. She finally settled on a simple party dress; simple, only if you consider that she ordered it, had it rush-shipped, and then spent another day with her friends checking the fitting and having Jennifer's mom fit it to hug her perfectly.

Wade went through his closet and realized that he needed more than the two suits that fit two years ago, so he went into town with Ron and the two of them picked out three suits and dress shirts, paying extra for one-day turnaround on tailoring and having the tailor deliver them to his house for final fittings.

She wanted to look special for Wade's family and wanted to make certain that the dress felt right for him.

He wanted to look extra-special for Joss and Nana, and he wanted to wear something that would blow both Kim and Sarah away.

He modeled his suit choices for Sarah and Carlene, and they both approved.

She spent a day writing and rehearsing what she wanted to say to him.

He spent a day writing and rehearsing what he wanted to say to her.

December 24th came far too soon, as far as Joss was concerned, as she sat in her room and read, waiting for his plane to take off from Middleton.

December 24th came far too soon, as far as Wade was concerned, as he stood in the airport, waiting for his plane to take off from Middleton.

**Ron/Bonnie – The Pathetic Tale of Bonnie Rockwaller – Blackbird**

_He gave them a polite nod before taking up their menus and walking to the back to put their order in. Ron peeled the wrapper off his straw then slipped it into his glass and took a quick sip of his soda before he leaned back a bit in the booth. He looked over at Bonnie who was just finishing up a sip of her own when her eyes met his. As is usually the case when a pretty girl notices him, Ron suddenly felt very self-conscious and began to fidget nervously. The brunette in red giggled at his antics._

"_You know, I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult at this point," she quipped._

"_Wha? Oh no! It's not you at all. It's just some weird thing I do," Ron tried to explain._

"_The 'It's not you, it's me excuse'? Pulling that one already?"_

"_No!" he shouted frantically, drawing the attention of the costumers near him. He chuckled sheepishly as he sunk in the seat a bit and continued to speak more quietly. "It's really not that, I'm just...well the whole dating thing's never really been my strong point."_

"_That's amazing considering the amount of girls you've either gone out with or had a crush on you," Bonnie countered, taking another sip of her soda._

"_It's not that many."_

"_Well there was the Zita girl for awhile. Then Tara's crush on you. Some Japanese chick named...what is it?"_

"_Yori," he told her. "How did you hear about that?"_

"_It came up in a similar conversation Kim and I had."_

"_Kim told you about that?!"_

"_Yep," she nodded. "She also told me that Catgirl from the new super team hit on you too."_

"_But why would she...?"_

_The brunette shrugged. "Maybe to give me a leg up on the competition? Maybe some pointers on to what to expect or what you might like. I'm sure I could always find some skin tight outfit to squeeze into if that's what you really want."_

_Again Ron laughed nervously as he pulled at the collar to his shirt which suddenly seemed much tighter under pressure Bonnie's mischievous grin. She folded her arms on the table and leaned forward to take another sip of her soda and inadvertently, or not, give him a slight peak down the top of her dress. He had just over come his confusion and insecurities to look, when the waiter came by with the plate of Potato Bacon Bombers and salad. Bonnie tossed him a quick wink then sat upright as her plate was set down in front of her._

"_There you go," the waiter said. "Anything else I can get for you? Some refills perhaps."_

"_No, I think we're good, Kevin," Ron remarked, sounding slightly annoyed at his timing._

"_OK. Then I hope you enjoy and I'll be out in a bit with your meals."_

"_Is it just me or does it seem like that guy's butting into our date?" Ron whispered suspiciously as Kevin walked away._

"_It's just you," Bonnie remarked as she poured the small cup of dressing over her salad._

"_I guess," the blonde remarked then reached for one of the bacon and cheese filled potato slices. "It's just..."_

"_Just what?"_

_He tried to brush off the question with a wave of his hand which currently held the butter knife he was using to spread sour cream on his snack. Bonnie, however, wasn't about to let him off the hook that easily._

"_What?" she insisted._

"_I've just been thinking during this whole thing, and really since you first asked me out. I know it's stupid but...well...why me?" he asked, dipping his head slightly as he looked at her unsurely._

_Bonnie was surprised by not only the question but also by how much the look he was currently giving her resembled Kim's infamous Puppy Dog Pout. She smiled warmly at him then reached over to place her hand of his free one laying on the table and wrapped her fingers gently around his._

"_Because honestly, you're probably the nicest guy I've ever known," she said sincerely._

_He blinked at the answer. "Really?" he asked, still shocked._

"_Yes."_

"_Like...ever?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Wow. Not even Brick?"_

_She sighed and started to poke her salad with her fork at the mention of her ex._

"_Yeah even him," she admitted. "I mean he wasn't a bad guy per say, but...well let's just say he was a typical jock."_

"_How so?" Ron asked, sounding a little harsher some of the implications of the sentence._

"_It's not as bad as you think," she said, taken slightly aback by his change in tone. "He wasn't really that handsy, but...his eyes did wander a bit." She paused as she tried to think of a good example. "Like tonight for instance. Remember the thing I said about the hostess?"_

_Ron nodded._

"_Well it wouldn't be just her, probably some of the other girls too. And when looking at them he'd be blatantly staring at my chest. You, on the other hand...well I know I've done a lot to tease you cause, well I was just having fun, but to your credit you actually did all you could to not blatantly stare. It's kind of a refreshing change. Nice to know someone is trying to keep chivalry alive."_

_He blushed a bit at the remark. "Well I'm not really sure about all that. I'm just trying to respectful."_

"_And it's appreciated. Trust me."_

_They shared a bit quick smile before starting on their separate plates. While Bonnie was rather quite and dignified at eating her salad, the second Ron bit into his food he started to make a series of noises that sounded better suited for the bedroom rather than a crowded restaurant. The brunette looked up at him out of the corner of her eyes._

"_You two want to get a room?" she joked._

"_Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "But these things are really good. Try one."_

"_No thank you. I get enough unhealthy, greasy food at work."_

"_Then one more thing won't hurt you. Come on," he said, finishing the last bit off, "you gotta try this."_

_Her replied was lost to a giggle that she tried to desperately to hide._

"_What?" he asked unsurely._

"_You've-you've got something on your cheek," she answered between giggles, pointing to a glob of sour cream on his left cheek._

"_Oh jeez!" he exclaimed as he took a napkin and wiped the area. "Did I get it?"_

_She shook her head with another barely contained giggle._

_He swiped at it again. "Now?"_

"_Nope," she smiled then reached down for her own napkin. "Here let me."_

_She reached across the table and with one quick and careful swipe, removed the mess of food that was giving her such entertainment. She crumbled the napkin around the soiled spot and set it down next to her plate then looked at Ron again._

"_There, all better. Just be careful, cause I do want to keep my napkin for my own use. So if you do that again I just might have to get off with my tongue," she teased in a sultry voice._

_He shuddered a bit at the idea. "See? Now you're just tempting me to do that."_

"_Oh an actual flirtatious reply. Finally getting a little more comfortable on this date, are we Mr. Stoppable?"_

"_A little, yeah."_

"_Good. I was beginning to think I'd have to carry the whole thing myself."_

**Ron/Yori – A Bond of Honor – JPMod**

Shaking her head, Bonnie still couldn't believe it. "How could you date a loser like him?"

Again, Yori blinked, but this time out of confusion. "I do not understand you, Rockwaller-san. Ron-kun is honorable, kind, brave, and good. I do not see him as a loser."

Undeterred, Bonnie pressed on. "He **is** a loser. He's stupid, a pig, lazy, and at times, just doesn't know what he is doing. He's on the low end of the social ladder of this school. You should be dating someone else than him."

Vice-principal Barkin was about to say something to intervene when he felt a strong hand on his left arm. Turning his head, he faced Mr. Mochizuki, who gave a stern, small shake of his head. The message was clear… Don't interfere. Barkin remained silent as he returned to watch the trade of barbs along with the other transfixed members of the cheer squad.

Feeling her ire rise, Yori narrowed her eyes at the bronze-skinned girl. "Only I choose whomever I choose to date, Rockwaller-**sama**." The emphasis on the honorary told everyone the Japanese girl had meant it sarcastically. "I've been told in Japan that it's not what others say about you that defines your life, but what you **do** with your life that defines you." She raised an eyebrow. "What has Ron-kun done to make him a loser in your eyes?"

Bonnie incredulously stared at the Japanese girl. "Were you listening to what I said? He's a pig! He's lazy! He's nothing!"

"So **you** say, Rockwaller-sama," Yori quickly responded, her face still showed contempt for this girl before her. "Tell me... Did you ever help Possible-san on any of her missions to help others?"

The cheer squad's second-in-command eyed the leader a bit wearily. "Yeah, I did once."

"Only because we were **stuck** together, Bonnie," Kim pointed out. "You didn't ever volunteer to help me before or afterward."

Yori pressed on before Bonnie could respond. "Ron-kun has always helped Possible-san. He risked his life to help others throughout the world. He fought against those who'd wanted to dominate others. His actions to help Possible-san greatly display his noble deeds and his generous heart." She took a few steps to place her face nearly nose-to-nose with the brown-haired cheerleader. "Tell me, Rockwaller-sama… What have **you** done with your life to ever measure against what Ron-kun done for the world?"

She was trapped, and she knew it, for she couldn't come up with anything to say against what the Japanese girl had mentioned. "He's **still** a loser," Bonnie whispered harshly into Yori's face, "and so are **you**." With that, Bonnie turned around and stormed off toward the girls' locker room.

The cheer squad stared dumbfounded after their defeated team member, and only after Bonnie entered the changing room did they all turn to face Yori.

"That was **amazing**," Jessica, the blonde cheerleader, said in awe. "No one's ever gotten one over Bonnie like that." Except for Kim and Ron, who only smiled proudly at his girlfriend, the entire squad broke out in amazed praise in agreement with Jessica.

Yori gave a small grin in acceptance of the admiration bestowed on her. "I simply spoke the truth."

"Nevertheless, Takana," Barkin spoken up as he stepped forward, "the girls are right that you have done what very few in this school ever could do, beat Rockwaller at her own game. I say you should join the school's debate team when you start in September." Jessica and the others agreed highly, again making Yori grin as a small blush crept onto her cheeks at such high endorsements.

As the girls nearly half-circled around Yori, asking her questions, Kim held back, still stunned at what had happened. Her rivalry with Bonnie was well known, and even she knew that Bonnie could manage to win occasionally over her, making her angry and resentful of losing to the cocky girl. Yori, on the other hand, didn't rise to the bait, for instead, she lured Bonnie into a trap that made her look like a fool, and the ninja girl did so all in protecting Ron's name. Kim knew she had fought Bonnie before in helping Ron, but nothing on the level Yori did.

Seeing the conversation was taking too long to wind down, Mr. Barkin cleared his throat loudly to gain everyone's attention. "All right, girls. You will all have a chance another time to talk with Tanaka. Right now, you all should go change and head home."

Agreeing, the squad, except Ron, turned to head toward the girls' locker room. Kim however looked back to see Ron was hanging back a bit, and she knew he wanted to speak to Yori privately.

Still smiling proudly, Ron eyed his girlfriend fondly. "Yori… What you've done for me…"

Yori gently shook her head at him, smiling affectionately. "As I said, Ron-kun, I simply spoke the truth. You are not a loser, given your generous heart."

**Shego/Yori – The Price of Honor – StarvingLunatic**

Yori had been awake for hours, but she did not move at all. She was still pressed against Shego, as she had been for most of the night. Shego was asleep, breathing in a way that Yori discovered was very soothing to her only last night. She would not mind if Shego slept for the whole day as long as she could hear and feel the older woman breathing.

She had never been near someone in recent times to where she could appreciate something simple like the rhythm of the breathing. She had never been calm enough to where she could appreciate something such as breathing either. Her life was more turmoil than she ever cared to admit, but now, she realized just how messed up everything had been for her and that was thanks Shego…well, thanks to Shego and Ron's outrage.

It was in her calm, waking hours that Yori was able figure out what she should do about her current predicament. She was all right with the idea that came to mind, even though it did involve some dishonesty. At least it was dishonesty to do the right thing, which she found herself all right with. She had been doing dishonest things for so long and it bothered her because it seemed to be for no reason aside for money. She could do something right now that would be beneficial, but she had to hope that it went over well with the people that she cared about. She could not stand losing them, so for them and for herself, she was going to step away from doing everything because of her school.

With that out of the way for the moment, Yori was allowed to then think of the other big thing on her mind. It was the reason that she was anxious for Shego to wake up, even though it would mean the soothing breathing would change. She was thinking about the kiss that they shared, and she had been thinking about it on and off since she woke up. It started out with her trying to sneak a kiss, but she was surprised when Shego returned it last night. Now, she wanted to talk about it and what happened. She wanted to know what would happen next.

Yori was not sure, but she could have sworn for the brief moment that their lips touched, she felt electricity go through her body. When that lightning feeling passed, she just felt a gentle warmness go through her, causing a sensation that she had nothing to compare it to. She wondered if Shego had the same feeling and if kissing was always like that. Last night was her first one.

The ninja guessed that she was about to find out as Shego's breathing against her did change ever so slightly. She watched as Shego's face twitched a bit and then the pale woman yawned a little. She squeaked a bit as Shego pulled her closer.

"Now, that is a cute noise," Shego muttered, showing that she was fully awake now, even though her eyes were still closed. She began to caress Yori's side since her hand was resting there. The Japanese woman was ready to melt just from the gentle petting.

"Shego-san…um…good morning," the ninja said for lack of a better thing to say. She was lucky that she could remember how to speak considering how distracting she found Shego's hands to be.

"Indeed it is. Better than I've had in a months," Shego remarked, opening her eyes to look at the woman in her arms.

Yori smiled a bit. "Thanks for staying with me." She certainly appreciated the fact that Shego stayed with her through out her bleakest moment; she was not sure if anyone else on the planet would do such a thing for her right now.

"No problem. Gave me an excuse to sleep next to a beautiful woman, so I don't have any complaints," the pale woman quipped and that earned her a blush from the ninja.

"You've helped me a lot in the short time we've known each other. I really appreciate it."

"I could tell."

Yori's face scrunched up. "How could you tell?"

"A hint from early this morning sorta clued me in," Shego remarked.

Yori continued to look puzzled for a moment and then it was clear when it dawned on her what Shego was implying. Her mouth opened slightly and her eyebrows shot up. Shego chuckled a bit from the teen's expression; she looked so shocked that it was cute.

"I was hoping to talk to you about that," Yori admitted.

"I figured you would," Shego replied. Yori seemed to need to talk about everything, which was not annoying to her. That was surprising in and of itself, but she was coming to see that she had a lot of patience when it came to the teenager.

"Um…that was my first kiss…" the ninja confessed, looking away as she admitted that. She felt a little bit ridiculous saying that because she felt like Shego knew so much about the world while she was rather limited in almost everything.

The super-powered woman supposed that made sense, but she was still shocked by it. "Your first one? But, you're about to be nineteen," she pointed out, stating the obvious because of her shock.

The ninja looked away again for a moment. "I know. I've been focused on my training most of my life and the only person I ever considered kissing aside for you was Stoppable-san."

The pale woman was shocked again, which would explain why her mouth was gaped open and her eyes were open wide. Or maybe she was disgusted, she was not too sure. It was just creepy to know that Yori was attracted to Ron and was now attracted to her.

"The buffoon?" Shego said incredulously. "Ah, don't even bring him up while I'm in bed. Geez," she groaned. She supposed that she was going to have to work passed that because she was not letting the ninja go.

Yori giggled a bit since she could tell that Shego was being overly dramatic. She silently admitted that things were a bit weird for her too. After all, she liked a boy first and now she suddenly liked a woman. It did not bother her though because liking anyone was foreign territory to her. It was not like she learned anything about sexuality and things of that nature while she was training at Yamanouchi.

"I was wondering…I mean, kissing you felt really good. Is it supposed to feel that way?" the teen asked curiously.

"Doy. If it didn't feel good, people wouldn't do it so much," Shego commented with a smart-aleck smirk on her face.

Yori conceded that point. "So, it felt good to you?"

"Hmm…" Shego pretended to muse on her response. She then answered by leaning down and kissing Yori rather deeply.

The ninja tensed for a moment just because of the surprise, but she quickly relaxed as she realized that was happening. Her eyes closed on their own while she was taken in by the feeling of Shego's mouth against hers. That warm feeling that she felt before returned and she was ready to melt into Shego. A part of her brain registered that Shego's hands were massaging her hips, which only made the warm feeling more intense.

Shego would be able to relate to Yori's reaction to the kiss. It was quite the delight and she would not mind doing it more often. When Shego pulled away, Yori whimpered in protest.

"That answer your question, cherry blossom?" Shego asked, smirking a bit.

**Tara/Kevin - Mating Games – Campy**

"All right, Tara, why are you dating my son?"

Tara was taken aback by the woman's bluntness. "Beg pardon?"

"I realize it's been a few years since I went to Middleton High, but as I recall, blonde bombshell cheerleaders date star athletes, not boys who are small and studious. In my day, the head cheerleader was this girl named Yvonne something. They called her Queen Vonnie, and she was relentless in making sure her posse dated only the boys who rated highest on their—what did they used to call it?—their 'Food Chain.' So I'm wondering what's going on now."

Tara looked the woman directly in the eyes. "What's going on is that this cheerleader got tired of dating self-absorbed jocks who only wanted another trophy. Kevin's fun to be with, he can play chess and talk about things other than himself and the latest ball game, and he appreciates me for more than my looks. Do you know what the first compliment he ever paid me was? He told me I was smart and could do anything I applied myself to. Plus, I happen to think he's pretty cute, and, for the cherry on top, he's already a darn good kisser. What kind of dumb blonde would I be if I _didn't_ date him?"

Kevin's mom regarded the girl for a long moment, then broke into a broad smile. "Good answer," she said. "But what about the rest of your crowd?"

"Well, we ran into a few other people last night, and things went okay." _Mostly,_ Tara added in her head.

Mrs. Guberman accepted Tara's words at face value. "I just worry that my boy could get hurt if things go badly with you—or even if they go well. This academic year is going to be very important for Kevin's future, getting involved in the high school social whirl could be a huge distraction for him."

"Mrs. Guberman—can I call you Mrs. G?—I swear to you I'd never do anything to hurt Kevin, or hold him back from reaching his goals. I'm actually a low-maintenance kind of girl. I'd be just as happy hanging around the house on a study date as being taken out to a fancy restaurant."

"I can't imagine any teenage boy concentrating on schoolwork with you around," Donna said with a grin.

"If I tell a boy to study, he'll study," Tara countered, grinning back. "Hello, cheerleader, remember? We motivate guys to excel all the time."

Kevin's mom laughed. "I like you, Tara, so I'm going to think positive here. You could easily turn out to be good for Kevin. I know he's been a little down on himself since his friend Steven got a girlfriend …"

The French doors opened and Kevin came out, wearing a gray t-shirt with a big green D on the front and carrying a pitcher and some cups, a stack of towels under his arm. Donna noticed the way Tara's azure eyes lit up at the sight of him, and it warmed her heart.

"And the winner is...** Ron/Bonnie – The Pathetic Tale of Bonnie Rockwaller – Blackbird **

As the sound of his name, Blackbird's head popped up from the "Table of Power" and he looked around in surprise. When Slyrr finally convinced him he had actually won, he ran up to the stage as quickly as he could. He took the Golden Rufus from Hope and smiled at her before he turned his attention to the crowd. He went to say something but the horrible whining sound of feedback filled the air and caused everyone to grimace.

"Ooh geez, can't have that," he muttered as he reached into his jacket pocket.

He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and held it against the mic for a second. Soon enough the feedback quit and he leaned cautiously forwards.

"Hello?" he spoke into the mic and heard his voice echo back. "That better."

He then put the Sonic Screwdriver away again before he launched into his speech.

"Well I can honestly say I'm surprised by this. I mean after the huge blow I suffered from the first round to the second I really didn't think anyone cared about my stuff. Yes, I know I'm harping on this again but I can't help it! It's just…the hell?!"

He stopped to take a breath and calm himself.

"But I digress. Obviously the fact that I won this award proves that _some_ of your guys out there actually like my stuff and despite what my constant whining may indicate I really _am_ appreciative of this award. You guys are the ones who make this all worthwhile and really are the reason I'm here. I'm having a blast writing KP fics and all you kind fellow fans out there really help inspire me to write me. And of course take the risks that I do with my fics and it's great to see that's really appreciated. Especially after what I did to Bonnie in this fic."

"Yeah, thanks for that loser!" Bonnie huffed from her table.

"Oh what are you complaining about, it all worked out in the end! And you could have ended up with a lot worse than Ron there!" Blackbird remarked as he pointed to the blond haired boy.

"Is that suppose to be compliment or an insult?" Ron whispered to Kim.

"A compliment. I think," she whispered back.

"Speaking of whom, if you guys liked what I did to Bonnie just wait til you see what I do to Ron in one of my upcoming fics. Muwhahhahahahahahahahha!!"

"Okay I'm scared now," Ron said with a shiver.

"Hahahahaha! Ahahahaha! Haha. Ha. Ha. Oooh," Blackbird breathed as he calmed down from his evil laughter. "Well anyway, that's all for me so as long as you guys keep reading them, I'll keep writing them. Thank you Middleton!"

He hefted the award over his head amid the applause then hopped down from the stage and went back to his table. He slammed it down at his seat as he sat back down.

"See? Told you you'd win," Slyrr remarked.

"Yeah seems you're right," Blackbird smiled then looked over at Longbow. "So you're sitting here with a winner babe. What do you think?"

"I knew you had it in you," she said with a kind smile.

"Damn right. Now give me some sugar baby."

She put her hand on his face to push him back.

"I don't think so."

"But but... I just... Wade fixed everything and now..."

Jason just grinned as Blackbird continued begging. "You know, I'm glad to see the Ron/Bon win. I voted for Blackbird myself there."

Bonnie's voice carried over the audience. "And that's why I dumped you last year."

Jason seemed to shrink a bit, backing away from the microphone. Triaxx just chuckled softly. "Don't worry about it man, you still have a date at least. For now, let's welcome Sara Bareilles with Love Song!"

_Head under water,_

_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while._

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that._

_You made room for me but it's too soon to see,_

_If I'm happy in your hands._

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to._

_Blank stares at blank pages._

_No easy way to say this._

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

_'Cause you asked for it,_

_'Cause you need one, you see._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

_'Cause you tell me it's, _

_Make or breaking this._

_If you're on your way,_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay._

_If all you have is leaving,_

_I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today._

_Today._

_I learned the hard way,_

_That they all say things you want to hear._

_My heavy heart sinks deep down under you,_

_And your twisted words, your help just hurts._

_You are not what I thought you were._

_Hello to high and dry._

_Convinced me to please you._

_Made me think that I need this too._

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

_'Cause you asked for it,_

_'Cause you need one, you see._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

_'Cause you tell me it's, _

_Make or breaking this._

_If you're on your way,_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay._

_If all you have is leaving,_

_I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today._

_Promise me you'll leave the light on,_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone._

_'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say,_

_I won't write you a love song,_

_'Cause you asked for it,_

_'Cause you need one you see._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this._

_Is that why you wanted a love song,_

_'Cause you asked for it,_

_'Cause you need one you see._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this._

_If you're on your way,_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay._

_If your heart is nowhere in it,_

_I don't want it for a minute._

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to,_

_Write you a love song today._

_Today._


	18. Best Kigo

Jason cast a worried glance out over the crowd before focusing on one particular individual. "I sure am glad we found someone willing to take the potential punishment this award can bring."

Triaxx just nodded, his face solemn. "Beef has always been a bit of a risk taker... though I think continuing on with Lucre would have been an even bigger risk to his sanity."

Jason just looked over questioningly. "He was sane to begin with?"

Triaxx was about to argue, but opted not to. "Good point. Please welcome to the stage to present the Best Kigo Award, Beeftony!"

Uncomfortable silence reigns over the hall as Beeftony, far from the arrogant sight he was last year, tremulously and with great effort manages to approach the podium. He pauses briefly, debating whether or not he should make a run for it or get on with the inevitable. He finally decides to go for it.

As he approaches, his hands clench, filling the room with the sound of paper crinkling. His eyes are wide and his breaths shallow; his legs shaky and his hair as soaked as one would imagine his pants to be. A quick glance at his trousers, however, confirms that a change is not needed… yet.

"Um… hi," he says into the microphone, his voice still managing to sound clear and unwavering in spite of his visible terror. "I'm here to present the category of Best KiGo Story." He clears his throat and prepares to speak.

"Hey! Where's your date?"

All eyes turn to Shego, who had called out the question.

Swallowing, Beeftony asks; "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said where's your date, stupid? All the other presenters have one."

"Well I would have taken _you_, except you were already taken."

"Pfft, like I'd go with you anyway. You always seem to pair me up with Kimmie."

"That's what this award is about, though."

"Whatever."

"And I don't always pair her up with you," he defends himself, even though everyone in the room can tell he's only digging his own grave.

"Oh yeah, you also made her into a complete psycho who cut me open and made me eat my own intestines. Which admittedly gave _me _ideas for this evening," she replies, tightening her fist.

He gulps. "Well honestly, who else is there to go with?" he asks, scanning the room. He glances briefly at Lucre, who gives him a little half wave with a smile and he shudders.

"You could present with him," she suggests, pointing to the petrified form of Monkey Fist. "Isn't he Gay in one of your fics?"

"Um, okay?"

"Wait, he shouldn't count!" Kim objects from across the room. "He's still a statue!"

She grins malevolently. "Well, I guess you could always present with _his_ date."

Beeftony nearly has a heart attack on the stage. "Oh, no. No. Anyone but—"

"Me!" DNAmy shouts excitedly, bouncing out of her seat and embracing the solid stone form of her lover. "Oh Monty, I'm _so_ happy you trust me enough to be around other men and not get jealous!"

"Could it be because he doesn't even know where he _is_ right now?" Shego points out.

"Quiet, you big meanie!"

"Whatever."

Ending the hug with a kiss so sweet it would give gummy bears cancer, she skips up to the stage and envelops Beeftony in an organ-crushing hug with her enormous gorilla arms.

"C-can't… breathe…" he manages to choke out before losing consciousness.

"Oh, poopie!" DNAmy curses. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to present the award." She begins rifling through the stack of papers. "Boy, this guy goes on for a while. What say we just skip to the nominees?"

A unanimous cheer erupts from all corners of the room.

"All right, then! The nominees are…."

**Aaaand Action! - Ki to that Go**

Shego had been home for over a week, and she and Kim had spent a few hours together daily since she got back. They had grudgingly admitted to one another that they were in a _relationship, _although they had avoided discussing the matter much further. Apparently Shego was now choosing to set some ground rules.

"And don't expect anything to change between us on the set," Shego said warningly. "We are going to treat each other as we have always."

"Of course," Kim drawled, "Naturally I didn't expect you to start acting civil towards me."

The light had turned red, so Shego turned to Kim and glared. "Very funny," she snapped irritably.

"Hey, ease up, will you?" Kim said lightly. "This is no big."

Shego sighed in exasperation. That kid was no naïve sometimes!

"Don't you get it?" she snapped. "No one can know about this till the end of the season. Unless you want your entire private life to become tabloid fodder."

"No one will find out about us," Kim rolled her eyes again. "This kind of relationship is the easiest to hide from people."

"Oh, really?" Shego asked skeptically. The light changed again, and Shego sped off abruptly.

"When people see two girls giggling over a soda or coffee," Kim explained patiently, "people assume that they're gossiping over guys or some other girl talk. Nobody suspects that there's anything between them."

Shego grunted, which Kim took to mean that she was considering the idea.

"People see a guy and girl together, however," Kim continued, "and they start blabbing. Nobody would think that it's platonic."

"Okay, so maybe you have a point," Shego conceded grudgingly. "But I don't want to take any chances on the set."

Kim sat in silence for a few moments. "You won't be able to hide this from Steve forever, Shego," she finally said quietly.

Shego's hands twitched almost imperceptibly.

"This is not about Steve," she said stiffly. "I just don't want to get sued by the studio, okay?"

Kim laughed. "Sued by the studio. That would be funny."

"You have a strange sense of humor," Shego mumbled.

**Best Enemies: Redux - King in Yellow**

"I was feeling resentful," Kim confessed. "It was putting a strain on our real friendship. He's my best friend in the world. God, Shego, I would do anything to keep Ron as a friend. I was afraid we'd end up in a major fight if we kept dating and I'd swear off seeing him forever. I'd do anything to keep from losing him as a friend," Kim sighed, "You ever lose a best friend?"

"I'm not sure I've ever had one." That reality struck Shego hard, she'd heard the sadness in Kim's voice and paused for a minute. There was a serious tone in the pale woman's voice when she spoke again, "This is really going to sound stupid after some of the things I said a minute ago, and after what you said, but you ought to think about getting back together with Ron. It was obviously hard for him to make the transition from best friend to boyfriend. But give him a chance. God, the man would follow you into hell. You've got to appreciate loyalty like that."

"I appreciate Ron, but loyal is a trait for a dog, not a boyfriend."

"It's damn hard to get in a boyfriend. Cherish it. Hell, he's got a sense of humor too -- if you don't want him I'll take him."

"Don't you have any sort of wild passionate love on your list of what you're looking for? Loyal with a sense of humor is it?"

"Wild passion is grossly over-rated. Do you know Pride and Prejudice?"

"Is that a movie too?"

Shego gave Kim a dirty look, "It's a novel. Greatest novel ever written. There's a character… Caroline Bingley? No, Charlotte Lucas. Anyway, Elizabeth Bennett turns down Mr. Collins because he's got the personality of a bowl of cold oatmeal. She wants someone she can love madly. Charlotte accepts his proposal because better a dependable clod than being by yourself forever. I'm a Charlotte, I just want someone I can count on at this point."

"Boy, you really have diminished expectations. What happened to Elizabeth?"

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, who was handsome and passionate, swept her off her feet. Is that who you're waiting for, Princess? Prince Charming? A Mr. Darcy, who will sweep you off your feet?"

"Something wrong with that?"

Shego stared at her for a minute. "No. You're young. You can wait a few years until you're jaded and cynical like me. I just hope you don't decide you've thrown away something good for an ideal that doesn't really exist."

"I love Ron, it's just… I don't know how to say it. When we were out, even when we kissed it was like there was something that wasn't there. "

"Do you know what you want?"

"No, not really. It's like I wanted more of something that I couldn't recognize."

"You are a hopeless romantic. You've been watching too many movies with happy endings. White knights don't happen any more, Princess. Lower your sights."

"Look," Kim growled, "I'm getting real tired of everyone trying to set me up or dictate my love life to me. Drop it, okay."

Shego's answer sounded sincere. "I really am sorry. It sounds like both our love lives suck. I wish we go out to one of those bars down the street and get plastered."

Kim nodded her head yes, "Hey, I know what you mean about lousy love lives. Neither of us had dates for New Year's Eve."

"Yeah, I--"

"Hah! Gotcha!" Kim called triumphantly.

"What?"

"You just admitted you lied last New Year's Eve when you called up and said you were going out on a date."

"No, I forgot… I mean, I didn't know which New Year's… Er… Oh, hell. I lied to you Princess. I didn't have a date last New Year's Eve. But I'll have a good one next New Year's."

"Oh yeah, from the woman who says she'll date a guy with the personality of cold oatmeal."

"Well, the woman waiting for a white knight to sweep her off her feet isn't going to have anything but disappointment next New Year's."

"Twenty bucks, Shego, twenty bucks. We have a truce next January first. You bring your guy; I bring my guy. The woman with the hotter date wins the money."

Shego laughed, "It's a bet, Possible. But how do we decide who has the hotter date?"

"I'll kiss your guy if you kiss mine."

"Kiss your what, Pumpkin?"

"Kiss my guy, you idiot," Kim giggled

"Okay, sounds like more fun than how this year came in."

Kim held up her right arm, all fingers curled into a fist except for the little finger, which pointed straight up, "Pinky promise?"

**Double Minded – King in Yellow**

Shego set the airship back down in the clearing she abandoned about an hour earlier. She pressed the lock icon on her key ring and the headlights flashed and the horn sounded. She radioed her location and last will and testament to Middleton Research and reluctantly headed for the ancient temple.

She also paused in the opening to let her eyes adjust from the dazzling light of the jungle to the darkness of the ruins. A variety of fears assailed her as she pushed into the darkness, but her wildest imagination had not prepared her for the sight that greeted her as she rounded a bend in the tunnel and entered the huge room. Ron, his clothing torn and his face scratched from his fight with the monkey ninjas stood in the center of the large space. On the floor sat some two dozen monkey ninjas in front of typewriters - pecking away at the keys.

"TRAITOR!" he yelled at her.

"I tried to save both our lives."

"By running out on me?"

She showed him the sack in her hand, "I flew into town and bought chocolate. Now tell me what in the hell is going on here with the monkeys."

"Well, they say an infinite number of monkeys would eventually produce the complete works of Shakespeare. I'm just wondering what two dozen can do while I wait for Kim."

The green woman smiled. "Anything interesting so far?"

"Nah, but three of them have already written a silly script titled 'Grande-Size Me' where I stuff my face at Bueno Nacho until I get fat and then turn into a monster."

"I thought monkeys were supposed to be intelligent."

"Tell me about it," Ron groaned.

"Have you heard from Kims?"

"Not since they chased Monkey Fist down that passage."

"How long has that been?"

"About forty-five minutes or so."

"And neither one has come back to say they're okay?"

"Well, no."

"Ron! He could have had some trap and captured them."

"You go look then, I'll stay here and watch the monkeys. My therapist says it's good for me to hang out with monkeys."

_"I wouldn't touch that line with a ten foot Litvak,"_ Shego thought. She took him firmly by the arm, "No way. We're going to check on them together."

A small pink head popped out of Ron's pocket, "An mee?"

Ron patted Rufus on the head, "Hide little buddy, hide." The mole rat disappeared back in the pocket. As they turned toward the tunnel Ron complained, "You deserted me! You left me with angry Kims!"

Shego reached into a sack and pulled out two large, dark chocolate Cadbury bars and handed one to him. "Don't even think about eating it yourself."

"Is this all you bought?"

"No, I've got a few more… Ron. I'm saving one for myself, I'm starting to feel a little crampy. If the madness overcomes me and I kill you, I want you to know it's nothing personal."

"Hold two back for yourself."

**One in a Billion – StarvingLunatic**

It had started out with such a simple phrase followed by a passionate response. It seemed like it would be something easy because of that. It had been so effortless to ask and the respond was the same. It seemed like all of the simplicity should have continued on, they thought. How wrong they were. Who knew that six words could cause so much trouble? The six words consisting of two sentences, a question and an answer. The question: will you marry me? The answer: hell, yeah! Complications then followed.

The complications came when a certain redhead had to tell her mother. Shego told Kim to keep it quiet for just a little while because she did not want a big deal made out of the thing, but Kim just did not listen. The younger woman got on the phone the next morning to tell her mother that Shego proposed to her. Little did Kim know, but her mother informed Shego's mother as soon as Kim hung up.

It was not common knowledge that Ann and Isabel kept in contact with each other. They had taken to each other from the time that they had meant and built a friendship from that, even though Ann had some problems with Shego. Isabel had been working to soothe Ann's nerves over her daughter since the neurosurgeon had decided to accept their daughters' relationship. So, they spoke often and sometimes even met up for lunch if they were free and Isabel was in the area.

Shego glanced at the house phone as it began ringing. She was lounging in the living room of the house on the sofa. Kim was lying in her lap and the redhead looked over at the phone too. She then turned her attention to the older woman. Shego knew what her girl was trying to ask her.

"Look, I'm wise to this trick, okay?" the pale woman informed her slender fiancée.

"You're wise to this trick?" Kim echoed in a puzzled tone. The house phone knew a trick? Wow, she thought that she was the only one that knew any tricks around the house.

"Yeah, I answer the phone and it ends up being my mother," Shego answered. Even if it was not her mother, it would more than likely be someone that she did not desire to speak with, so it was best to not answer in her opinion.

"So?" Kim said while turning to face the green-skinned female.

Shego only snorted and she started caressing Kim's head to hopefully get her to forget about the phone. The redhead practically purred as the attention began. The younger woman was still a sucker for having her head rubbed, even though her pet days were behind her. It still felt so good, she thought as she pretty much melted in Shego's lap.

The phone finally stopped ringing and Shego breathed a sigh of relief. She then turned her attention to the beautiful young woman in her lap and reveled in having her right where she was. She leaned down and kissed Kim.

The redhead grinned to herself as she kissed her fiancée back. That had a nice ring to it, she thought. Shego was her fiancée. It seemed surreal, but the embrace that they were engaged in brought things back to the real world.

**Revelations of Destiny - Lord Kellendros**

Clip withheld by writer in protest over numerous points of the contest submission guidelines.

**Under the Milky Way Tonight – Allaine**

Her throat too raw for more screams, Kim just wanted to curl into a ball as she heard the ceiling rise again. _Shego_, she thought. _She's gone. She died - and she probably died hating me . . ._ Tears spilled down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her body.

"Kimmie!!"

Kim's head darted up. "Shego?" she whispered. "You're - "

She leapt to her feet and ran as fast as she could. She didn't get far, though, as she was frozen in place by what she saw.

The Acceptables were waiting. That this had been Junior's plan wasn't a surprise.

The surprise was seeing Shego, very much alive, at the other end of the room.

"Shego," Kim said softly.

Shego's eyes caught hers, and the former villainess visibly exhaled with relief. "Princess," she said.

Don turned around. "Look sharp, guys. Looks like we've got both of them."

"I thought Junior said we'd only be fighting one," Yvonne said.

"I don't give a shit," John snarled. "I'll take on TEN if it means getting Shego!"

"I love you, Pumpkin," Shego said, not even paying attention to the siblings any more.

Kim gasped. "Shego, I love you too," she said, the words spilling from her lips almost before she realized it.

Shego smiled widely. "You're just as soft as I am, I guess, Kimmie."

"This is cute," Yvonne sneered, "but any _lovers' reunion_ will have to wait until after you've dealt with US."

Kim and Shego looked at the Acceptables, then back at each other. Yvonne was right. The clones had to be dealt with before they could take each other in their arms. Kim wanted nothing more at that moment, but she had to wait because of these stupid _fakes_.

And Kim could see Shego was smoldering for the same reason. "I tell Kimmie I love her," she said, "and you three think you're going to ruin the moment?! You have never SEEN what we're capable of until right _fucking NOW!_"

Kim couldn't have said it better herself.

"And the winner is... **Best Enemies: Redux - King in Yellow**

A strange figure made her way up to the stage, though it didn't stop Amy from wrapping her arms around the young artificial woman, attempting to squeeze the life from her with her enthusiasm. With one final squeeze, she released Bego Possible, who approached the podium.

"This. award. will. make. KiY. very. happy. I. believe. that. of. the. awards. he. thought. he. had. a. shot. at. this. was. what. he. wanted. most. There. is. a. rumor. among. the. cast. of. the. Best. Enemies. series. that. he. might. have. rewritten. the. story. for. Fannie. consideration. But. he. really. just. hoped. to. improve. the. story."

Jason watched the strange woman leave the stage, appearing thoughtful. "You know, I should do something like that next year, appear in an android body. It wouldn't hurt nearly as much."

"Umm... not sure how good that would actually worked."

"Why not? Shego didn't destroy her or attack, and I'm sure if King came himself that he'd be lying bleeding on the floor. It's the perfect solution.

"Suuuurrreeee... whatever you say." Triaxx just rolled his eyes, returning to look at the crowd. "Please welcome our next guest Alicia Keyes with her song No One.

_I just want you close _

_Where you can stay forever _

_You can be sure _

_That it will only get better _

_You and me together _

_Through the days and nights _

_I dont worry cause _

_Everythings gonna be alright _

_People keep talking _

_They can say what they like _

_But all I know is everything's gonna be alright _

_No one no one no one _

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling _

_No one no one no one _

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you _

_You you _

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you _

_When the rain is pouring down _

_And my heart is hurting _

_You will always be around _

_This I know for certain _

_You and me together _

_Through the days and nights _

_I dont worry cause _

_Everythings gonna be alright _

_People keep talking _

_They can say what they like _

_But all I know is everything's gonna be alright _

_No one no one no one _

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling _

_No one no one no one _

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you _

_You you _

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you _

_I know some people search the world _

_To find something like what we have _

_I know people will try _

_Try to divide _

_Something so real _

_So till the end of time _

_Im telling you that _

_No one no one no one _

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling _

_No one no one no one _

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you _

_oh oh oh... _


	19. Best KR

Jason and Triaxx came back onto the stage, smiling widely."We have a special treat for everyone. Live from a hurtling rocket, Mattb!"

The screen on stage lights up, showing a very unkempt Mattb in full astronaut gear. "Jason, buddy, how's it going down there."

"Not too bad, how's life on the ship?"

Matt just shrugged. "Not too bad actually. The food could be better though. How are the awards going this year?"

"Oh, just one explosion, and some villain showed up and turned a lot of the guests gay."

Matt froze instantly. "Wait, did you say... so there were women... hot women... and they were... were..." Matt's tongue lolls out of his head and his eyes take on a far away look that shows no sign of ending.

Triaxx coughs briefly, turning back to the audience. "Well, I think we lost him, so let's welcome our next set of presenters to the stage, Heartbreaker and Mr. Barkin."

Heartbreaker and Barkin walked to the stage. Both wore tuxedoes, but whereas Heartbreaker's was a conservatively cut, traditional black affair, Barkin was outfitted in dark brown, with lapels, cummerbund, and bow tie in a range of earth tones.

Heartbreaker glanced up nervously at the mammoth assistant principal, pushed his glasses back up his nose, and began speaking from the small stack of index cards he held in his suddenly shaking hands.

"K/R. For many of us, the purest, most satisfying, most powerful form of Kim Possible fan fiction – by which we explore and then take to the next level the relationship that many of us yearned for so long to see, and applauded when the dream became reality…, heh, you know, cartoon reality…in season four." Heartbreaker adjusted his tie and wiped his brow. "But what is K/R, really? Just two simple letters—"

Suddenly the stack of cards slipped from his hands and scattered on the stage around the podium.

Heartbreaker emitted a quiet "eep." There followed an uncomfortable silence. The audience began to shift in their seats, and Shego snorted derisively. Heartbreaker glanced around, gripped the podium until his knuckles turned white, and tried to carry on.

"Yes. Two simple letters….Uh, and a slash. Between them. Ok, yes, two simple letters and a punctuation mark. But such a powerful combination of letters and punctuation!"

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy!" shouted Barkin, reaching over and twisting the mike towards him, the shriek of feedback causing all in the audience to groan and cover their ears.

"Listen up, people," Barkin bellowed into the microphone. "I'm sure you're all very PROUD of yourselves for your accomplishments, with your fan fiction and your avatars and your Kim-Ron…. And your…" shuddering, "Rugo."

His voice sank to a near whisper, although the basso profundo continued to reverberate through the bones of the audience.

"And it is truly an honor" (eye roll) "to be able to present the award for best Kim/Ron story – yes, to honor a couple of near-delinquents, one of whom started her television career in detention, while the other barely graduated high school." He shot a look at the head table, where his words had provoked a giggle fit between Kim and Ron.

"STOPPABLE! POSSIBLE! Quit yer yapping!"

They did.

Barkin sighed, then resumed in a slightly more forgiving tone, this time working off a set of cards in his hands. "Still, despite their idiosyncrasies – LOOK IT UP, STOPPABLE! – they gave us a relationship that has motivated legions of fans to obsess over them to the point of needing to read, and then write - often quite well and powerfully - about it."

Barkin looked up from the cards. "Who wrote this tripe?"

Heartbreaker grimaced, and softly said, "I did."

Barkin looked at Heartbreaker, then back at the cards, then muttered, "well, I guess we know why you're presenting, Heartbreaker, and not receiving...And, so, the nominees for best K/R are:"

**8 Nights – Ran Hakubi**

Ron looked up from the game of Tetris he had been playing on his Kimmunicator over at Kim. He herd her suck in a sharp breath of air through her teeth. "You okay over there, KP?" he asked, a little bit of worry creeping into his voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Ron, just a bit of hunger pain," Kim said, taking a page from Ron's book and giving him a smile that said 'Everything's going to be Okay' when in fact, it really wasn't.

"I can understand that. Good thing we have some things in our backpacks to take our minds off that stuff, huh?" Ron replied.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe all the reports I have to go over. Switching back to the PDA type of Kimmunicator has really helped out with all the e-mails and stuff I have to take care of. Especially this latest one. Monique's new design is great, but the problem is trying to get a PR press release for it, then scheduling a fashion show for it. Then I've got to…"

Kim's voice started to fade away as Ron slipped into that "Husband" zone. Normally, he was really interested in what Kim had to say, but every now and then, when she started to talk about stuff that he really didn't know that much about, his mind would slip off and he would think about football or baseball scores, or the newest video game coming out, or parts of the Fearless Ferret movie. Ron's favorite part was when FF dangled a mob boss over the edge of the building. The mob boss, fearing for his life, swore to God that he didn't know anything. FF would then pull the mob boss in closer and then growl "Swear to me!"

"…and then, after all that, Monique's design can hit the store shelves," Kim finished, drawing Ron out of the "Husband" zone.

"Wow, that's a lot to deal with. Hey, remember when we dressed up like Grocho and Harpo Marx to help cheer up the kids at your mom's hospital?" Ron asked, going for a blatant subject change.

**Birth, and Rebirth 05: Scarlet Innocence – cpneb**

The figure had managed to exit the capsule and fall onto the bed of leaves and timbers below. It managed to fall off of the bed and into the hole that the capsule had dug into the forest floor, as it crashed to earth, and the figure looked up, barely seeing the sun through the tree canopies.

"I'm going north: something just feels right about north," the figure thought, and it used the pole it had broken from a branch to make a walking stick to stand and support itself.

The figure threw the walking stick to the floor above and managed to crawl out of the hole. Grabbing the stick, the figure stood, saw a large log only a few feet away, and managed to make it to the log without passing out and sit, heavily.

The figure removed the helmet, and she shook her singed auburn trusses from their confines; they fell down around her face and to her shoulders, and her emerald eyes shone, now seeing unfiltered light for the first time.

"I'm coming home, Ron, just as soon as I figure out where the heck I am," she said out loud, and she was surprised at the sound of her own voice: weak and hoarse, but at least she still had a voice

She looked back at the capsule that had carried her here. The stylized _**TP**_ and _**BlazeIT!**_ logos were side-by-side on the capsule outer wall, smudged, yet standing tall.

'Wade, once again: you rock, my partner, my friend,' and she took her first pained step north.

Marcella, with Wade's and Joss' help, had managed to coordinate the massive media requests for coverage of the memorial service. Team Possible would provide the feeds to all the networks, and the networks had immediately agreed.

Wade had the cameras all on remote, and he could override, if needed, both picture and sound.

Kim's church wouldn't hold the crowd, so they had gone to the MHS Sports Stadium: Ron had agreed, saying that it was only fitting.

When Anne, James, Jim, Tim, Ron, Donna, and Don all walked out of the door of their home, the crowd noise vanished, and the crowd parted at street-side to leave a space.

A solitary muffled drum approached, along with the muted clip-clop of horses' hooves.

The family walked to the edge of the driveway and looked down the street.

Ron had first balked at this idea, but the calls from the President of the United States, the Canadian Premier, and the Queen herself convinced him to do it.

A caisson carrying the casket was pulled by two black horses led by a person from Global Justice and a person from the United States Army. The single horse in front of them, with a pair of mission boots, turned backwards in the stirrups, was led by a female Navy Admiral, her red hair tied down and her face held taut, holding back her tears.

Don saw the caisson coming, and he shot his right hand up in a salute, just like he'd seen on television and the Internet.

The cameras all caught the picture, and it was on the evening news and in the morning papers, let alone it flew across the internet at light-speed. Donald James Stoppable, like his sister Donna Monica Stoppable, were about to become famous at almost-age four.

James Possible saw Don's salute, and he flashed back to the stories that he'd heard from Slim, his brother, about JFK's funeral, and JohnJohn's salute.

'At least Don's not wearing short pants,' James grinned inside, and he realized that the crowd had followed Don's lead: they were all saluting the casket.

'For you, Kimmie-cub,' James thought as he brought up his arm in a salute.

The crowd held the salutes until long after the casket passed, the procession heading for the football stadium.

**Kim Possible: The Next Generation – MrDrP**

"Do you, Kimberly Ann Possible, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," she said.

"And do you, Ronald Dean Stoppable, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," he replied.

"Here," Q said, as he placed something in Ron's hand.

As Ron looked at his palm, his eyes grew wide.

"Where did you get these?" he asked.

"Don't be dense, Stoppable. I'm omnipotent. Consider it an extra tip for the badical snackage, as you call it."

"Uh, thanks," Ron said, before turning to a curious Kim. He placed one of the gold wedding bands Q had provided in her palm. She looked at the small circle of precious metal, then at Ron. He shrugged, then grinned, which earned him a smile. Then, each placed the band they held on the other's ring finger.

"By the power invested in me," Picard declared, "by the United Federation of Planets and by the custom of the sea and stars, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Ron gently placed his fingertips on Kim's scarred cheek as he pulled her in for a kiss. As they began engaging in what could only be described as warp-powered lip smacking, the assembled party began to clap with enthusiasm.

Picard beamed and then announced, "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Stoppable!"

The clapping, already vigorous, grew in intensity, and was joined by raucous cheering.

Ron wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and held her close to him. She brought her arms around his neck, then rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed contentedly, then pulled back, looked into his one good eye, and brushed her lips against his ravaged face.

And though the nature of their relationship had evolved with breakneck speed over the course of nine very full days, moving from friendship to romance to marriage, one thing remained unchanged: when Kim and Ron whispered "I love you" at the same moment, it was Kim who quietly called "Jinx!" first, earning herself a soda.

**Match Ado About Nothing – MrDrP**

"Uh, hi, KP," Ron said nervously as she took off her parka.

"Ron?" Kim stammered, as she looked at her best friend, who was now – a woman.

"Yeah, it's me," she said sheepishly.

Kim could not help but stare at her best friend. The first thing she'd noticed was the voice, with its higher pitch. Then she noticed the lips, which were fuller, clearly feminine. Kim continued to notice other changes: Ron's still-freckled face was softer. Her ears and hands, while still large, were somehow delicate. Her body was definitely curvier. And her shirt was clearly covering two modestly sized breasts.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" she finally asked.

"Just a run-of-the-mill run-in with Shego, DNAmy, and a Genetic Resequencer Ray Thingie," Ron said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Whoa! Shego and DNAmy working together?" Kim said, incredulous. "That is wrong on every level."

"You're telling me," Ron said before sitting down next to Kim.

"And they were working together why?" Kim asked.

"Shego gave Amy a Flamingoat in exchange for zapping me," Ron explained.

"I can understand what was in it for Amy," Kim observed; she'd love to have a Flamingoat of her own, after all. "But what was Shego thinking?"

"Apparently, Shego's developed a little bit of a soft spot for Ronnie."

"You have so got to be kidding me," Kim said, recalling Shego's earlier suggestion that she end the pregnancy.

"Nope," Ron replied. "Shego thinks Ronnie needs two parents."

"So she changed you into a woman so we could be together…" Kim said, shaking her head, trying to get her head around the fact that Ron, whom she'd known for more than fifteen years, was now as much a girl as she was.

"Pretty much," Ron agreed; she, too, was still trying to adjust to the change. Then Ron reached into a pocket and withdrew an envelope and handed it to Kim.

"What's this?" she asked.

"The information for the off-shore account Shego opened up for Ronnie …"

Kim stiffened. She so did not want her child to have stolen money.

"Shego said the fundage was legal, that she'd made a killing before the dot com bust."

"Uh huh," Kim said, not wholly convinced. Still, curious, she opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper. Her eyes opened wide; Ron looked over and whistled. "That's a lot of zeroes …"

"Why do I suspect there are strings attached," Kim finally observed.

"Well, Shego did say we owe her big time. Apparently, working with DNAmy was driving her nuts."

"Serves her right," Kim snorted before she slumped back into the couch. "I'm sorry, but this is all so ferociously weird," she added.

"You're telling me," Ron said. "Though it's not as strange as being turned into a giant beaver. I just hope that when I put on a skirt I still find the breeze refreshing …"

Kim looked at Ron, then smiled, as she recalled both Ron's second mano-a-mano with Gill and time the two best friends had switched bodies. Fortunately, the process of transforming Ron into a woman apparently hadn't affected her Essential Ronness. As Kim considered what had happened to Ron, however, her smile turned into a frown. While Shego was trying, in her own weird way, to help the baby, it was still ferociously unethical and unfair. Having had fundamental changes forced upon her, Kim could empathize with Ron's situation. She felt terrible for her.

"So, how are you feeling?" Kim asked, taking Ron's hand. "I'm surprised you're not totally torqued, or at least freaking out, after they did this to you. This really is so the drama."

"Well, actually, I let them," Ron said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"What do you mean, 'You let them'?" Kim asked, wide-eyed.

"Rufus could have stopped them, but I told him not to," Ron explained.

The naked mole rat chose that moment to pop out of Ron's pocket. He nodded at Kim, then disappeared in search of some snackage.

Kim looked at Ron in disbelief. "And you did that why?"

"Because I love you, KP" Ron said simply. "And this looked like the only way we could be together, so …"

"Oh my …" Kim said as she embraced Ron.

"So, uh, you're cool with this?" Ron asked.

"I am so cool with this," Kim said.

The two best friends, now holding hands, sat on the couch quietly. Then Ron pulled her hand away and once again began to nervously rub her neck. "So, uh, what do you think of the new me?" she asked self-consciously. "Do you think I'm, well, uh, cute?"

"Yes," Kim said. "I do."

"Really?"

"So really," Kim said with a warm smile, "In fact," she said, blushing, "I think you're not just cute, you're pretty hot."

Ron offered Kim a goofy grin. "You really, really think so?"

"I know so," Kim said, "Think it about it, Ron. I liked you as a guy when I liked guys. It only makes sense that I'd like you as a woman now that I like women."

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense," she said.

"So," Kim asked, suddenly nervous herself. "Do you still like me that way?"

Now it was Ron's turn to blush. "Yeah, I do."

"Spankin'," Kim said as she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. She looked into her best friend's chocolate brown eyes, then puckered her lips. "May I?" she whispered.

"That'd be badical," Ron said.

And so Kim kissed Ron.

It began tentatively; as much as the two wanted to kiss each other, the situation was new and unfamiliar to them both. Their initial awkwardness quickly passed, however, and the kiss quickly deepened into something primal; hands began exploring as the two were swept away in a river of desire mingled with curiosity.

"Ah-boo-yah," Ron said after they finally broke the kiss. Part of Ron was confused as she felt things she'd never experienced before. It was, after all, the first time she had kissed anyone as a woman. But her confusion was more than matched by the excitement of once again locking lips with Kim, which felt as right as it ever had.

"Ah-boo-yah, indeed," Kim agreed breathily. This experience of kissing Ron was different from anything she'd ever felt before; after all, she'd never held a woman this way before, let alone kissed one. Yet what had just happened felt so right. The old, familiar fireworks she'd missed since the encounter with Dee had returned with hurricane force. "You know," she said as she began to nibble on Ron's ear. "I really like this new flavor of Ronshine."

"So, uh, you want some more?" Ron asked.

"Please and thank you," Kim said as she got up and led Ron back to her bedroom.

**Middlewood – yvj**

"Dub Wilson kidnapped and threatened to kill my mother. His brother held the entire town hostage. Dub Wilson backed you up into a corner where you had no choice but to act. Felix Renton doesn't seem at all to be the same type of character as Dub Wilson. You can see it in his face."

"I owe it to him."

Her eyebrow arched "you owe it to him to try and kill him?"

"I owe him" he repeated. "I'm going to go into town and ask him for a week. At the end of that week I'm going to brace him, and that's all there is to it."

His train of thoughts was derailed when Kim suddenly tackled and pinned him to the ground.

"What the heck?"

Even in the dimly lit darkness his hazel eyes found hers.

"You really want this foolishness to happen don't you, last man standing and all that."

Abashed, Ron sighed "I wish I could make you understand."

He reached up and gently ran his finger from her cheek to ear.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

He shrugged "I don't know….. It actually sort of, did itself."

She sucked in her bottom lip "…you can do it again….if you want."

Ron stared past her face, into the heavens. A shooting star streaked across the sky. He vaguely recalled that certain Indian tribes considered this to be a sign of good luck.

"Truth is I think it took all the gumption I had, just to do that."

Kim slowly pulled herself off his body and sat beside him "you're an odd duck Ron Stoppable. Who are you really?"

He exhaled "No one in particular."

**Tunnel Vision – CaptainKodak1**

The Captain patted him on his leg. "Well, apparently that Yankee Captain was telling the truth. You _are_ a civilian. We had orders to remove you from the camp and take care of you until a Captain Mankey and a Miss Possible arrived."

Ron's eyes bulged at the mention of Kim's name. "Kim? She's _here_?"

The Captain turned and looked up the aisle to the door, then stood. Ron turned to see what he was looking at. Someone was coming in the door. That someone was Kim. He took in the image of his lifelong friend and now love standing there in the door. She was an image of beauty that he could barely believe. She was wearing what appeared to be a white and green cotton dress in the prevalent style of the times. A white hat sat perched on the back of her head, her hand covered in lace gloves.

"KP?" he called.

"RON!" Kim screeched.

Even at the distance that was separating them Ron could see Kim's lip quivering. Her eyes started to tear and she stepped into the room. Her steps gained speed as she reached down and pulled up the hem of her skirt. Her hat fell off her head and bounced on her back as she ran toward him.

Ron stood and had made it to the end of his cot when Kim crashed into him. Her arms enveloped his neck, her lips capturing his. His arms encircled her waist as he pulled her to him. The two remained like that, lost in each other. Captain Mankey stepped into the room following Kim and stood to the side. The men in the hospital clapped and whistled. Kim broke the kiss, a slight blush covering her cheek.

"And the winner is... **Tunnel Vision – CaptainKodak1**

CaptainKodak rises quickly to his feet, shaking hands with both presenters before finally moving over to the podium, looking out over the crowd.

"Thank you. K/R or Kim/Ron or Kim and Ron. One of the most popular couples in animation. No two characters ever deserved to be together. They have been friends almost their entire lives. They learned many life lessons together. They have failed each other, they have hurt each other, they have supported each other, they have forgiven each other and they have loved each other. Two souls and two hearts united together in a wonderful relationship. Two hearts trusting, caring and supporting each other through life and everything that life can throw at them. I enjoy writing K/R more than any thing else. I tried in Tunnel Vision to build on their relationship through many trials and victories. I hope that I have succeeded. Thanks to you all for this award. A special thank you to my betas for helping me through and a special thank you to Widowshark for coming with me tonight. Thank you."

"Well folks, we're coming up on the halfway point of this show, and with ten awards, we have ten different winners."

Triaxx nodded beside his co-host. "Yup, looks to be a wide open race so far, with surprises at every turn."

Then let's bring this half of the show out right with Chris Brown and With You!"

_I need you boo _

_I gotta see you boo _

_And the hearts all over the world tonight _

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight _

_I need you boo _

_I gotta see you boo _

_And the hearts all over the world tonight _

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight _

_Hey lil mama _

_Oo u a stunna _

_Hot little figure _

_Yes you a winner _

_And I'm so glad to be yours _

_You're a class all your own _

_And oh little cutie _

_When you talk to me _

_I swear the whole world stops _

_You're my sweetheart _

_And I'm so glad that your mine _

_You are one of a kind _

_And you mean to me _

_What I mean to you _

_And together baby _

_There is nothin we won't do _

_Cuz if I got you _

_I don't need money _

_I don't need cars _

_Girl you're my all _

_And oh _

_I'm into you _

_And girl no _

_One else would do _

_Cuz with every kiss _

_And every hug _

_You make me _

_Fall in love _

_And now I _

_Know I can't be the only one _

_I bet its hearts all over the world tonight _

_With the love of they life _

_Who feel _

_What I feel when I'm _

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you _

_Girl _

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you _

_Ooh girl _

_I don't want nobody else _

_Without you theres no one left and _

_You're like Jordans on Saturday _

_I gotta have you and I can not wait now _

_Hey little shorty _

_Say you care for me _

_You know I care for you _

_You know that I'll be true _

_You know that I won't lie _

_You know that I will try _

_To be your everything _

_Cuz if I got you _

_I don't need money _

_I don't need cars _

_Girl you're my all _

_Yeah, oh _

_I'm into you _

_And girl no _

_One else would do _

_Cuz with every kiss _

_And every hug _

_You make me _

_Fall in love _

_And now I _

_Know I can't be the only one _

_I bet its hearts all over the world tonight _

_With the love of they life _

_Who feel _

_What I feel when I'm _

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you _

_Oh oh _

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you _

_Yeah _

_And I _

_Will never try to deny _

_That your are my whole life _

_Cuz if you _

_Ever let me go _

_I would die _

_So I won't front _

_I don't need _

_Another woman _

_I just need _

_Your all or nothing _

_Cuz if I got that _

_Then I'll be straight _

_Baby you're the best part of my day _

_I need you boo _

_I gotta see you boo _

_And the hearts all over the world tonight _

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight _

_They need they boo _

_They gotta see they boo _

_And the hearts all over the world tonight _

_Hearts all over the world tonight _

_And oh _

_I'm into you girl _

_And girl no _

_One else would do _

_Cuz with every kiss _

_And every hug _

_You make me _

_Fall in love _

_And now I _

_Now I can't be the only one _

_I bet its hearts all over the world tonight _

_With the love of they life _

_Who feel _

_What I feel when I'm _

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you _

_Girl _

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you _

_Ooh ooh _

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you _

_With you _

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you _


	20. qtpie and Mariko Finale Maybe

After dodging musicians, leaping over cables, and bumping into an amplifier, qtpie235, out of breath and on the verge of tears, finally makes it through the curtains at the back of the stage. Unfortunately, there is no one behind them.

Oh no!

"Mariko!" she cries out.

The only answer she receives is her echo.

Closing her eyes, she shakes her head and slumps against a crate full of costumes and other stage supplies.

What am I going to do?

From a corridor deep within the backstage labyrinth softly floats a snatch of words from a faraway conversation: "What are ye talkin' about, wee lassie?"

Duff Killigan?! "Wee lassie?!"

Like a shot, qtpie235 runs toward the source of the words she has just heard.

Meanwhile, Mariko is busy making a new "friend."

"Do you like my r-raygun," she says trying out the word. She holds it out to Duff Killigan.

"I don't think it be a real, raygun," he says after a few moments' inspection.

"But look," Mariko says pulling hard on the trigger, "It makes sparks!"

"Aye, I'll give you that, lassie," Killigan nods. "Most of Drakken's death rays cannot even do that."

"So," Mariko smiles up at the mad golfer, "can you make a halo?"

"What are ye talkin' about, wee lassie?" Killigan asks, raising his golfing beret to scratch his head.

"When you twirl around," Mariko explains, "does your dress make a halo?"

"Aaaargh!" Duff groans loudly. "For the last time, it's no a dress! It's a KILT!"

Taken somewhat aback by the golfer's sudden outburst, Mariko frowns and says quietly, "Ok, sorry." Then after a moment, she asks, her spirits fully returned,

"Does your k-kilt make a halo when you twirl around?"

Killigan sighs.

When she hears Killigan's violent yell, qtpie235 starts running as fast as her legs will take her. She is out of breath and the back of her throat is burning, but she believes she must find Mariko before anything bad happens to her.

"Mariko! Mariko! I'm coming," she cries as she barrels around a corner and charges through an open doorway, "It's going to be all right! It's—oh my."

There, in a small and—unfortunately—well-lit dressing room are Mariko and Duff Killigan spinning around so that their dress and kilt, respectively, twirl up to make halos.

"That's it! That's it!" Mariko giggles as she pauses to watch Killigan's efforts.

The broad smile upon the Scotsman's lips quickly vanishes when he spies qtpie235 standing in the doorway. His face turns a shade darker than his kilt—which it still floating up in the air.

As embarrassed as she feels, qtpie235 is somewhat mollified by the fact that the golfing villain looks to be even more so.

Killigan quickly presses his kilt against his legs and after a few nervous breaths apologizes, "I think I'll a be a going now, wee lassie."

"Oh," Mariko says, disappointed. "Okay."

Looking and finding that the only doorway to the small room is the one blocked by qtpie235, Killigan momentarily thinks about taking out his one iron. However, he realizes there isn't enough space to allow him a full swing, so, instead, he takes out a golf ball and tosses it against the room's far back wall.

In the resulting explosion, qtpie235 picks up Mariko and flees the slowly-moving debris cloud that is filling the room.

"Mariko! Are you okay?"

"Michelle!" Mariko beams up at her. "Wasn't that fun? BOOM! Booyah!" Then Mariko stops laughing, grows serious. "Michelle? Where have you been?"

"Where have I been?" Michelle asks incredulously.

"Uh huh," Mariko nods, her coca brown eyes exuding nothing but pure guilelessness.

Smiling, qtpie235 explains, "I was looking for you, silly. Please don't run off like that again. I was really worried about you."

"Really?" Mariko asks. "I'm sorry. D-did I ruin the Fannies … for you?"

"No," her older friend laughs. "Just hold onto my hand for the rest of it, and the show will work out just fine for me."

"Oh, okay," Mariko says as she takes her chaperone's right hand in both of hers.

As they make their way through the maze of corridors and dressing rooms, Mariko grows thoughtful. "Can I hold onto your hand with only one of mine?" she asks finally.

"Oh, of course, Mariko."

"Yay!" Mariko cries. "Now I can show you the raygun I found!" She takes the green plastic toy from out of one of her tiny pockets (a pocket far too small to hold such a large object). "Look, it shoots sparks!"

"I see that."

"Michelle?"

"Yes, Mariko?"

"Can I have another slurpster?"

"Ahh, no."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

Well folks, that's it for tonight, but stay tuned for tomorrow, when the rest of the awards will be presented. For now, here's a recap of the winner's, and stay tuned for more!

Best Original Character Name - Deidre "Dee" Lusional - Match Ado About Nothing – MrDrP

Best Original Character - Grimm Probable – All Things Probable Series – Slyrr

Best Minor Character – Tara – Mating Games – Campy

Best Villain – Zorpox – Taming a Slave – Johnrie18

Best Songfic – Over You - Zaratan

Best AU – Honor Bound – StarvingLunatic

Best Crossover/Fusion – Possibles Of The Caribbean – Twila Starla

Best Alternative Pairing – Ron/Bonnie – The Pathetic Tale of Bonnie Rockwaller – Blackbird

Best Kigo – Best Enemies: Redux - King in Yellow

Best K/R – Tunnel Vision – CaptainKodak1


	21. Drakken Plots

Qtpie was just leading Mariko back through the maze that was the backstage of the Fannie Awards when she was stopped by one of the stage hands. "Ma'am, you're not supposed to be back here."

Qtpie grimaced, keeping a tight hold of her young charge. "Sorry, I didn't mean to cause any problems. I was just trying to find this little one, she got away from me earlier."

The stage hand looked closer at the young girl who was smiling innocently up at him. "Sorry ma'am, but considering what this event is, I'm going to have to call security down here to verify who you are."

"Is that really necessary?" qtpie was very dismayed, hearing the Fannie Awards still going on while they were there. "I mean, I wouldn't have done anything."

"Sorry ma'am, we can't take any chances. We've already had several incidents."

The stage hand spoke into a radio and instantly a dozen Global Justice agents were surrounding her. Qtpie just frowned deeply, glaring at the agents. "Where were all of you when Mariko was missing and wandering around back here?"

Distracted by questioning, qtpie never noticed Mariko release her hand. The young girl had heard something off to the side, and drawn to the sound of laughter over the increasingly heated comments being exchanged by the adults, decided to check out the new noise. She pushed past the hanging curtain, the sound picking up now, clear enough to hear his voice.

"Steal my girlfriend will he? Shego should be my date, and once I remove that pesky writer, she will be mine again."

Mariko approached slowly as the strange blue man laughed, until she was right beside him, looking past his elbow. She could see him fiddling with one of the small golden statues that looked a lot like Rufus, though he didn't notice her at first. Not understanding what was funny, but wanting to join in, she started laughing as well, trying her best to imitate him.

That brought Drakken up short, as he wheeled in surprise. "Kim Possible, I... wait... you're not Kim Possible."

The young girl just smiled up at him. "No, I'm Mariko." She rocked back on her heels, hands clasped behind her back.

Drakken glanced around, concerned that someone else might be nearby. "What are you doing back here? Is someone with you?"

"Michelle is with me, but she's busy talking to all those men over there." She pointed back to where she had come from and Drakken could clearly hear the arguing. He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he'd know when the arguing stopped that someone might be coming.

"Whatcha doing?"

The innocent question caught him off guard, afraid she might spill the beans, but decided to play on her innocence... and the need to rant to someone about his plot. "Can you keep a secret?" When Mariko nodded, Drakken smiled. "Well, you see, I'm going to play a prank on a friend of mine. He'll be presenting an award soon, and I want to surprise him. I'm making the statue very sticky so he won't be able to let it go. And then, when he can't let go, the rockets I've installed in the bottom of this will launch him into the stratosphere, where Ghostwhiter shall no longer be a problem in my goal of world dom... umm... I mean, our pranking war."

Afraid he might have said too much, Drakken eyed the young girl warily, as her expression went thoughtful. For a moment, he was afraid she might tell someone. Thankfully, her smile returned. "So... you're friend will go flying?"

Drakken nodded quickly, his smile bright. "Yes, he is going to go flying and have all kinds of fun, but you have to keep it a secret, okay?"

"Okay."

"MARIKO!"

The young girl looked sheepish at the calling of her name. "Oops, Michelle is calling me, I better go so we can watch the rest of the show."

Drakken patted her on the head, smiling all the while. "Yes, you do that dear. Just remember to keep it a secret."

"I will."

Drakken watched young Mariko disappear through the curtains, and his smile turned evil. "Soon Ghostwhiter, I shall have my revenge on you, and then nothing shall stop me! Bwahahahaha..."

The petals that seemed to pop up spontaneously happened to choose that moment to spring forth, disrupting his evil rant in mid cackle. Growling, Drakken turned back to the statue, intent on finishing his work.


	22. Best Comedy

Jason looked over at Triaxx, a frown on his face. "You know, at moments like this, I really miss Matt. It's hard to be the funny man of a pair but Matt made it look so easy."

Triaxx just gave him a questioning look. "You actually think you're being funny?"

"I can do funny." Jason looked hurt. "You don't think I can be funny?"

"Sure you can be funny."

Jason didn't miss the sarcasm in the tone. "I can be funny you know, just watch me. These two nuns walk into a bar..."

Triaxx slams a hand over Jason's mouth, silencing him. "Let's just get on with introducing our next presenters. To present the award for Best Comedy, please welcome to the stage Ran Hakubi and Tara!

Tara and Ran walked out to the stage arm and arm. Tara, who was a skilled and athletic young woman, seemed so tiny compared to Ran, who was rather, well, not fat per se, but big: a bear, if you will, only not as hairy, and an all around nice guy to boot.

Tara's dress left everyone speechless. It was beautiful and accented her in all the right places. Ran's outfit: well, not so much. He was in the remains of a tuxedo, the bow-tie long since discarded and the top couple of buttons undone and spread open. Yet, for some reason, it just seemed to scream "cool." Even with the grubby tennis shoes he was wearing with his slacks seemed to fit.

Tara and Ran broke their arm and arm as they reached the podium. Ran pushed his glasses up and looked out to the crowd, and then leaned forward towards the microphone.

"Before we go any further, I need to care of something," Ran said and then reached into the podium, pulling out a can of Mt. Dew. "Hey Star: catch!" With that, Ran stepped away from the podium and underhand slung the can of soda out into the crowd.

It went spinning through the air, out towards the "Table of Power," where Star-Eva01 reached up and snatched it out of the air. Several people from the table looked over at Star, who just gave a shrug of his shoulders and popped open the can. "What? He owed me," Star said and then took a drink from the can.

Tara looked over at Ran and crossed her arms. "Are you done yet?" she asked him

"For now," Ran said with a slight smirk on his face, but he would be up to antics within a few minutes. Of course, it would be scripted antics. Well, maybe not so much antics, but rather shenanigans. Either way, he would be up to something.

"Moving forward then," Tara said before turning her attention to the crowd. "Comedy comes in many shapes and sizes. Sometimes it just a simple joke that you can't help but remember, and sometimes it's a gag that makes you laugh out loud before you go to bed, even though you read it in the morning. The stories in this category have made us laugh out loud until it hurts."

"That's right Tara," Ran started, "Patch Adams once proved that laughter is indeed the best meds, and we'd like to think that these stories could cure even the most sick of our patients."

"Most sick?" Tara asked, looking at Ran.

"More sicker? Anyways the point is, that these stories, well, its already been said, they are hilarious and you're a bad person if you didn't laugh out loud while reading these. Well, maybe not bad, but you've got a giant stick up your butt. Okay, maybe not that either, ah forget it. Now, before we actually tell you who the nominees are, let's lead into it. Build upon it. Make people wait for it," Ran said.

Tara leaned in closer to Ran and grabbed him by the shirt collar, pulling him down and whispering into his ear, yet still loud enough to where the microphone caught what she was saying, "Ran, don't do it. It didn't work in rehearsal, and the chances of it working now are slim to none."

"Aww, come on Tara, ya just gotta have faith: be more like George Michael, only, ya know, don't do anything in the bathroom that might get you busted," Ran said, getting a few chuckles from the audience.

Ran reached forward and grabbed a blue card off the podium and held it high into the air. "Ladies and Gentlemen, here in my right hand is Tonight's Top Ten list."

Tara closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head back and forth, "Why did I agree to do this with you?"

Ran ignored her and continued forward. "From the home office in Owasso, Oklahoma: top ten good things about winning a Fannie. Here we go. Number ten: At the after parties, you can now introduce yourself and your wife as "Mr. And Mrs. Seymour Fannie."

"Number nine: Show your Fannie award, get ten percent off at Cow and Chow."

"Number eight: Winning a Fannie gives you ten free spanks on the plot bunny of your choice."

"That one doesn't even make since, Ran!" Tara exclaimed.

Ran gave a shrug of his shoulders. "You should have read the original number eight…on second thought, no. Moving forward."

"Number seven: Inside the Golden Ruffie? Pure Gouda cheese."

"Number six: Automatically qualifies you to win a Golden Globe."

"Wouldn't an Emmy be the better choice?" Tara asked as Ran finished off number six.

"Nah!" Ran grunted before continuing.

"Number five: Can now go around the neighborhood with the Golden Ruffie around your neck as your new "bling."

"Not on stage, Ran." Tara said, taking a step backwards.

"Number four: Michael Eisner will put you on his Christmas card list."

"Number three: Gets you in on the down-low on who gets canceled next at Disney Channel."

"Number two: No longer required to wear pants at the next awards show."

"Hnk! Free and easy!" Rufus chirped up from the audience.

"And the number one good thing about winning a Fannie: That totally awesome feeling you get when you hear your name after the phrase "And the Nominees Are:"

**About a Ron – yvj**

Kim walked into a supermarket that was about a block down from the reception hall. Once in the store she headed straight for the ladies room. She turned the faucet in the bathroom sink and splashed water on her face. What had just happened? How did she let it get that far? What was going to happen now?

"Kimberly, how could you?" Kim turned quickly at the sound of the voice. Another Kim dressed as nun suddenly appeared. "You've cheated on your boyfriend."

"Yes," said another Kim in a fabulous and exquisite dress, "a proper lady does not allow herself to be overwhelmed by her desires. What would your mother say?"

"Screw that," shouted yet another Kim, this one in a tight miniskirt and leather outfit. "Nothing like a little Ron shine to brighten up the day. God, my legs feel like jelly. "

"What you did was shameful," said Lady Kim "In the backseat of a car no less?"

"It was sinful," said Nun Kim. "You've cheated on your Ian! You've had an affair!"

"Please, she's not married to Ian," replied Libido Kim. "I thought it was great, it was kind of kinky"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa," someone cried. A six year old Kim ran out of a bathroom stall and kicked Kim in the shin. "I hate you, you're making Ronnie sad. Ronnie's my best friend. I don't want Ronnie to be sad."

"This would never have happened if she hadn't shown up!" Lady Kim pointed at a green hulking Kim in the corner.

Hulk Kim smashed her first against the wall. "Me no like bad girls touching Ronnie, Ronnie belongs to Kim!"

"What an ignorant brute!" said Lady Kim

"She's making Ronnie sad. My best friend is going to be sad. When my friend is sad I'm sad!" Best Friend Forever Kim wailed through a veil of teens.

"Yes," replied Nun Kim, "what you have done to poor Ron is atrocious!"

"All right everyone," yelled a new Kim this one in magnificent power suit, "we all know why this happened."

"I think it's because Ian doesn't want to do anything until he gets married," chuckled Libido Kim.

"And we respect that," remarked Nun Kim.

"Yeah we do," Libido Kim lit another cigarette, "but we all know sometimes a girl has an itch that needs to be scratched."

"You are such a hussy," said Lady Kim.

"You know you liked it," countered Libido Kim, forcing Lady Kim's face to turn beet red.

"Ok everyone, settle down," said Power suit Kim as she took charge. "We still have some feelings for Ron, that's natural. And no one here is going to deny that what just happened was very, very enjoyable right? We all know Ron is an N type. But let's analyze this for a second. We've gone through this before; Ron wants something we can't give him. He deserves to be with someone who truly loves him."

They all murmured in agreement.

"What we need now," continued Power suit Kim, "is damage control. How can we fix this without hurting Ron? We need to the right thing here; we have to do what's best for Ron, because we don't want to lose him. If we keep cool, and think this through. We can work this out.

"What are we scared of?" Someone called out.

"Scared? Who's scared, no on here's scared." Power suit Kim looked around.

"Yeah we're too scared to gamble everything because we can't be sure."

"Who said that?"

"Excuse me miss, are you ok?"

Kim looked toward the door of the bathroom. "Are you ok?" repeated the female clerk. "You seemed a little dazed when you came in here"

"Yeah," Kim leaned over the sink and splashed water on her face again, "Yeah I'm fine" she took a deep breath. "I'm fine…..I think"

**Double Minded – King in Yellow**

With Kim and Shego gone Kim and Ron hung around the mall with Monique for the afternoon. Other than wanting to hold her hand it wasn't too much different for him from the days before they started dating.

While they were snacking at the food court Monique asked, "So how do I tell you apart from the other Kim?"

"Umm, don't know," Kim said, stealing a French fry from Ron's tray -- which drew an angry stare from Rufus, who had his eye on those particular calories. "You got any ideas Ron?"

Ron had lots of ideas, but they involved both Kims, Shego and a bottle of Wesson oil and he wasn't going to share the thoughts with Kim and Monique. "Uh, missed the question KP, could you repeat it?"

"Monique was wondering how to tell us apart."

"Well, for starters I'm a guy--" He ducked as Monique swung a bag at his head.

"Me and Kim," Kim giggled.

"Oh, I'm clueless."

"We know," Monique told him. "Why doesn't one of you go by something other than Kim?" she suggested to Kim.

"Well, I'm not giving up my name to her. And I think that's the same way she feels too. Oh, I need to swear you two to secrecy. Kim and I don't know if this is permanent or temporary. Maybe we'll go back together or something. But we'd like to keep the fact there are two of us secret for the time being."

"Why do I think you've got something up your sleeve?" Monique wondered.

Kim did a very poor job of looking innocent.

Monique headed home from the mall, and Ron and Kim went back to her house. They came in through the kitchen and found the Drs. Possible playing cribbage. "Are Kim and Shego back?" Kim asked.

Her mother frowned as she looked at her cards, deciding what to keep in her hand and what to put in the crib. "I think they're in the family room killing each other," she told her daughter.

Ron and Kim ran to the family room, where Kim and Shego were sitting in front of the television holding dual controllers. "Eat death!" Kim shouted as one of the characters on the screen hit the other with a shell from a bazooka. " Ha! I own you. Twenty-seven to eight!"

"Where were you?" Shego demanded of Kim.

"At the mall with Ron."

Kim looked jealous, but before she could say anything Shego ordered, "Ron, home now!"

"Great job, Kim," Kim complained as the boy and girlfriend left. "You made her mad and now we're stuck with each other."

**Hottie's Home – spectre666**

Sitting in their usual booth, Kim glared across the table at her boyfriend. Beside her, Monique tried semi-hard to stifle her snickers. Ron's eyes looked everywhere but at her, then settled with a gleam on the pile of nacos Ned had just placed in front of him. He reached for his first bite of heaven, only to have the tray jerked away.

"Talk!" Kim demanded.

"Ah, KP, they'll get cold, and you know how cold nacos are." Ron whined.

"As fast as you scarf them down, I doubt you've ever had to eat one cold before." Kim snipped, "It'll be a new taste for you. Now talk."

Ron stared wistfully at his cooling snack, then glared at his encroaching little buddy, "Rufus, if I have to wait, you have to wait."

"Rufus isn't the one talking here." Kim snapped. "Here, Rufy, dig in." She cooed softly, placing the order of double cheese nachos in front of the hairless rodent.

"minc, my pal" Rufus grinned, giving Ron a loud raspberry before diving head first into the plate.

Ron gave Rufus one last betrayed glare before reaching one hand back to rub his neck. "See, KP, there was this leak on the plane, and everybody was panicking, and I remembered.." He paused, "as a matter of fact, this is all your fault."

"MY FAULT?" Kim glowered, "and how is miss southern peach lip smacking MY BF my fault?"

"See, remember when we were going undercover at that swank hotel and the plane sprung a hydraulic leak and you patched it with a gum wrapper and a spare pair of pantyhose and it worked and everybody thought it was great and we still got the mission done and then we...huh..uh...uh"

Kim placed her fingers on Ron's mouth, silencing him. "Remember to breath, Ron." She chided, "Ok, so I remember the mission, what has that got to do with this?"

"Wellll, one of the hoses on the plane sprung a leak, and it was squirting everywhere. I remembered what you did, and I just did the same thing." Ron looked at Kim and Monique happily, sure that they would understand. "Now can I eat?" He reached for one paper wrapped goodie.

Monique was shaking her head as Kim reached to slap Ron's hand away. "That's it?"

"Well, yeah," Ron massaged his hand, "what else is there?"

Kim felt slightly gob smacked but knowing her BF, persisted. "How about how you know what kind of lace that...that..." she drew a deep breath, "What kind of panties she was wearing?"

Ron looked at Kim as if she had asked him whether or not he liked nacos, "But, Kim, I don't wear pantyhose."

"I know you don't, Ron," Kim managed with her rapidly declining patience, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I didn't have a spare pair in my backpack." Ron explained.

"Of course you didn't, so where did you get...you didn't?" Kim gasped.

Monique began choking, "You mean you knocked that girl down and stole her pantyhose?"

Kim's eyes began to fire up, "You mean she just let you take them off?"

"Of course not, Monique, I asked her for her pantyhose." Ron said rightously, inching his hand toward the nacos.

"Ron," Kim managed, "You said you tossed her skirt up, now how did that happen?"

"She wouldn't give them to me, just looked at me like I was weird or something and said she wasn't wearing any."

"And...?"

"Well, I knew that wasn't true, 'cause I could see her legs."

"Ron, what did you do?" Kim said from quivering lips.

"I needed a pair of pantyhose," Ron said indignantly, "I didn't know why she was lying to me, when I could see them on her legs, so I tripped her and threw her skirt up to get them."

"And...?"

Ron's surreptitious fingers had managed to unwrap one naco without being stopped. "And she wasn't lying to me, she wasn't wearing pantyhose." He began to ease the treat out of its wrapping.

"Ron..."

"Hey, she wasn't lying to me, she had stockings on."

"And...and...you stole them?" Monique managed.

"Borrowed, Mo, borrowed." Ron's prize was almost in his grasp.

"And...and then..." Kim quavered.

"I wasn't real sure what to do, I mean I only saw you do it with pantyhose, but I figured one stocking would do, so I pulled one of hers off, grabbed a plastic wrap, tied it around the hose, and the plane leveled out. See, all your fault, KP." Before his girlfriend could close her dropped jaw and react, Ron snatched his prize and in one massive chomp, pushed the naco in his mouth.

**Morning, Pumpkin – Moniter**

Shego didn't know why she was naked. She didn't know why Kim was naked in bed with her. She didn't know why Kim was screeching at her. But she had a very well founded theory, and as it was, Shego was right. "Quit, yelling!"

Kim complied, but began to cry instead. 'Oh, wonderful. Now I made her cry.'

Shego grabbed Kim by the shoulders, and looking into her eyes said "Kim, calm down. Focus. Now, let's calmly look at what happened. We got drunk. We did something stupid. That's it. You won't get pregnant. You won't catch anything. Let's just get dressed and go home, okay?"

Sobbing, Kim muttered and "Okay" and sat back down on the bed. Neither one of them moved for a while. Kim broke the silence and said

"I- I guess we-"

"Yeah. Yeah, we did."

Another brief silence. "You don't like... Remember anything?"

"No, not - no"

"So, wh-what was that thing Drakken dropped?"

"Uh, alcohol. I- he- um, we were going to use it to, like, knock out guards."

"Oh, right."

Both of them jumped when Shego's cell phone rang. "I'll just- I'm gonna-"

"Yeah, okay."

Shego fished the phone out of her catsuit and answered it. "Hello?... Yes, I know him... Emergency contact?... He's where?... ISRAEL?... (sigh) Yes, I'll be right there." Shego hung up and said to Kim "Drakken's in prison in Tel-Aviv. He was arrested for exposing himself at a bus stop." As mortified as Kim was, she snickered at the thought.

**Open Season – JAKT**

"_Fire in the hole!"_

A full force green plasma bust shot out across the way, incinerating its intended target.

"Shego! What the heck is going on here?"

Shego fired two more bursts before she answered.

"Oh, hey, Kimmie. What does it LOOK like?" Whoosh went another shot fired from her right hand. "Damn. Missed that one," she said as parts of the floor tiles rained down from the missed shot.

"Well, I don't know, Shego. That's why I asked. I was finishing getting ready for a nice romantic evening for Ron and me, when I started hearing all these plasma blasts, got worried and felt this odd overwhelming urge to come to your dressing room, find you and make sure you were okay. What on earth are you doing, girl?" Next to Kim's, Shego's dressing room could hold the entire creative and acting team of the series. It was really convenient for cast parties with the hot tub and all the other amenities.

"Ah, fresh targets. What? Oh, the blasts? I'm...uh...doing some hunting."

"HUNTING?!"

_WHOOSH!_ "Ah, got one!"

"SHEGO! That was a bunny rabbit you just shot!"

"Not just a bunny, PRINCESS. That was a plot bunny."

"A . . . plot bunny?"

"Yeah - they're everywhere in here." Shego fired off two more blasts. "And they seem to attack when you're least expecting it."

_VROOM!_

"Duck!"

Kim cart wheeled out of the way, and watched as . . . WORDS flew overhead. Following it trailed the phrase "THAT WAS A GREAT STORY," she read.

"Watch out!" Shego yelled, and pulled her down. Suddenly, the place was overwhelmed with bunnies.

"What the heck?" Kim asked.

"Positive feedback. Makes them breed like . . . well, like rabbits."

"You okay over there?" came a voice from the doorway. "I'm sure I heard positive peer-review feedback coming in."

Kim turned, and saw her BFBF walking out into the open room, carrying a very large 'whack-a-mole' mallet. As the bunnies started to breed again, Ron started walloping bunnies left and right and singing as the mallet came down: "Be wery, wery quiet…I'm hunting wab-bits."

"Great job, Ronnie," Shego said with an obvious leer toward him.

"Ron what are _doing_ here?! Giving play-by-play commentary on Shego's hunting skills?"

"Nah," Ron said, and leaned over to give Kim a reassuring kiss. "They've been in my dressing room too. Shego and I made a pact during Season 4 that we wouldn't let them get out of hand. We've been doing well until that _blankety, blank, blank_ person over on Zaratan's Forum started that _Crossover/Pairings_ thread. It's totally getting out of hand." He moved forward to intercept another group that was gathering.

From seemingly out of nowhere another bunny leaped directly into Ron's face, preparing to make contact.

_THUNK!_ Came the sound as Kim's grappler shot through the air and hit the bunny.

"Whew! Great shot KP!" said Ron. "A few more shots like that and we'll have them under control again."

"Thanks, Ron," and Kim moved over and stood by her BFBF, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "That put _that_ one six feet under! No one messes with my BFBF unless I approve."

**Ron Droppable – Twila Starla**

Golden pleather overtook the sidekick's view as Junior stepped in front of the door, pulling out a stylish, up-to-date cell phone from his pocket, the rare diamond in his free hand. Ron sunk back behind the door, hoping to catch the young villain by surprise. His large ears perked as the ringtone was cut off and replaced with the accented voice of SSJ.  
"Hello, this is Sr. Senior Junior speaking. Oh, Jacques, good to hear from you!... did you send the flowers?... Perfect!"  
Flowers? Ron thought, who's Junior sending flowers to?  
"Now, I need you to send her an even bigger bouquet!... yes, of course I can pay for them!"  
Junior's got a girlfriend! Wow, who knew!  
"Her location? Well, she travels a lot, you know, but she's in Middleton at the moment!"  
Middleton? Hmm, I wonder if I've met this mystery girl?  
"Oh, and Jacques, and need you to put a special message in with the flowers. A letter I've thought out myself..."  
This 'oughta be good!  
Junior cleared his throat into the speaker, preparing himself. In the confines of his flower shop, Jacques rolled his eyes. It was a good thing The Seniors paid heavy; otherwise he would've called the police on them years ago. Junior had begun seeking Jacques' expertise shortly after his father's attempt to freeze the Billionaire's Club, but hey, if he was willing to pay multi-millions for a bunch of rare flowers to give to some American girl, it wasn't his business if his clientele was affiliated in world domination attempts. He pulled out a pencil and paper and readied himself to write yet another cheesy note.  
"My dearest, I count the days that our lifestyles cause us to cross paths again,"  
Wow, that sounds just like the love note he wrote to Kim a couple years ago, Ron thought. This was... really strange...  
"I am reminded of our first meeting, when I first locked gazes with those emerald eyes and was met with that fiery personality. We were faced with some confrontation at first, but soon, we realized our feelings for each other, and though it was unobvious to everyone, a relationship began to form."  
Hah, funny, that sounds just like Kim... Ron's zealous was failing quickly.  
"And I know that there is another man in your life..."  
A-a-another m-man? Ron had gotten really shaky now.  
"But you've assured me... that he means nothing to you."  
The world seemed to move in slow motion for Ron Stoppable as those final words were spoken.  
"My love, I depart now. But rest assured we shall see each other again soon," Junior's voice had gone dreamy just talking about her. He sighed before finishing the not-so-well-thought-out letter. The next sentence sealed the deal for Ron Stoppable.  
"From your Yellow Trout, to my Blue Fox,"  
Rufus suddenly fell sideways and hit something hard from behind his pocket home. Rattling his senses back in order, he pushed himself over Ron's wallet, a long forgotten stale naco, and several old candy wrappers before emerging from his fabric door.  
Looking around carefully, he was shocked to find Ron passed out on the floor.

**Ronnie Diamond Private Eye – Bubbahotek**

The doctor nodded and scribbled in her note pad, "You are a self obsessed child who thinks only of her hair, you are from a broken home and you are sexually repressed...Send in Ronald Stoppable on your way out. Thank you."

"NO WAY, she said all that?" Monique gasped.

Kim nodded her head, "I swear the woman is a fruit cake."

"You ladies mind if an old gumshoe pulls up a chair?"

"Have a seat Ron...Uh...did Bonnie talk to you yet?" Kim asked nervously.

"Not yet...Don't tell me she's still mad about Tara liking me and all?"

"No...no...I don't think it's that " Kim said nervously.

Monique smiled and leaned over, "So how was your visit to the psychologist?"

Ron grinned, "Well...I think it went well. I believe we made real progress into finding out what's wrong with her."

Kim rolled her eyes, "So what happened with your session."

"Come in Ronald and have a seat."

Ron pointed with his fedora towards the door, "Kim looked pretty shook...You didn't go to hard on her did ya?"

"What went on between me and Ms. Possible is strictly confidential. Just like our little talk will be." Dr. Rosen reassured Ron.

"Sounds fair enough."

"Now Mr. Stoppable tell me about why you feel the need to wear a dog mask?"

Ron leaned forward in his seat, "Well first of all lady, the name isn't Stoppable. It's Diamond, Ronnie Diamond...I'm a private eye."

Dr. Rosen's eyes lit up and she began scribbling in her note book frantically, "That's very interesting Mr. Diamond...So by your accent I'd venture to say you were from New York City?"

"The Bronx...to be precise." Ron answered cheerily.

"Tell me Mr.Stop...Mr. Diamond...Who is the President of the United States?" Dr. Rosen asked gleefully.

Ron chuckled, "Why that's easy...Everyone knows its Franklin Roosevelt."

Dr. Rosen grinned, "What year do you believe it to be?"

"Lady you got a bad memory or somethin' its 1935."

"Mr. Diamond, what would be your response if I told you that the year is actually 2007?"

Ron blinked, "I'd say you was crackers."

Dr. Rosen smiled, "So tell me Mr. Diamond...Do you have any sexual fantasies?"

Ron grinned and began to reel off the most obscene things that he could ever picture a man and woman doing together. Monique and Kim were stunned into silence with their mouths hanging open after he finished.

Finally Monique found her voice, "So...so what happened then?"

He winked at the two girls, "Well...Her eyes got real big and then she offered me a hundred dollars and her wedding ring."

**Season Four: Through the Cracks – Ultimate Naco Topping**

At 2:58pm, the office doors to Middleton High School were kicked open by a young woman who bore a striking resemblance to Kim Possible. That is, of course, if she had mutated into some sort of enraged vengeful zombie. Behind her, she dragged an overstuffed duffle bag – loose papers escaping out of the top and leaving a trail. With an enormous heave, the girl flung the bag onto the office counter.

"FINISHED!" she declared as she took massive deep breathes behind a look of righteous determination.

Mr. Barkin, Gladys, Ron, and Rufus all stared back at her in disbelief both sides trying to figure out how to proceed. It was Kim who broke first.

"Ron," the redhead said as she relaxed into confusion. "Why are you here and why are you in mission clothes?"

Ron didn't know where to begin so Mr. Barkin started for him.

"It seems your 'boyfriend'…," Barkin said still not a complete believer himself. "…found your grade sheet so it looks we won't be needing all that new work you did."

Ron left the computer station and walked over to Kim who was on her third full emotion in less than two minutes – outright shock.

"And what's even better is you made honor role again, K.P.!" he said as he stopped next to her. Though his clothes and face were thoroughly soiled and he smelled a bit ripe, he placed himself in a position for an expectant 'thank you' kiss.

"That's great," Kim said in monotone. "Can't wait to tell my parents…"

With that, the worn out teen hero let her eyes roll back and her knees gave out. Kim fainted backwards succumbing to the exhaustion. Ron quickly caught her and lowered her gently to the ground.

"Kim! K.P!" he said in a panic kneeling over her. Rufus jumped down and began trying to fan her back to consciousness. Their efforts and concerns went out the window, however, as Kim's mouth cracked open and she began to snore.

Tara grabbed the envelope off the podium and pulled out the card, reading the name on it. "And the winner is…**Hottie's Home – spectre666**

The audience exploded into applause.

From one of the tables near the dais, a thin, tall, somewhat somber man stood up. He was wearing a black tux, black formal shirt, and a bow tie. His black cummerbund had little white dots on it. His shirt points shone.

Spectre666 turned, offering his hand to the lady at his side. She placed her hand in his, standing, and went with him to the speakers platform.

Jason leaned over, still applauding to whisper to the nominee, "Man, she is definitely an interesting date."

Out of the corner of his mouth, Spectre666 muttered, "Not just a date, bodyguard." He continued to the podium, stopping behind the microphone.

Sitting at the table, Cpneb leaned over, his eyes widening. "Dude?" He pointed at the whites on the cummerbund, "What's with the bunnies?"

Spectre666 looked down, "Not just bunnies," He nodded at his companion, "She's keeping score."

The blond leaned over, the décolletage of her red evening gown gaping enough that 'nebs heart began to flutter, his mouth to drool. "Hi!" she said brightly, offering her hand.

'neb's eyes widened further as he felt the bones in his hand grind.

"Ooopsie." She giggled, "Sorry, I forgot."

Spectre666 glanced at Jason, "I warned you. If there's anything breakable up here, on your head be it."

His companion reached to adjust the microphone, "Let me get that for you, sugar."

The eyes at the table widened at the idea of this gaunt, somewhat grim man being casually called 'Sugar." Their eyes widened even further when the blond released the stand. There were four indentations in the chrome pole.

Spectre666 closed his eyes for a moment. "Thank you, Athena. That's perfect." He turned back to the audience.

"Friends, fellow writers, and fan-atics. I want to tell you how much I appreciate your enjoyment of my story. Your reviews and messages have helped immensely in the writing. I especially want to thank Jason Barnett. The one who successfully aimed that particular bunny at me."

His head swiveled, from the table to the audience, seeming to look into each person's eyes. "Therefore, I have decided to return the favor."

Spectre666 turned to favor his escort with a smile. "Some of you may recognize my companion. She was once known by the sobriquet, Dumb Bunny."

His companion scowled, "I hate that name. I am not dumb." She struck the table in frustration.

Her clenched fist punched a hole through the four inch oak. She looked stricken.

Spectre666 patted her hand. "Don't worry, dear, accidents happen." He turned back to the audience. "In addition to her strength, Athena recently found she has another little talent." He waved his hand in benevolence. "Bunnies seem to like her. Not all bunnies, just those little critters called plot bunnies." From behind curtains, from under tables, from unseen cracks in the floor. Multitudes of cute, hopping, absolutely adorable bunnies began appearing.

Grabbing his award, Spectre666 stood straight. "I gift each of you with as many as can catch you."

Pandemonium erupted.


	23. Plot Bunnies Attack

They pored out from everywhere, every crack, every opening. Big ones, small ones, they quickly moved out from hiding. The screams were instant, as writers, guests and everyone scrambled to get away from the invading mass of cute and furry. The plot bunnies had arrived.

Global Justice was quickly overwhelmed, their weapons and training no match for the fury of the fur flying. Several were buried under a mass of twitching whiskers and buck teeth, their screams of story ideas terrifying the rest of the attendees.

KT and Akinyi moved quickly, rushing to the doorway. They knew where their confiscated weapons had been taken. The only weapons truly able to match up against the sheer power of the plot bunny swarm; the BE4000. The trick now was getting to them.

The pair dodged right as a mass moved against them, knocking a table over to block the charge, turning instead to Mace Ecam, who went down with a scream as his date Adrena Lynn bolted on him. Taking temporary shelter behind the downed table, the two youngest nominees, pressed back, feeling the furry bodies pressing against the table.

KT cast a glance to the left, kicking out at a stray bunny that got too close. "We have to get to our weapons, my dad is still out there."

Akinyi swung a table leg, catching a couple of bunnies in a single sweep. "We'll get to them, don't worry. We just need a distraction."

Across the room, Shego, Ron and Kim were backed into a corner together, their limbs kicking out, Shego's hands flaring, as the mass of fur pushed against them. "Princess, I am NOT happy. I thought these writers were harmless to everything but our image. How'd one get his hands on the ability to control these things?"

Kim lashed out with a kick, knocking a bunny back before it could dig it's teeth in. "I don't think it was him, it was his date."

Ron was fighting beside his girlfriend, but it was barely a holding action against the flood. "Then don't we have to stop her or something?"

Shego fired off a double-fisted blast before turning to sneer at him. "Buffoon, what do you think we are trying to do. Maybe if you went with the mystical monkey garbage, we'd be able to get out of this."

Ron looked uneasy as he continued to fight. "Uhh... well..."

Kim lashed out with a backhand. "It comes and goes."

Shego groaned, kicking a plot bunny that was latching onto her leg. "Great, just perfect."

Beeftony went down with a scream, ranting about Smallville over and over again as Triaxx leapt over him, wielding a microphone stand in his hands. "Damn, these things aren't even just Kim Possible plot bunnies." He reached his date Andrea just in time to sweep a pair of bunnies away that were attacking her and began leading her back towards the stage, not wanting to cross the expansive room to get to an exit that way. "Follow me, I'll get us out of here." He was about to leap onto the stage when he saw Jason, covered in a mass of plot bunnies, run past and out the back. Realizing that there was little room to run, he stood protectively over his date, twirling the stand in his hands and beating the forces of fur back whenever they approached.

KT and Akinyi watched in horror as guests fell all around them. Ran Hakubi went down in a mass of fur, followed shortly by Monique and Heartbreaker. Acosta and his date Yori seemed to be holding their own, but as more and more fell to the onslaught, it left more bunnies free to tackle those resisting.

A figure jumped over the table, and the girls prepared for the worst, but felt relief when they saw it was Johnrie. He tried to smile comfortingly, even with the screams echoing around them. "Girls, I know you brought them, do you know where they are?"

Akinyi nodded quickly, pointing to the front entrance. "Locked up in storage over there, but we can get in if we can just get there."

Johnrie winked at them. "Leave that to me." Without a single warning, he scooped the pair of them up in his arms and darted around the table. He dodged the first pair of bunnies that came out at them, leaping over a third before kicking a fourth out of the way. He was halfway to the door when the first one latched onto his legs, sinking it's teeth in deep. Johnrie yelled out, but continued moving. A second and third latched on, yet he kept the girls away from the rest.

He was only a few feet away when he felt his strength leaving him. He tossed the girls free and ahead, over the mass that was swarming him. "Get the weapons, I'll... I'll hold them... as long as possible."

Akinyi and KT spared him one last glance before rushing to the storage locker. It didn't take the pair long to open it up and grab their weapons. KT and Akinyi glanced at each other with a smile as they pumped the weapons. "Ready to kick some bunny tail?"

KT grinned broadly. "Born ready."

Triaxx saw the group struggling. There were pockets of resistance, and it looked like the girls were holding the door for people to escape through, but it wasn't enough. He knew he had to get to the source of all their problems, and that meant Spectre's date Athena. But she was a fair distance away. What could he use to distract her, to get her mind off continuing the bunny plague. It didn't take long to come up with something, not after what he had seen of her so far. And he had just the thing.

Triaxx held up the balled up tinfoil in his one hand while still fighting off the swarms, his date helping guard his rear as he turned his attention to Athena. "Hey Athena, see what I have? See the shiny?"

Spectre just scoffed. "Oh please, like that is going to..."

Athena's eyes widened in joy as she saw shiny metal ball in Triaxx's hand. "Ohhhhh... shiny."

With a grin, Triaxx tossed the ball up and over her, watching as it passed under the curtain. "Go get the shiny."

Athena took off like a shot, scrambling under the curtain. Without her direction, the hordes tapered off, with the allied forces able to finish them off once and for all.

For a few brief moments, there was peace in the building. As one, all eyes returned to the stage, glaring at the smiling Spectre who was raising his hands and slowly backing away. "Well... guess I'm gonna be going then." He cast one last look over the audience as they moved forward and turned on his heel quickly. "Bye!"


	24. Best Romance

Triaxx returned to the stage, watching as people began to get the tables back together and the cleaning crews were sweeping away the remains of the plot bunnies. "How many people did we lose?" There were a few responses, but they were mostly Global Justice agents among the missing. Casting one last glance around for his co-host, Triaxx sighed. "Well, Jason's not here right now, but the show must go on. Please help me in welcoming Star-eva01."

Star-eva01 approached the stage quickly, stepping gingerly over some of the remains. "This year, we have 5 Nominees for Best Romance."

"These are the stories that the writers here feel best tale the story of a love that can and will beat the odds."

"In Romance, at least for me, you need a couple that care for each other deeply and with out question. Then you need a place for that Romance to grow. Then you need something to feed that romance. And you need something or someone for them to overcome along the way."

"In these 5, I think there are enough of the needed parts to watch a love bloom."

"In one tale, we have a pair set in a time where Rank and Social status is trying to keep them apart. A Princess that falls in love with commoner. And a commoner ready to risk everything for her."

"In another, it's the love of a daughter for her Mother and Father that feeds the romance here. The steps she is willing to go to insure that the romance for they is safe and sound."

"In two stories, it's a love in question or lost that must be over come. Can the couples in question over come the odds step before them and love again."

"And lastly, in the final story, it's not just the actions of others that stand in the way of this romance. But time itself is fighting them too."

"With great pride, I give you this year's nominees for Best Romance:"

**About a Ron – yvj**

Kim agreed "Yeah who knew the tweebs were musically gifted?

"What are you talking about; you Possible's can do anything. Your mom's a brain surgeon, your dads a rocket scientist, you save the world. Why can't the tweebs be rock stars? At this point I'm surprised you guys can't fly!"

_But I'm never gonna make it without you, do you really want to see me crawl? And I'm never gonna make it like you do. Making love out of nothing at all._

"I guess when you put it that way" she turned to face him "Look, if we're going to get this friendship to work then --"

He kissed her. It was a gentle kiss at first, but then it quickly changed into a deep passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said when he pulled her way.

She did not reply.

"I'm going to kiss you again,"

"You shouldn't," she said.

"Are you going to stop me?"

"I should."

He kissed her again, then she kissed him back, then she unlocked the door and they stumbled inside, where they fumbled with each other's clothes and then they fumbled around a little more.

"KP… jeez when… was… it… always like this…" she rubbed against him in away that interfered with his ability to converse.

"Say it."

"Say what?

"You know."

"No I… whoa… Oh… Ah… ooooo… BOO YAH!"

**ilyiw: Christmas with my New Daddy – cpneb**

"Oh, all right," Tara faux-whined and smiled as she turned off the kitchen lights and headed up the stairs with her husband in front; she reached forward and pinched Wade's rear, causing him to jump. He stopped and turned, grinning.

"I like how it moves when you walk up the stairs; if we only had a one-story ranch, I'm certain we'd have to move," Tara smiled as he turned and ran up the rest of the way, followed by a long-legged Valkeryie taking steps two-at-a-time.

Tara ran into the bedroom, laughing, as Wade held a water pistol in each hand.

"No more pinching," he stated calmly: "I'm armed and dangerous," he added.

"Let me get changed, and I don't think you'll need those," Tara smiled, went into her bathroom, and closed the door.

Wade changed into his pajamas, turned out the bedroom lights, turned on the bedside lamps, and got into bed before Tara opened the bathroom door.

"Gooooo, Mad Dogs," she smiled, and Wade had a 15-year-old's flashback:

Tara was wearing her MHS cheer outfit, and she still filled it well. One difference: she was wearing stockings the color of her uniform and two-inch heels.

"Do you remember what I asked you during our first date, Wade?"

"You mean, if I ever created a 'detailed model' of you?"

"Precisely, my darling." Tara ran, executed a perfect forward flip onto the bed, spurring on Wade's flashback and getting his 'memory juices' flowing as she nailed the landing on the bed, arms raised in 'V' for victory. She then knelt on the bed, turning off the light on her nightstand, and cuddled up next to a now-grinning-like-an-idiot Wade.

"Tara, you were so beautiful, and I was so in love with you, I just _**couldn't**_ make a model of you: it just didn't seem right," Wade finally admitted, his smile visible in the light from the lamp on his night stand.

"That's what I suspected," Tara pulled the covers back and rubbed Wade's chest through his pajamas. "Thank you, my love."

"And, you wondered, why I felt that way?" Wade grinned. "Just look at you: my dream, come to life, and in my bed at Christmas, no less; next door, the daughter of my dreams…just don't tell her I said that, Tara: I don't think we'd ever get her head out of her room," Wade laughed.

"The only thing missing," Wade's tears began to flow, "are my parents, Tara: I wanted one more Christmas with Mom and Dad," and with that admission, Wade fell into his wife's arms, sobbing as he felt her warmth ease his soul.

"Feeling better, I guess," Tara observed with a smirk as Wade's hands began to wander over the cheerleader uniform, and he began to caress her legs.

"Oh, my: and, people wondered why Ron wanted to be '_The_' Mad Dog," Wade laughed as he continued to caress Tara's legs, then moved down and slipped her shoes off and began to massage her feet.

"Oh, my, that's good, darling," Tara moaned as Wade's hands worked magic on Tara's feet.

"Are you wearing…?"

"No," Tara grinned, and Wade slid up and turned off the lamp, plunging the room into total darkness.

"I knew that there was a reason I had the interior walls all soundproofed," Wade said, and Tara told him to stop talking without saying a word.

**Impossible Love – Zaratan**

James held his wife's hand as they made their way into the garden, smiling slightly as Kimberly and Ronald jumped at their sudden presence. He could see the conflict in her eyes, whether it would be proper to release Ron's hand, even as she never wanted to let go. "Father, Mother, you startled me."

James smiled briefly before setting a frown upon his face. "I apologize, but there is something that we must discuss."

Kimberly frowned now as well, casting a wary eye to Ron before looking back. "Yes Father?"

James cast a look to his wife, who just nodded serenely before continuing. "While Joshua has decided to cancel the wedding, you must still find yourself a husband. You are far too old now to not be considering that. After all, the good of the kingdom demands that the bloodline be preserved. That is why I have arranged for anouther, a young noble who shall marry you, one that hopefully you will agree with."

Kimberly's face showed all the horror that statement implied as she clutched Ron's hand tightly. The young man himself looked like he would almost be sick, defeat etched in his features. Kimberly was almost gasping for breath as she managed to find the words to speak. "But Father..."

James shook his head quickly. "I am sorry Kimberly, this is the way it has to be. Unlike in young Joshua's kingdom, the rules here are quite explicit. You must marry into nobility, I cannot change that." He watched his daughter sink within herself, and gave a final sigh. "Of course, there is still one serious problem."

Kimberly lifted her gaze questioningly, even as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Problem?"

James smiled brightly now. "Yes, of course it will be a problem. If I give the Stoppable family the Fiske holdings, wherever will I find anouther stable master as good as Gene."

Kimberly blinked as what her father said sank in, and then her eyes shot open wide. "Fiske... but... that would mean..."

Andrea was particularly radiant, as she no longer had to hide the smile. "I believe Ronald's father has already consented to the union."

Kimberly squealed with joy as she wrapped her arms around Ron. Ron though just looked stunned. "What..."

Kimberly pulled back and kissed him hotly, much to her parents bemusement and consternation. "Ron, WE are to be wed!"

Ron blinked as he caught on to what was being said. "We... you and I..." Kimberly nodded excitedly. With a yell, Ron lept to his feet, Kim held tight in his arms as he spun her around. "BOOYAH!"

**Ron Droppable – Twila Starla**

A swing of a car door, and Kim slid into the driver's seat of the Roth SL Coupe. She planted her feet on the floor of the car and gripped the steering wheel with one hand. Ron didn't own a car yet, Kim thought to herself, though he was saving up a little his weekly Smarty Mart pay since he'd started working there. He was getting close, he kept saying. Nevertheless, Kim had conversed with Wade and her brothers about building Ron his own 'Stoppable-moble' for his birthday. He'll like that, she knew he would. Red and black; those were the colors he'd wanted for his dream car, she reminded herself, they matched his jersey.  
Ron sat himself into the passenger seat and pulled the seatbelt over his chest, pressing it into the metal buckle on the right side of him. He stole a quick glance at Kim and smiled softly, she had dressed up tonight, just for him. And there he was, in his school clothes. It made him feel a little guilty, to say the least. He hadn't done anything special for her tonight; he wasn't even driving her to the restaurant.  
"I am way underdressed tonight," he said, gesturing at Kim's stylish, but not fancy, ensemble. Catching the flirtatious and sweet complement, she stared down at herself quickly, then at Ron. She smiled and reached a hand for his cheek.  
'I don't know, Ron," she replied coyly, leaning in a little closer, "I think you look kinda cute,"  
Ron picked up on the gesture, and followed his girlfriend's lead, closing the space between their faces and preparing for the kiss of a lifetime. He caught sight of Kim puckering her lips before closing his eyes, smiling a little as her hand remained on his cheek, which was growing warm. He still got hot flashes whenever she kissed him, it was an impulse, but Kim never seemed to mind it.  
Their lips were near touching when a familiar melodic static came from the car's video screen. The darkness brightened as a composed Wade Load appeared on the computer, blinding the teenagers with unexpected light.  
"Hey guys!" the thirteen-year-old exclaimed cooly. He stopped, noticing the near romantic pose his two comrades were. He frowned.  
"Sorry for the interruption," his voice was apologetic, but his eyes spoke of thankfulness, Kim read it, and she smiled, giggling inwardly. Ron, on the other hand, just seemed very annoyed.  
"Aw, come on, why can't we just kiss already?" he whined. He was sure this was like, the tenth kiss Wade had 'unintentionally' interrupted'.

**Tunnel Vision – CaptainKodak1**

"Ron, they have trouble back at the center", Kim said as she read. Ron leaned over to read the screen with Kim. Kim felt for his hand as they came to the part where Wade explained what had happened with Shego. The message explained what they were doing to protect the center but also added information that would help the two of them build an identity if they were trapped in their present place in time. Kim shut off the Kimmunicator and just leaned against Ron.

"Well, I can think of worse fates than being stuck here with you for the rest of our lives", Kim whispered.

"Gee, thanks a _lot_, KP."

Startled, Kim tried to look at Ron in the darkness. She could not see him well but that Ronshine grin glowed in the dark. She punched him in the shoulder. "You know what I _mean_." She cuddled closer to him in the coolness of the night. "If I had to be trapped in time with someone, I'd want it to be you."

"KP, what if it _does_ happen? What will we _do_?"

Kim pulled Ron's arm around her shoulder. "I guess live the best we could. We have an advantage over everyone. We know history. If we're careful, we could make a good life. We know when certain events would occur and use that knowledge to our advantage."

Ron kissed the top of her head. "As long as I have you, KP, I can live anywhere anytime."

Kim turned her head up to give him a little kiss. "Back at you, Ron. But right now I'm really tired, so let's get some sleep and see what tomorrow brings."

The two teens stood up and entered the house. Kim went to her room and Ron climbed the stairs to the room where the men of the station slept.

"And the winner is... **ilyiw: Christmas with my New Daddy – cpneb**

The applause came from the table, lead by Kathrine Elizabeth Load, their daughter, as her father and mother, Dr. Wade and Tara Bluem Load entered from stage left, holding each other's hand and smile like a couple deeply in love

Tara smiled as she took the Golden Ruffie from Star-Eva01, kissing him enough to start him blushing as she leaned forward in her pale-green strapless evening gown that showed her obvious pregnancy. Wade snapped him out of it by slapping his back.

"Thank you, everyone," Tara began in her throaty voice, and several men at the ToP hyperventilated. "I can't believe that so many of you liked our little story, something that we had to twist 'neb's arm to do at Christmas, but he came through in the clutch."

"To our competitors in the category, yvj, Zaratan, Twila Starla, and captainkodak1: great jobs by all of you, and we are proud to be considered in the same ballpark as you."

"Thanks, everyone," Wade smiled as he squeezed his wife's hand. "Tara and I really appreciate all of your support, and so does that wonderful daughter of ours: come on up, Kathrine," and Kathrine Load and kt both ran onto the stage and hugged both Tara and Wade.

"She's my evil twin," kt grinned as she pointed at Kathrine, who was pointing and saying the same thing as she pointed to kt.

Wade and Tara both laughed and looked out at ja. "We need to talk to you, ja, tonight at the party: maybe you can give us advice on how to deal with Kathrine," Wade grinned.

"Lots of prayer, large bottles of diet Coke, and several bottles of Advil," ja laughed as the extended family left the stage to applause.

Triaxx returned to the stage, smiling at how everyone could keep a sense of humour through all the headaches. "Well folks, not sure how much commentary I can have by myself without a co-host, so I think I start auditioning some on the fly. Much better to have two targets... I mean hosts... I meant hosts, up here so all that attention isn't on just one person. I mean, look at Jason and see what it does to him." A chorus of laughs follow his statement. "Now, please welcome Mariah Carey with Touch My Body!"

_Oh yea oh yea oh yea oh yea oh yea oh yea oh yea oh yea oh yea _

_I know that you been waitin' for it _

_I'm waitin' too _

_In my imagination I be all up on you _

_I know you got that fever for me hundred and two _

_And boy I know I feel the same _

_My temperature's through the roof _

_If it's a camera up in here _

_Then it's gonna leave with me when I do _

_(I do) _

_If it's a camera up in here _

_Then I best not catch this flick on Youtube _

_(Youtube) _

_'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous _

_I will hunt you down _

_'Cuz they be all up in my business like a Wendy interview _

_But this private between you and I _

_Touch my body _

_Put me on the floor _

_Wrestle me around _

_Play wit me some more _

_Touch my body _

_Throw me on the bed _

_I just wanna make you feel like you never did _

_Touch my body _

_Let me wrap my thighs _

_All around your waist _

_Just a little taste _

_Touch my body _

_Know you like my curves _

_C'mon and give me what I deserve _

_And touch my body _

_You can put me on you like a brand new white tee _

_I'll hug your body tighter than my favorite jeans _

_I want you to caress me like a tropical breeze _

_And float away with you in a Caribbean sea _

_If it's a camera up in here _

_Then it's gonna leave with me when I do _

_(I do) _

_If it's a camera up in here _

_Then I best not catch this flick on Youtube _

_(Youtube) _

_'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous _

_I will hunt you down _

_'Cuz they be all up in my business like a Wendy interview _

_But this private between you and I _

_Touch my body _

_Put me on the floor _

_Wrestle me around _

_these lyrics are found on _

_Play wit me some more _

_Touch my body _

_Throw me on the bed _

_I just wanna make you feel like you never did _

_Touch my body _

_Let me wrap my thighs _

_All around your waist _

_Just a little taste _

_Touch my body _

_Know you like my curves _

_C'mon and give me what I deserve _

_And touch my body _

_Imma treat you like a teddy bear _

_You won't wanna go nowhere _

_In the lap of luxury _

_Laying intertwined with me _

_You won't want for nothing boy _

_I will give you plenty of joy _

_Touch my body _

_Put me on the floor _

_Wrestle me around _

_Play wit me some more _

_Touch my body _

_Throw me on the bed _

_I just wanna make you feel like you never did _

_Touch my body _

_Let me wrap my thighs _

_All around your waist _

_Just a little taste _

_Touch my body _

_Know you like my curves _

_C'mon and give me what I deserve _

_And touch my body _


	25. Best Action Adventure

Triaxx returns to the stage accompanied smiling Emily 'Backroads', Jason's date for the evening. "So Emily, how are you enjoying the show so far?" Emily just gave him a look as if he was crazy and he quickly dropped the subject. "Anyways, it looks as if things are well in hand, at the halfway point anyways. Far less destruction then last year anyways."

"I still don't think Jason is going to get his security deposit back." She cast a worried glance back to the curtain. "Has anyone gone to go look for Jason?"

"I wouldn't worry about Jason. After the Wegos tied Starving Lunatic to her chair so she couldn't disappear again, I sent them off to look for him. They should find him soon enough."

Emily nodded and pasted a smile on. "Next onstage, the man who has saved Go City… or at least tried to, on more than one occasion, and the girl who wishes she could do the same, Twila Starla and Hego!"  
As the announcement finished, the pair climbed up to the podium from opposite sides of the stage.  
The teenaged girl gave a small smile, her knee length, aqua blue dress glittered softly, and the spotlight caught a similar light on her styled blonde hair. She gave a quick wave over to cpneb's table, where her friends were seated. Darth Comrade gave her a smile, and Ace Ian Combat whistled loudly in response. She smiled all the brighter and continued her traverse to center stage.  
Hego, unlike his young partner, was not dressed as glitzy, but rather in his usual blue-and-black superhero costume. He waved to the audience, the usual over-zealous smile plastered on his face.  
As they met at the podium, Twila leaned close to the microphone, a smirk on her face.  
"Well, this is certainly a change of pace. Last year, I was sharing the stage with the likes of Monkey Fist and Kara Fang. Now you," she gestured at Hego's large form, and he smiled proudly, "talk about your differences!"  
"Most certainly, Miss Starla," the blue haired superhero exclaimed, "it's most excellent to see you on the right side again!"  
Twila gave him a confused look. "Wha- no, I wasn't evil, I just chose to present the award!"  
Hego gave the young writer a comforting smile. 'Of course, keep telling yourself that, it's the first step in your reform from your villain state."  
"I was never a villain, Hego," an annoyed edge began to appear in Twila's voice. "In fact, I hate that stupid Kara Fang after what she di-"  
The teenager's voice trailed off as she caught sight of Kara, sitting at the villains' table, her eyes coldly locked on Twila as she almost unconsciously sharpened a dangerous looking knife in her lap.  
Twila swallowed hard as fear bubbled up inside, she had half a mind to question whoever had let the villainess bring in the deadly looking blade, but quickly let it slide for her own personal safety.  
She moved to the front of the podium, forcing an awkward smile on her face. "Anyway, that's not what we're here to talk about, right?"  
"Right!" Hego nodded back at her in reply, still grinning goofily, as if to contrast his partner.  
"In the four seasons of Kim Possible and in many of the fan fictions that followed the show's creation, one of the things that have kept us coming back for more is the intense plotlines and the battles of good and evil," Twila said, the confidence returning to her voice. "We love this classic feeling of the journey, and every obstacle, change, and choice the hero, or villain, faces in his or her adventure, and tonight, we come to honor this genre with the award for Best Action/Adventure."  
The teenager finished with a smile right before her co-presenter rudely pushed his way to the mic.  
"But it's important to realize the hazards and immorality that comes with being a villain, regardless of your journey," he sounded as though he was a cop speaking to a class of third graders about gun safety. "Evil is a terrible thing to turn to, and crime is no joke, that's why I stand against these things, for truth, justice, and-"  
Twila put a hand over Hego's mouth and pulled the mic back with an amused smile.  
"And the nominees are…"

**Demonic - Ace Ian Combat**

"You should be dead," she whispered in an awed voice, barely audible as  
she continued to put space between her and Kim. Shego flinched as Kim chuckled  
coldly in amusement, her emerald eyes flickering to the door behind Kim that  
still swung noiselessly on one of its hinges, the force of her kick having  
popped it off the other before it even hit the wall. A vicious grin graced  
Kim's features, transporting Shego back to a night when she had seen it  
before, for the first time, though it was much more subdued then. (In truth  
this new grin actually made the evil syntho-smirk of Kim in Ron's post-prom  
nightmares look harmless.)

"You can't kill what hasn't lived," replied the redhead, closing the  
distance between her and the tormentor of her ravaged boyfriend. A red glow  
pulsed from Kim's eyes, and Shego bolted from the room via a door adjacent to  
the one Kim had entered from. Kim followed, calling to the scared villainess,  
"Walk backwards unless you want to die, for I will make this even more  
unpleasant for you if you turn and run." Shego reluctantly complied with  
this demand, wanting nothing more than to escape at the moment.

"How?" Shego whispered, staring at Kim's cold eyes that were blazing with  
scarlet fury. Shego kept the space between her and Kim constant as she edged  
her way down the hallway, not taking her eyes off the teen. "Why?" Dear  
Diablos, this is scary. I've never seen her like this before, what the heck is  
wrong with her?

Kim spoke with a cold edge in her voice as she followed Shego, who crept  
slowly down the hallway, trying to get as far away from the teen as possible.

"Low hung the moon the night of the dance,  
Unbridled friendship turned to romance."

**Osama's Last Stand – fireand'chutes777**

"_Get up!_" she repeated in a voice of steel, outstretched arm stiffening.

He still did not move, his thin mouth cracking painfully past a puce lump into an indolent leer.

All at once, the steam in Kim's chest found a weak point her thick, reinforced dams and six years of simmering anger toward the man folded before her boiled over.

"I SAID '_GET UP_', DAMMIT!" she roared, grabbing his long beard like greased lighting and hauling him upright so his nose was an inch from hers, ignoring his yell of pain and indignation. The smirk slid from the terrorist leader's face, replaced by a look of awed fear. "_Look, buddy... I did not come across three continents, take out people with sniper ri-I-fles_—" she yelled, shimmering liquid burning the edges of her vision as her voice cracked. "—_and–and pistol m-M-ore people at the–three-foot range, violate my own sense of humanity, just to end it with some one-finger, half- BULLET TO THE BRAIN!_" She released him roughly and he stumbled back a step. "I've said it before - _FIGHT ME!_"

The terrorist took another step back to gain tactical distance and this time braced into a strong fighting stance. Kim did the same.

"Yes, Miss Possible... American might always decides when and where of battle... May the best..." he stopped, sneering, "..._man_... win..."

A war scream ripped from the redhead's throat; she hurled forward, a living scythe in a whipping roundhouse sweep. Osama sidestepped, dived, and kicked out her unbalanced leg, sending Kim crashing flat on her back. He moved in on her, foot raised; Kim wrapped her legs around the free leg and wrenched, executing the same move on him that he had done on her. And so he too smashed to the ground, his back taking the brunt of impact.

Kim staggered up and away as waves of pain pulsed through her spine. Her legs were shaking. She felt like she had been punched in the kidneys. Panting, she wiped a trickle of blood from her lip and fell into an on-guard stance.

Bin Laden slowly brought himself to his feet, also breathing heavily, holding his back. He smiled painfully. "You are a fast learner, young _kalb_," he wheezed...

**Ron Stoppable, Ultimate Monkey Master – Quis Custodiet**

From his back Ron caught one last look at Shego. There was so much that he wanted to say to her, so much that he wanted to tell her, but no time to do it in. He couldn't even tell her that he loved her, that much at least might have soothed his guilty conscience a little bit. As it was, if he didn't act soon, then his plan would fail and he would be doomed to repeat this life again. Doomed to suffer this heart-breaking goodbye over and over until he managed to get it right. Ron summoned the last reserves of his nearly spent strength and launched his body at Fiske, it was a clumsy attack and not one meant to cause damage. Instead he wrapped his arms around the larger man and hung on in a vice grip. Fiske had his hands over his head and brought the idol down on Ron's injured shoulder, causing a brilliant scarlet shock of pain to course through his body. The pain was so intense it almost caused him to black out. He knew that he only had one choice left to keep Fiske in place, so he took it.

He concentrated for a moment, leaving his nearly broken body behind, and reached out with his mind. The familiar link was there, the bond that had followed him through centuries and would follow him until the end of time. The blade was a mystery; it was forged long ago, wielded by many, but _meant_ for him. Always it would come to his side if he needed it. Ron had learned a long time ago that he did not bend the Lotus Blade to his will so much as it was just an _extension_ of his own. Japanese samurai had long believed that a sword was not so much a tool as a reflection of a warrior's soul and Ron knew that this was the truth – his soul and that of the noble blade were intrinsically linked in a manner that defied description and now that he needed it, it came to him.

He felt the sensation of flying from the swords perspective and it seemed for a moment that his own body was free from the pull of gravity. His eyes opened then, and he looked into Fiske's with a determination that alerted the man that something was wrong. He desperately tried to twist away from Ron, but Ron held on tight, he needed only a few more moments to complete his plan and he was going to have them, no matter what the price in pain and blood.

Fiske was the first one to feel it, although Ron could taste the echo through his connection with the Lotus Blade. The powerful flying trajectory of the blade had slowed down as soon as it met resistance; point first, into Fiske's back. That wasn't enough though for Ron and he willed the sword onward, pushing it through the mans body. There was a moment of hesitation as the blood splattered tip burst from Fiske's chest, and then Ron completed the action by steeling himself and impaling his body on his own sword.

The two men stood there in a macabre embrace, their blood mingling with each other and pouring down to slicken the floor below. Fiske was in shock now and his fingers went numb enough that his grip on the Tempus Simia was a tentative, fragile thing. There was a moment where it looked like it would crash to the floor, but then Ron felt the tingle in the back of his neck and his world went bright as the thunder rolled through the building and echoed in his mind.

**The Blade & the Bloom - NMR68**

The bloody and beaten lump of humanity before him did not impress him much. The matted and dirty blonde hair seemed to frame a face unworthy of any respect for the trouble he had caused him.

Somehow he had expected…no, _needed_ more from this final moment.

After his minions had strapped the young man down prostrate across a low table for him, he finally addressed the source of his dismay. He paid no heed to the raging battle not far away, his victory was here and his time was now.

"Ronald Stoppable, the latest incarnation of the Blade. I must say I had hopes for how does your generation put it…'more juice'?"

Ron for his part was remarkably calm. Cracking a grim grin, he turned his head as he could and retorted, "Yeah if you think I disappointed you, you should talk to my high school guidance counselor. But please continue your monologue; I'm sure your tale is just…riveting."

His sarcasm did not go unnoticed. The savage kick to his face from Razan spoke volumes as to his displeasure.

"You are right, there is no need to regale you with the details of my triumph. All that need be said is that this is but the beginning."

He picked up the Lotus Blade and approached the cannon that had ravaged Ron earlier.

Thrusting his hand into a small port near the storage bank, a loud hum began to reverberate through the area. Just underneath the din you could barely make out Razan chanting in some long dead language.

Suddenly a brilliant blue light engulfed the whole ridge and rapidly resolved around Razan. He radiated a luminous red, then blue and finally settled into a menacing dark, swirling crimson and purple that crackled energy about him.

He flexed his hands as he became accustomed to the newly surged power and began to stalk back towards Ron. In the interest of gauging his new found supremacy he casually pointed at Aviarius.

"You have supplied me with what I needed, and your twisted ridiculous form only serves to annoy me now." The pleading look on the bird man only fueled his desire to dominate,

As if he was simply throwing out a used soda can, he crushed Aviarius' scrawny neck and hurled him over the canyon. In mid flight he shot a beam from the Blade incinerating the flailing, feathered body like he was skeet shooting.

Ron couldn't suppress a slight gasp at the sight of Razan as he infused his millennia of dark power with his own Mystical Monkey Power and began to swing the Lotus Blade languidly.

"You are right to fear me young one. I am the culmination of all that your feeble fool of a Sensei could only have hoped to achieve. Soon I will have the Bloom and your _woman_ and my conquest shall begin!"

At the base of his skull, the one he absentmindedly noted he was about to be separated from, Ron felt a distinctive tingle. With a smug look of satisfaction, Ron began to chuckle. Not a jittery giggle, but rather a deep throated laugh of someone who felt he owned the situation.

This of course was not something Razan had expected and he couldn't help but inquire, "Why do you jest as your doom enfolds? Are you mad!?"

"I was just thinking of a song" declared Ron as his laughter died down a bit.

Deciding that he could afford to savor this moment he stated haughtily, "I'll humor you, since you have played into my plans so nicely…what song?"

"Well I kind of tweaked it for the situation, so let me get his right…" clearing his throat dramatically as if he were on the stage at the opera,

"My girlfriends back…"

Suddenly from across the ravine a blaze of emerald fire shot through the sky and arched a flame of brilliant light across to their position. Her visage was something out of tribal lore, as plasma flamed from her feet and hands and mystical energy blazed from her eyes as she wielded the ornate katana sword with obvious menace.

"…and your gonna be in trouble…"

**The Return of Zorpox – Slyrr**

Kim tensed up. 'I'm not leaving without you, Ron.' she said.

'Oooooh, get a load of Ms. I-Can-Do-Anything!' Rhonda squeaked mockingly. 'Thinks she's gonna take us on all by herself!'

'If I have to.' Kim said, her voice low and dangerous.

Grimm and Rhonda started around the chair but Ron held up his hands. 'Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!' he said, gesturing them back. 'No need for the two of you to git all rowdy! We all know that she won't be satisfied until she's tried to take me by force!' Grimm and Rhonda stepped back. Ron stood up and glared, his smile now thin and tight. 'Well Kimberly Ann - I believe you said something about not leaving without me?'

'Sorry Ron,' said Kim. 'You'll thank me later!' She leaped forward with a flying kick and was wondering how much force she dared to put into it when she saw Ron twitch his cape aside and take out a gleaming sword from his belt.

In a sundered instant, the blade changed into a tendril of metal that shot toward Kim. She gasped, shifting her stance to a forward roll. Whatever it was that Ron was using, it altered it's course, twisting and following her roll. Kim landed and cartwheeled to the side, narrowly avoiding the metal, which snaked after her like a tentacle. She went into a series of flips and jumps and finally landed a few feet in front of Ron. With a cry, she charged at him.

But she suddenly felt something clamp around her ankle and lurched as she was brought to a stop in mid-leap. Looking back she saw a hand had formed at the end of whatever it was that Ron was holding, and it was closed fast on her leg. She struggled, hanging in mid-air and grappling with the hand.

'_Thank_ you!' Ron said in a sing-song voice.

The metal cable whipped backwards. Kim was pulled back with a sudden jerk and thrown onto the floor. She stared at Ron in amazement.

'Neat, huh?' he said. In a flash, the sword had reappeared in Ron's hand. 'You've heard about the Lotus Blade, but you haven't seen it in action yet. Impressed?'

Kim rose to her feet and charged at him again. She screamed, putting all her energy into her kick, and flew at him. But the Lotus Blade transformed in the blink of an eye into a gleaming shield and Kim heard a loud _clunk_ as her kick was absorbed harmlessly. She rolled and landed fair on her feet. But from the hilt of the Lotus Blade, she saw four tendrils whipping towards her. Each arm and leg was quickly grasped in a clawed hand. Kim was held immobile and she grunted with the effort of trying to break free.

Behind Ron, Grimm and Rhonda were clapping their hands. 'Drama _and_ comedy!' said Rhonda. 'Whatta performer!'

**Thunder Island - Star-Eva01**

"Warning, KimJet total systems failure in 30 seconds. Warning, KimJet total systems failure in 30 seconds."

Kim and Ron watched almost completely helpless as Wade went to work on his computer with such speed they could quite literally see smoke starting to come out of it.

"I have a lock on your position now, guys. I'll get help there as fast as I can. The KimJet's failsafe protocol will…" but he was gone has the screen went blank for a second, the flashed a message on the screen just before the KimJet's voice gave one final message.

The message on the screen flashed just what the voice said to them.

"KimJet failsafe protocol active. Final instructions for the protection of Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Dean Stoppable active. Cabin auto eject with pilot and co-pilot separation in 3… 2…1…0. Eject."

Kim and Ron felt the canopy blow away at the KimJet's count of 1, and then they found themselves fired into the air at 0.

**Tunnel Vision – CaptainKodak1**

The Indians screamed as they rode down on the two teens. Just the braves approached, Ron ran forward and jumped on the ground in front of the Indians. Their horses reared up as the riders fought for control. One Indian fell off his horse and landed near Ron. Ron jumped up with the staff in his hand and faced his aggressor. The brave was taller than he by several inches and definitely out weighed him. He faced Ron, his metal bladed tomahawk gleaming in the sun. The indian approached Ron with a gleam in his eye as he flipped the tomahawk between his hands. Ron waited for the brave to approach. The wait was not long.

The brave let loose a cry and lunged for Ron, swinging the tomahawk. However, he was not there. Sidestepping quickly, Ron brought the staff down on the brave's hand. The tomahawk went spinning to the ground. He spun the staff in his hand and hit the surprised brave behind the knees. Ron scooped the brave's feet out from under him and sent him crashing to the ground. The brave growled and rolled to his feet only to catch the end of the staff in his stomach. The air whooshed from his lungs and before he could take a breath, Ron had spun the staff again and brought it down on his head with a resounding thwack. The brave fell over on the ground and lay still.

Kim jumped to the side when Ron had jumped under the horses. One of the braves lunged at her with his spear. She twisted to the side and grabbed the spear as it passed her, forcing it into the ground. The sudden stop of his spear catapulted the brave from his horse's back. He landed flat on his back on the rocks of the creek bed. He did not move.

Kim glanced around. "Two down, a dozen or so to go" she thought.

"And the winner is... **Ron Stoppable, Ultimate Monkey Master – Quis Custodiet**

The applause goes on for a little bit, but no one moves to accept the award. Triaxx glances around, as does the rest of the crowd, but there is no sign anywhere of the author. "Umm... Quis Custodiet?" Silence follows his announcement.

A stage hand comes up to Emily, whispering softly to her. Leaning over to the microphone, Emily looks out over the crowd with a sad expression on her face. "I was just informed that there is no trace of Quis right now, and has been missing since the plot bunny attack. Please keep him in your prayers, and let's hope we hear from him again... with some measure of sanity."

Triaxx tucks the award back under his arm. "Guess we'll just mail it to his last known address. Did we get the name of his next of kin on the guest form?"

"I'm sure we did. Anyways, while we see if we can find any trace of him, along with my date, here's Breaking Benjamin with Dance With the Devil."

_Here I stand _ _Helpless and left for dead_ _Close your eyes, _ _So many days go by_ _Easy to find what's wrong _ _Harder to find what's right_ _I believe in you _ _I can show you that _ _I can see right through_ _All your empty lies_ _I won't stay long_ _In this world so wrong_ _Say goodbye_ _As we dance with the devil tonight_ _Don't you dare look at him in the eye_ _As we dance with the devil tonight_ _Trembling _ _Crawling across my skin_ _Feeding your cold, dead eyes_ _Stealing the life of mine_ _I believe in you _ _I can show you that _ _I can see right through_ _All your empty lies_ _I won't stay long_ _In this world so wrong_ _Say goodbye_ _As we dance with the devil tonight_ _Don't you dare look at him in the eye_ _As we dance with the devil tonight_ _Hold on_ _Hold on_ _Say goodbye_ _As we dance with the devil tonight_ _Don't you dare look at him in the eye_ _As we dance with the devil tonight_ _Hold on_ _Hold on_


	26. Best Drama

Emily and Triaxx met back at the podium, both smiling. "Well, good news folks, we have found Jason."

"Bad news..." Emily paused, wincing slightly. "Not too sure if he's there mentally enough to come back tonight. He's suffering from 47 plot bunny bites. Quite frankly, the doctors aren't sure how his head hasn't blown up yet."

"Still, the show must go on, so please welcome to the stage, Monique and FAH3."

As Monique appeared from stage right, FAH3 appeared from stage left. He removed his black fedora and bowed to her before putting his hat back onto his head and joined her at the podium. Both waved to the crowd as they waited for the applause to die down.

"Well, this has been quite an evening so far, hasn't it?" Monique asked her fellow presenter.

"My dear, that would be the understatement of the year." FAH3 said with a brief chuckle.

"Are enjoying yourself so far?" Monique asked.

"Oh, of course. Everyone knows what happens here stays on You Tube." FAH3 said, earning a few more laughs. "At least it's better than my trip to Florida." FAH3 said.

"What was bad about that?"

"I was out on the beach one day, and I was enjoying a nice little breeze. The next thing I know, the wind starts blowing like a fart out of Godzilla's ass. I go flying through the air screaming 'HOLY CRAP!' I look, and all the locals are holding onto palm trees and screaming 'WE LOVE IT HERE!' What a bunch of Dumb Asses." FAH3 said.

"That's not a nice thing to say." Monique said.

"Disney's there, and they canceled Kim Possible." FAH3 said.

"On second thought, you make a very good point." Monique said as the crowd cheered them on.

"Actually, I'm surprised so many people turned up here tonight." FAH3 said.

"They do say third time is a charm."

"You mean there may be a chance Jason isn't going nuts, yanking his hair out, and scheduled to get electro-shock treatments to make him forget this night ever happened?" FAH3 asked.

"Miracles do happen." Monique said, before pausing to consider. "Then again, I could be wrong. Our next award is for Best Drama."

"Ah, one of my favorite categories. Dramas can show us an epic story that can have you hoping the stars will pull through in the end."

"Or they can make your heart break as you watch people you've come to love go through the worst life can offer." Monique finished.

"It's true!" Drakken sobbed as he blew his nose into a napkin, causing Shego to look at him.

"Why are you at my table?" she asked him.

"But trying to write a great drama isn't a simple task. In a lot of ways, trying to come up with a drama of any kind is like drinking a Slurpie." FAH3 said.

Mariko perks up at that comment. "Slurpie?"

"A Slurpie? Boy, how is it like drinking a Slurpie?" Monique asked.

"Think about it. When you start, you're thinking 'This was a good idea. I'm glad I thought of it.' But after a while, it starts going to your head and you're screaming 'Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! WHAT WAS I THINKING? SOMEONE KILL ME, PLEASE!" FAH3 said, getting a few laughs from the crowd, though qtpie is laughing uproariously.

"Boy, you're weird." Monique said.

"Thank you, my dear." FAH3 said, causing Monique to chuckle and roll her eyes.

"Our nominees for Best Drama are,"

A thunderous explosion rocked the whole auditorium, briefly filling with smoke as debris flew in almost every conceivable direction. After the smoke and dust began to clear, everyone looked through the dissipating haze to see a short man wearing a red shirt with his head being covered by a polished metal helmet the doubled as a mask. As two dozen goons began to march in and stand by his side, a very angry scowl was on his face.

"Dementor? Talk about an explosive entrance." Cpneb said as Triaxx rolled his eyes.

"Another deposit down the drain."

"After last year, I thought there would be no more mistakes. Of course, the fault lies with me for thinking such a thing. Especially when such a grand event, like this, is run BY A PAIR OF DUMKOFFS!" the small man shouted with a voice that sounded like it came from an enraged bull.

"What's he mad about this time?" Triaxx moaned as he began to feel the mother of all migraines start to invade his mind.

"Mad? My dear boy, I'm not mad. I AM ENRAGED! How dare you insult me BY NOT SENDING ME AN INVITATION ONCE AGAIN!" the mad scientist screamed.

"Huh? I wasn't the one responsible for the invitations, Jason was. So really, the only one you should be mad at is..."

"SILENCE!" Dementor screamed as his blood began to boil. "Your actions have once again forced my hand. I have no choice but to,"

"YOU!" another voice boomed, causing everyone to look back to the stage. "I remember you!" FAH3 said.

"Who is speaking to me right now?" Dementor asked the lackey to his right.

"My name is not important, short stack. Last year's Fannie Awards. Do giant bees ring a bell?" FAH3 asked the small man.

"Yes I do. If memory serves right, they carried off someone unimportant." Dementor said, still confused at the presenter's actions.

"That was me, dork! Do you know how hard it is to try and break free from a mutated bug?" FAH3 demanded.

"This is boring me. Someone please get rid of him." Dementor said with a dismissive tone.

Before his men could act, another explosion rang out, crumbling part of the ceiling above Dementor and his men. The falling debris fell hard onto several of his men, knocking them unconscious or immobilizing them. Dementor's face contorted with rage as he brushed the ruble off of his clothes.

"WHO DID THAT? I DEMAND TO – Vas ist das?" Dementor asked as he raised a questioning eyebrow as he gazed at the stage. Everyone soon mimicked his expression as they all saw FAH3's fist raised, and glowing with yellow energy.

"There's a reason I like to be the mysterious type. I've always got a few surprises up my sleeve." FAH3 growled as his eyes began to glow with the same yellow energy as he hopped off the stage and made his way toward the super villain.

"I should sue that guy for ripping me off." Shego said as she saw his other hand began to emit the strange energy.

"Shego, I think we're fixing to see a big butt whooping." Ron said as everyone watched the enraged author.

"What are waiting for men? Attack! Men?" Dementor asked, and noticed that his remaining soldiers had run off. "The cowards!" Dementor said, and gulped when he heard a very low, and very angry growl behind him. When he turned, he saw the man towering over him like Batman before he took out a thug.

"**Let's dance, twerp!**" FAH3 growled as he punched a tightly balled fist into his open palm.

"HELP!" Dementor screamed and ran out the same way he came with FAH3 following close behind.

"**Get back here! I didn't say you could leave yet!**" FAH3 bellowed as he grabbed the scientist's collar.

Everyone in the audience began to grimmace as the watched the series of hits, kicks, and blows the super villain was receiving. Drakken quickly grabbed a near by and emptied the contents of his stomach. Even Shego cringed a few times at the beating the small man was receiving, and she was a fan of Ultimate Fighter.

"Dude, you just don't hit a guy there! Seriously!" Motor Ed said as a high pitch yelled came from Dementor, followed by several hard kicks.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" a very battered Dementor screamed as he tried to run back into the auditorium.

A gloved hand quickly caught his foot and sent him landing onto the carpeted ground face first. Dementor's nails dug into the floor as he was being dragged backwards.

"**Your is mine, b!**" a very angry voice said as the pounding continued.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Ron said as winced at the sight.

"Oh my God, he isn't!" Kim said as she watched the fight in horror.

"Don't worry, Princess. There's no way you can shove that up a,"

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" A very pain filled scream echoed across the auditorium and several city blocks.

"I'll be damned. Looks like you can shove that up there." Shego said, very surprised at what she saw.

People began to scoot out of the way as a very tired, and very exhausted, FAH3 walk back to the stage. With a deep sigh, he used his cloak to wipe the sweat that had gathered on his brow as he stood back at the podium.

"Um, are you okay?" Monique asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." FAH3 said as he cleared his throat. "The nominees for Best Drama are."

**Inside, Looking Out - Charles Gray**

Kim sat in the room, waiting as the four members of the parole board went over paperwork and other material. Her prison record, recommendations from the warden, outside requests (quite a number of those), and other material lay over the table.

"So…we are agreed?" One man said, as the others nodded. "Very well, Kimberly Ann Possible!"

"Yes sir?" Kim said.

"We have read the records of your incarceration. It is the unanimous recommendation of this board that you be paroled. The governor has also granted his approval." There was a gasp behind her, her mother, Kim knew. The room seemed to sway as she thought what those words meant. Controlling herself, Kim continued to listen.

"You understand, Miss Possible, that you are on parole— and you must continue to maintain the standards set to you by the Federal Department of Corrections and your assigned parole officer. Failure to do so would result in your being returned to prison."

"I understand." Kim quietly said.

"I know you do." He paused, "Miss Possible. The circumstances regarding your incarceration were unfortunate…and you have worked as hard as possible to continue your life, taking advantage of every opportunity granted you. I believe you will do well." Kim nodded. "If there is nothing else… Miss Possible, I believe you have a family to greet…and leave with." Kim nodded, feeling a strange roaring in her ears. Suddenly, there were cheers behind her, and she was assailed by her brothers, father, and mother.

**Just a Dream – MrDrP**

Ron was waiting for her in front of the restaurant. He'd never been much of a dresser but it was clear that he was trying this evening: he was wearing a pair of khakis and a blue button-down shirt. Kim was glad she'd dressed up a bit. She was wearing a maroon skirt, black top, and matching black necklace.

"Hi," they said simultaneously.

"Jinx," Kim said. "You owe me a soda."

"Excuse me?" Ron replied.

Kim reddened. "Long story," she said. "I'll explain later."

"Okay," he said as he opened the door.

They entered the eatery, were shown to a booth, and given menus. A few minutes later, they gave their orders and began to snack on some tortilla chips.

"So, you're looking good," Ron asked.

"Thanks," Kim said. "To be honest, I was lucky, all things considered."

Ron nodded, then looked at the chips. Kim also looked at the chips, then at her hands. Idly, she ran her fingers through her hair while Ron fidgeted with his utensils. Finally, Kim spoke, breaking the awkward silence that had descended on them. "This shouldn't be so hard."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "But, look, Kim. How long has it been? Two, two and a half years?"

"Yeah," Kim said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We drifted apart. It happens," he said, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably at it.

"Ron, we didn't drift," Kim said. "I pushed you away. You deserved better than that."

Ron pursed his lips, unsure what to say.

"Don't deny it," Kim said.

Ron's shoulders sagged. "Okay, I won't," he said. "We'd known each since, what, pre-K? I thought that would have counted for something but it didn't count for anything. Watching you hang with other people, not having time for me because I wasn't cool enough, man, that hurt."

**Queen's Gambit Accepted – Jeriddian**

They took their time now as the board position became harder to remember in their heads. They both heard the rumbling up above and noted the storm clouds again, and there were a couple of flashes of lightning that brought a couple of momentary frowns before they returned their attention to the game. The rain hadn't started yet, and Kevin still figured they would get to her house before it started. Then he could get one of her parents could take him back home. If that option was not available, he was perfectly happy staying around until it stopped raining. Thinking hard on the game, he was nearly oblivious to his surroundings as he concentrated on his next move. He did not notice the noise from down the gravel road until the car coming their way was nearly upon him. It was only when the vehicle swerved and the lights flashed in their faces that he jerked his head up to see the four-wheel drive SUV coming right at them.

Shocked into action, he jumped at Tara and pushed her out of the way as the truck stopped about two inches from where he fell. Both of them were sprayed with gravel by the off road tires squealing to a stop. Angrily, Kevin got up quickly and helped Tara back up, making sure she was all right.

Furious, he yelled at the truck, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Tara, held on to his arm, a look of concern in her eyes, saying, "Don't push it, Kevin. It's Jason's truck."

He stared at her in surprise, then at the truck, "Oh, God, Now what?"

Tara just looked up with trepidation as the door opened up and Jason stepped out of the driver's seat, a drugged salacious look on his face and smiling like a freak. He held his right hand in a fist as if holding something, but there was nothing visible. He stumbled as he plopped down to the ground, laughing to himself.

"Oh, no... he's drunk again...", muttered Tara as she looked away in disgust.

"Great!", Kevin groaned, irritated at having to deal with this again, "So much for the sobriety."

"Yeah... he thinks it's so cool he can 'hold his liquor'.", she said derisively, "He didn't do it this bad around me when we dated, but I knew. He's pulled some really stupid stuff when he gets this way, and sometimes he can't remember he even did it."

Kevin looked back at Jason, "That's a bad thing."

"Got that right.", she answered.

Jason stepped up, deliberately putting one foot in front of the other trying to walk normally, but it was clear he was having trouble keeping his balance. He came right up to Kevin and stared him down face to face with that silly grin, his pupils dilated. Kevin stood his ground. Jason was bigger than him, but he looked even worse than the last time they met, so he didn't think him much of a threat.

Then he looked at Tara and sputtered, "Hah! And yoush...you...dumped me for this shrimp??"

She just stared at him angrily, arms folded in front of her, "Jason, get back in the truck and go home! You don't need to be out here now in this condition. Go sleep it off!"

He guffawed at her, "Shleep it off? Sh..sure, baby. Jush... come'n home wid me...we'll shleep it off t'gether...", and he snickered.

"You can just shove it, Jason!!", Kevin barked at him, "You are way too polluted, man! You don't even know what you're doing! Just go on home!"

Jason frowned at him, glaring like a loon.

"I jush wanna talk... to her... tha'sh all...I just need..."

"I've got nothing to say to you, Jason!", she retorted angrily, "Especially now when you're this drunk!"

He took a step towards her.

"I's...sorry...look...I jus' gotta know..."

Kevin quickly stepped over and put himself between Jason and his girlfriend.

"I think you better keep your distance, man."

Then he got angry, "Who da hell d'ya think y'are, nerd face? Ya think you can sh..steal my girl, 'n then order me 'round? Screw you!!"

Tara snapped and walked right up to him, 'Okay, that's enough, Jason! Get back in your truck, now!", and she pushed him away.

"Whoa!...", he croaked as he stumbled, then regained his balance. A fury in his eyes abruptly kindled, and he retaliated and pushed her back, hard.

She yelped and sprawled to the ground. Kevin immediately jumped at him and starting pushing Jason away from Tara, yelling at him to stop and get back in his truck. But he couldn't do much against the basketball star's height and size. Jason just backed up a couple of steps each time Kevin straight-armed him, slamming the palms of both hands into his chest repeatedly and shouting at him to leave. Jason just stared in outraged, blinking each time Kevin pushed him back. Then Jason's face twisted angrily and he brought up right hand up. The tire iron he hid along his forearm now whipped out and he lashed down at Kevin.

**What She Can't Say – The Wise Duck**

_Monique now practically fell into Kim, the redheaded teen having to grab her friend and support her as the black girl was breathing so hard from her full-bore sprint that she almost couldn't—but made herself—between bellows—_

"—_Ron!"_

"—_Heard about Justine!"_

"—_But thought it was you!"_

"—_Ron thinks you're DEAD!"_

"_WHAT!?" Kim managed in a shocked/appalled/choked scream—_

_Both Monique's and Rufus's hands went up, back the way they came, pointing up—_

"_He's gonna try . . . . . . to knock out the field . . . . . . by crashing the Hovership into it!"_

'_NO!!" screamed them all, Professor Allenford, Wade, Kim's dad, Kim herself louder than everybody else!_

"_A direct kinetic attack on the device," yelled Professor Allenford, "by something the mass of a Hovership will destroy the device, but without the field being contained, the reaction of the discharge of all of the stored energy within the device—"_

"_Forget the science!" Kim screamed back at him. "Ron's going to kill himself for NOTHING! WADE!" and she rounded on the youth. "Comm! Radio! Morse Light! Project your hologram or voice or thoughts! ANYTHING! Just get through to him! STOP HIM!"_

"_Trying Kim!" he barked back as he held the Over-Load up in front of him, pointed at the Hovership, fingers frantically working at the little keyboard—_

_Then the Hovership leapt up into the air, flapping on its axis's like a demented Frisbee, but managing to go into a ballistic arc, climbing, going over the top (Wade desperately trying to track it), starting to dive down as its fans roared into a full-throated howl!_

"_Everybody get DOWN!" Professor Allenford bellowed even as he dived under a truck—_

_Everybody else turned and tried to find a foxhole in the pavement—except a young man taking his last best shot to try and reach his friend—_

_And a flame-haired beauty whose heart, mind and soul was desperately reaching out across the distance—tying to let her love know—_

_She actually _**screamed**___it at him up in the sky—_

"**I'M ALIVE RON! DON'T DO THIS! LIVE FOR ME!**

_But it seemed to be all in vain. For the Hovership was now committed to coming down, through the smoke from the still burning fires—_

_Kim prayed . . . but knew inside her that it was too—_

_Then she saw the distinctive blast from the cockpit area, saw the ejection seat launch clear (_WADE GOT THROUGH_!!), saw the occupant of the seat separate from it, saw the beginnings of the drogue chute start to deploy, saw what she thought (although it had to be impossible through the smoke, at that distance) was a flash of blond hair—_

_Kim Possible, with her eyes focused on the airborne figure of her love, didn't hear the Hovership's engines suddenly go quiet as it entered the dome of the field, didn't see the Hovership plow into the top of the warehouse—_

_And she didn't see anything more as her feet were suddenly kicked completely out from under her and down she went like a ton of bricks—_

_But she didn't even hit the ground before—_

_The entire world exploded—_

**Where Eagles Dare – Nutzkie**

"_Man, that was close."_ Kim thought to herself.

The preceding exchange had happened so quickly that no one quite knew what to make of it. The radio call, the turn, the missile, looking over their shoulders to see their pursuer swatted from the sky like an uncoordinated June bug: It had all transpired so fast that the events seemed to blur together, morphing into a single, unintelligible occurrence.

It was Anne who finally broke the awkward silence by posing a question that sent everyone's thinking into overdrive.

"Did that voice seem familiar to anyone but me?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Yeeeeah… It kinda _did,_ now that you mention it." Jim responded.

"And for that matter, how did he know my name?" James added.

For several moments, the entire family pondered these points. The sitch had certainly been bizarre enough up until this point, but now it was a bona-fide nine point seven on the weird scale.

Any further ruminations on the topic, however, were pushed aside when Anne Possible's astonished gasp drew everyone's attention upward.

There, just a few feet above them, was their unexpected escort, cruising casually along in an inverted position. The Plexiglas canopies of the two aircraft were mere inches apart, revealing every detail of their respective interiors.

Kim stared intently upward, seeing her own shocked expression reflected in the tinted visor of the pilot's helmet. With every inch of himself covered by clothing and equipment, he appeared to be more machine than man; a faceless, soulless drone that had just saved their hides from oblivion.

She carefully studied the featureless face before her, so strong in her focus that she let out a startled yelp when a small, pink blob fell free and landed on the inside of the canopy with a thump.

"_Rufus?"_ the entire family stammered in unison.

Then, the last thing that any of them had ever expected to see transpired right before their very eyes.

The pilot who now hung suspended above them slowly and deliberately reached up to his concealed face. His every move seemed to play out in a frame-by-frame sequence as he gently pulled the oxygen mask from his cheeks, allowing it to rest loosely underneath his chin. Another sloth-like movement lifted the visor of his helmet, revealing a pair of chocolate brown eyes and a faint smattering of freckles.

Kim desperately wanted to scream, but found herself unable to speak, unable to even breathe, her entire body being consumed by a mind-numbing wave of shock. After all of her efforts, after all the countless hours of searching, after all the time she had spent tracking down even the smallest lead, it was Ron who had found her. He was right there, suspended from his harness, just a few feet away.

A quick shove of the stick sent Sky Rat into an aileron roll that brought the sleek fighter into position along side the transport. Finding himself once again in an upright position, Ron waited a moment for the excess blood to drain from his head. Then, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Everybody okay over there?"

There was no reply. The only response he received was a quintet of stunned, wide-eyed stares. The family was clearly having trouble believing what they were seeing, and to be honest, at this moment he found it hard to blame them. He was finding it difficult to believe himself, after all. Up until this point, he had only heard the voice of Kim's father. Never in a million years would he have expected to find the entire family onboard what appeared to be the Middleton Space Center's newest toy.

"Uhhhh, I said _hell-looooooo…_" he prodded, trying to provoke some sort of a response.

"Rrr… Ro… Ron?" Kim finally managed to stammer, her mind not yet willing to believe what her eyes were seeing. Ron was seated in what she could only describe as the most menacing-looking aircraft she had ever seen, with a pair of blood-red tails and a large shark's mouth painted on its nose. Ron himself was wearing all the gear of a combat pilot, complete with a helmet that was painted in a stylized version of the mad dog mask he wore during his time on the school cheer squad. Insignia patches on his shoulder indicated membership in some sort of combat unit, although from this distance she couldn't make out anything specific.

"You all right, KP?" Ron asked again, a twinge of concern evident in his voice.

"Ron? But… how… I mean… what… wha… WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!" she suddenly shouted, startling everyone sitting within earshot.

"DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH THESE LAST MONTHS? YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK! I'VE PRACTICALLY BEEN TEARING MY HAIR OUT LOOKING FOR YOU! AND ALL OF IT JUST SO YOU COULD RUN OFF AND PRETEND YOU'RE TOM CRUISE OR SOMETHING? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

"I… I was just try… trying to improve myself." Ron stuttered, thoroughly stunned by Kim's explosive reaction. "I wanted to… make you proud of me."

"OH, I SEE! SO THIS WAS JUST ANOTHER PATHETIC ATTEMPT TO JOIN THE FOOTBALL TEAM, WAS IT? FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD, RON! WHAT PART OF 'I LOVE YOU' CAN'T YOU GET THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! I DON'T WANT A FOOTBALL STAR OR A FIGHTER JOCK! I WANT YOU!"

"I… I just thought that…"

"NO, YOU WEREN'T THINKING, WERE YOU? GOD RON, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH! ALL THESE WEEKS OF NOT KNOWING WHERE YOU WERE, OR WHETHER YOU WERE OKAY! NOT EVEN KNOWING IF YOU WERE ALIVE OR… OR… or…"

Her voice suddenly trailed off, unable to complete that final sentence. The emotional baggage that she had been carrying throughout her entire ordeal was finally proving too great a load to bear.

Ron could only sit in stunned silence. Kim's reaction was something that he had been completely unprepared for. Sure, he had expected her to miss him while he was gone, and maybe even be a little tweaked that he had run off the way that he had. But never… never in a million years… would he have ever expected her to simply go to pieces in the way that she had. Her response to his sudden absence exceeded anything that he would have ever anticipated, and he suddenly began to suspect that their relationship meant far more to her then he had ever thought before.

Deeply moved by the sight of his lifelong friend in tears, he softly said the only thing that he could think of in this sitch:

"_I'm here now."_

Kim's entire body shuddered as she buried her face into her hands and heaved a violent sob. Ron was right, after all: He was here. Her agonizing ordeal was finally over, and with that, she could let everything go. All of the fear, the frustration, the anguish and loneliness: She could let it all go now. Ron was back by her side once again, and all was well with the world because of it. She wasn't alone anymore.

"And the winner is... **TIE - Inside, Looking Out - Charles Gray and What She Can't Say – The Wise Duck**

Prior Incidents of Barkin in his Military Reserve Uniform and Duff Killigan in formal Highland dress battling out over who would be the one to present winner Wise Duck. Killigan wins and—

Duff Killigan steps out onto the stage, head high, eyes focused on the far back wall. Under his left arm is a set of bagpipes. He steps to the edge of the stage and says, "Lawrds in Laadies, Lassies an' Laddies, tha' winner piped in with-tha' tradional sal-lute, 'Highland Laddie'."

As Duff inflates the pipes and the chanters start, the back curtain opens—

With the first note, out steps a wizened figure. A duck of age with feathers gray. His web feet are covered with white spats with black buttons, a Clan Gordon Regimental kilt with military sporran is wrapped around his waist, held up by a plain belt on which a holstered long-barreled .357 Magnum revolver rode on one hip. A WWII era 'Ike' jacket, service and campaign ribbons from Vietnam backwards . . . some very far backwards (including one that said something very much like 'BATTLEOFHELMSDEEP') along with many prestigious medals (among them the 'TUTU' (Totally Useless Trivia Unlimited) and the coveted 'ISBOJ'(I Should 'a Been On Jeopardy)) cover one entire breast of the jacket. A gray mustache and pince-nez glasses sit on the top lip of his yellowed bill. A Teddy Roosevelt 'Rough Riders' hat was perched on the head, multiple organizational badges and several metal buttons (proclaiming things like 'I survived Fantasyland' and "Have you hugged your Treecat today?') prominently displayed.

The duck stopped at a position of attention at center stage, waiting for Killigan to cease. When the skirl of the pipes finally filtered away into the silence of the hall, the duck spoke.

"Now . . . what I want you to remember is . . . that no duck ever won an award for drama . . . by writing about naked mole rats having a candlelight dinner with a hairless cat. He won it . . . by taking all the complex, multifaceted carefully crafted and created characters that we have the honor . . . and the privilege to write about . . . and placing them in situations where their qualities and characters are allowed to SHINE!

Limp, lifeless writing is the ENEMY! WADE into them, spill their inkjet cartridges, metaphorically shoot them in the keyboard. When you put you hand into a pile of goo, that a moment before was your best friends Naco . . . you'll know what to do."

Hope and Marcella, seeing him becoming severely flustered, make their way up to him and try to calm him down.

"I . . . got hot in here didn't it heh . . . um, I really do not brunette . . . I mean . . . believe that I am deserving of such a Hope . . . I mean an honor . . . considering the talent of those Marcella . . . I mean marvelous writers who were nominated along side of me. It is a singular privilege to be placed between two such . . . I mean to be placed among such outstanding conveyers of all that drama is, love, pain, fear, hope . . . yes I meant that kind of hope, all the emotions and situations that make drama such a driving force in our world."

"I will remain—as always—your faithful and devoted servant—"

As Wise Duck finishes off, all eyes turn to a pair of very familiar faces approaching the stage. Ron Stoppable leans forward to speak into the microphone as his girlfriend Kim stands by his side, clearly unhappy. "Umm, hey folks. Charles Gray couldn't be here, but he asked us to accept this for him."

"And in the category of "Little Sadistic TOAD." we have Charles Gray, who has managed to bury me, get me hooked on drugs, throw me in prison, make me a wanted drug deal and exotic dancer, and give me incurable cancer."  
"Psst-Kim!"  
"What Ron?"  
"That last he didn't do."  
"Right. that's right. That'd be too easy, well I'm-"  
"Kp?"  
"WHAT!!"  
"Remember he's also vengeful and petty. Do you really want to keep talking like this?"

"KP?"  
"Ahem. Er... as I was saying, this Shakespeare, this Milton, this writer for the ages whose every word is as precious gold..."  
"Wow. I guess even Kim knows when to butter up someone..."

Triaxx and Emily return to the stage chuckling softly. "Well folks, we have our first tie of the night. What do you think the chances are of anouther?"

"Not sure, but Jason mentioned to me that the voting was pretty close. You have to think the chances would be pretty good."

"Well then, I guess we should go ahead then and see who else can take home a trophy tonight, as we catch our next performer Taylor Swift with Teardrops On My Guitar."

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see _

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be _

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about _

_And she's got everything that I have to live without _

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny _

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me _

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, _

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night _

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star _

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do _

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe? _

_And there he goes, so perfectly, _

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be _

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love _

_these lyrics are found on _

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause _

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star _

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do _

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light _

_I'll put his picture down and maybe _

_Get some sleep tonight _

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart _

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do _

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough _

_And he's all that I need to fall into.. _

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._


	27. Best OneShot

"We're coming up on the tail end of the show, not many more to go."

Triaxx looked down at his damaged tux, frowning slightly. "You think I can get away with turning this in as is?"

Emily took one look at it and shook her head. "Sorry, I'd say it's a lost cause."

Triaxx just shrugged. "Oh well, I used Jason's credit card for it anyways."

Emily just sighed, shaking her head again. "Ladies and gentlemen, the presenters of the "Best One Shot" category here are Joe Stoppinghem and Agent Will Du."

As the lights dim, and two bright circles of light fall upon two men walking onto the stage from opposite directions, the chorus of the classic Pat Benatar song "Hit Me with Your Best Shot" echoes through the room. Both men are wearing black suits with white shirts and simple black ties. With little effort either one could slip into a crowd unnoticed. Will Du begins his portion of the presentation:

"Ladies and gentlemen, this award will go to the best "One Shot" in the category of Kim Possible stories for 2007. As we all know, the One Shot is almost self explanatory..."

"Excuse me, Agent Du? I have an announcement to make," interrupts Joe Stoppinghem. "A green designer purse was found in the front lobby. We very much wish to have the owner reclaim this lovely item. Ms. Hunt, our lady in charge of the coat check, first name Helen, is taking care of it as I speak. So, if you are missing a green designer purse, may I suggest you go to Helen Hunt for it."

Ron Stoppable was the only one who laughed; everyone else just moaned.

As I was saying," Will continued as he glared at his co-presenter, "The One Shot is a story which sticks to the following criteria as set out in Article 6, Section 3, Paragraph 2 of Jason Jones' Fannie Rules and Regulations. It is a story which is bounded by possessing only one singular chapter, regardless of length. The writer is free to write as much as he..."

"Ah, excuse me again, Agent Du, I have been given another announcement," Joe states. "We have found an award, a Ruffie, in the stage area. A Mr. Pray, the stage manager, is in possession of it. His name tag has Neal N. on it. So if you want to take home a Ruffie, I suggest to go to the stage manager's office and Neal N. Pray for it."

This time Ron was laughing so hard that he almost fell out of his chair.

"Ron," Kim moaned. "It wasn't that funny. It was almost as bad as the jokes on the Jungle Ride at the Walt's World. Those puns were terrible."

"Hey, don't be dissing the Jungle Ride. I mean come on, KP, it's funny. Go to Hel en Hunt for it? Neal N. Pray? Man, I got to write these down." Ron started searching his pockets for a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Agent Du announced angrily. "I was under the impression that I was invited here to present an award, not participate in some raucous, amateurish mockery of a stand-up comedy!" The look on Agent Du's face was almost livid, as he huffed under his breath, hissing loudly enough so that the entire hall could hear, "Amateurs."

"I'm sorry, Agent Du. I just read them, I don't write th... Well actually in this case, yea, yea, I do write them." Joe smiled sheepishly at the crowd. "I do have a few more. Does anyone else want to hear them?"

"Oh, just get it over with," Bonnie bellowed. "It figures Stoppable would be enjoying this."

"Hey! It's not my fault if you people don't appreciate good humor!" Ron protested.

"That's our problem," Bonnie snapped back. "We do!"

"Oh, Lord," said Will as he grabbed the bridge of his nose. "Why do I feel like I'm on an episode of the Muppet Show. Listen, Mr. Stoppinghem?"

"That's Joe, Joe Stoppinghem."

"Obviously," Agent Du rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath before giving his co-presenter a long hard glare. "I believe we can come to an accord on this. You will make a fool out of yourself by presenting one, and only one, more feeble attempt at pseudo-humor with which you so delight yourself. Then we shall hear no more out of you for the rest of the evening. Do we have an understanding?"

"Will do, Agent Will Du." Joe replied jovially. He cleared his throat before proceeding. " There is one person who is a major fan of the show and all of the work that has been put into the Kim Possible Fan Fiction, a Miss DeMeetcha. She reads all of the works and always sends honest reviews. Oh, I almost forgot her first name is Diane. She is in the back row near the main entrance. So after the show, if you would be so kind, please say a quick hello. So if you stop by, remember she'll be Diane DeMeetcha."

At this time the whole room is moaning and groaning. Even Ron stared slack-jawed at the lame attempt and shook his head sadly. "And he started out so well..."

"Had to go for that one more, Stoppinghem?" the GJ Agent jabbed. (Insert: Turning back to the crowd, he continued,) "As I was saying, the One Shot is a singular chapter that is a testimony to a writer's ability to place a reader in a moment of time, to give a brief glimpse into the Kim Possible Universe, and it has the power to elicit within the reader a multitude of emotions. It could be joyous, beautiful, heartbreaking, ugly or disturbing. Where it lacks the intricate details of a full-length novel, it helps a writer to focus on the specifics of the moment, and as life is made up of many moments..."

"Ahem," Joe coughed nervously and nudged the Global Justice Agent in the shoulder, while glancing at his watch.

"I cannot put up with this!" Agent Du suddenly raised his voice. "If we didn't have to put up with your weak attempts at comedy, I could have delivered a rousing and passionate opening to properly congratulate and honor the works of these writers!"

"Outatime" Joe coughed sounding like he was clearing his throat again.

"Anyway ..." said Agent Du, giving him a dirty glare, as the lights dimmed and the clips started playing. "Here are the nominees."

**Define, Hell II: the original – cpneb**

If we accept the postulate given to me by Bonnie Rockwaller (during my high school freshman year) that, "It will be a cold day in Hell, Ron Stoppable, before I sleep with you," and take into account the fact that she enjoyed my bed all of last night, then number two must be true; therefore, I am certain that Hell is exothermic and has already frozen over.

The corollary of this theory is that, since Hell has frozen over, it follows that it is not accepting any more souls and is therefore, extinct...leaving only Heaven; thereby, proving the existence of the Divine. This explains why, last night, Bonnie continually shouted

"Oh, My God!"

"Ron Stoppable, don't stop!"

"I love kosher!" and

"yes...Yes...OH, YES!!"

Of course, a third item to consider is the following:

If Kim finds out about last night, I **will** be sent directly to Hell via multiple versions of King Fu attacks by an angry green-eyed redhead whose temper will surpass the explosion and subsequent destruction of Mt. Krakatoa. At that time, I will provide you with a direct response to the bonus question; assuming, of course, that the Internet is indeed installed everywhere (which, likely it is: with, of course, computers will all be 286-based systems with 14.4 dial-up modems and no spam filters or virus protection).

**Drive – fireand'chutes777**

With a vindictive little smile, Bonnie raised the needle above Kim's arm.

Ron was standing now. "Kim, I really, _really_ don't think that's a good idea...!"

In that split-second, Kim's eyes widened. "Bonnie, wait –"

Too late. Bonnie grasped Kim's upper arm and squeezed hard, bringing her cephalic vein to the surface. Copying the motions of nurses she had observed, she tilted the syringe to roughly a thirty-degree angle and eased it into Kim's skin. The redhead's jaw tightened, but she didn't make a sound. After about half a centimeter, Bonnie felt the needle break into the blood canal and she slowly began depressing the syringe pump. The rest of the world seemed to fall away. Kim and Bonnie locked eye-to-eye as if arm-wrestling, faces six inches apart, staring each other down, daring the other to break. Bonnie's vengeful smirk dueled with Kim's clenched snarl. The redhead's lips curled into a soundless grimace as the syringe pump continued to descend.

After about twenty seconds, the plunger hit its stops and Bonnie carefully withdrew the needle from her adversary's arm. A trail of blood followed it, and Kim pressed her thumb over the wound.

"Thanks, b," she snarled, standing up and backing away from the table, "I'll have to remember this the next time we're doing tumbling routi–"

She broke off. An odd numbing sensation was spreading away from the injection site, following the pattern of her veins. Slowly, a deadened tingling crept upward through her arm from the tips of her fingers, tracing along her cephalic. Alarmed, Kim frantically swiped her left hand down her arm, as if trying to force back the pins-and-needles feeling of her arm falling asleep.

Bonnie's smile began to fade. "K-Kim...?"

**Fade to White – Whitem**

"Quick! Onto the bed!" Kim commanded, and both boys raised their eyebrows. A disgusted sound came from Kim's throat. "Guys… Where are your heads?"

A smirk crossed the boys' lips, and Kim just rolled her eyes. They all three then climbed onto the bed, and stood. By now the white nothing had removed all four walls of the room, and was now creeping along the floor and ceiling, closing in on the three.

When the bed itself started to disappear, Kim turned to both Ron and Wade, and placed a hand on each of their cheeks. With tears in her eyes she spoke with a shaking voice. "I… love you guys. BOTH of you… so much. Whatever happens, I want you to know that. Now let's face this like Team Possible has faced everything else. Together."

The three huddled into each other while standing on the mattress the best they could. Rufus stayed on Ron's shoulder, hugging his neck. All four of them had quiet tears in their eyes, and eventually they all closed their eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Kim just happened to crack open an eye in time to see Wade starting to disappear. "No…!" She reached out for him, but her hand just passed through him like it was nothing. She could read his lips as Wade mouthed three words. "Be with Ron."

Clinging onto each other tighter than ever before, Kim and Ron looked down and saw the bed disappear from underneath them, and then their legs followed suit.

"I… don't feel anything Kim." Ron said. "Wait… I do feel something…"

"What?" Kim said, hoping he wasn't feeling any pain, as she wasn't.

"My love for you. I'll always feel that." The two teens in love began to kiss, and before they knew it… they were… gone.

**Friends Forever – Johnrie18**

"Ron…" Kim stopped him with her voice as her hands delicately grabbed the sides of his sunglasses, discarding them and leaving his eyes plain for the world to see.

Those eyes. They seemed to wince away from the open world. Without anger or the shades to conceal it, there was a great fear within them. They paused Kim before she spoke.

"I wanted to talk. About last summer." The words hung in the air for agonizing moments, their implication freezing Ron's innards as Kim took a cautious step towards him, her voice almost terrified, steadied by all her will and determination. "You were trying to tell me something last summer and I was too scared to listen. I want to hear it again."

_No! Don't!_ Ron's fears, his insecurities, every nightmare and gnawing horror within his stomach suddenly jumped at attention. His aura of emotional invulnerability completely shattered, he felt his nervous sweat venting out of every pore available. _Lie to her! Take it back! You screwed things up with her once; don't make the mistake of doing it again by telling her about your dumb feelings! You're getting a second chance at the best thing in your life, don't you dare throw it away!_

"Look, KP, I didn't mean… I just was trying…" Ron couldn't go through with it. As he stared into those flawless green eyes, the thought of those warm eyes turning cold on him again was simply more than he could bear.

"Ron… look at me." Kim stopped him from finishing his thought, refusing to listen to the flimsy, meaningless excuse that Ron was a split second from giving. Instead, she pulled him another precious foot step closer, trapping him in her gaze. "Look me in the eyes Ron. Tell me you don't love me."

_Do it! Say it! She'll never love you, just say whatever it takes to put things back the…_

"I love you." Ron heard the words burn their way out of his mouth, filling his stomach with ash, his heart practically aching as he found himself trapped with the unavoidable truth. "I love you KP. I have for what feels like so long now."

Kim felt her throat constrict. She almost couldn't breath. In a way, she had hoped that he wouldn't say it. But he had. She had demanded the truth, and she had gotten it. Now, she was going to live with it.

"You never said anything before last summer." Kim offered softly, before her voice fell ever further "although I suppose I can't blame you, not after what I did."

"I understand KP." Ron felt his throat go dry. He longed for the ability to disappear, to vanish into thin air, never to reappear, like dust carried away in the wind. "It's cool if you don't want to hang out with me anymore. I know it makes things awkwierd."

"No!" Kim actually felt a strength resurge through her voice. "It's not cool. You are my best friend Ron. I let myself forget that for three months and they were the worst three months of my life! I don't want to lose your friendship over anything, not even this."

Ron felt himself choke down another lump in his throat. The dreaded 'Let's-Just-Be-Friends' speech. He was all too familiar with it. He could do this. He told himself so over and over again. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd heard this speech after all. Anything to see her smile again, to see her happy again. If this was what she wanted, then he could live with it. He'd go down without a fight.

He felt Kim fall into his arms, her hair wafting in the air, tickling his nostrils, the smell filling Ron's being as he held Kim tightly.

"I don't ever want to lose what we have Ron. You are my best friend and you have been since forever. Whatever else we are… or aren't, I want us always to be that too. Promise me that we'll never lose that."

"Never." It came so naturally to him. He knew it was what she wanted to hear. And that was all that mattered.

**Mistakes in Love – Zaratan**

It was the middle of August when I felt ready to make my move with Ron, to try and rebuild us as a couple. But I still couldn't be sure of how Ron felt though, so I went to the one person who I knew would have that answer. I had watched Monique hanging out with Ron, could see the closeness between them. She had also jumped into the role of sidekick for Ron as he went on missions, something I hadn't noticed before everything that happened, but for which I was glad. Granted, she mostly worked as a distraction, much like Ron had done for me when we had started out, but it made me feel better that he wasn't out there alone, especially since I hadn't wanted to just put myself back onto the team without asking him. Plus, I really didn't feel ready to get back into that world just yet.

I had asked her to go shopping with me, maybe grab some lunch, a sure way to ensure that Ron wouldn't be around when we had our little talk. For the first part of the day, it was like back in high school, just talking and shopping and gossiping about Bonnie's second marriage already on the rocks. I never suspected what was going to happen later that day.

We sat down for lunch in the mall food court, still just talking and laughing. I was even able to completely put the offhanded comments I heard out of my mind. That was when I changed the subject, and I asked her how Ron was. She paused for a moment, and told me he was doing much better, especially in the last few months. We spent a while just talking about Ron, trading stories that I had missed and that she didn't know about yet, and then I asked her the question. I asked her if she thought that Ron might be interested in getting back together with me.

I knew as soon as I said it that there was something wrong. She looked away, like I had slapped her, and refused to look me in the eye. I still remember that conversation as if it were yesterday.

"_Kim... I don't think... you hurt him pretty bad you know."_

"_I know that Mon. But I want to make it up to him, I really do. I love him."_

"_Kim... me and Ron... we've gotten pretty close..."_

"_I know that, and I'm glad. Ron needed you when I left him."_

"_No Kim, I don't think you understand. Ron and me... we're in love. We've been seeing each other seriously since January now."_

I didn't know what to think after that statement. At first, I thought I was hearing things. How could Ron have fallen in love with someone else so quickly? How could Monique have betrayed me like this? I just sat there stunned, no words exchanged between us for the longest time. As it finally clicked in my mind what she was saying, I was pissed. More pissed than I had ever been, even after everything Bobby had done to me. I screamed at Monique that Ron was mine. I told her that Ron didn't love her, that he loved me. I created such a scene in the mall that I was sure security would have been there at any moment. But through it all, Monique just sat there and took it, just looking up at me with a sad look on her face, and maybe a touch of pity. I think there was pity there, but I can't be sure, but I think there was. I probably deserved it too, but then it just made me angrier. I thought I might even beat her up, but I controlled myself, at least enough to just storm away. I didn't even remember the bags I had, or even my purse, I just stormed right out of there.

I drove straight to Ron's house. I'm not even sure how I got there, I was yelling and crying so much. I still can't believe how much I was crying back then. When I got there, I just started pounding on the door until Ron showed up, and I barreled right past him. I told him how much I loved him, I told him how much I needed him. I begged him to give me anouther chance, to not keep seeing Monique. I think I even threatened him if he didn't dump her and come back to me. I did everything I could to get him to come back to me.

By the end, I think his parents were ready to call the police on me to have me dragged away. Ron told them not to though. Instead, he took me in his arms and he held me. I thought at first that he was coming back to me, and I held him gratefully. I think I got in a couple kisses on his cheek before he pulled away from me. That was when I saw the same look in his eyes that Monique had had at the mall, and my heart broke all over again. If it didn't at that moment, then it surely did when he told me he was with Monique now, and that they were in love.

Ron I didn't hold back with. I slugged him good, right in the face. I'm thankful now I had gotten out of shape, I think I would have done some serious damage otherwise. He dropped like a stone when I hit him, and I stormed out of the house before his parents could stop me.

Thinking back now, I can't believe how badly I acted, like a spoiled child not getting what she wanted, but I didn't realize that then. I just wanted Ron back, and everything to be like it was before everything went to hell on me. He was the one I loved. I may have lost sight of that for a while, but I knew he could make everything right again, if he just gave me a chance.

I rushed home and went straight to my room, slamming doors and stomping my way up. I just threw myself onto my bed, wondering why no one loved me any more. I know my mom tried to get me to talk, but I wasn't even listening to her. I think that was the first time I ever locked my bedroom door. I didn't want to say anything. My phone rang a few times, and I knew it had to be Ron or Monique, but I refused to answer. After all, they had betrayed me. My two best friends had got together and betrayed me. That was all I saw.

It wasn't until the next day that I came out of my room for breakfast. My mom cast a look at my dad and my brothers, and they all left the room. I was getting ready to leave as well, knowing that she wanted to talk, but she stopped me. For a few minutes, we just sat like that, not saying anything. When she broke the silence, she told me she knew all about Ron and Monique. I know I must have looked betrayed when I looked up at her, and I felt it too, but she didn't let me cut in. She told me some of what had happened, though obviously not a lot of details, she didn't know them all. But she told me how much Monique helped Ron get through his hurt, hurt that I had caused. She told me how happy they made each other, once he got past that hurt. And she also told me how much Ron still cared about me, and how if I cared about him, I would try to find some way to accept what the two of them felt for each other, like Ron accepted how I felt about Bobby. That in particular hurt, like a low blow to the gut, but I could see what she was getting at. It didn't make it hurt less, but I did understand what she was trying to say.

**Sweet Dreams – MrDrP**

"Well, Ron, you seem to be fine," Mrs. Dr. P said. "Other than a few bruises, you're as fit as a chimp!" she added with a wry grin which caused Ron to blush; he knew he'd never live down the Chippy Incident.

Kim and her father shot Middleton's most accomplished brain surgeon a questioning look at her use of the strange phrase, prompting Mrs. Dr. P to respond with a mischievous smile, "Doctor-patient confidentiality," she explained with a chuckle.

Unlike his wife, however, James T. Possible wasn't in a jocular mood.

"So, _Ronald_," he began sternly. "Just why were you trying to enter my daughter's room in your pajamas in the middle of the night?"

The tow-headed young man nervously tugged at his collar before he answered, "I needed to make sure Kim wasn't a melting zombie and that we really did go to the prom tonight," he said, realizing just how bizarre that had sounded after the words had passed his lips.

"Ron?" Kim asked, a mixture of concern and disbelief in her voice.

"I had a nightmare," he explained, before sharing everything in gory detail.

"Cool! I always knew …" Jim Possible, who with his twin brother had joined the gathering, enthused.

"… That Kim wasn't human!" Tim Possible added.

"Tweebs," she growled in an especially menacing tone.

"Uh, gotta go …" Jim replied.

"… Back to bed!" Tim concluded before he and his brother bolted from the living room.

"So, uh, KP, you're really not a zombie, are you?" Ron asked, seeking assurance.

Kim rolled her eyes. "No, Ron, I'm not a zombie."

"And," he asked tentatively. "About the prom. Well, did …"

Kim smiled warmly at Ron. "It was spankin'."

"James, I think we should go to bed now," Mrs. Dr. P suggested.

"Bed? Why?" he wondered.

"I think Kim needs to help put Ron's mind at ease,' she answered.

"Well, why can't she – Now wait just a minute!" he said, realizing just what kind of reassurance his wife thought Kim might need to offer her new boyfriend as she pulled him from the room.

"Ron, you can sleep in the den," Mrs. Dr. P said as she dragged her daughter-protecting husband from the room. "I'll call your parents and let them know you're staying here."

"Thanks, Mom," Kim said. "You rock."

**The Box – Apoptosis**

**Clip Unavailable**

Joe Stoppinghem announces, "And the award goes to **Sweet Dreams – MrDrP!"**

Doctor James Timothy Possible strode across the stage, waving to the crowd, and made his way to the podium.

"Some of you may wonder why I'm here tonight," he said, "since it was MrDrP and not Mr. Dr. P who won the award for Best One-shot. Well, the other MrDrP had to run to the store to get some more diapers for BabyDrP. I wasn't kidding when I told him that while candy maybe dandy, fruit will make you poop …"

"TMI!" Shego called out while Drakken pushed aside his meal and Ann Possible hid her face behind her program.

"… Anyway, I was delighted to stand in for MrDrP, not so much because he's my namesake, but because, I too am a writer. As some of you may know, I penned the odd fan fic myself back when I was in college. There was nothing like telling the story of Captain Constellation and his sidekick, the luscious Lieutenant Lisa Lightyear …"

"Nice use of alliteration, Dr P!" Ron called out.

"…. I remember my very first fan. It involved a mission to …"

"Coolio!" Ron enthused as he listened to his girlfriend's father talk about his collegiate writing exploits.

"… Then there was the story I wrote where Captain Constellation and Lieutenant Lightyear are trapped in an alternate universe …"

"I am so going to die of embarrassment," Kim groaned.

"How come?" he asked.

"Geeky much?" Kim said. "_Captain Constellation_ fan fiction?"

"Kim, Kim, Kim," Ron said. "I'd have expected more from the author of 'Moopy No More' and 'Eighth Times the Charm.'"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said defensively.

"So you're telling me that you're not 'PandarooGirl'?"

Kim's eyes opened wide. "You … know? How?"

"Jim and Tim told me," he answered.

"And they knew this how?" she asked sharply, her eyes now shootting the proverbial (and admittedly clichéd) daggers.

"Er, uh, well," Ron stammered, "They, uh, found your stuff when they were scanning your hard drive."

Kim glared at her boyfriend.

"Hey, I didn't ask them to do it!" he protested.

"Spill," Kim demanded.

"And, uh, just in case I didn't know what it was you wanted me to spill about …" Ron said.

"The stories," Kim growled. "What did you think?" she added less aggressively.

"You want me to be honest?" Ron asked.

"Yes," she said, though she immediately regretted that. What, she wondered, if he hated her writing?

"They're pretty good."

"You think?" she responded.

"Actually, they're badical," Ron said.

"Really?" Kim asked eagerly.

"'Sha!," he answered. "There's a reason your stories rule the _Pals_ site. KP, you write like a pro."

"Well …" Kim said as she blushed from his compliments.

"Hey!" Ron said enthusiastically. "Maybe you and your dad could do a _Captain Constellation-Pals_ crossover!"

"So not going to happen," she said with finality.

"How about _Pals_ and _The Fearless Ferret_?"

"_Pals_ and _The Fearless Ferret_?" she asked skeptically.

"It would be badical!" Ron said with excitement. "I know my bon-diggity GF could pull it off!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I don't think so."

"Aw man," Ron grumped. "It would have been so cool."

"As cool as this?" Kim asked as leaned in to give her BF a kiss.

"Nothing's as cool – or hot – as a KP kiss," Ron said.

Kim beamed at the compliment. "I'm definitely keeping you around."

"… Then," Mr. Dr. P continued, "there was the story I wrote about Captain Courageous and the time he had to team up with his arch-foe …"

"So, uh, KP, I, uh …" Ron stammered.

"Let me guess," she said, her elbow on the table and her cheek resting in the palm of her hand. "You've written some fan fiction yourself?"

"No," Ron said. "But I'd like to."

"Let me guess: _Captain Constellation_."

"No."

"_The Fearless Ferret_."

"Nah."

"_Space Passage_."

"Nope."

"Okay, I give up."

Ron shifted nervously in his chair.

"Rooonnnn," Kim said.

"Okay, okay! I want to write an _Agony County_ fic."

Kim stared goggle-eyed at her BF. "You want to write an _Agony County_ fic?"

"Yeah, and that doesn't make me any less of a man!"

Kim rolled her eyes, then began to rub her chin as she became lost in thought. "You know, Ron," she finally said, "we could write a story together."

"For reals?" he said hopefully.

"For real," she said. "It could be a _Pals-Agony County_ crossover. Danny and Charity walk into the coffee shop and …"

"… And of course," Mr. Dr. P droned on, "My favorite story was the _Captain Constellation-Space Passage _crossover I wrote. Now, you can imagine how partisans of each camp complained, saying that their show was far superior to other and that the two could never be blended …"

"That's great," MrDrP said as he raced onto stage and grabbed the statuette from Mr. Dr. P. "Thanks for the bling, gotta go – MrsDrP and BabyDrP are in the car."

James Possible looked at the receding form of his namesake and chuckled. "You know, that reminds me of another story I wrote …"

Before they were finished, Agent Du spoke up. "I suppose you don't think I have an arsenal of humorous witticisms?"

"What?" Joe replied.

"I'm just saying that I can tell a joke just as good if not better than you. "

"OK," he replied with a small smirk on his face. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to announce that Agent Will Du would like to take a stab at telling a joke tonight."

"NO!" the audience shouted in panic.

"Ah come on. I had my fun I feel it's only fair that Agent Du has his. The floor is all yours."

Agent Du looked out at the audience and began in his deadpan delivery. "I have a friend in the agency who unfortunately during a mission lost his sight last year. But one believing living life to its fullest, he invited me to go skydiving with him last week... Have you ever heard a German Shepherd scream at 10,000 feet?"

There was brief moment of silence in the audience, but then a wave of laughter over took the room. Mr. Dr. P was howling, Ron was slapping the table so hard the the center piece almost fell over. Bonnie and the cheer leading team were wiping their eyes from laughing so much. Drakken and Shego were on the floor begging for mercy between fits of laughter. Even Rufus was imitating the sound of a German Shepherd howling.

As they were leaving the stage Joe Stoppinghem could be overheard as he put his arm over Agent Du's shoulder, "Hey Will, do you have two tens for a five?"

Jason came out from the back, much to the surprise of both Triaxx and Emily. "So, what did I miss?"

Emily came up to him quickly, checking him over. "Are you all right? You were in pretty bad shape there."

"I'll be fine, at least until the show is over."

"Well you be careful then." Emily leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek before heading back to her seat.

Triaxx took one look at the glazed look on his co-hosts face and groaned. "Great, now we've lost him again." With a sigh, he pointed to the performer's stage. "Please welcome Hoobastank with Crawling in the Dark."

_I will dedicate_ _And sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth_ _Of how my story's ending_ _And I wish I could know if the directions that I take_ _And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing_ _Show me what it's for_ _Make me understand it_ _I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_ _Is there something more _ _Than what I've been handed?_ _I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_ _Help me carry on_ _Assure me it's ok to use my heart and not my eyes_ _To navigate the darkness_ _Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?_ _Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?_ _Show me what it's for_ _Make me understand it_ _I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_ _Is there something more _ _Than what I've been handed?_ _I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_ _So when and how will I know?_ _How much further do I have to go?_ _How much longer until I finally know?_ _Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me_ _In front of me_ _Show me what it's for_ _Make me understand it_ _I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_ _Is there something more _ _Than what I've been handed?_ _I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer_


	28. Best NovelSized

Triaxx clicked his fingers in front of Jason's face. "Snap out of it."

Jason shook his head quickly in response and the far-away look faded. "Dude, I was in a good place."

"Yeah, and you were doing it on the middle of the stage."

"Oh..." Jason blushed brightly, looking away. "Umm... presenting the Award for Best Novel-sized Story Overall, here are Shego and GhostWhiter."

Shego came from one side of the stage toward the podium. On her arm a very tall medium built man in a dark forest green, almost black, tuxedo. He had light-brown hair with some graying at the temples and a moustache.

At their table, Ron turned to Kim and barely whispered "That's the guy."

Kim whispered back, "Who?"

"GhostWhiter," Ron replied with a bit of agitation, "He wrote those 'Worst Case Scenario' stories about me!"

"Ron," Kim said with a hint of distain in her tone, "We are surrounded by fan fiction writers. They've all written stories about you, me, Shego, and the rest of us."

Ron was startled that his girlfriend wasn't empathetic to him, "But…but not like this."

"Calm down, Ron. Nearly half of the writers here put me in a lesbian affair with Shego. Whatever GhostWhiter had you do can't be that bad,"

Kim stated as she tried to return her attention to the stage.

Meanwhile, Shego gestured to GhostWhiter to approach the microphone first.

GhostWhiter stepped up to the mike, "Writing a good novel sized fan fiction is a complex undertaking—generally requiring detailed planning, superior writing skill, and a massive dedication of time on the part of the author. In my opinion, the following nominated stories represent some of the finest writing that fan fiction has to offer."

Back at the table Ron was getting very upset. "Calm down? Calm down! You don't know what he did to me!" Ron began to yell as he jumped out of his chair and pointed at the podium, "HE GOT ME DRUNK AND THEN HE GOT ME PREGNANT!"

The stone cold silence was only broken by the solid thunk of GhostWhiter's head hitting the podium and Shego's barely contained guffaws of laughter.

Kim (and the rest of the audience) stared at her boyfriend in silent wide-eyed shock for a moment more before the ice cold voice of Mr. Doctor Possible broke the silence from the neighboring table, "Ronald…is there something you need to share with us?"

A murmur arose from the crowd. His ire instantly forgotten, Ron was unable to turn and face Mr. Possible and looked to his girlfriend with pleading desperation. Feeling guilty for not realizing how upset Ron was before, Kim reacted with the first thought that came to her head, "Don't worry, Daddy. It's only a fan fiction!"

You could have heard a pin drop.

Kim looked around wide-eyed, realizing that every set of eyes in the place was on her. Ron unfroze, retrieved his chair and tried to slink under the table and soon Kim was doing her best to join him. Mr. Possible stared at the couple and made a mental note to have a long talk with both of them when they got home tonight.

GhostWhiter turned his head to look to his date to take the microphone. Shego waved him off as she was now nearly doubled over in silent laughter from watching the first spectacle and then Kim put her foot in it. He sighed and straightened himself up. "Now that we have everyone's attention the first nominee for Best Novel-sized Story Overall is…

**Kim Possible: The End – Molloy**

Kim's cry elicited a startled scream from Mariko.

As Kim turned reflexively toward the little girl to gather her up in her arms, a flash of blue lightning blinded her and the horrible keening rang in her ears. Shaking the pain from her temples, she found herself, quite suddenly, on her rear a few feet from Mariko and Ron.

Ron had sprung in between his daughter and had inadvertently brushed Kim to the ground. He was now brandishing a sword in the same hand that had been holding the umbrella a few seconds before. He quickly stepped toward the monkey, a malevolent, determined look in his eyes. However, the armored monkey held his ground, bared his teeth at Ron, and fingered the handle of its sheathed sword.

Surprisingly, however, it chose not to attack him. With the exception of the disdainful looks he was giving the young ninja and the drumming of his fingers upon his weapon's handle, the monkey remained completely still.

"Get behind me, Mariko," Ron ordered tersely.

The little girl did as she was told.

By this time, Kim had scrambled to her feet and, as much as the keening would allow her, stepped between Mariko and her father.

"What is it?" Mariko asked in terrified whisper.

"I don't know," Kim and Ron whispered back.

_How do you not know what it is Ron? Didn't you see it before?_

"J-jinx," Mariko managed after a few tense seconds.

"Huh?" Ron said losing his concentration for a fraction of a second. He shook his head. And then asked, "What was it, honey?"

_What_ was _it, Ron? It's still right there! Whatareyou--_

"I-I don't know," Mariko answered, looking expectantly up at Kim.

Suddenly, a blue tongue of flame erupted from the handle to the tip of Ron's sword, its light illuminated a good fifty square feet. This act brought two revelations home to Kim. One, she realized that the sword Ron was wielding was the Lotus Blade. Ron had told her about its shape-shifting and otherwise mystical properties junior year, but this was the first time she had ever seen the sword, had ever been witness to the power possessed by the Chosen One.

The second discovery made her skin crawl. The iridescent glow from the sword made plain that there were at least a dozen more monkey samurai scattered across the rocky slope before them. How long had they been crouching there in the darkness?

"This is so not good," Kim said gravely as she hugged the little girl close to her and hoped the powers of the Lotus Blade would be enough.

"What? What isn't good, Rufina?" Mariko stammered, "I mean, what isn't so not good?"

Kim looked down at her friend in bewilderment.

"Mariko!" Ron said testily, as he cut at the air mere feet from the first Samurai's face. The monkey edged back from the flames a few inches, but it was obvious he did not see Ron as a real threat and held him in utter contempt. All the beasts were holding their ground; however, none of them seemed like they intended on pouncing upon the travelers as Kim had initially feared.

"What did you see?" Ron asked harshly.

"I don't know," Mariko said on the verge of tears. "Rufina, what did you see?"

_Oh my God!_ The simple, obvious fact stunned Kim. _They can't see them!_

"Rufina?" Ron asked in hopeless frustration.

"Y-yes, daddy." Mariko nodded.

"So you didn't actually see anything?"

"No, daddy," Mariko admitted.

Every word of Ron and Mariko's exchange made Kim feel smaller and smaller.

The flame on the sword went out.

**Ron Stoppable: Ultimate Monkey Master - Quis Custodiet**

Shego piloted the near silent hovercraft over the low tree line, leaving nothing in her wake except for a few mildly disturbed branches and the faint shimmer of the ships cloaking device. Ron leaned against her while he looked out of the cockpit, pointing with his arm to where he wanted her to land. The flight from Drakkens lair to this remote part of Japan had taken them over twenty hours and both of them smelled a little ripe. Shego wasn't complaining though, it had felt like ages since she was able to be this close to the man she loved.

"Still, a nice little trip to that bath Ron keeps talking about sounds nice… what's it called again? Onsan? Onsen?"

"Alright, set it down on the far side of that river," Ron whispered to Shego as he gestured to a small mountain stream that tumbled over an array of rocks. The entire scene before them was rather pastoral and Shego had to admit that although at first she was hesitant about going someplace where she didn't speak the language, that the rural part of Japan was looking much more welcoming than she had imagined it would. She supposed that the reason for this was because her only experiences in the country had been on business, and business was almost always conducted in the city.

"Ron honey, you don't need to whisper. This entire cabin is totally sound proof," Shego purred at her beau, hoping that he would catch the hint.

Sure, they may be a little bedraggled from the long flight, but the haste in which they had left Drakken's lair had left no time for them to enjoy each other's company and Shego was hoping for a little Ron-shine. Her emotions over the last twenty four hours had been a rollercoaster ride of highs and lows and while she was thankful that she had been able to make a connection with Ron, it had hurt more than a little when he had explained to her what it seemed like Drew had been trying to do. Shego was a little surprised at how quickly her anger gave way to sadness when she had faced down the mad scientist on their way out of his lair. She had wanted to pulverize him, to beat him senseless for his plotting against her life and she threatened him to divulge all the details of his scheme. It was probably the second or third time in her life that Shego had actually ever paid attention to Drakken's ramblings.

Drakken had claimed that he had no intentions of using the device against her and a small part of Shego wanted to believe him – after all Drew had been there for her when no one else had, but still she had to be practical especially after he had confessed to her that her pregnancy wasn't another ploy of his. She was thankful, not just for her sake, but for Drakkens. If she had found out that it was a lie of his… well even Ron wouldn't have been able to stop her from breaking his face into several pieces.

Shego pursed her lips and Ron picked up on her intentions and leaned forward to give her a not-so-quick kiss on the lips. He pulled away reluctantly and left his hand to drag softly through her hair.

"Sorry Bella, but I don't think we'd want to get interrupted doing that by a dozen or so ninjas," Ron smirked at her.

Shego pouted, not because of the name Ron called her – in fact she actually preferred that to Shego, or even her given name that he had learned, but because she was a woman who just wasn't used to not getting her way. It was a peculiar quirk of her personality that when she couldn't resort to threats to get her way she instead relied on cute, yet childish, behavior.

"Ron," she whined in a playful voice, "There's no way that – "

Shego's statement was cut off by what happened next. A tiny pebble, flung from some unseen trajectory, landed dead center in the middle of the hovercraft's canopy, causing a small ripple of electrostatic camouflage to spread out like a stone tossed into a lake.

"Wow that was quicker than I thought…" Ron seemed to be lost in thought.

**The Light at the End - Commander Argus**

"This seems…familiar." Kim said softly, taking a sip of wine. She had nursed the glass for about an hour, enjoying the complex flavors without much concern over how the alcohol was going to affect her. The soft, velvet tones of Nat King Cole drifted from hidden speakers, proclaiming just what was roasting over the open fire.

Carefully holding her glass, she closed her eyes and nestled her head down onto Ron's shoulders. Somewhere nearby he had a mug that was supposed to contain eggnog, though it was likely Rufus had already finished his own and had moved onto his human's. He really didn't care at the moment, since his arms, and therefore his hands, were occupied with something much more important; that being wrapped around Kim's waist as they sat on the sofa at her parent's house.

Ron kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear. "Don't be strollin' down memory lane too much, considering all the 'rents and the rest of the family are all close by." He nodded toward the round-backed love seat, where Joss and Bobby had settled in much the same way Kim and Ron had.

"I'm fighting the strongest urge to go upstairs right now, even though I know there isn't a bed in the room at the moment." She breathed back at him, drawing her knees up toward the rest of her body.

"Eh, everybody in the house, except maybe CJ, would figure out pretty quickly what we were doing. Besides, we haven't actually gotten to the holiday skit or dinner yet, and you know what I want to do at eight."

Kim had to open her eye so she could roll them. "Baby, you've got it on DVD, as well as on the hard drive of our computer. Wade could even stream it over your Kimmunicator." She let her free hand drift over his wrist unit. They might have been on a leave of absence, but there was no reason they should be completely out of touch.

"I know, KP, but there's just something badical about actually seeing it on TV, even if they run ten minutes of commercials every five minutes. I'm just glad they saw it my way and brought it back."

She sat up slightly and looked back at him. "Oh, so it's completely because of you they're showing Snowman Hank for the first time in five years?"

"I'd like to think the Ronster had his own small part to play. I did participate in the online petition to bring it back. Ah, Booyah."

"I guess I should be glad you never sent in that script for Kimbo the Redhead Reindeer."

**The Ronless Factor – Zaratan/Backroads**

Pain.

It filled him, so much so, Ron sought the blessed freedom of the darkness he was slowly losing touch with. It had been warm and comforting and oh so pain free, but no matter what he did, he couldn't return to that blessed state. Instead, he was forced into this pain-filled existence. But the struggle was useless, he couldn't get back.

Knowing that fighting against it was useless now, Ron fought to instead manage the pain he was feeling. Slowly, laboriously, the pain receded somewhat, allowing him to focus on something other than the pain that seemed to fill ever single bit of his body. But he was dead, and while he knew some things hurt, nothing should hurt this bad after you're dead. For a fleeting moment, he thought he might have gone to hell, to suffer this for all eternity, having failed to protect Kim, but as the pain receded further, he knew that wasn't the case. In hell, the pain wouldn't fade, it would just get worse and worse.

As the pain started to fade, Ron could feel his other senses becoming active. First to become active was his hearing. At first, there was a steady thumping sound, like someone bouncing a ball beside his head that was very annoying considering how much he hurt. But a second, softer sound started coming into focus, much more sporadic and random, so Ron focused on that. For the first minute, or however long it was for him, Ron realized that it wasn't so much as noise as a voice. Kim's voice.

"Ron?"

Ron groaned, the first vocalization he had made in some time. He was trying to respond to her, but that was all he could muster at that moment. Ron tried again, focusing. "KP?"

"Oh Ron!"

Ron felt the contact on his arm, as soft fingers gently touched him, and he sighed. Despite the pain, it felt good when she touched him, almost like sunshine on his skin. Kim's touch always made him feel...

Ron's thoughts froze instantly as he suddenly realized Kim should NOT be able to touch him. Ron bolted upright, despite the pain, his eyes flying open, and the only thing that kept him from getting up was Kim's gentle nudge which his body couldn't fight against pushing him back down. "Oh God KP, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to die, I thought... I thought... I thought I'd stopped it but I didn't and now your dead and..."

"Ron, I'm alive!"

"...so didn't want you to get... umm... what?" Ron opened his eyes again, blinking past the tears. Kim sat over him, tears in her own eyes as she touched him tentatively all over. She had the widest smile on her face, even as her shoulders shook slightly. He heard a soft gasp and saw Bonnie to his left, standing with her hand over her mouth, looking down on him with a mixture of shock and relief. Rufus was perched on her shoulder, and was in the process of doing backflips on the small space his perch provided him.

Ron turned his attention back to Kim, looking up at her in wonder. "You're not dead, you're all right? Then how... "

"I don't know it happened Ron but you're... you're alive!"

**Tunnel Vision – CaptainKodak1**

Dr. Possible paced back and forth in his office; a window along one wall looked out over the lab. Down below, technicians sat side-by-side working at their computer workstations. Up on the far wall was a large digital screen. Three lines of data continually updated: the top line was the current date and time; the second line was a running chronometer since the incident occurred; while the third line was the updated time that Kim and Ron were history.

The text message sent by Kim and Ron had been received: they were together and alive. A pair of Titanic experts had come on-site to consult with the lab team. Going over what records were available on the Titanic, they found no mention of stowaways being discovered, but then most of those records would have gone down with the ship. The two experts did suggest some etiquette files for Kim and Ron. The Eduardian era was going to be difficult for the two teens, especially Kim; they would need to know what to do and what _not_ to do. No photographs survived of the actual voyage and what limited personal accounts existed mostly dealt with the sinking and not descriptions of persons met onboard.

To say that Dr. Possible's wife was not pleased when told of the incident was to say that the weather at the North Pole is cold. The Board of Directors' reception of the news was equally frigid. To have an accident of this magnitude in a secret lab was one thing, but having two _minors_ in the lab at the time of the accident was another. The fact that the two minors had disappeared due to the accident gave the legal department enough heartburn to heat Middleton for the next winter. Dr. Possible hoped that they remembered that one of the said minors was his own daughter and the other was a young man whom he considered a third son. No one felt worse than he did.

"And the winner is... **Tunnel Vision – CaptainKodak1!"**

CaptainKodak approaches the stage, with Ghostwhiter holding the statue, much to Drakken's glee. However, when CaptainKodak reached the podium and was handed the statue, nothing happened.

CaptainKodak smiled as he spoke into the microphone again. "Thank you Shego, Ghostwriter. I appreciate it. I am known mostly for my one-shots and short chapter stories. This was the longest story I have written to date. When I started I had no idea where I would end up with it, but it just started to grow as I wrote. Pretty soon I realized that this story would reach over 100,000 words. I really enjoyed this story and the times in history that they jumped through. This was the most heavily researched story I have ever done. But I believe that it was worth it. I had a lot going on in this story and poor Shego ended up the "butt" of a few of the jokes. Shego, one day I'll have to whip up a molasses sundae for you or how about a nice day on horseback. Anyway, thanks everyone."

…When they turned to leave the stage, Shego took GhostWhiter's arm, "And I thought I was the only one who would have any interesting stories to tell tonight."

"After all that nonsense, I would just like to forget about the whole thing. Shego," GhostWhiter told his date.

He watched an uncomfortably warm green glowing finger as it traced down one cheek, under his chin and up the other cheek. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me all about it?" she smiled.

"Um. Would you prefer the short version or the long version?" he asked.

"That's my good little GhostWhiter."

Neither Jason or Triaxx noticed a very upset Drakken storming away from the tables, nor the sly look Shego gave him as she could see her little demonstration affecting him.

Jason sighed as he watched CaptainKodak walk off with the award. "You know, I was really hoping to win this one."

"That why you stretched it out a couple extra chapters?"

Jason just looked to his co-host with disgust. "I never stretch a story... usually."

"Uh huh." Triaxx didn't seem to believe him as he turned his attention away. "Please welcome to the stage Good Charlotte with Don't Wanna Be In Love."

_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Than he gave she's looking for_

He calls her up  
He's tripping on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's moving it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care

Everybody, put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Breakin' up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
But most suckers hate it  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him

She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin' home now  
He's tryin' to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together

Everybody, put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Breakin' up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

To the beat, to the beat, to the beat  
You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down

We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone

It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
You know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
Find a new one

Everybody, put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Breakin' up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in loveNo...NoNow you know what to do, so come on feelin'  
good

_

* * *

_

All right folks, I hate to do this, but my brain shut down, and I seriously can't keep going at this point. I just had to pop a few ultra strength tylenol just to deal with the headache. So, as much as I hate to do this, this rest of the show will go on tomorrow at 8 pm EST, provided my head has stopped hurting.

I know, everyone is anxious to see this completed, and so am I (believe me, I REALLY am) but I can only do so much and I hope everyone understands. More will be coming to you tomorrow!


	29. Drakken is NOT a Happy Camper

Drakken fretted and growled as he wondered what could have gone wrong. His plan was perfect, there should have been no way that his trap should not have worked. He had been working on the details for weeks and yet nothing. At the very least, the glue should have left the statue stuck to Ghostwhiter's hand for the next week. It was disconcerting to say the least.

Peeking out from behind the curtain, watching the two of them. Shego was laughing and patting his arm as he told some inane story or joke. He didn't notice the sly glance she gave him as she spied Drakken peeking from the corner of her eye, or the smile she had as she licked her lips and turned back to her date, gently ruffling Ghostwhiter's hair for the good Doctor's benefit.

Drakken pulled back from the curtain angrier at the display. He'd have to do something even more evil, even more painful for Ghostwhiter's moving in on Shego. There was no way he was going to be allowed to get away with that. He eyed the remaining pyrotechnics with a cruel smile that slowly got wider and wider.


	30. Best Short Story

Triaxx was waiting on the stage when Jason finally appeared, driving a golf cart onto the stage. He pulled a couple of doughnuts on the stage before pulling to a sharp stop right in front of his co-host, who did not look happy.

"What are you doing with that thing, we're in the middle of the presentation?"

Jason just shrugged as he pulled himself free of the seat belt. "Got one free for promoting their course." Jason leaned into the microphone, smiling brightly. "Remember folks, Middleton Golf and Country Club for your next corporate meeting or just a fun day out with the family. Have fun today with Middleton GCC!"

Triaxx crossed his arms over his chest, clearly not happy. "Wait, are you getting paid on top of this?" his hands waving over the cart.

Jason's eyes shifted back and forth. "Uhhh... maybe..."

Triaxx shook his head as he turned back to the podium. "I better be getting a cut of that when this is over." With a smile, he pressed on. "To present the award for Best Short Story Overall, Sarah "The Girl in Blue" Best and The Pharaoh Rutin Tutin."

From overhead, a large screen is lowered to center stage. The lights in the auditorium dim. And the sound of an old projector can be heard over the mumbling of the audience. A black and white film begins on the screen.

The fades in to reveal the Middleton High School Library. Methodically searching one of the longer shelves, Sarah Best is dressed in her familiar outfit of baggy jeans and a sweater. Running back and forth like a chicken with his head cut off, as he tries to search the entire library at once, the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin is dressed like an extra from Happy Days.

In a loud whisper, "Sarah? What am I looking for again?"

Sigh "The nominees for Best Short Story Overall, Pharaoh."

"Right! Um, Where was I supposed to look?"

"I thought you used to work at a library, Pharaoh."

"Several actually. But they used the Dewey Decimal, Library of Congress, and Alexandrian Royal Hieroglyphic organizations. I've never tried to navigate using the Hatchet Decimal System."

"It's subject, then author. Except in non-fiction where it's author, then subject. This is figure is added to the sub-category . . . "

"Sarah?"

"Yes Pharaoh?"

"Just tell me where I should look next"

"Try the next aisle over."

"Thanks."

Moving to the designated aisle, The Pharaoh begins searching the bottom shelf while continuing to converse with Sarah through gaps in the stacks.

"Ooh! A Brief History of Cheese!"

"We don't have time to read the collection . . . "

"Sorry. Hey, there's a first edition copy of The Tome of Treachery here."

"Don't believe the cover. I did a report on that book my freshman year. It's actually a school book club reprint from the 1970's.

"But why would the publishers misrepresent it?"

"It's the TOME OF TREACHERY. Doy! The publishers obviously read their own book."

"Oh. Yeah, I can see how that would happen."

"Now can we get back to . . . "

"YES! The Modern Mad-Man's Manual for the Manufacture of Mystical Monkey Monsters!"

"PHARAOH!"

"Yes Sarah?"

"Will you please just look for the Short Story Nominees?"

"I am. I am. I ah see it!"

"The Nominees?"

"No. Lo the Plow Shall Till the Soil of Redemption. That book cured my insomnia."

At this point, Sarah looks ready to scream. Then she gets an evil look in her eye.

"Oh Pharaoh? Have you seen this book?"

Looking through the stacks, the Pharaoh responds "Which one?"

"This" Sarah says as she shoves the volume across the shelf, hard, straight at the Pharaoh.

"OUCH! My nose!"

At the sound of a slightly raised voice, Middleton High School's Senior Librarian steps out of the shadows.

"SHHH! This is a LIBRARY!"

The Pharaoh lowers his hed and answers "Sorry Ms Hatchet."

"Sarah, I think this is the book you wanted."

"Thank you Ms Hatchet. Where was it?"

"I was holding it at the circulation desk. You put it on reserve when the awards were announced. Remember?"

"Oh yes. How could I have been so forgetful" she asks with a knowing smile.

Looking into the camera, Ms Hatchet and Ms Best hold up the book bound in genuine imitation leather and reveal the title.

The Third Annual Fannies

Volume X

Best Short Story

**--**

**A Good Time for Extra Training – GhostWhiter**

She cursed herself for leaving the portable infrared scanner downstairs in what would pass for the dining room instead of remembering to bring it with her to her bedroom last night. Letting her emotional state get the best of her was going to get her hurt or killed one of these days she mentally told herself. Her mental lapse meant that she was going to have to do this the hard way. She slunk soundlessly from room to room and repeated the entire procedure at each upstairs window of the house,  
including the window beside the stairway (the one she had installed shortly after she bought the house so she couldn't be blindsided from that direction when she was upstairs).

After slinking silently along the interior wall of the steps, she took a calming breath and vaulted over the railing where the steps opened into the living room. Landing nearly in the middle of the room, she dropped immediately into a defensive crouch and spun on the ball of one foot ready to launch a concussive blast at any intruder ready to take advantage of her giving up her cover. Seeing no one she half-raised out of her crouch and darted through the dining room, making sure to perform a couple of quick glances to the other side of that room while keeping on the move into the kitchen. Crossing the kitchen threshold, she rolled into the center of the room, coming up into another low crouch and spun  
once more on the ball of her foot, ready to blast, as she visually swept the last room.

Deciding that the interior of her house was secure, Shego wasted no time in backtracking into the dining room to retrieve the portable infrared scanner.

**--**

**A Nightmare Before Christmas – King in Yellow**

On a cold winter night the sun room did not hold enough attractions to make a hostile takeover by lawyers likely, and it was close enough to the bar to please the serious drinkers. The largest group analyzed why the local sports franchises weren't doing better, while Kim and Mrs. Crandall were pillars in the, 'Let's talk about our children' group.

"Speak of the devil," Kim smiled as a four year old with red hair made her way over.

"Mommy," Kasy reported as she hugged Kim's leg, "there are three ladies in your bedroom, and they're naked."

…

_"I'm getting too old for this,_" Roberta thought to herself as she took the job of bedroom patrol on herself. And the old house had too many bedrooms. By the time she finished going through all the rooms with beds she had to start her tour of duty over again in case anyone had started unscheduled recreational activity since her last bed check.

An hour and a half after the official starting time for the party Shego looked at Alice and breathed a sigh of relief, "Five minutes with no one coming in. The worst may be over. If we don't run out of food, or booze, and house doesn't fall down we'll survive." The judge offered to slip into the library and get them each a glass of wine when Sheki came running down the stairs and made a beeline for Shego.

"Eemah," Sheki called, "Smaug bit a lady."

"Get me two glasses of wine," Shego instructed her boss. "I'll be back after I administer the antidote."

"Antidote?"

"Little fella is poisonous," she explained as she headed upstairs with Sheki. Alice heard Shego ask, "Why wasn't Smaug in his terrarium?"

"The lady took him…" Alice couldn't hear all of the small girl's answer.

"Kim and Shego owe me," Bonnie snarled at Ron in the kitchen. "I've gotten pinched three times!"

"Aw, too bad," Ron replied, trying to sound sympathetic. "Tell Shego, maybe she'll kiss it and make it better."

Bonnie glared at him, "This was your idea; you asked me to help so it's your fault. If anyone needs to kiss me and make me feel better--" Ron grabbed her.

"Just a little down payment," Ron told her as the kiss ended, "if there's anything else you need--"

"Hey, servers away from cooks," Chef Dimitri laughed, "he's supposed to be sterile."

"He's not sterile," Bonnie shot back, "we're just very careful."

**--**

**Blue Eyes Shining 8:Always, love – cpneb**

"James, is that you?"

Anne Possible heard her husband open the front door and step onto the entryway tile floor, coming in from his job at the Middleton Space Sciences Center. She started down the stairs.

"Anne, you came home early, so you didn't have …oh, my, goodness: tonight?" The smile on the face of James Possible grew bigger than it had been when he came in the door as his wife stood at the top of the stairs in her little black dress, her beautifully tanned legs in sheer stockings, and 3-inch heels.

'This is what I could have lost…' James thought.

"Uh huh," Ann replied in a sultry voice that, the last time he heard it, had resulted in Jim and Tim being born 8 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days later.

Ann looked across at her husband, scrumptious in his grey pin-striped suit, white short-sleeved shirt and loosened solid burgundy-wine-colored tie, his hair perfectly relaxed, and his smile as big as Pike's Peak. He wasn't a perfect physical specimen, and he always looked a bit rumpled, even if his suit had just come from the cleaners, but he was in great shape, and it showed, especially when he removed his suit jacket like he had just done, throwing it over his shoulder like a male model.

'This is what I could have lost…' Ann thought.

They were both thinking about six weeks past, when they had almost lost each other….

--

Dr. James Timothy Possible was bothered, nay totally unnerved.

He had no idea what to do about it.

His guilt wracked his mind and soul.

He had done the unthinkable, and now, he had confessed it to his wife.

--

Dr. Annette O'Toole Possible was visibly upset, nay totally pissed at her husband.

She had no idea what to do about it, but for an entirely different reason.

Her guilt wracked her mind and soul.

She had done the unthinkable and not confessed it to her husband, and she had sat and listened while he tried to confess to her that he had done the unthinkable. She ran out of his study, up the stairs to the bedroom and slammed the door, more from embarrassment than frustration.

**--**

**Legacy – JAKT**

James tenderly brushed a stray lock of hair from behind her ear.

"He loved you dearly, Kimmie-Cub: always remember that." The ocean breeze blew, stronger, as if to take her back where she belonged. "It's time for you to go home now."

"No. Please."

"Childhood is over, Cub. It's time we both moved on."

As Kim related the story to Ron, he took her hand and looked into her emerald eyes. "You never had the chance to say good-bye to your Father. I think you finally had that chance.

"I certainly was given something wonderful. Something that's changed me. A vision of the universe that's made it overwhelmingly clear just how tiny and insignificant -- and, at the same time, how rare and precious we all are. A vision... that tells me we belong to something greater than ourselves... that none of us are truly alone.

"It's something he told me: "after all the suffering, after all the desolation of the void – the one thing that makes the vastness tolerable, is each other."

Looking into Ron's big brown puppy-dog eyes, she continued, "The one thing that makes it all bearable is love…unconditional love."

**--**

**Morning, Pumpkin – Moniter**

Not even her mother's silver dollar slices of culinary heaven (pancakes, Rock, pancakes) could brighten Kim's dour disposition. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to notice that Kim was depressed, however even if it did it wouldn't matter as Kim's father was in fact a rocket scientist. This is all completely irrelevant as Dr Possible was not in the room, and it was Kim's mother who noticed her daughter's worried look.

"Honey, are you alright? You barely touched your breakfast."

One of her brothers (not that it matters which one) interrupted with "Kim's got a boy-friend"

"YES! Boyfriend! I have a boyfriend! Like any normal, high school girl would! Who isn't in any way abnormal or indecent! And I certainly don't hate her-HIM! Certainly don't her him! Pass the pyrup slease-syrup please!"

If Kim had hoped to ease her mother's worry with this bewildering statement, she failed miserably. She did manage to confuse her brothers enough to make them be quiet.

"Boys, go get dressed for school. Kimmie, is there something you want to talk about?"

"Mom, have- did you- have you ever gotten really messed up, and woke up with someone else?"

Grabbing her daughter's shoulder, Mrs Dr P bellowed "Did someone hurt you, precious angel?

"NO! God, no. Mom, I just- Okay, remember a couple days ago, when I was on a mission, and I stayed out all night?"

"Yes..."

"Well, when I was fighting Drakken, he dropped an alcohol gas pellet"

"And...?"

"And we kinda got drunk from the fumes and IhadsexwithShego"

**--**

As the last of the nominees are revealed in the film, the screen is raised. Sarah and the Pharaoh step out to the podium.

She is vision of elegance in her red-carpet gown. He looks ridiculous in a rented tux and large bandage on his nose.

Barely able to keep from laughing, Sarah says "Oops. Sorry."

The Pharaoh considers saying something to her, then just moves on with the announcement.

"And the winner of the Golden Rufie for Outstanding Achievement in a Multiple Chapter Story Under fifteen thousand words is…" Together, they open the envelope to reveal "**Legacy – JAKT!"**

Original Star Trek theme starts playing as JA approaches the podium. As he reaches it, Pharaoh gives him a slap on the back while Sarah lightly kisses his cheek.

"You know, _Star Trek_, for all its sunlit-universe sense of life, did not always have happy endings or simple answers. There were times when man prevailed only by endurance, and someone lost more than he could bear to lose. Some of those episodes continue to haunt me even today. They were part of the real life of _Star Trek_ – the enduring, haunting memories of answers which were not pat."

"The _Kim Possible_ series is a lot like that with its abrupt ending. I see so many of us trying to desperately fill in the gaps to reach a resolve to the characters, storylines, friendships, etc. The great thing is that we continue to breathe life into something that has affected us all."

"As for this Short Story, I don't have words for this. Much of it was written over 26 years ago when I was in college when the original Star Trek still ruled."

"Tonight, I don't feel very clever and witty. I just feel very grateful, very humble and I owe thanks to many, many people. Thank you Fan Fiction world and all of you who are here tonight. Thank you for taking such a warm interest in this work and our others."

JA looked below at his scorched pants and slowly backed off the stage. Keeping a watchful weather eye out for Shego, he sighed in relief when she was no where to be found.

Triaxx came tearing out from the back, the golf cart he was driving just blazing through the curtains and across the stage. "You are so right man, no better way to get around."

Jason came dashing out as well before the curtain had fully closed, the material only slowing him down briefly. "I want my cart back, you can't just take that on me."

Triaxx stopped the cart only long enough to laugh and taunt his fellow co-host. "You want this puppy back, you're gonna have to catch me."

Triaxx squealed the tires as he tore out of there and out the other side. Jason glared after him, pausing to turn back to the audience. "While I teach my co-host that stealing is not a healthy endeavor, please welcome Watts, with Captain IT, performing the song Raise Your Glasses by KISS!"

_I took a ride with a one way ticket_ _I aimed my arrow at the mark and hit it_ _We all need to be somebody_ _been broken down, but now defeated_ _I kept on punching back till i succeeded_ _we all need to be somebody_ _We stopped at nothing,even climbed bared wire_ _We struck a match and set the world on fire_ _And if we tried we..._ The performance was cut short as some of the pyrotechnics used for the performance shot off from it's desired angle and set off across the room. The audience gasped as it started shooting past several tables, seeming to almost aim unerringly at one particular table. Ghostwhiter's face went pale as the missiles seemed to lock directly on him with pinpoint accuracy, and he closed his eyes against the inevitable pain. There was a loud explosions, and Ghostwhiter steeled himself for the worst of it. After thirty seconds though of no pain, he carefully opened his eyes, peeking out. The missiles were gone, with no sign of them, as everyone stared intently at in his direction. Ghostwhiter's attention shot over to Shego, who had returned sometime in the confusion. Shego just grinned, blowing a breath across her raised fingers like it was a gun, and he watched in fascination as a trail of smoke drifted away. "Wasn't gonna let my date buy it before the night was over. What kind of date would I be if I allowed something like that?" 


	31. Best Series

Jason made his way back onto the stage, dripping with sweat. "Well folks, sorry about that mishap with the fireworks. I had the guys in the back check the rest to make sure there were no more incidents like that one." Glancing around to see if anyone was going to join him, he sighed. "And since my co-host has taken off with MY golf cart, it looks like it's up to me to introduce our next pair of presenters. Please welcome Allaine and Dr. Vivian Porter."

Allaine and Vivian walk out to the podium. Vivian looks utterly gorgeous in a sleeveless black dress with a high collar that sparkles in the lights overhead. Allaine, well, it's a nice tux. At least he's clean-cut. (And yes, he's a man.)

"As the first ever author to win the Golden Rufus for Best Series," Allaine begins, "I consider it my privilege to present this year's award. The dedicated series author takes upon himself, or herself, an additional burden. The author must always look for ways to expand the horizons of the series, keeping it fresh, keeping the reader invested in the characters' lives."

"The readers will always come back for more if the series author can keep them invested in the evolving lives of the characters," Vivian continues. And then she stops.

Allaine looks over. "It's still your turn."

"I find it highly ironic that you requested my presence for this. I was only on the show for one episode. No one is less equipped to talk about the rigors of the series than me."

"Oh. Well, I asked for you because you play an important supporting role in my own series."

She narrows her eyes at him. "You're one of those Kigo people, aren't you?"

"Kinda common knowledge by now, Viv."

"A - femslasher."

"Well, I guess you could use that term, yeah."

"So does that mean that I - in your series, I mean - that I too am a - well . . ." Vivian looks embarrassed. "You know."

Allaine looks a little nervous. This isn't a topic for public discussion. "Well, I never actually came right out and assigned you a love interest, Vivian."

"Hm. Well, it IS a series. You have time."

"Actually, I kinda retired."

Vivian edges closer. Allaine edges back. "My brains and beauty, and I'm still _single?_"

"Well, eventually . . ."

"Eventually WHAT?"

Allaine leans forward and whispers something in her ear for a few moments. He also surreptitiously points into the audience. Vivian follows the direction of his finger, and after a few more seconds she looks satisfied. "Well, I guess that will have to do. Still . . . only _one ear?_"

"As for the nominees," Allaine interjects quickly, "you guys are great! You'd better continue with your fabulous works now that I'm gone. And the nominees are . . ."

--

**All Things Probable series – Slyrr**

Kim kept staring at the chip. She and Wade had discussed it many times - it had always seemed harmless, even funny. But as she looked up into Ron's eyes and saw his expression of sadness and betrayal, suddenly it didn't seem funny at all. She opened her mouth, but couldn't speak. She looked down, unable to face him.

'It... it isn't what you think...' she said.

'So you're _not_ a cheat and a liar?' Ron cut in.

Kim flinched. Word for word, it was almost the same exchange they'd had during the fight about the battle suit, only this time their positions were reversed. She remembered how Ron had frankly confessed when confronted over it. She felt a sudden sympathy with him. If how she was feeling now was anything like how Ron had felt, it truly did tank.

'OK.' she said, softly. 'It _is_ what you think.'

Ron's voice was heavy as he spoke again. 'Why didn't you _tell_ me? I'd have probably laughed it off if I had only heard it from you.' He said. 'But _Grimm_ had to be the one to clue me in! Do you know it feels like to learn that someone who's a total jerk has been more honest with you than your best friend?' he said, lowering his head. 'I felt like dirt after I took the battle suit, and when you said how you didn't care about anything else - as long as I was honest? Was _that _a lie too?'

Kim didn't know what to say. 'It... it wasn't _like_ that, Ron.' she said desperately. 'Wade and I have been discussing it for a long time...'

'And afterwards?' he said sadly. 'All the times you could have told me, but didn't? I know I get captured a lot, and sometimes you need a way to find me. But _this_? I would have understood, Kim. All you had to do was _ask_.'

All the talks about ethics she'd had with Wade flashed through her mind. 'Ron, its _saved_ you - its saved _us_... so many times. We'd never have made it through some of our missions without it. I left it in to protect...' She stopped. Grimm's words, not understood when he spoke them, suddenly ripped through her mind like a thunderbolt.

_'She'll say she did it to protect you - she's lying.'_

She sat gripping the edge of the table, burning with shame. Once again, she had played straight into Grimm's hands. Even after everything that had happened, she was still allowing him to use her own actions as weapons against her. She sighed, bracing herself. It was time to stop playing his game.

'No.' she said. 'I _won't_ make excuses.' She looked tearfully into Ron's eyes. 'You're right, Ron. I should have told you. I'm sorry.'

Several minutes passed in silence. 'I'll do whatever it takes to make it right.' she said at last, her voice breaking slightly. 'Please... don't hate me.'

Ron still looked miserable, but surprise flickered into his eyes. 'Kim, I could _never_ hate you.' he said, laying a hand on hers. 'I _love_ you. And as many times as you've forgiven me when I screwed up... I really would be a louse if I didn't forgive you.' He looked down at the chip and let out a sigh of resignation. 'And if you want me to put this chip back... I won't say no.'

Kim stared at the chip. At that precise moment in time, she hated it. A tiny square of silicon and plastic that had suddenly driven a wedge between her and the person she cared about more than anyone in the world. 'Get rid of it.' she said at last. 'We don't need it anymore.' She looked into his eyes and a love, deep and pure, filled all her heart. 'I _trust_ you, Ron.' she said. 'I _believe_ in you.' she took his hand and held it tightly.

And at last, Ron smiled.

**--**

**Best Enemies series - King in Yellow**

The gibbous moon faintly illuminated the skeletons of trees that stood around the old house on the cold autumn night. A fierce wind shook the trees, causing their branches to tap against the house with the noise of dead men's fingers, and moaned down the chimney into the fireplace.

"Great night to stay indoors," Kim said without fear of contradiction as Shego arrived with two ginormous bowls of popcorn.

The family sat on the carpet in front of the fireplace in the library. Jane grinned at her sisters from the comfort of Mommy's lap.

"You two were that cute, once," Shego told the twins.

"What do you mean, once?" Kasy demanded, "We're still adorable."

"Nah, you lose that when you outgrow the footy pajamas," Eemah told her daughters, referring to Jane's sleepwear.

"That's not it," Kim, dressed in pink pajamas and large fluffy slippers, pointed out. "You lose it when you become teenagers. Which in the case of you two was about ten or eleven."

Shego, dressed in a black flannel nightgown with green pinstripes and a printed image that looked like a shirt front and tie (in case she ever needed to run to court the moment she got out of bed) threw her arms around the girls seated on either side of her, "But you know Mommy and I will always love you."

"You're just saying that because we get to pick the nursing home you're going to," Sheki reminded her.

"You're holding my eating arm, Sheki will get ahead of me on the popcorn!" Kasy complained.

"Teenagers," Kim sighed, "got to love them."

"Or tie heavy weights to them and drop them in the river," Shego finished.

The family talked about their days and plans for several minutes, then Kasy demanded, "Somebody tell a scary story! It's, like, a perfect night."

"I don't know," Kim said, looking at the five-year old on her lap.

"Story! I want a scary story!" Jane chirped happily.

"I made the popcorn," Shego reminded Kim, "you take story time."

Kim thought for a minute, "Okay. Once upon a time there was a scary ghost who lived--"

"I don't think Helen likes that story," Jane protested.

"Eh?" Kim asked

Sheki raised a hand for silence. After a minute she reported, "Helen thinks you're guilty of stereotyping."

"Stereotyping?" Shego protested. "No one worried about stereotyping in the twenties. Where would she have learned something like that?"

"Sheki interviewed her for a class report," Kasy explained, hoping to get her twin in trouble.

"I wanted to know how society's attitudes towards women had changed in the last hundred years," Sheki told them.

"Great, now we've got a liberated ghost," Shego grumbled.

**--**

**Blue Eyes Shining series – Cpneb**

That first kiss was magical, and he had never wanted it to end. Ron Stoppable, the many-times proclaimed loser, was kissing Kim Possible, the girl of his dreams, and she wasn't running away from him. He knew that, if his life had ended after that kiss, he would have departed this Earth happy, having lived what he thought was a fulfilled life…

but it hadn't ended.

They'd come back after a wonderful summer at her Uncle Slim's ranch in Montana, he'd watch his friend Wade grow so much (and lose so much, Ron thought with a grin: that boy had definitely worked off the weight!), and Wade's dream had become his new reality: the geek had gotten the girl.

While they were working on the Bunker upgrades Ron had even met Rebecca Jane Casey at the ranch, an older woman (so old: she was a whole 23!) who had made him feel like a king as she'd crushed on him big time. She finally admitted defeat when Wade told her about him and Kim: 'since Pre-K,' he'd said, and she'd backed off, only teasing him for the rest of the summer, much to her and Kim's delight, he subsequently learned. Kim, Joss, and Rebecca Jane had become good friends, and their swimsuit session… Woo-Hoo, double side order of Hoo! Ron still remembered Kim's swimsuit with a great deal of fondness, almost as much fondness as Wade had had for Jocelyn's suit.

When he came back from Montana, Ron had gone to a florist and placed a very unusual order, according to the look on the florist's face: two individually–potted small Saguaro cacti, one he would take with him and the other to be delivered to Ms. Kimberly Ann Possible. Hers had the note with it:

'_**So you don't forget me:**_ _**This will live as long as my love for you, KP…Ron.'**_

He'd come downstairs to the incessant doorbell ringing and he'd opened the door to a flying fireball, attaching her lips to his in front of his parents, much to his dad's delight.

She liked the cactus.

Dr. Wade Load had finally professed his love to Andrea Jocelyn Possible that summer in Montana, and she had reciprocated, much to his delight: they were both thinking about the other, and both been frightened of being rejected by the other. Wade had helped Joss finally learn what had happened to her mother and why she had been wracked with nightmares for so many years. Joss had, in turn, later helped him get past his own demons with the late Stephanie Watership that had ultimately caused his agoraphobia. Together, the pair had done 'loads' for their friends during the past 10 months, helping two of them get past injuries suffered at the hands of drug dealers in separate incidents, both of them almost dying but, miraculously, surviving.

Slim had begun to fall in love with Dr. Director that summer, and she had done the same: unfortunately, neither of them admitted their feelings to each other, let alone themselves, until after they had all gone to Arlington National Cemetery to allow Joss to visit her mom for the first time since she was killed; Joss had been three years old when she and her mom had been kidnapped. It was after that visit, that Christmas Eve in Middleton, when Slim had proposed to Dr. Elizabeth Director, and she had agreed to become his wife.

Great minds thought alike that night, Ron remembered with a chuckle. The same night, and almost at the same time, he had proposed to Kimberly Ann Possible, his BFGF. He'd been thinking about doing it, ever since the summer, but it was her singing, that Christmas Eve night, that had sealed his decision: he saw the true angel inside of her, displayed for all the world to see.

"I want my angel, forever," he said with such passion that Kim had gasped, and he'd dropped to one knee, opened the box that he carried inside his pocket, and turned it to face her.

She blessed him by agreeing to share her life with him, and Mr. Dr. P shocked him by giving them his blessing.

Ron would never forget James Possible's response: "You've protected my daughter better than any father could dream of, and you've shown her more love and caring than anyone outside of this house, so why would you think that I'd want anything more than for you to marry my Kimmie-cub?" Ron hoped that, when he became a father and his daughter's boyfriend came to ask Ron for her hand in marriage, he would be as understanding.

The look on Monique's face when Kim showed her her Christmas present was priceless.

The look on Felix's face had said it all: he pulled Ron to the side later and asked him where he'd found the ring. He confessed that he wanted to propose to Monique, but he needed to wait for a year or two: he didn't feel he was ready, even after they'd dated for six months.

"Dude," Ron had said, "It took us 12 years, so don't worry about waiting a few months, or even a few years: if she really loves you as much as I think she does, she'll wait."

Ron almost wished that the old Bonnie was still around…almost: he would have loved seeing the look on her face when he and Kim came back after winter break, Kim with her engagement ring. Instead, Bonnie had hugged Kim and congratulated her, even suggested that she surprise the rest of the cheer squad at that afternoon's practice. The cheer-sisterhood had gone gaga when Kim walked into the locker room with her ring hand outstretched, and every one of the ladies had come out after practice and given Ron congratulatory hugs and kisses.

Even Sarah Best had shocked Ron by coming up to him after school while he was waiting for Kim to come out of practice. She congratulated him, surprising him immensely, with a kiss on the cheek and a giggle as she whispered, "You're a good man, Ron Stoppable: you deserve to be this happy." Blushing, she turned and headed home while Ron reached up and touched his cheek.

Those kisses were almost as good as the ones he'd received when he was elected Homecoming King and the ones he'd received when the team had won the District Championship in football. Ron had been voted team and District MVP for the season after his record-shattering performances at running back.

It was almost like his high school senior year had been scripted for him, but he still didn't know the ending: where he was going to college.

**--**

**Define Hell series – Cpneb**

Beep-beep-da-Beep!

Kim reached down and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade! How are you doing, my friend?"

"A bit better, Kim," Wade looked like he'd aged 20 years in the past 3; his curly hair had gone fully grey in the lat two years, before he'd turned 16, and he had lost so much weight that Kim almost didn't recognize him. His eyes, their usual sparkle long gone, were covered by the shades that he now wore all the time.

"I've got a mission for the Tweebs, but they're not picking up. You want me to forward it to Global Justice?"

"Who is it, Wade?"

"Nothing major, Kim: Drakken again. He's trying to take over the world from his asylum room, and the doctors can't calm him down. He swears that he's in charge of Canada, or Drakkanada, as he's calling it," Wade laughed, and Ron squeezed her tightly.

"Your advice, Wade?"

"Send it to Global Justice: Betty won't mind, especially when I give her the news," he grinned.

"Congratulations, Kim: you'll be a beautiful bride, I just know it," and Kim stifled back her sob.

"Thank you, Wade," Kim smiled. "Once again, Wade, you rock," and she cut the signal to the Kimmunicator and broke down in heaving sobs.

"Why, Ron?" she pounded him on his back, her fists balled up as he held her tightly. "Why did it have to be Wade, his parents, Uncle Slim, and Joss, of all people, to be the only ones?

"Why couldn't I save them?" She asked, and Ron shook his head.

"He doesn't tell us, Kim; it's not for us to question what happens. It's only for us to deal with the results and move forward."

"But, Wade?" She sobbed, and looked up, and Ron screamed inside as the emerald eyes bore into his soul.

"He never hurt anyone, so why did he have to end up blind, and why did his parents have to die in the Diablos sitch?

"Why did Uncle Slim have to die?

"Why did Cousin Joss have to end up with only one arm and one leg, Ron?

"**WHY?"** Kim railed into the Christmas season night, and the snow fell onto her face as she looked skyward and Ronward for answers.

The falling snow gave her no answers.

**--**

**Walking the Line series - Starving Lunatic**

"You're gonna leave us with a stranger!" the girls shrieked in terror, speaking to their parents. They could not believe that their parents were serious about leaving them in a stranger place with a woman that they did not know. Anything could happen!

"She's not a stranger. She's the teacher," Kim explained to the children. The two knew what a teacher was, but they could care less.

"Here, I'll take them," the teacher offered while putting a hand on each girl's shoulders, but they were not letting go of their parents for nothing. The teacher laughed a bit, sounding a bit comfortable. She was undoubtedly ill-at-ease with the strength of the girls and their ability to hold on.

The parents pried their children from their limbs and turned them over to the teacher. Jayden and Raziya looked with utter shock in their wide eyes as their parents walked out of the room. They struggled to wrench away from the teacher and managed to get away after a few seconds. They went to the door to see their parents all the way down the hall already. They could not believe the betrayal that they felt in regards to their parents, but they still wanted to go with the adults. They would have run after their parents in a flash, but the teacher started pulling them gently back into the room.

"Daddy!" Raziya called, thinking that he would turn around and help, but that did not seem to be the case. Time for plan B then. "Mommy!" she screamed as if she was in serious distress, but she did not get a response again.

"Mom! Mommy! Come back!" Jayden hollered, but her parents did not turn around. "We'll get you back for this!" she promised loudly before being yanked into the room.

"Did Jade just swear revenge against us?" Monique asked curiously as they exited the building. She sounded a bit disturbed by the possibility, even though it was not surprising to her that Jayden would do such a thing.

"Yeah, she does that now," Kim replied as if it was nothing because she and Shego were used to it. Their child had been swearing revenge a lot lately. She still owed them for making her eat broccoli last night; she actually owed them for every time they made her that particular vegetable. They were pretty sure that she got the habit from Shego grumbling things about Betty and work when she got home after a particularly stressful day.

"That is definitely your daughter," Felix said to Shego, who shrugged as if that was a compliment.

--

**All Things Probable series - Slyrr**

Applause rippled through the chambers as the spotlights swirled and a trumpet fanfare sounded. There was a flash of slithering brown fur as something scurried from cpneb's table, dashed across the stage and climbed up the podium. From the audio system, a deep booming male voice sounded.

_'Accepting the award is Team Probable member, Rueful the long-tailed weasel.'_

Allaine and Vivian looked confused, but set the award next to the weasel as Rueful stood on his hind legs behind the microphone. He had a small weasel-sized bow tie around his neck and his tail swished behind him. At the table, Rhonda Fatigable called out. _'Knock 'em dead, Rueful!'_

Rueful let out a high-pitched wheeze as if clearing his throat. Then he broke into a string of chittering and trills. After a minute or so, he paused and there was a drum rimshot from off to the side. The audience broke out in raucous laughter.

'Woah.' said Vivian quietly. 'It won't be easy to follow _him_.'

Rueful squeaked and squealed, nodding towards cpneb and CaptainKodiak1, who nodded back, their eyes sparkling. Then he chittered to Blackbird, King in Yellow and StarvingLunatic, who looked surprised but smiled and applauded.

'Quite the silver tongue...' said Allaine.

Rueful let out a chattering series of squeaks that sounded like laughter, squinching one eye and pointing a paw towards Grimm and Rhonda. Both of them blushed furiously, and Grimm hid his eyes as cpneb gave him a hearty slap on the back.

Rueful kept it up for several more minutes. As he continued to chitter softly, the audience fell silent, staring as if mesmerized. A few of the women, including Vivian, and even some of the men, dabbed at their eyes, which had become dewy. At last Rueful bowed, waving to the audience, and then hopped down, pulling the award behind him.

Everyone applauded, and several people in the audience stood up while they clapped. Allaine wiped his eyes again. 'That was so beautiful...' he said. 'How can someone with that much soul be on a team of _villains_?'

Rueful made his way back to the table, where Rhonda high-fived him.

Jason sniffled softly as Rueful returned to his table. "Oh, that was so touching."

Triaxx pushed his way through the curtains now as well, his eyes wet with unshed tears. "It was, it really was. It just puts everything into such perspective, doesn't it?"

"It sure does buddy, it sure does." Jason looked over at his co-host, biting his bottom lip. "Oh come here." Their arms wrap around each other in a comforting hug and they begin openly sobbing up on the middle of the stage.

After a couple of minutes have passed and neither host had moved, Commander Argus moved up to the stage, appearing uncomfortable. "Umm... while we try to deal with this, let's get the next performer up here. Please welcome Cascada with _Neverending Dream."_

_I'm waiting for the night drifting away,_

_On the waves of my dreams to another day..._

_I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds,_

_The winds blowing still and catching my doubts..._

_I'm hunting all the night - the slave to my dream,_

_an illustrated scene ascends in the steam..._

_We're playing full of vice, emotional games,_

_I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame!_

_A neverending dream, a dream of you!_

_I believe I received a sign of you!_

_Tonight I want to hide my feelings too!_

_As you do and I want to be with you!_

_I'm waiting for the night drifting away - on the waves of my dreams to another day!_

_I'm standing on a hill - and beyond the clouds! The wind's blowing still - and catching my doubts!_

_I'm watching all the flowers dying away,_

_In heated breath of life at the dawning day!_

_I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face,_

_A sweet unmoving thing, I feel your embrace!_

_A neverending dream..._

_A Neverending dream, a dream of you!_

_I believe I received a sign of you!_

_Tonight I want to hide my feelings too!_

_As you do and I want to be with you..._


	32. Drakken Tries Again

Dr. Drakken had not heard the beautiful speech Rueful had made, or he might not have pushed on with his plans. He cackled fiendishly as he continued to work, taking great care to put just one single drop of his mixture onto each and every one of the pastries in front of him, pausing only occasionally to refill the eyedropper he was using.

When he was satisfied his task was finished, Drakken laughed, already working out how things would go after Ghostwhiter was out of the way. "With these nano-laced crab puffs, I will finally be able to take that blasted Ghostwhiter out of the picture once and for all, for once he ingests them, I will have him completely at my mercy. Then, I will have Shego all to myself once again! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Uh hum."

Drakken's laughter halts as he looks over at his cohort in this matter, Yono the Destroyer. "What, can't you see I'm trying to rant here?"

Yono just tapped his foot impatiently. "I have other tables to serve you know, and I have two other revenge plots to get on with before the end of the night."

Drakken was ready to argue that his plot was the only one that mattered, but anouther question was on his mind that seemed more important. "Why are you doing this anyways? You're a super-powered monkey god or something aren't you? Why are you doing this for only a couple hundred bucks?"

Yono just gave him a look but decided to answer his question. "Do you KNOW just how hard it is to get work as an evil talking monkey? I have to fight with Mojo Jojo for every job, and he has a much higher profile than I. I take whatever I can get."

"Really?"

"Word."

Drakken nodded, handing over the tray. "Than let my fiendish plot begin."

Drakken watched with undisguised glee as Yono made his way through the tables holding the tray aloft, avoiding the random grabs by hungry attendees, until he was directly in front of the oblivious Ghostwhiter. "Sir, something to eat?"

Ghostwhiter looked over with a smile that became one of surprise. "Aren't you..."

Yono had to resist the urge to growl. "Yes sir, I am. Can I interest you in a crab puff?"

The smile quickly returned to Ghostwhiter's face. "Ohhh... don't mind if I do." Grabbing the closest one on the tray, he took a quick sniff of the still warm pastry before bringing it up to his mouth.

Before he could take a bite though, Shego snatched it from his hand. "You were not thinking of eating that, were you?"

Ghostwhiter looked a bit heartbroken. "But... but..."

Shego traced a finger along his jawline, causing him to shudder. "But I'm allergic to shellfish, and if you eat that, well... then I wouldn't be able to give you a kiss later."

Ghostwhiter was visibly shaking in his seat. "Kkk...kiss?"

"Mmmm hmmm. Now, how's about Shego just take care of that little temptation for you," her hand flared as she instantly toasted the crab puffs into a charred mass, "and you just keep all your attention on little ole me." Ghostwhiter just giggled with a stupid grin on his face as Shego gently stroked his chin.

"Blast!" Drakken stormed back to the backstage area, pondering his next plan.


	33. Kim Possible Appreciation Award

Jason and Triaxx return to the stage, looking uncomfortable. It's Triaxx who reaches the microphone first, grabbing it quickly. "Those were NOT tears, I am stating that right now. It was some evil villainous plot to make me look bad, probably Team Probable themselves. I..."

Jason ripped the microphone away from him. "Dude, they are not buying it."

"They're not?" Triaxx looked out over the crowd, not seeing what he was hoping to see. "Umm..."

"Man, just live with it. Besides, chicks dig that whole sympathy bit." Jason sighed, turning back to the crowd. "Our next award is not one that is voted on. In fact, it's not likely one that most will have realized is coming. This is for the Kim Possible Appreciation Award."

Triaxx took the microphone, carrying on. "This award is designed to recognize a particular individual for their dedication and contribution to the fandom, and not just through their words alone."

"Our winner this year is an individual who has been writing for years, and was one of the first major Kim Possible fan fiction writers on this site."

"This author took a concept that didn't have nearly as much acceptance and brought it into the mainstream. He is a person who has drawn people into the fandom, and inspired them with his writing. There are people here today who are only here because of the contributions of this individual"

"He is also a person who has always tried to help others here when he could, while never really expecting a return on that help."

"Please welcome to the stage, the winner of this year's Kim Possible Appreciation Award, **Allaine!"**

There is a look of shock on Allaine's face as he hears his name called, and an almost soundless profanity escapes his lips. Glancing around, registering the applause, he is stunned. Rising to his feet, he approaches the podium, pausing briefly to shake Triaxx and Jason's hands, gratefully accepting the award handed to him.

"This comes as a complete surprise to me! I had absolutely no idea this was coming until tonight. Um, I'd really like to thank Jason Jones and the Fannie Committee for considering me for this honor. I've worked in several fandoms over the past seven years, written for pairings that I loved dearly. Some of the shows I've written for had older target audiences than this one. Some of those shows I've loved more. But I can honestly tell you that the stories I've written for the Kim Possible fandom have been the most rewarding, and I think the most successful, out of anything I've done. There are a lot of fanfics I look back on and think, "God, what was I thinking when I thought this was _good_?" I don't believe I will ever have that reaction to my KP fics."

"My career as a Kim Possible fanfic writer was partly spurred by the overwhelmingly positive reaction I've received from the fans. I've worked in a genre that tends to draw criticism from a lot of people. I've written for a pairing that flies in the face of established canon and the preference of the majority. But I've never been treated unfairly by readers and non-readers alike. I've always tried to deal with other authors and readers fairly, and I feel like they've done the same by me."

"I've always believed that in my small way, I've contributed to the community in a way that will be remembered after I've gone, and I'd like to think that this award validates that belief. Besides the Committee, I'd like to thank certain individuals like Rina and Hobnob and TempestDash and Immo, fellow artists/writers who have supported my work and called me their inspiration. I'd like to thank hundreds of fans who have sent me feedback (including those of you like Kimberly T who don't even watch Kim Possible!), and the hundreds of others who remain silent, yet come back for more chapters time and time again. I'd like to thank the writers of Kim Possible for their work, especially their ability to bring a certain villaness to life. My affection for Shego has always given me an incentive to continue working in this world, and to continue doing it well. My thanks to Nicole Sullivan for similar reasons."

"And I'd like to thank my fiancee Allison, who has never liked the show, but who has never judged me for watching it or for writing fanfics for it. She's been incredibly supportive, reading fanfics that for a long time I assumed she didn't REALLY want to read. It's one of many reasons I'm marrying her this summer."

"Thank you all, and enjoy the rest of your night!"


	34. In Remembrance

Jason strode onto the stage solemnly, a single spotlight shining down on him.

"Despite all the fun and games here, one things rings true. This fandom is a community. Granted, you do have the feuding neighbors every so often, but this is a community that cares about it's members. For many, it's a respite from the everyday stress of our lives, a chance to embrace the impossible, if only for a little time. For others, it's a place to meet, to talk, to work through the issues of our lives."

"But being the internet, we aren't always aware of just how badly the members of our community can hurt. You don't always see the pain someone could be going through. You don't always see the loss that someone suffers. Sometimes we don't even know when we have lost a member to illness or accident. But when we do, it's important for us, as a community, to stand together and help those who are suffering or in pain."

"Something as simple as a kind word can help a member through the hardest of times, especially if that's all you have to give. When CaptainKodak went in for surgery, he was greatly encouraged by the words of the members of this community. When my Grandmother had a heart attack, the messages sent to me were a great comfort."

"But this page is devoted to anouther, one that has passed on to a better place. This page is to remember Kathleen Ellen Anna O'Conner, fiancée to Anthony Richardson, otherwise known to us here as mkusenagi2. My words are insufficient to express the loss in any adequate fashion, so I leave you with his words."

**Kathleen Ellen Anne O' Connor  
Born 10-27-1950 Died 03-17-2008  
"Live Well, Laugh Often, And Love With All Of Your Heart." Gibran.  
The Multiverse has Dimmed with her passing.**

**Kath was one of the reasons I continued writing. She encouraged me to keep on when I had hit snags, and held my hand when I was at my lowest. She was my KP. Her Irish Heart was the noblest thing I've ever seen. Kath was my Champion and Valkyrie.  
My Best Friend.**

**Two months after we had started dating... she gave me her claddaugh.  
Wow.  
I said yes... and despite adversities and misunderstandings...  
We made it through.  
Until that day.  
The Day she Passed On.  
I have comfort in knowing that I was the last person she talked to before she left.  
I had told her that I loved her and that I was thankful for the Blessing of having her in my life. She told me she was happy and loved me too.**

**This page is dedicated to her and Katie.**

**Katie made me take that first step as a Writer.**

**Kath walked with me and encouraged me as my skills grew.**

**Anything that I've written that you really like is due as well to Kath's incredible devotion and belief in my skills.**

**Thanks for reading.**

"The thoughts and prayers of the entire community are with you."


	35. Most Voted Writer

Triaxx joins Jason on the stage, patting him on the shoulder. "That was beautiful man."

Jason just grins back at him. "You get hit by anouther 'villainous device'?"

Triaxx smacks him across the back of the head. "Shut up."

Rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head, Jason turns back to the crowd. "To present the award for most Voted Writer, please welcome Mike Industries and Ino Yamanaka."

Ino Yamanaka, A blonde haired, blue eyed woman walks toward the podium on the stage. She wears a confused looked as she approaches. Her co-presenter and date, Mike Industries, was no where in sight. Sighing, speaks into the microphone.

"Hi everyone! I'm here to help present the award for most voted writer." She turned her head back towards the curtains, still no sign of Mike. "I thought I start off with a little history about this award. Wanted by the fans of the Kim Possible fandom for the second Fannies, due to what was then, and still, being called the _Classic Cowboy Syndrome_. For all those who do not know, Classic Cowboy received the most votes in the first Fannie Awards, but did not win an award." Ino paused to look around the building. There was still no sign of Mike.

Sighing again, she looked down at her note card. The next part Mike was to take over. She cleared her throat, and asked, "Where is Mike Industries? Has anyone seen him?"

Ran Hakubi answered first, "He said he was making a run to the bathroom, then he would be joining you."

"Correct." Pharaoh Rutin Tutin added, "He must still be in there."

"I can't believe him!" Ino was furious, "He volunteered us for this job, and he doesn't even show up on time because he had to use the bathroom! I swear he is more like Naruto than…" Ino was cut off by the sound of a door slamming backstage. The sound of footsteps running and things crashing. Someone yelled in pain, and then Mike ran out from behind a curtain. He skidded to a stop next to Ino. "Sorry I'm late! The door in the bathroom got stuck. Thank goodness Drakken heard me." Mike than looked over at Ino, her face was red with anger.

"Now that you have been saved, could you please do your part?" She stated almost as a warning.

"Right!" Mike smiled at her and looked towards the audience, "I must say it is an honor to be presenting the award to one of the most loved writers here. In order to receive all these votes, the writer had to make some impact in our beloved fandom. This award represents the one thing Fan Fiction is about: To know that your writing has made an impact on someone, somewhere, somehow. Every writer here feels that, I know I do."

Mike continued, "So if the winner of the award is indeed another victim of the Classic Cowboy Syndrome, do not fret. Be happy to know you are respected that much."

Ino then spoke, "And now we would like to present the award. The nominees for most voted writer for this years Fannies are…"

**--**

**CaptainKodak1**

Ron held her for a moment then turned, dipping her back, and placed his arm behind her knees. As Ron picked Kim up in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. He took a couple of steps over and sat down in the old rocker they had in the apartment.

She wiggled in his arms.

"Ron, what about supper?"

Ron pulled her head against his chest.

"Shhhhh, it has to simmer for awhile. Right now my KP needs some Ronshine."

He gently began to rock back and forth. All her problems and worries melted away as she melting into him. She felt so peaceful here. Just listening to their two heartbeat beating out a tempo together along with the gentle sounds of the rocker rocking back and forth. Here she could _be_ a girl and _was_ a girl. Here in her arms she was safe. He had defeated powerful aliens to protect her. Here in his arms she was his hero and he was hers. Once on the mission against Camille Leon he had told her she was beautiful while standing in a room full of models. In his arms she felt beautiful. In his arms she felt loved. In his arms they could do anything together. And they would always be together. Some people may have a problem with that but she didn't. Here was her place. Her very special place. The place where she belonged. The place where she could open up that hidden place in her heart and know that everything would be alright. She nestled herself further down into his embrace as he continued to rock with her in his lap.

Two gentle smiles crossed two faces unseen by the other. A slight rain began to tap on the windows next to the rocker as the smell of 'Chicken Kimberly' filled the room.

**--**

**Cpneb**

"Hello, Dr. Load," she spoke, and she felt like an idiot. "I'm Jocelyn Possible," she continued, and she calmed a bit.

"Hello, Miss Possible. Please, it's Wade," his low tenor voice made her heart flutter, and she felt faint. To steady herself, she looked into his face: a handsome smile, his face closely shaved, his hair on his head curly, of curs, but neatly trimmed…she wanted to rub the top of his head, take him into her arms, kiss him, do things that she knew Nana would scream if she even thought that Joss had thought about…but, she knew that it was, in the end, the fact that she loved him, unconditionally, forever and ever, that held her back: they had the rest of their lives.

'It was now, or never,' she thought, and she released his hand and stepped quickly to the table next to Nana's chair, opened the drawer, pulled out the box, and came back to him.

"Wade," she took his hand and placed the box into it, "I know that this may be sudden, seein' as how we've only met, but Ah've been dreamin' of this moment for over three years," she began, and she thought she saw a hint of a …smile?…on Wade's face.

"Wade, ever since Ron and Kim came up, I thought I was in like-like with Ronald," she began, and Ron grinned, "but I realized that it was you Ah needed. I asked Daddy if I could have you come up that summer. I wanted you up here so I could find out if you were feeling what I was feeling, or just what I was feeling, if I was feeling anything, at all. I wanted you up here, but something got in the way," she smiled, then took his hand in hers and placed it at her mouth so he could feel her smile.

"I felt sorry for myself, Wade: I had already lost my Mom and, then, in an instant, I'd lost an arm, a leg, and my Dad." His touch was as warm as his heart, she believed.

"Then, I found out what had happened to you, and I was ashamed of myself," Joss pulled his hand down and held it in hers, squeezing it. "I was hurt, but I could still see, I could get prosthetics, and I had my Nana," Joss smiled, and Esther smiled at her granddaughter's comment. "But," her voice went up, a bit anxious, " you were blind, and you lost both of your parents at the same time! That wasn't right, and I was afraid that you would curl up into a ball and die.

She took a deep breath and continued. "You came back. You were stronger than I was, and I was determined to use you my role model, my 'Diablo Destroyer,'" she smiled, and Wade visibly winced. "The longer and harder I worked, the more I understood you and what I was feeling.

"Wade, open the box, please," Joss asked, and Wade put his case down carefully and opened the box, beginning to realize inside that he recognize the box size. Sarah and Ron were already smiling at the size of the box.

Wade pulled the paper off, and felt the outside of the ring box. Joss opened the box and removed the contents, then shocked almost everyone in the room by dropping to one knee.

"I received a gift of great price this year from my cousins, and that helped me make the decision to do this year what I knew I was going to do when I was ready:

"Dr. Wade Agamemnon Load, I love you, I need you, and I want you in my life, forever," and she concentrated for a second as her arm and leg changed from the prosthetic look to flesh. Wade couldn't hide his shock as he felt her hand become flesh as she slipped the ring on his finger. "Now that I am whole, for us, I can ask you to make me the happiest woman in the world by making this my best Christmas present, ever, by answering this one question:

"Wade, will you marry me?" Joss looked up at Wade's face, tears streaming down her face in joy and fear.

**--**

**King in Yellow**

The sound of the front door opening announced that Kim was back from her shopping trip with the twins to get ready for school.

A loud, "I hate you!" from Kasy suggested it had not gone exceptionally well. The sound of footsteps clomping up the stairs and the loud slamming of a door followed the initial declaration of hatred.

Sheki noticed the library door was ajar and sought sanctuary there. "Hide me, they're both crazy." Then, hearing footsteps coming towards the library, she bolted for the sun room.

Shego raised an eyebrow as Kim stormed into the room, "Care to tell me what that was all about?"

"Kasy is impossible!"

"You're just noticing that now?"

"Well, I know where she gets it. She's your daughter."

"Yeah, like you listened to your Mom?"

"I always listened to my Mom."

Shego tried hard, and unsuccessfully, to keep from laughing.

"Go upstairs and talk with your child," Kim barked at Shego.

"My child?"

"The unreasonable, hot-tempered, stubborn one."

**--**

**MrDrP**

Kim sat in a conference room with her parents, Ron, and Hank. She'd just finished telling her attorney about the events leading up to her arrest.

Hank wrote some notes on his crisp yellow legal pad, then set his pencil down; the latter was placed perfectly parallel to the former.

Ron peered at Hank. "Are you sure you're old enough to be a lawyer?"

"Ron!" Kim said in exasperation.

"What?" the tow-headed sidekick protested. "This guy has even less facial hair than me!"

Hank offered a genial smile. "It's all right, Miss Possible. Lots of people have commented on my youthful countenance."

"Countenance," Ron said. "That's a school word, right?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Can we get on with this, please and thank you?"

"So, to recap, you took the device," the young lawyer said.

"Yes, but it wasn't like I was stealing it," Kim offered. "How was I supposed to know I was being set up by Drakken and Shego?"

"Remember, ignorance is no defense," Hank said.

"But it is bliss," Ron observed, drawing scowls from everyone in the room. "Okay, I'll just be quiet," he added as he shrank into his seat.

**--**

**Slyrr**

Monkey Fist stood in front of them, and Ron was momentarily impressed that a face which was made of stone could pull off an expression so smug. 'And now I bid you farewell.' he said smoothly. 'I only wish I could say..._it's been nice knowing you_.'

And Kim's brows knitted in concentration, her voice speaking in hurried mutters. Monkey Fist brought his own hands together, chanting alongside with Kim, a string of words they both repeated over and over again.

_Sipimottakiksi, Sipimottakiksi,  
Nikaahtomaana nitaaksiistapokska'siimiiwa!_

From across the room, Grimm was shouting, struggling wildly in the wires which held him bound. '_Possible! You have to snap out of it..!'_

Rhonda's eyes widened in panic, while Ron's face showed only confusion. As Kim chanted, the shadows within the barrier that held them in place swirled, and at the center of the bubble that contained them, an even darker shade began to grow.

Rhonda raised her hand, her fingers glowing with blue light, and she quickly brought it down. Her spirit strike tore open the shadow barrier, but Kim avoided the sickles of light and chanted faster, with more intensity. The dark core within the shadow barrier exploded into a vortex that howled like a storm which had been brought inside.

Ron had still been pushing on the shadow barrier and lurched as it collapsed under Rhonda's spirit strike. At that moment, Monkey Fist darted forward, sending both his hands out in a pair of jabs that knocked Ron and Rhonda backwards into the dark sphere. Like a globe of tar, they both sank into the orb of shadow, which continued to spread around them.

Then Kim was back in herself again. She shuddered for a moment, getting her bearings, and her eyes focused on Ron and Rhonda. They were both being pulled into what looked like a miniature black hole. Ron's hand was reaching out to her, his face looking surprised. Rhonda's arm was reaching towards Grimm and she was shouting his name, her voice tearing through the room in a piercing shriek that seemed as if it were growing steadily more distant. Then both of them were completely engulfed.

There was a sound like a thunderclap, and a burst of darkness that blinded Kim for one brief moment. When she opened her eyes, Maze and Monkey Fist were gone. And so were Ron and Rhonda. Only a spiraling swirl of dust remained in the center of the room, spinning weakly before fading away.

Kim stared with an open mouth at the empty space where Ron had stood, then stared at Grimm, who was hanging upside-down where Monkey Fist had left him, looking just as stricken as she felt herself...

**--**

"And the winner is... **Cpneb."**

"Cpneb, congratulations!" Mike said before Ino put a hand over the microphone to speak to him personally.

'neb came onstage, shook Mike Industries' hand and then gave his 'little brother' a manly hug. He then took one look at Ino Yamanaka, smiled, bowed respectfully, and then stepped forward and kissed her cheek.

Neb stepped to the podium and smiled, his salt-and-pepper hair looking more salty than earlier.

"Thank you to all of you who voted for me in all of the awards. You've made an old man very happy, and you've validated my assumptions of my writing that several of my fellow writers do not share.

"To those of you who haven't read any of my works, I hope that tonight encourages you to try them."

With that, 'neb turned and left the stage, leaving a stunned Jason and Triaxx.

"Is that the least he's ever said?" Jason asked.

"I think so," Triaxx responded.

"That was strange, there were no blatant self-promotions," Jason observed.

"I wonder who he was talking about amping the other writers," Triaxx mused.

Jason just shook his head. "Well, whatever the case, please welcome back to the stage Watts, with Captain IT, performing the song Raise Your Glasses by KISS, who hope to finish this time!"

_I took a ride with a one way ticket_ _I aimed my arrow at the mark and hit it_ _We all need to be somebody_ _been broken down,but now defeated_ _I kept on punching back till i succeeded_ _we all need to be somebody_ _We stopped at nothing,even climbed bared wire_ _We struck a match and set the world on fire_ _And if we tried we couldn't get much higher now_ _Everyone around the nation_ _Raise your glasses,Raise your glasses_ _standing proud cos we're the champions_ _Raise your glasses,raise your glasses_ _We pushed it all beyond the limit_ _We took our chances_ _And we jump right in it_ _We all need to be somebody_ _Now i believe in strength in numbers_ _went into battle with the force of thunder_ _We all need to be somebody_ _I want to shout it out with all my power_ _I want to scream it from the highest tower_ _I want to celebrate our finest hour now_ _Everyone around the nation_ _Raise your glasses,Raise your glasses_ _standing proud cos we're the champions_ _Raise your glasses,raise your glasses_ _Oh you gotta give it your all_ _you got to know what your after_ _Go we'll make it over the wall together I took a ride with a one way ticket_ _I shot my arrow at the mark and hit it_ _So while all the others talk i did it_ _kept pushing everything beyond the limit_ _You play the game you got to play to win it_ _So raise your glasses,raise your glasses _ _Everyone around the nation_ _Raise your glasses,Raise your glasses_ _standing proud cos we're the champions_ _Raise your glasses,raise your glasses_ _This is for you Zaratan and cpneb..i raise my glass to you 2_


	36. Can Drakken Get It Right This Time

Drakken paced back and forth in front of his next plot, one that he was sure would succeed where the others had failed. He checked the final adjustments to the hosts golf cart, smiling at his work on the engine and the tracking signal lock he had built into it.

Once he planted the tracking device on his unsuspecting victim, nothing would stop that cart from locking onto him the next time the cart was started, driving right into Ghostwhiter. Then, once it had made contact, the metallic arms would spring forth, latching onto their target and drive off and out of the building. If his calculations were correct, the cart would take Ghostwhiter on a joyride right into Lake Middleton. And there was nothing, NOTHING, that could stop this one.

With a silent chuckle, Drakken weaved his way back to his seat, his eyes locked onto Ghostwhiter, who's back was to him at the moment. As he walked by, he gently patted Ghostwhiter on the shoulder, planting his little bug that would draw the cart to it's target, and Drakken's smile at the thought was positively evil.

Unseen by Drakken though, Shego had seen his little move. Wrapping her arm around her date's shoulder, she plucked the bug gently off the material of his coat and tossed it behind her, unconcerned with who it might have attached itself to. She smiled to Ghostwhiter, before turning that same smile to Drakken, who just looked to her with confusion.


	37. Best Writing Team

Triaxx sighed as the music died down. "Well, the show is starting to wind to a close now, only a few more awards to go."

"Yup, I always get a bit maudlin by this point. So much time and effort, and it's all starting to come to an end."

"So what are you gonna do when this is all over?"

Jason appeared thoughtful for a moment. "I... I don't know. The first year I had a concussion, couldn't move for a week. Last year I was in a rubber room for a month or so afterwards. I... I don't know WHAT I'll do afterwards."

"Well, while you ponder that, let's welcome to the stage qtpie235 and Mariko."

A little girl with short ebony hair, an olive complexion, and unmistakably Ronnish freckles and ears runs excitedly across the stage. Her red silk dress looks like it is coming apart at the seams, and she is trailing ... popcorn (that is gradually coming unstuck from the ruffles at the bottom of her dress) in her wake. Walking hurriedly some five feet behind her is a teenaged girl, dressed in what appears to have once been a very smart and fashionable gown. Although the teen is smiling, she looks very, very, VERY tired.

As the little girl reaches the center of the stage, she patiently waits for her friend to join her. Well, maybe "patiently" isn't the best word. Unable to contain her excitement, she begins hopping up and down and waving happily to the faces she can make out in the audience. Before the older girl can reach her, the little girl is jumping with such force that her dress begins to float up ... almost to the point that its ruffles begin to obscure her face (this, of course, also reveals her slip to the audience).

"Mariko!" the girl says with a mix of embarrassment and exasperation, "What have I told you about doing that? It isn't very lady like!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Michelle! I forgot," the little girl says as she immediately stops hopping.

"It's okay," Michelle sighs. "It's my fault. What was I thinking, giving you that jumbo slurpster?" She ruffles Mariko's hair affectionately and then says, "Mariko and I are here to present the award for Best Writing Team. Since this is a brand new category, we decided that we would introduce it in new and unusual way."

Mariko smiles happily. "So on the ride over, Michelle and I decided to write a story together!"

"Right, Mariko," Michelle smiles. "Do you still have the story?"

"Uh huh," Mariko says as she begins digging into the tiny pockets on either side of her dress. She pulls out a sheet of construction paper that in no physically possible way could have fit into her small pockets and begins to read.

"Once upon a time, there was a pretty and nice princess named Snow White. She was very, very nice, and very, very pretty AND she was a rabbit, too! And she liked playing soccer and practicing taijutsu and one day she was hopping through the forest and found a helicopter and flew to Tokyo to buy candy bars for all her friends."

Stifling a giggle, Michelle takes the page from Mariko and begins reading her part of the tale.

"But when Snow White went to her favorite store, they were all out of candy! So she checked another store, and another store, but no matter how many she went into, they were all sold out. This made Snow White very sad because she really wanted to buy her friends candy. But then, her best friend Cinderella walked by and offered to help her find some candy. As they went off in search of it, more and more friends came to help with the effort. Together they discovered a Magical Candy Pagoda, where they could eat all the candy they wanted!"

Mariko nods enthusiastically and says, "And they were the happiest rabbit and frog princesses in the whole world. The End."

"Frog princess?" Michelle asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Cinderella," Mariko says.

"She's a frog?"

"Uh huh," Mariko nods with a smile. "And she really, really likes bowling."

"Ohhhh, I see," Michelle responds. "Well, the nominees for Best Writing Team Overall are …

**--**

**Birth, and Rebirth 00: My Eyes Adored You - cpneb/jakt**

I woke up when I heard the huge noise came from the sky, and the winds blew everything off of me.

I felt a sharp pain as I was impaled by a sky creature; and I could feel my insides spilling out. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't

**Kim!**

**Where are you?**

Whatever impaled me pulled out suddenly, and I felt violated, empty, and it hurt really, really bad.

I'm sorry; I've been such a poor host: I forgot to introduce myself. Please forgive me; I don't know where my manners went: Mother and Kim would both be upset with me. My official name is Ailuropoda melanoleuca macropus rufus, but, for obvious reasons, Kim calls me by my short name:

Pandaroo. I like it, and I like her. No, that's not entirely correct: I love Kim, and Kim loves me, too. I know it; I can feel it.

I know it sounds silly to introduce one's self, especially after you've been impaled, but I had to think about something else, or the pain would blind me. The pain was more than just a bit unnerving.

IT HURTS!!

But, over the pain, I can feel Kim: she's scared, and her hands and feet are locked, somehow.

--

"Love at first sight is hardly the sort of thing that happens all the time, Walter. My attitude is different than yours. You always follow your impulse. And you have good impulses, I'm sure, by and large. You're confident, and that's a requirement in your life. But it's not the kind of mind-set I'm used to. I doubt there's any sort of future for us."

He slid closer to her and then said, "Change me."

He spoke with such conviction and such certainty that Kim actually felt an unusual sensation…her cheeks were burning.

Walter noticed the flush in an instant and then said, using precisely the right tone, "I didn't read your mind just now: I hazarded a guess. All you did, just now, was confirm my assumption."

And he looked at her with such challenge in his eyes that he took her hand and squeezed it firmly…and his lips touch hers and then it happened…

Their braces locked, and they now found themselves in a sitch that they couldn't solve.

Unable to really talk, both knew what they had to do. They carefully got up and walked, lip-locked, back down the peak. Kim kept me in her right hand. I was the only real security that she had. She wasn't going to abandon me in her hour of need and I wasn't going to abandon her.

They made it all the way to the park without being seen and, as luck would have it, they came upon a lone familiar person swinging by himself on playground with his naked mole rat buddy. Seeing Kim and Walter in this position was rather embarrassing for him, but he quickly understood their predicament and placed a well-timed call to his mother. Ron accompanied them all the way to the orthodontist who, eventually, freed the lip-locked pair.

Ron's mother dropped Walter off at his home. Walter never said another word to Kim after that day for the time his family remained in Middleton. It was a trauma that would take almost five years to get over. For Kim it was a secret and embarrassment that she would keep buried, never talk about or write about in her journal.

Ron, on the other hand, was an unknown factor, and yet Kim trusted him, implicitly. As always the gentleman, he had his mother drive them back to the park, gathered up Kim's picnic basket, and had her home before dinner.

Walking Kim to the door he smiled. "Don't worry KP. I've sworn Mom to secrecy, and I'll never tell."

"I know, Ron. You're the best friend a girl could ever have." She turned and gave him the largest hug he ever had received from her. "Thanks for everything."

He blushed and slowly walked back to the car. He no longer felt alone like at the park. She had really acknowledged his existence as a friend; that made his heart feel good.

As Kimberly Ann Possible entered her home that night something imprinted on her heart. Ron Stoppable would always be there watching her back…anytime, anywhere.

She took me upstairs and placed me on my usual spot on her bed. "Thanks Pandaroo for being with me today. You're always there for me, just like Ron." And I would be, too, as long as she needed me.

**--**

**JAKT**

Kim and Ron were finishing up their date at the movie when she received three disturbing phone calls starting at 9:32pm. They came in one right after the other.

The first call was from her Mom and Dad asking if she had seen or heard from the twins. They had called several of Jim and Tim's friends but no one had seen them since early morning. Anne and James were both worried and waived Kim's curfew so she could find them. "Stay out as late as you need to Kimmie-cub. We want you and the boys both home safe."

"Will do, Daddy."

Kim immediately decided to check with Wade and see if he could track the twins through his satellite access but when she beeped him on the Kimmunicator he didn't answer. "Now that's curious. Wade's always there!" Kim was starting to get concerned when seconds later Wade's Mom called back and said she hadn't seen him for several hours. She wondered if Kim knew where he was.

"Sorry Mrs. Load. I don't know where Wade is. Ron and I will find him though." What would get Wade out of his room on a night like this?

But it was the last call that shocked Kim the most. The concerned parents literally begged her to look for their daughter. They hadn't seen her in several hours either and it was not like her to not touch base with them. She had even missed dinner and there were no calls or messages to say why. Kim promised them that she would look into it immediately. "This certainly isn't like her," thought Kim.

Ron looked perplex. Four missing persons. "KP, any idea what's going on?"

"Not yet Ron. But I'm sure we'll figure it out." Kim still had some self doubts but her confidence and belief in herself was returning thanks to Ron's help and love for her. They would be able to do this together and heaven help the bad guys if they were involved.

**--**

**The Darkness Within – GWA**

Just as they were approaching the door to the control room, a panel above them slid open. Monkey Fist dropped in front of them, appearing as casual as if he was buying a loaf of bread. "Well Kim Possible, it seems you and your little band are making your move. I have to admit, I have been impressed with your progress."

Kim snapped into a defensive posture, ready for action. "Monkey Fist, I'm surprised you haven't set off the alarms yet. You seriously think you can take us all on?"

Monkey Fist just grinned, Standing beside the wall. "Oh no, I don't think that. As much as I believe my abilities to be superior, even I know the odds would be in your favour. However, I do think I am a match for young Stoppable, and he will be staying to fight while you head for the control room."

Shego just snickered. "And what makes you think we won't just take you out now and head there anyways. I figure that's only about two minutes tops in my books."

Monkey Fist just shook his head. "Oh, but that two minutes might make all the difference. You see... plans have changed."

The groups shared glances, before Kim got the meaning. "He's bumped up the time table. We have to get in there now!"

"But what about banana breath?"

"I've got this one KP."

The group turned to look at him, half stunned, the other half expecting it. Kim moved to him, touching his cheek lightly. "Ron, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do KP. Now get going. I'll be right behind you."

The group nodded, and pushed on down the hall, Monkey Fist just smiling the entire time. Kim took one last moment, kissing Ron lightly on the lips. "Be careful Ron."

Ron just smiled. "Don't worry about me KP, I'll see you shortly."

Kim gave him one last look as she took off with the rest of the group, who had decided to abaondon stealth in favour of speed. When they had disappeared from sight, Ron turned to look at Monkey Fist. "All right Monkey Breath, what do you want with me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Monkey Fist started pacing, and Ron kept step with him. "You are nothing but a pretender to the power, and I want it all. I plan to get that power, however I can."

Ron circled his hairy foe, watching for sudden movement. "You know Monty, my mystical monkey power helped me get free of Bortel's control, it should be able to do the same for you.

Monkey Fist started laughing madly, and Ron froze at it. "You fool, I am free of it. I have been for some time. Why do you think I didn't set off the alarm? I wanted us to have a nice little chat before I finished you off for good. Of course, your little girlfriend should be walking into Bortel's trap any moment now."

"Trap?" Ron paled, trying to glance down the hallway where Kim and the rest went.

Monkey Fist just laughed again. "Of course. Who do you think told Bortel you were free of his control, and that you had somehow managed to free your precious Kim Possible. I'd say right now, she's recieving quite a warm welcome."

**--**

**The Ronless Factor – Backroads/Zaratan**

"I spoke with your parents today."

Bonnie groaned deeply, putting her fork down. "So how much trouble am I in, and do they still plan to send me off to the funny farm?"

Andrea just frowned. "Bonnie, your parents are not planning to send you to a 'funny farm'. They love you, and they're concerned for you. Plus, I think they believe you now." Andrea smirked briefly. "Since I'm assuming Ron was with you two all day, I'd say you have at least one other ghost living at your house right now."

Bonnie was smirking brightly now. "That would be Michaela. She's such a sweet little girl, playing with my sisters all night last night."

Kim choked a bit on the bite she was taking as Ron's laugh rang through the room. "Bonnie, do you have anouther ghost haunting your sisters?"

Bonnie was trying to keep from breaking out laughing. "Oh come on Kim, I wouldn't call it haunting. I'd call it... involuntary invisible playtime."

Even Kim couldn't help laughing at that description.

The laughter was cut short though when there was a strangled gasp beside her. Andrea's fork hit the floor loudly as Kim's mother jumped to her feet. "Mom, are you all right?" That was when Kim saw the device on her wrist flashing like crazy. "Mom?"

"Oh God..." Andrea kept backing away, a look of desperate fear clearly etched on the older woman's features.

The Kimmunicator beeped, and Kim hit the button without ever taking her eyes off her mother. "Wade, sitch me."

"Kim, your mother's signal has changed, just like at the hospital. Is she..."

"I don't know yet Wade, give me a second." Kim put the Kimmunicator on the table and rose to meet her mother. Andrea backed away from the touch, trying to keep away from her daughter. "Mom, what is it? What happened?"

Andrea shook her head, closing her eyes. When she opened them, tears freely flowed down her cheeks. "Oh Kimmie... that Drakken... he sent a new signal."

"What is it Mom, tell me."

Andrea's arms crossed over her chest, holding herself tight. "Kimmie... he just... he wants me to kill you."

**--**

**Trial of the Hearts - Team WhiteCap**

Kim slipped along the wall until they were under the window. She raised her arm and fired the small grapple into the wall above the window. Ron came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as she activated the motor to pull them up. Their eye grew wide when the section of wall the grapple was in pulled loose. It fell open and dumped several small bags out. The bags hit them and exploded in showers of white.

Kim looked over at Ron. He did the same to her. They were covered head to foot in a white powder. Ron licked at his hand.

"Flour?"

Two voices burst into laughter above them.

"Oh, this is _rich_. I have heard of flamingoats and pandaroos, but a pandaKimmie and pandaRonnie is _perfect_. SMILE!"

Kim and Ron looked up to see Shego leaning out of the window above them, high-tech digital camera in her hand.

_Click Click_

The flash fired twice as Shego took two quick pictures.

A odd feeling came over the two teens as they stood there.

Drakken stuck his head out.

"Ohhh. By the way, we added a little something _extra_ to the flour. We thought a little itching powder would make things interesting."

Kim's eyes grew wide as the itching grew.

"Oh, man! It's down my neck and in my …," groaned Ron.

"Don't say it, Ron!" Kim growled. The fine powder had found its way down her shirt and started to venture lower..

Drakken stared down at the duo.

"All through our trials by Global Justice we were thinking of ways to have our revenge. We'll leave you now. I'm sure that you'll have _other_ things to do after we're gone. You think you're all that! Well, your trials have just _begun_."

Kim tried to load another charge into her grapple gun but the itching all over was too great. Ron was already twisting and turning, attempting to scratch where he itched. He made one move to scratch somewhere private when he noticed Kim staring at him.

Kim just shrugged.

"Scratch where it itches, Ron. I plan to."

Kim hit the button on the Kimmunitcator while putting her own advice into action.

"Wade, get us a ride and make it yesterday. We need a way to get a shower and some clean clothes."

**--**

"And the winner is... **The Ronless Factor – Backroads/Zaratan."**

Jason freezes, looking up, with a touch of shock on his face. Glancing back at his date Emily 'Backroads', he quickly makes his way over to her, offering her his hand. When she takes it, he presses his lips to th back of her hand and then helps her to stand. Then, walking arm in arm, they approach the podium.

Jason smiles back over the crowd, his arm moving to around her waist, as he leans in to speak into the microphone. "We just want to thank everyone for this award. When this award was first proposed, I honestly never even thought we would qualify for this one. When the first votes came in for The Ronless Factor, I even asked others whether the story should qualify under the category or not. So to actually win this category is amazing to us."

Jason smiled over at Emily, his smile genuine. "It was all the work of this lovely lady here beside me that made this story possible. Without her creativity, and the way she inspired me, none of this would have been possible.

"Now," Jason pulled back from the podium as a couple of stage hands wheeled out the golf cart. "my date and I are gonna ride off into the sunset together. Thank you all, farewell, and goodbye!"

Jason turned the key to the golf cart as they both settled into the seats. The second the engine turned over, it shot forward at an extreme rate of speed right down the left side of the room, throwing Jason and Emily out and over the top in a full 720 flip. Both landed full on their backs.

The cart shot across the room, knocking over tables and chairs without seeming to catch anyone directly. One person wasn't so lucky though.

Motor Ed looked up with wide eyes as the cart bore down on him with no time to react other than to say "seriouslllllllyyyyyyyyyyy". The cart scooped him up, the robotic arms grabbing him quickly before flying through the door, Motor Ed's scream the only thing to be heard as the rest of the room falls silent.

Triaxx looked down at his co-host and his date as they lay groaning on the stage. "How's the back?" Jason raised his thumb in the air for a second before his hand promptly fell back to the stage floor. Moving to the podium, Triaxx put a smile on his face. "Well, while Jason and his date recover, please welcome Evanescence with My Immortal."

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

* * *

Well folks, updates aren't working right now, and readership is down by 85 percent. So, the last 4 awards and the conclusion will happen tomorrow, provided upates are working properly. Stay tuned, and here's a recap for all of you.

**Best Original Character Name - Deidre "Dee" Lusional - Match Ado About Nothing – MrDrP**

**Best Original Character - Grimm Probable – All Things Probable Series – Slyrr**

**Best Minor Character – Tara – Mating Games – Campy**

**Best Villain – Zorpox – Taming a Slave – Johnrie18**

**Best Songfic – Over You - Zaratan**

**Best AU – Honor Bound – StarvingLunatic**

**Best Crossover/Fusion – Possibles Of The Caribbean – Twila Starla**

**Best Alternative Pairing – Ron/Bonnie – The Pathetic Tale of Bonnie Rockwaller – Blackbird **

**Best Kigo – Best Enemies: Redux - King in Yellow**

**Best K/R – Tunnel Vision – CaptainKodak1**

**Best Comedy – Hottie's Home – spectre666**

**Best Romance – ilyiw: Christmas with my New Daddy – cpneb**

**Best Action/Adventure – Ron Stoppable, Ultimate Monkey Master – Quis Custodiet**

**Best Drama – TIE - Inside, Looking Out - Charles Gray and What She Can't Say – The Wise Duck**

**Best One-Shot – Sweet Dreams - MrDrP**

**Best Novel-Sized – Tunnel Vision – CaptainKodak1**

**Best Short Story – Legacy – JAKT**

**Best Series – All Things Probable series – Slyrr**

**Kim Possible Achievement Award - Allaine**

**Most Voted Writer – Cpneb**

**Best Writing Team – The Ronless Factor – Backroads/Zaratan**


	38. An Unexpected Turn of Events

An Unexpected Turn of Events

JA finally had a chance to change his pants after Shego had accidentally roasted his rear end during the earlier plot bunny attack and pulled Jason aside. To quote Shego, "Accidents tend to happen to FF writers who write about her from time to time."

Jason groaned softly as he led the older writer off to the side, still wincing as he tried to work the kinks out of his back. "What's up?"

JA looked on the host with some concern. "How's the back? That didn't look like too much fun."

Jason just waved off the concern. "No big, I've actually had it pretty easy this year. Emily's doing good as well, she's just getting checked over now."

JA nodded, relieved. "Z, this is just to confirm that after winning a Golden Ruffie at the Fannie's, we can do whatever we want with it?"

"Yep, that's the case, JA. No restrictions, no deposits, no returns, no refunds."

"Well then..."

The quiet gossip and chatter in the auditorium was broken by the rather loud response to JA's statement. "Say what?"

All chatter stopped as people peered over curiously, wondering what could be going on that could make their host react in such a manner. After a few minutes, everyone could see Jason and JA emerge from the back, a smile on JA's face and a confused but understanding expression on Jason's.

Jason approached the stage, seeming more sure with every step he took, and by the time he approached the podium, he had a genuine smile on his face. "Folks, this is only a slight delay in the show. At JA's request, I will be issuing a statement that will affect the course of the program and the Fannie for Best Short Story in particular." Pulling out what appeared to be a hastily written note, Jason coughed and proceeded to read.

"In light of certain recent events this award really needs to go to two people who embody what the _**Best Short Story**_ category represents. The first person is **Kathleen Ellen Anne O' Connor. **The short story of her 58 years of life best represents what living is all about in the KP universe…encouraging others to keep on going when we hit snags, and holding each others hand when we are at our lowest."

"The second person is **Whitem** for his tale **Fade to White**. His story embodies everything that KP is in our world. And the series demise like Kathleen's death was premature at best. Whitem's short story covered that subject matter in more ways than one and it is a fitting tie in to the trials which have occurred over the last few weeks."

"After all, 'How we deal with death is at least as important as how we deal with life,' to quote a famous movie line."

Jason paused, carefully folding the note back up. At the conclusion of his words, JA came up to the stage with the award in hand and handed it over to the host. Placing it carefully in front of him, Jason smiled. "At the request of JA and his daughter KT, the award has been bequeathed to both parties, and will be recorded as such."

"I don't think I can put words to the selflessness that this indicates, especially as this is their first award. Please, let's have a hand for JA, KT, and the new holders of the Fannie for Best Short Story, Whitem and Kathleen Ellen Anne O' Connor."

The applause is deafening as JA returned to his seat.

Whitem was sitting at the table Table of Power with a drink in his hand. A double to be exact, but he only had taken a small sip. When he saw JA and Jason step up to the podium, he sat up a little straighter, wondering what was going on. When he heard the announcement, his jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"What…" Was all he could say, and then applause erupted from everywhere, and folks began to pat him on the back and shake his hand.

He looked at Liz, who was sitting at his side beaming, with a look that said 'What should I do?'

"Go up there, silly." She said and gave him a slight push.

Whitem walked up to the stage and over to the podium where Jason and JA stood. Jason handed whitem the statue, and he reluctantly took it. Jason then offered the podium to whitem, who shook his head, but Jason insisted that he say something.

Whitem stepped up to the podium with a nervous look. He adjusted the microphone, and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, everyone… I… I really don't know what to say. To be the recipient of such a selfless act like this has… left me literally speechless. I am honored, very honored, to receive this award from JA and KT. But I… I can't accept it." He placed the statue down on the podium, and a collective gasp came from the audience.

"True, this award has been given to both Kathleen and me, but I feel that there is one other who truly must hold possession of this award. He is not here tonight, but I wish to offer this award to Tony, also known as mkusenagi2. What he has… gone through… is something no one should have to bear. I only hope that this award can give him just a little light at the end of the tunnel that he currently faces. To lose someone that you Love is hard."

Whitem picks up the statue one more time, and holds it in one hand. He looks upwards, and says barely loud enough to be heard over the speaker system, "For you Kathleen."


	39. Best Young Writer

INTRO

Triaxx returned to the stage, patting Jason on the back. "You sure were right, the Kimmunity can really come together."

"Yes, it sure does." Jason smiled over at Whitem, who was still standing by his side. "And since one of our presenters for the next award is already up here, maybe he could introduce his co-presenters."

Wearing a black suit with red cummerbund and bow tie, whitem stepped over to the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is whitem, and I'm sure you don't need me to, but I would like to introduce one of the foremost writers of Kim Possible fan-fiction, Captainkodak1. The lovely lady that is accompanying The Good Captain is another accomplished writer, Widowshark. We are here to present the award for Best Young Author. Come on up Cap, Widowshark."

CaptainKodak1 stood and extended his arm to Widowshark, who took his arm as they made their way to the podium. Widowsharks green gown glittered in the light of the stage as she stood with Captainkodak1 in a classic black tux. Her bright youth was in contrast to the Captains slightly graying hair.

Whitem stepped up to the microphone and spoke with a smile. "Captain, I must say that I think you have a better chance of surviving without bodily harm this year." He then turned back to the podium, readjusted the microphone, and continued to speak.

"This is the first year that this award is to be given, and we are honored to present it. This award is given to the best author that is less than 19 years of age."

The Captain stepped up to the microphone. "The nominees are…" He then looked at Widowshark who raised a folded piece of paper and stepped up to the podium.

**--**

**Ace Ian Combat**

Green eyes shimmered as they stared lovingly into a pair of chocolate brown eyes that crested round, simple freckles. The boy had a contented half-grin playing across his face as he watched his date take a small bite and moan appreciatively at the succulent taste of the rich, chocolate cake he had prepared. Ron's smile expanded as Kim sighed with satisfaction.

"So what do you think K.P.?" Ron asked, adding false worry into his voice. Kim eyed him shrewdly as she wiped her mouth with a linen napkin.

"Well, Ron, I don't quite know what to say. Except where did you learn to cook like that?" praised Kim, sipping some of the grape juice Ron had provided. Ron only smirked playfully at her, his gaze hard to interpret.

"A master, K.P., never reveals his secrets," Ron boasted, wagging his eyebrows at her. Kim stifled a humor-filled giggle, her olive green eyes sparkling and dancing in excitement.

"Really? I think I can change your mind," shot back Kim, scooting closer to Ron in his black tux. Ron had wanted to do something special tonight for their three blissful months of dating. Their original date this week had been canceled due to a mission to Belize involving some mutated fish just off the coast.

"Mmmmm. Booyah," replied Ron, leaning in for a kiss from his beloved girlfriend. Kim, too, inclined her head forward and...

Beep beep de deep!

Foreheads knocked. Both hastily apologized as Kim rummaged around in her bag, rubbing her forehead with her other hand. Ron was kneading the back of his neck awkwardly, a grimace almost making its way onto his face. Kim finally managed to locate the Kimmunicator, and tugged it out with an exasperated sigh.

"Wade!" Kim hissed as she punched the answer button, utterly deflated, the moment of romance having fled before them.

**--**

**Akinyi**

Ron held his breath. Okay, so maybe she _didn't_ remember. Then a rather embarrassing memory crossed his mind; one involving tea, Kim, Pandaroo, and a frilly pink dress (which wasn't for Kim, either). "Uh, yeah. Don't you remember our tea party that's today Kimmie-cub?"

"Self destruct in 30 seconds…"

"Tea party!" Kimmie gave a delighted cry, clapping her tiny hands together. "What are we sittin' here for? We gotsta go!" She suddenly jumped up and latched her hand onto one of Ron's fingers. With a sharp tug, Kimmie began to drag him towards the door, singing, "Party, party, party!" the whole time.

Once they reached the exit, Ron reached out to open the latch on the door. A small tug on his shirt caused him to pause.

"I wanna do it!" Little Kim's high-pitched voice squeaked and was followed by the most adorable puppy-dog pout to ever bless the face of the earth.

"Self destruct 20 seconds…"

Ron was torn. Blown to bits. Puppy-dog pout. Blown to bits. Puppy-dog pout. Blown to bits… that didn't sound too comfortable. On the other hand, that darned pout was inhumanly cute!

"Oh, alright. But you've got to be fast; you don't want to keep Pandaroo waiting."

The plan seemed great at first glance. Escape in time, and make Kimmie happy. The only problem? Little Kimmie was about two feet too short to reach the door hinge.

**--**

**Beeftony**

Now it was time for lunch. Ron held his head up high as the sea of freshmen parted before them. Kim had locked arms with him, and together they strode out to the ultimate in high school dining.

"We finally get to sit at the senior table," Ron said dreamily as they entered the cafeteria. "This is the best day ever…."

"Uh, Ron…" Kim said uneasily.

"What?"

Kim just pointed.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE, LISTEN UP!"

"This is the worst day ever," Ron said as he hung his head dejectedly. He had followed Kim's line of sight to where the senior table used to be. In its place was caution tape and an empty space of tile.

"Now I hate to say this," Mr. Barkin continued, "But due to the medical expenses incurred by the new regulation that provides free insurance to all first year teachers, we've cancelled the senior lunch budget."

"What?" Ron panicked. "But that means we're back to…." He and Kim looked over to the cafeteria lady, who smiled wickedly as she dumped a barrel full of mystery meat. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"STOPPABLE! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Barkin roared.

"But that's not fair!" the blonde declared.

"Life's not fair, Stoppable," Barkin replied with his eyes closed and hands behind his back as he said what to him were words of infinite wisdom. "Adversity is what prepares us."

"For what?" Ron asked.

"More adversity."

"Aw man…."

"DEAL WITH IT, STOPPABLE!" Barkin thundered before stomping off.

"This tanks," Ron pouted as Kim rejoined him.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, tanks," Rufus squeaked in agreement.

Kim giggled and placed her arm around Ron. "Come on, you guys. It's so not the drama."

Ron grumbled something in response, but before Kim could ask him to repeat it….

"Hey, you two!"

Possible smiled. "Monique!" The redhead detached herself from Ron and rushed forward to meet her best female friend. "How've you been?"

"Girl, you just saw me last week," the dark-skinned beauty pointed out. "Cease with the drama."

Kim laughed and released her. "Sorry, it's just you're the first friendly face I've seen all day."

"What about me?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I think you and I are a bit more than 'friends.'" Kim replied saucily as she pressed up against his side and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Monique smiled. "C'mon, let's go sit down," Possible suggested.

After finding a table worthy to replace the senior table, and after shooing away a group of freshmen from said table, the newly reunited group sat down.

"So how's your day been?" Monique inquired.

"Mr. Barkin's still out to get me," Ron muttered as he glared at the lunch tray left behind by the table's previous occupants. "And now the senior table's gone. There's only one thing that could possibly make this day worse."

"Well, if it isn't the mod squad!" a familiar, bitchy voice cried out.

"Okay, _now_ nothing could make it worse," Ron lamented as he buried his face in his hands.

Bonnie Rockwaller, self-proclaimed leader of the popular kids, sauntered up to the table with a wicked smirk on her face. "So, K, still dating the froob here?"

Kim bristled. There was something about that girl, something so incredibly irritating, that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up whenever she was near her. They had been high school rivals ever since Kim had performed a routine that Bonnie had specifically designed to be impossible. But nothing was impossible for Kim Possible. That fact apparently drove Bonnie crazy.

"His _name_ is _Ron_," Possible growled through clenched teeth.

"Whatever," Bonnie retorted flippantly, causing the tension inside Kim to rise to mountainous peaks. She was on the verge of exploding with anger.

"Hush, Bon-Bon," Monique snapped, using the nickname that the cheerleader so hated for extra emphasis. "This school's had enough of your holier-than-thou shtick. It's getting old."

Bonnie scoffed and replied, "I wouldn't be talking about 'old' if I were wearing that grandmother's outfit."

Monique gasped indignantly. "Hey, this look is coming back!"

"Riiiiiiight."

"Girl, you are ASKIN' for a beat-down!" Monique snarled as she clenched her hands into fists. She tried to stand up to drive her threat home, but Kim stopped her.

"She's not worth it, Mon," Kim reasoned.

Bonnie smirked. "You know what? Neither are you. Later, K." She turned on her heels and strode away, chin held high. Kim simmered with anger.

"I hate her _so much_," she growled. "Why won't she just get a clue?"

"I offered to give her a little smack down," Mon reminded her.

Kim sighed. "That wouldn't solve anything, though. She's just high school evil."

"Whereas people like Drakken and Shego are hardcore evil," Monique offered.

Possible nodded. "Still, I think the most evil villain we've come across is Monkey Fist."

"Oh, as if this day wasn't bad enough already!" Ron whined. "Now you've gotta bring up monkeys!"

"Why are you so afraid of them anyway?" Monique inquired.

"Mon, you know the Wannaweep story," Kim reminded her.

"Yeah, but I don't get why you're _still_ so caught up in it," the ebony girl replied, turning back to Ron. "I remember seein' you and that little monkey ninja that wore Kim's green dress. You had a great time! And what about Frederick?"

"Spending a year alone on a space station caused him to go insane," Ron muttered grimly, looking away. "Ever been bit by a crazy monkey?"

Monique shook her head. "Okay, but that's just one monkey out of thousands. There's no way you're still afraid."

"I'm not," Stoppable conceded. "But what that man has done to himself is just SICK AND WRONG!" The extreme volume of that last statement caused all the freshmen to turn their heads. Everyone else, having grown accustomed to Ron Stoppable's outbursts, didn't even send a glance his way.

"I'll give you that," Monique replied. "But you have seriously got to stop freakin' out about this! It's getting older than the mystery meat!"

"_Nothing_ is older than the mystery meat," Ron insisted.

"He's got you there," Kim chimed in.

Monique gripped the sides of her head. "Rrrrgh, fine! Just quit complainin' about it in front of me! I'm sick of hearing it!"

"Done," Ron agreed.

The next few moments were filled with awkward silence. Ron took this time to study the mystery meat that had been sitting in front of him. It seemed like the same old concoction, but there was something different about it. He picked up a fork and stirred the seemingly extraterrestrial substance, hoping to discover what was different about it.

His answer came when bubbles started to form on the surface of the gravy. "Huh. Weird…" he commented. It never bubbled before….

"BOOM!" Suddenly the tray in front of him erupted like a volcano, sending chunks of gravy and meat flying around the cafeteria. His table was hit with the brunt of it, and Kim and Monique both covered their faces with their arms in a desperate attempt to shield themselves. Ron, however, just sat there stoically and let himself be covered in the substance.

"Perfect," he deadpanned as gravy continued to drip from the ceiling and land on his head. "Just perfect."

**--**

**KT**

_RON WOKE UP_ and fervently wished he hadn't.

Groggily, he kept moving, trying position after position, adjusted by tiny increments, in search of comfort. Each time he almost succeeded, but then a wave of throbbing pain in his head or rolling nausea in his stomach would jab him with a sharpened stick. The pain reminded him that there was no rest for the wicked. It also reminded him that the righteous, like Kim, didn't need any.

He realized that this was all so true, as his stomach sent an emphatic exclamation point to his brain: he was out of the bed before the pain of moving his head and stomach around could register, and spent several long horrible minutes on his knees in the bathroom puking a part of his guts out.

After a number of long and sometimes painful moments, Ron moved on trembling legs to the sink. He splashed water into his mouth and onto his face, squinting blearily at the ghastly haggard reflection presented him by the mirror. "Where the heck have you been?"

His reflection didn't seem to know and didn't care either.

A thunderous banging noise suddenly commenced, and the act of cringing brought on such a peal of pain that Ron felt certain he was going to fall down where he stood and die. Of course dying in his Captain Constellation "Rockets are Go!" pajamas wouldn't be too bad. It would certainly be something everyone would talk about for years to come.

However, the soft knock on his bedroom door, didn't kill him and it turned out to be an unexpected Kimberly Anne Possible.

She came in, entering in blessed silence, smiling at him with her customary indecipherably calm exterior, but he was certain she was scrutinizing him carefully, and it made his head and stomach ache that much more.

She opened up his medicine cabinet and took out a box of sodium bicarbonate, mixing two teaspoonfuls of it into a glass of water and then she raised an eyebrow handing it too him.

"Thank Yahweh," said Ron, his voice grating in his throat like powdered glass. Greedily he gulped down part of the foul flavored mixture, hoping for any relief it would bring. He tried to smile but found he couldn't so he spoke instead. "It's Dr. Possible and she makes house calls."

**--**

**Twila Starla**

A blurry, black and white mug shot took over screen. The woman, from what Kim could tell, was pale, peachy skinned, with a thin but well built frame, long red hair, and doey but nice eyes. It was apparent that the picture was a couple years old, she looked about eighteen there.  
Something made Kim feel sick about it, and she couldn't quite place why. The woman seemed... familiar in some way, like a face you see in an old dream from your childhood.  
Too busy with own thoughts, the young redhead failed to see her parents' nervous, frightened even, expressions at the story that was unfolding before them. Anne looked up at her husband with wide eyes, like crystal pools of worry.  
"James..." she breathed with shock.  
"I know," he whispered, "after they leave, okay?"  
Anne nodded in response, but couldn't shake off that general feeling of fear.  
"Everything alright, Mrs. Possible?" Monique asked, suddenly distracted from her breakfast by the strange behavior of her best friend's parents.  
Anne tried her best to put on a comforting smile. "Everything's fine, Monique, just some family business, nothing to worry about," she said softly as James nodded, smiling as he put an arm around his wife's shoulder. He looked over at the watch on his wrist as he did so.  
"Oh, what you look at that! Gotta get to work! Testing some new rocket fuel today!" he exclaimed suddenly. Mrs. Possible stood so he could get up from the table and nodded.  
"I'm gonna have to get going too, two operations before noon today. Don't want to be late!"  
James stood up and put his arm on her shoulder as the left the kitchen together. "I can give you a ride to work in you want, honey!"  
Anne smiled, a little over obviously, "that's be great, James!"  
And with that, they were gone.  
Monique watched with a perplexed expression, unsure what to make of the Possibles and their... bizarre actions, more bizarre then usual anyway. She turned to Kim, who was still transfixed on the news report.  
"I know I've seen that face before..." Kim mumbled, her apple finished, she had tossed the core in the garbage and now had her index finger between her lips, halfway biting it as she stretched her mind for answers.  
"Hey, Kim, did you just see your parents? They were acting a 10.9 on the freaky scale," her friend asked, standing behind her as she did so.  
Kim shook her head. "Hmm- uh, what?" she spoke as though awakening from a dream. "Uh, no Monique, I didn't notice."  
Her best friend twisted her mouth around and raised an eyebrow. Had everyone in this family lost it this morning? She sighed exasperatedly and walked off, mumbling something about getting dressed. Kim nodded back and said she'd get ready in a minute, then bumped up the volume on the TV as the last of the report reeled in.  
"...sighting of this young woman are to be reported to the authorities immediately-" Tricia stopped and pressed down on her earpiece, listening carefully to it, a look of focus in her eyes. After a minute of almost inaudible 'uh huhs' and small nods, she turned back to the camera with the usual fervor.  
"An update from the mayor of Go City has just come in. According to his report, Team Go has been alerted of the escapee and is searching for her as we speak,"  
"This is Tricia Lapowski reporting." Upon hearing those words, Kim reached over and hit the power button of the television, smiling softly. Ever since she'd first met them a year ago, Team Go had really become a great assistance in keeping some of the villains out of her hair. Sure, they were pretty bumbling at times, but for the most part, they were efficient in handling bad guys like Aviarius and The Mathter. Their villains. Go City was safer for it too, and it wasn't past her to lend a helping hand to them.  
She imagined Hego had jumped at the opportunity to finding this girl. Ever since the Electronique deal, things had gotten pretty quiet in Go City. Team Go didn't have many good foes left after that, none that weren't still locked up. This would at least give them a little bit of excitement.  
That gives me the day off, I guess, Kim thought, praying that the Kimmunicator would stay silent for the rest of her afternoon as she ventured up to her room, barely aware of the fact her parents had just left together, deep in conversation as James started the car.  
"We knew this would happen," James said anxiously, grabbing the top of the steering wheel.  
Anne nodded. She had slid into the passenger's seat, looking down at her lap as she thought to herself.  
"What do we do?" he asked, almost rhetorically. But he knew Anne had the answer.  
Mere seconds passed before she looked up at her husband, seriousness gleaming in her eyes.  
"Start getting ready," Anne stated in a whisper. "We can't hide this much longer, James. If... she's free, it won't be long before she starts picking up where she left off, and Kim will get involved, whether we want it or not. All we can do..." she heavily sighed, "is stay up to date and start prepping Kim and Ron."  
James seemed both shocked and disappointed. The redheaded woman sighed again and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, James, but we can't live a lie anymore."

**--**

Whitem stepped to the mike. "And the winner is **Akinyi**!"

Applause and cheers broke out amongst the audience as the lights focused on a startled teen. With encouraging nods and smiles from those sitting near her, Akinyi stood and headed towards the stage.

Finally realizing she wasn't dreaming, a broad smile spread across her face as she stepped up next to Whitem and Captain Kodak. But before they even had a chance to hand her the Award, she had already snatched it.

"Um, yeah, I'd like to thank me cuz I'm, like, the greatest ever." Akinyi grinned wickedly while Captain and Whitem (along with the rest of the audience) exchanged baffled glances.

"Well, I guess that's it then!" Akinyi gave a high-pitched giggle and moved to exit the stage.

"Hey!"

Akinyi and the rest of audience froze and stared at the side of the stage in bewildered awe as a second, much angrier, Akinyi stormed onto the stage and cut off the first Akinyi's path.

"What's going on here?" Jason demanded, not sure which teen to address.

The furious Akinyi pointed accusingly at her look alike. "This poser tried to lock me up in a closet!"

The first Akinyi hugged her Award tight to her, wide-eyed. "I would never do such a thing! Jason, she's obviously the imposter."

"What?! That's absurd!" The second Akinyi took a step forward, only to get thumped on the head with the Ruffie. "Ow!"

"Ladies, please! We've almost made it through the entire Ceremony! Now is not the time for violence!" Jason pleaded desperately.

The second Akinyi, nursing her aching head, sighed gruffly. "You're right. We'll just let GJ settle this – OW!" First Akinyi had knocked her look alike over the head again.

"Oh, that is _it_!" Second Akinyi growled, lunging forward. First Akinyi gave a startled 'Eep!' as she found herself being chased across the stage. Whitem and Captain Kodak hurriedly scrambled backwards as the two identical, warring teens passed where they had been standing seconds earlier.

First Akinyi attempted to thwack her look alike again, but blinked in stunned shock when her attack was blocked. Second Akinyi twisted the Ruffie out of her aggressor's hand and tossed it over to Captain and Whitem.

"Don't loose that," she called over her shoulder as she chased the fleeing First Akinyi backstage.

"Every year…" Jason muttered to himself. "Just one, nice, non-violent year. That's all I'm asking for." A crash followed his sentence.

A second later both Akinyi's stumbled out onto the stage again. Second Akinyi dodged a kick and snagged her look alike's hair, yanking hard. It instantly morphed from brunette to bleach-blond.

"That's Camille Leon!" A young girl's voice sounded from the audience. "Quick, Dad! Where's my BE4000 Flamethrower?"

"KT, do you think poor Jason can handle anymore violence at the moment," her father, JA, reminded his daughter kindly.

"I suppose not…"

Mikey leaned over and whispered to KT when her dad wasn't listening, "There's always the after party, though," and gave her an innocent wink.

Realizing she had been busted, Camille dropped her façade. Akinyi, still holding her by her hair, led the villainess over to a group of GJ agents.

"This is, like, _so_ unfair," Camille whined as she was taken away.

Turning back towards Jason, Captain Kodak, and Whitem, Akinyi gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry 'bout that guys."

Whitem shrugged as Captain Kodak handed her the Ruffie. "The excitement does Z good." On the far side of the stage, Jason was muttering something about no one even thinking of giving him insurance ever again. "He just won't admit it."

Award in hand, Akinyi stepped up to the podium to deliver her speech.

"When I first started writing at , I never imagined even in my wildest dreams that I'd find so many remarkable people here. With Zaratan's selfless help and dedication, along with many others' here tonight, we have truly become a unique community of friends who care for and look out for one another. I am honored to be able to be a part of this wonderful KP family.

"Mikey, 'neb, Ran, ja and kt, PRT, Sir Sebastian, Twila Starla, Ghostwhiter, CMY, and so many others have made this past year so much more lively and fun for me. I can never thank you guys enough.

"Every young author who made it to the First Round, and even many who didn't: you all deserve this Award as much as me. But, if it's okay with Zaratan, I'd especially like to share this Ruffie with a certain eleven-year-old who has taught us all time and time again that there's still so much joy and happiness left to be found in life: KT!"

Tears flowed from kt's eyes. Tears of joy mixed with sadness.

"Why are you crying," Cpneb asked. He was almost afraid to press further.

"Cause I couldn't have done this without your belief in me," kt said as she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug that he and she never wanted to end.

"You better go up and accept your award now dear darling daughter." There was a Ronster style grin on ja's face that put Ron's famous grin to shame.

KT got her composure and took a few long strides up to the podium. She stopped a few paces away from Cap and Whitem.

"Angels walk in…," she grinned. "Where fools fear to tread," replied Whitem.

As always she had a sign/countersign ready to make sure a sitch was safe. You never knew when there would be too many bunnies or other thing waiting for you. Of course she confidently had her BE4000 within hands reach just in case.

The audience cheered as a startled KT joined Akinyi on the stage. Akinyi handed the Award to KT and made room for her at the podium.

"Your turn," she told her younger friend, beaming.

Smiling, she grabbed onto the podium with both hands and squeezed with a ferocity that would have reduced it to splinters if she had the strength.

I'm up here with mixed feelings and I'm deeply grateful for the opportunity to be able to write thanks to your encouragement. Seven months ago I couldn't have said that.

I'm greatly honored for being chosen by the readers, writers and reviewers of Fan Fiction for selecting me to the second round, to Akinyi for sharing this with me when she deserves it, and to have worked with a group of such diverse people as you.

Oh, before I forget. If CaptainKodak1 loses "Best Writer" again, we'll all have to give him a lifetime Fannie award for all he has written for us to read. He's at 108 plus stories now.

My heartfelt thanks go out to Cpneb and Star-Eva01 my betas. Couldn't do this without you guys. And thanks Whitem for inspiration and showing what our writing craft is all about. King in Yellow. What can I say? Realistic sitches turned into stories. No one can do it better.

My brother says that sometimes winners are often laughed at when they get up and accept an award by thanking those who helped us along the way. People like us, when we work on a story as we do, discover that there are people, real people out there who are giving that artistic part of themselves that goes beyond anything imaginable. Their works are works from the heart, and if done with care and concern for the readers those stories live forever in the hearts of all who embrace them. Unfortunately we can't all be up here. For many we never hear of you unless someone reads your works and tells us about it. So it's tough to make it this far.

The Fannie Awards are a symbol, I think. And they are given for appreciation from those people who we never see. They are a part of our life because they read, write or review. We are a part of an artistic family.

There are a lot of young writers on this Site. And most of us attend school everyday trying to cope with the pressures of the classroom and our peers. A few of us are lucky to have a chance to work with writing on top of all that drama. To virtually see those of you out there who strive for excellence in doing so…none of you have ever lost. I am proud to share this with you, and I thank you.

Anyway, even if you don't win, you're still good.

**BOOYAH!!"**

The glint in kt's eyes said everything to her Dad, Cpneb and Star all proudly smiling back at her from Cpneb's table of power.

Smiling, the two young authors exited the stage.

Jason and Triaxx returned to the stage, shaking their heads. "You know, I think if we gave everybody time, there would be a lot more award sharing."

Triaxx looked over the audience, his eyes meeting those especially that have won awards. "Yes... and I'm still waiting for someone to share one with me. You know... hint hint..."

Jason pulled the microphone away from Triaxx quickly. "Well, while my co-host starts begging for Fannies, please welcome Shania Twain and You're Still The One."

"It's not begging," Triaxx crossed his arms over his chest. "it's strongly hinting. There is a difference."

_(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt_ _love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love.) _ _Looks like we made it_ _Look how far we've come, my baby_ _We mighta took the long way_ _We knew we'd get there someday _ _They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_ _But just look at us holding on_ _We're still together still going strong _ _(You're still the one)_ _You're still the one I run to_ _The one that I belong to_ _You're still the one I want for life_ _(You're still the one)_ _You're still the one that I love_ _The only one I dream of_ _You're still the one I kiss good night _ _Ain't nothin' better_ _We beat the odds together_ _I'm glad we didn't listen_ _Look at what we would be missin' _ _They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_ _But just look at us holding on_ _We're still together still going strong _ _(You're still the one)_ _You're still the one I run to_ _The one that I belong to_ _You're still the one I want for life_ _(You're still the one)_ _You're still the one that I love_ _The only one I dream of_ _You're still the one I kiss good night _ _(You're still the one)_ _You're still the one I run to_ _The one that I belong to_ _You're still the one I want for life_ _(You're still the one)_ _You're still the one that I love_ _The only one I dream of_ _You're still the one I kiss good night _ _Looks like we made it_ _Look how far we've come, my baby_


	40. Best New Writer

Jason strode back onto the stage. "Well folks, we are down to just three awards left, but they are quite possibly the biggest ones left."

Triaxx was right beside him, nodding quickly in response. "Not that the others aren't important at all, it's just that these last three are the hardest to win out of all the awards. The Best Author, the Best Story, those say a lot about a writer."

"And don't forget Best New Writer. That's an award you only EVER have one shot at. It's the jumping off point for many writers. In fact, of the three finalists for this award last year, two are still up for Best Writer, while the third is up for Best Story."

"And so, I am pleased to announce, presenting the award for Best New Writer, TexasDad."

Smiling at the audience, TexasDad strolled confidently across the stage, taking up station at the podium alone.

"A word of advice to all you would be studs out there, never steal Zaratan's date at one of these events or you'll find yourself introducing an award by yourself."

"However, I'm not without an assistant. I'm Proud to introduce TexasDaughter 2019."

TexasDaughter floated across the stage to stand next to her daddy. Her eyes drifted to those of Ron's and a dreamy look crossed her face.

"Daddy, did you know I'm going to marry Ron Stoppable?"

"WHAT?"

"Ron!"

"Honest Kim, I don't know what she's talking about."

Kim, Mr. Dr. P. and TexasDad all looked less than pleased.

As if on cue, Mr. Dr. P. and TD asked, "Well, Ronald, are you trifling with my daughter's affection?"

For once, Ron beat Kim to the jinx, earning an icy stare from all present.

TD reached into his suit jacket.

"Daddy, you aren't going to shoot Ron, are you?"

From off stage Jason wailed, "Oh my god, he's got a gun! You can't bring a gun to the Fannies!"

"I beg to differ Z, just look at Cody and Cmdr A, both are armed to the teeth, not to mention Akinyi and KT. Besides it says right here," TD removed a bit of well worn paper from his jacket, "in the Texas Constitution, Article 1, Section 1: 'All Texans must be armed at all times.'"

"Daddy, what about all Texans being loud and obnoxious?"

"That would be the amendment."

An uneasy silence engulfed the stage.

"Ah, Daddy, why is that man with Bonnie sweating?"

"Because he's lucky."

TD handed the envelope to TexasDaughter. The nominees for Best New Writer are:

--

**Cajunbear73**

"Meanwhile, Ron was wondering how things were going with Rufus and his disabling the force field around Dementor and the laser cannon. A few times he checked to see if it was down every now and then by deflecting a laser blast directly at the villain and his weapon. So far, no joy as each blast  
bounced off the shield. Finally he saw the signal he was waiting for, so after sending a deflected blast into Dementor's water closet, he placed himself 50 feet away from the cannon and held up a hand, then he pointed towards where the last blast ended up. At this, Dementor stopped firing and saw that Ron had essentially blown up his bathroom. To say the least, he was a little put out about that.

"HEY, zhat vas MEIN PRIVY!. You're going to PAY FOR ZHAT!'

"Yada yada, yada. Yeah, yeah, I'll pay for that. Put it on my tab, ok?"

"Ja, ja, ja. OK, zo vhat do YOU VANT NOW, you little...?"

"Now, now, be nice, there's a lady, with child present", admonished the keeper of the G-rating of this latest attempt on his and Kim's lives.

"Oh? Vell OK!"

Blushing, Kim just gently shook her head from side to side. 'He's in rare form tonight. Can't wait to see where this goes'

"Ya know, Dementor, I was just thinking..."

"Ja, I know how dangerous it GETS VHEN YOU DO ZHAT!", came the shot.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah, heard it all, own the t-shirt, bought the rant from an 'only sold on TV' infomercial. You know the deal."

"Jawohl!"

"Anyway, I was thinking about one of my favorite movie arcs, 'Stellar Battles' and how the good guy, when he finally accepted his legacy, mostly fought the bad guys with a light saber, like so", rambled Ron as he suddenly changed his sword into a light saber. "And he ended up having to fight an ultimate bad guy who just happened to wear a helmet... like you, for instance..."

"Not bad", commented Dementor on the transformation of the sword. "But does zhat make ME YOUR FAZHER?", came the next shot at the musing science-fiction fan.

"Not by a long shot, you poor excuse for a psychotic Deutscher Leprechaun! Now stop interrupting me as I continue with a little rant of my own", roared the ticked off monkey master.

"Zorry", came back the chagrinned villain.

"Ok, now where was I?"

"You vere talking about A HELMET?"

"Oh yeah dude, thanks."

"No PROBLEM!"

"Anyway, the hero would do some fantastic things with that light saber. He could fight other light saber wielding bad guys, or cut through practically anything with it, even deflect laser or blaster shots fired at him. I bet it could even deflect a shot from a cannon like yours even from this close with no problems." Kim's gasp could be heard throughout the lair at Ron's latest topic of discussion.

"Zo you think you can deflect a blast from my PDVI POWERED LASER CANNON, do you ZIDEKICK?"

"Yeah, in fact, I know I can. Just call me Ron Stopwalkabler." At this point the monkey master's pants went groundward. "Ah man, so much for the dramatic effect." From over to the side, Ron heard Kim guffawing and snorting as he pulled his pants up and secured them a bit better with his halfiversary  
belt.

"Anyway, lets just overlook that little bit of comedy and get back to the dramatic moment at hand, shall we?"

--

**Eoraptor**

"Hey Hego… Mail call! Nothing for me of course…" The skinny, purple and black-clad Mego threw a stack of mostly bills and junk mail at his older brother and snorted irritably as he sat down in front of the coffee table, or as Hego preferred to call it, 'The Status Briefing Center.'

As they sat there, picking through which bills they could afford to pay this month, something that hadn't happened in years caught their attention. The TV, or 'Situational Awareness Monitor,' sprang to life and the face of Go City's Police Commissioner, James Du appeared.

"Ah, Hego, Mego, good! I'm glad you're there… I have some… interesting news for you."

Hego stood immediately at attention and actually saluted the public official. "Yes Sir! How can Team Go help?"

Mego gave a limp-wristed, mocking little salute and rolled his eyes at his brother. "Yeah… what he said."

"Well, you see… Miles Warren died in prison yesterday…"

"The villainous curr is dead? Ah, I see…" Hego rubbed his chin in what he hoped was a thoughtful manner and considered the screen. "So why are we needed?"

"Well… you see…" The Comissioner rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from the screen for a moment. "It's about his last will and testament. He seems to have left one of his lairs to you. It's his legal property, and as his only 'home address,' couldn't be sold off as restitution by the city, state, or federal government."

"What do we need with a villain's evil abode, your honour?"

Mego reached up and smacked his 'big' brother across the back of his thick head. "We'll take it, erm, Sir. Thanks for letting us know." Turning to Hego as the screen winked out, he gave him a look letting him know what he thought of the man-mountain's reasoning abilities. "You idiot! Do you think I want to live in this stupid tower, on this damned bird-shit covered island, for the rest of my life? If you don't want it, I'll move in there!"

"Ow! Mego, no hitting in the Command Center!"

"Oh, I'm sorry for bespoiling our living room, Hego… Come on, let's go before the twins find out about this and want their cut of my new apartment."

--

**Gray Cardinal**

As suddenly as she'd swung into action-mode, Kim's mother deflated. "I hoped you'd never have to know," she said. "That I could just put that night behind me forever."

Kim's eyes narrowed. "That night? What does that have to do with my--?" She broke off, her eyes widening. "Oh my God. You mean . . . ?"

Tears pooled at the corners of Ann Possible's eyes. "I'm afraid so, Kimmie. I never meant to betray your fath—James," she said, "but he swept me off my feet, showered me with roses, plied me with champagne, and – I couldn't resist. It was just that one night, three weeks before James and I were married. You arrived nine months later to the day."

"But – but that doesn't mean . . . does it? That I'm not? That Daddy isn't?"

"I've tried to tell myself that for years," her mother said, sighing. "But when I finally worked up the courage to do the tests, I couldn't hide from the answer."

Kim swallowed. "Does . . . does he know?"

"James? God, no – it would shatter him. I've been . . . massaging your medical records since you were three. Till now, no one's found out, I'd swear it."

"Till now," echoed Kim. "So – who was it? One of Dad's classmates?" A look of utter horror crossed her face. "Oh, God, not--?"

"Drew?" Ann laughed weakly. "Good Lord, no. No, not a classmate. But you do know him – it's one of the other reasons I never told you. I was afraid he'd take you away from us—from me."

"Never," Kim said, trying to sound as if she believed it. "Not in a million years. But if it isn't Drakken, then . . . ?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible took a deep breath. "The one man on the planet who might have been able to steal you away from us," she said. "Senor Senior, Senior."

--

**JAKT**

She took the disk and grinned. "You are so lucky today that I'm feeling generous since Princess Kimmy isn't around." With that said, she threw me into the center of the cardboard mess, burying me like so much discarded garbage in a landfill, then left with a very pleasing smile on her lips. Unknown to me, she had severed my belt with her left hand as she threw me.

When Kim showed up, I threw her an absent look, indifferent almost as she dug me out.

"Man, Ron, you sure know how to pick the bright spots!" she said cheerfully. Then she cut loose a small snicker as I got up and my pants hit the floor, showing my white and red heart-covered boxers. "I take it back, Ron: no, you don't."

"Stop being _**so**_ clever, Miss Possible!" I growled. Her silly mock was the last thing I wanted to hear right now.

She gracefully extended her hand to help steady me while I slowly started pulling up my pants. "Ah, Ron. Do you have the 411 on that disk we need to retrieve for Global Justice?"

"Ah, sorry, KP. Shego took the disk from me. Now before you get…"

"_**UPSET!**_ So called boyfriend!" Her words cut through me like Rufus going through a cheddar cheese burrito.

Definite annoyance crept into my system. "Oy," I hissed. "I so don't need this right now."

"You-don't-need-what?" A puzzled look filled her face.

The disbelief in her voice sparked something. Every ounce of my frustration burst out, raging through me as I hurled my condemning words at her. "And I don't need you, either! GO!"

Her face went white. She fumbled with her Kimmunicator, emerald eyes cast down. "I'll be back later," she sighed softly, almost whispered as she tried not to cry.

"**Don't** come back!"

Her emerald eyes flew up to meet mine, despair shining back at me. It had no effect whatsoever.

"Don't **ever** come back!"

I turned my back on her, tripping over my pants and rolled over onto the cold, hard ground. A long minute passed, without a sound.

Then I heard a familiar sound, the warehouse door sliding closed. I heaved a deep sigh.

--

**Kigo-licious**

"I think your shower's ready Kimmie. The steam's coming out from under the door!" Kim's mom called to her. "I'll dress those cuts for you when you get out."

"Thanks mom!" Kim hollered back turning off the faucet and getting in the shower stall. She had forgotten to switch the shower to cold and the scalding water caused her to jump out suddenly. She slipped and fell crashing onto the floor. Her mother rushed into the room.

"You didn't switch it to cold did you?" she guessed reaching into the shower to turn on the cold water and turn down the heat. Kim shook her head and got up. She tried her best to cover herself. She wasn't very comfortable with being naked around her mother now that she had developed. It felt awkward to her.

Kim got into the shower and her mother closed the stall door for her. "Thanks mom" she said softly. "I don't think I'm normal," she mumbled into the shower.

"What was that dear?" her mother questioned with her hand on the bathroom door. She was going to leave but it seemed like Kim wanted to talk to her. She tried to put on her professional air and sat down on the toilet. "Do you want to talk?"

"I said I do NOT think I AM normal!" the teen repeated with more force.

"You're a very intense person Kim, everything you do, you do with a passion. It's good that you're equally passionate THAT way." her mother explained contemplating her own words as she spoke them. "You get that from me actually," she offered as an afterthought.

--

**Lxk**

"Whatcha thinking about?" She asked, not being able to tear her gaze away from his brown eyes.

"The usual... Drakken and Shego", he responded. She giggled at his response. He sighed. "I... I was just thinking about... how beautiful you look in that dress."

She really did. Her pale blue dress matched his blue costume like they had been made for this moment. Sure, Ron's costume was a bit out of style, but neither Kim nor Ron cared about that any more.

"Thanks, Ron", Kim responded. "You look very handsome I might add."

"Not beautiful?" He asked, grinning.

"I prefer 'handsome' when I describe my guy", she said, with a twinkle in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"I can do handsome", Ron said.

"Oh, yes, that you can", Kim replied impishly. She leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. He wasn't satisfied though, so he leaned back in and kissed her fully on the lips. She blushed a little.

She reminded herself that she had to be calm. Getting all hot and bothered would be... nice, but... not now. They sat in silence for a few moments, until he chuckled.

"Can you believe how long it took us to realize what we felt?" He said, remembering the angst he had felt when Kim got moodulated, or when they talked about going to his cousin's wedding or when... Eric stepped in.

"Yeah... Morons", Kim said, matching his smile. "But... here we are." Ron looked down at his sneakers..

--

**Mr. Wizard**

The family took their seats in Go City. A small knot of villains in Middleton followed suit. Shego had her new rosary in her hand, listening to the requiem. She swallowed hard. Drakken handed her a handkerchief.

Shego nodded her thanks. She wiped her eyes, said through clenched teeth.

"I told myself I wasn't going to cry."

"You promised yourself that when you were alone. You aren't anymore."

--

**Noobfish**

"Shego?"

"Light…" was all she could whisper.

Ron hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure whether she would try to claw his eyes out again. First she ordered him to keep away, and now she's… she's _pleading_ for him to come back.

"Don't leave me in the dark…" and after a long silence, a gentle whisper, "…please?"

Ron cursed his soft nature, and slowly crawled back towards Shego. He shone the light in her face and asked, "What do you want?"

"Just… don't take… the light away. I'm not… afraid." Her breath was wheezing.

"Okay…" Ron thought to himself. Now what the hell is going on?

"I… don't think… you're that sort of person…" Shego gave him a strange smile to accompany her cryptic words. She gestured down to her right leg. "Your shirt."

Ron stared at her for a moment, trying to wonder what she was trying to say.

"Been so long… since I've appreciated anyone… even Dr. D." Her eyes stared straight up at the cold stone ceiling.

_Was this her way of saying sorry and thank you?_ Ron wondered. _Do evil villainesses even say sorry and thank you?_

"Hush, Shego. Save your strength, we have to wait for rescuers." Ron said quietly.

--

"And the winner is** JAKT!"**

Both ja and kt sheepishly approached the stage. Right now they'd both rather be hiding at the computer station in their dining room rather than being headed up to the stage. It felt like the long mile that Kim and Ron had been down so many times before.

"Dad, I really, really don't want to do this."

"I know KT's, but the people have voted and I don't think we have a choice."

KT shrugged her shoulders as she approached the podium for the second time with ja by her side.

"Dad and I guess this counts for real life fusion since there are two of us creating the majority of what we have written. How do you reconcile writing and ideas between a very creative 11 year old and a 53 year old rocket scientist turned environmental engineer…well that's our secret."

Ja looked at his daughter and added with a smile, "Let's just say it is a blast doing it. Grape smell and all."

The audience roared with laughter.

"KT is such an enormous help that I couldn't function without her. Not one of our joint stories could have been done without her practical help, limitless inspiration and boundless love."

"DAAAADDDD. Stop it. You're embarrassing me."

"Alright, dear darling daughter."

Ja continued, "Thanks for reading, reviewing and voting for our stories. It is greatly appreciated. Always know we write for the one. Since there is always someone who needs a lift in their day, a smile on their face and the hope to know things will get better."

Placing his hand on her shoulder, ja again smiled again at KT. Your turn again sweetheart."

"Well Dad is the Merlin of our particular writing Camelot and he is still working his practical sorcery to make our stories and ideas blend together. Without him I wouldn't have gotten off the ground. Trips, deadlines, his needed advice all while working two jobs has given me an appreciation for how he supports out family. This is the proper place to acknowledge that without that kind of dedication, we wouldn't have gotten off the ground or gotten as far as we have here."

"And thanks to all of you and your support. We wouldn't be doing this without you."

Both turned to each other and hugged in an embrace that they never wanted to end as the audience applauded.

TexasDad smiled at the display. "Congratulations JA and KT. in addition to The Golden Rufie for Best New Writer, we have a special award this year for this category. JAKT, it is our great pleasure to present you this Original Kim Possible Lamp, direct from The Land of Walt." TexasDad holds up the additional prize, much to JA and KT's surprise, and hands it to the young author, who's smile broadened even further as she took in the details.

TexasDad and TexasDaughter quietly slipped from the stage, followed shortly after by an ecstatic Team JAKT.

Jason came back on stage, shaking TexasDad's hand as well as his daughter's, followed right after by Triaxx doing the same. It was with a huge grin that the pair returned to the podium. "Well it looks like our bonus prize is in good hands. I don't think anyone would appreciate it more than KT will."

"Definitely. And anouther huge thank you to TexasDad for providing the bonus prize on his own. It is simply an amazing thing to do."

"Now please enjoy our next song, Waltz Across Texas, performed by Ernest Tubb."

_When we dance together, my world's in disguise_

_It's a fairy-land tale that's come true_

_And when you look at me with those stars in your eyes_

_I could waltz across Texas with you_

_Waltz across Texas with you in my arms_

_Waltz across Texas with you_

_Like a story-book ending, I'm lost in your charms_

_And I could waltz across Texas with you_

_My heartaches and troubles are just up and gone_

_The moment that you come into view_

_And with your hand in mine dear, I could dance on and on_

_I could waltz across Texas with you_

_Waltz across Texas with you in my arms_

_Waltz across Texas with you_

_Like a story-book ending, I'm lost in your charms_

_And I could waltz across Texas with you_


	41. Best Story Overall

"Two to go, and the damage seems to be settling down."

Triaxx smacked Jason hard across the back of the head hard. "Why did you have to go and say something like that? You know that only invites trouble, don't you?"

"Well no one's dies yet, I think we're safe."

"We still don't if Quis is still alive."

Jason just scoffed. "Oh come on, those plot bunnies wouldn't have killed him... well, he might starve at his keyboard trying to write, but he'd still be alive... probably..."

Turning away from his co-hosts doubting look, he returned to the podium. "Please welcome our next presenters, MrDrP and Mrs. Dr. P."

MrDrP strode out onto the stage, accompanied by Mrs. Dr. P. The two were engaged in animated conversation.

"I don't care what that Zaratan fellow said," the auburn haired brain surgeon said. "You're not Mr. Dr. P."

"And you're not MrsDrP," the author replied. "Still, we should make the best of the situation."

Mrs. Dr. P stopped dead in her tracks. "You're not suggesting I cheat on James are you?" she asked.

"I think not," the author said indignantly. "I'm sure not planning on cheating on my wife."

"Then what do you have in mind?"

"We should enjoy our freedom," MrDrP said as he spread his arms wide. "Do you know how rare it is I have an evening off from BabyDrP? I love the little guy but the diapers got old a long time ago."

Mrs. Dr. P rubbed her chin. "Hmm. You've got a point. No Jim or Tim. No rockets in the house. No exploding mattresses in Kim's bedroom. No calls from Steve Barkin's insurance agent about yet another SUV that's been vaporized. You know what? I think you're onto something."

"Great," MrDrP said as he led his companion to the podium. "Why don't we begin by announcing the winner of this year's Best Story?"

As Mrs. Dr. P looked around, a frown began to crease her forehead. "Shouldn't there be an envelope here?"

"You're right," the author said. "Oh well, let's just wing it. It's not like this is brain surgery, after all."

The brain surgeon cocked an eyebrow. "You may not be my husband, but you seem to have read the same book of stale jokes."

"Stale jokes?" MrDrP said, feigning offense. "I'm hurt."

"I think you'll survive," replied Mrs. Dr. P with a wry grin. "And I should know: I'm a trained medical professional."

"Thanks," MrDrP said to Mrs. Dr. P before he turned to face the audience. "The winner of this year's award for Best Story is … _Crime and Punishment_ by Fyodor Dostoevsky."

"That's a fine choice," Mrs. Dr. P said, "though I might have gone with _Sense and Sensibility_ by Jane Austen."

MrDrP was about to respond when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see a perturbed MrsDrP with a talkative BabyDrP in tow. "You really didn't think you were going to be able to avoid changing diapers just by hiding in cyberspace, did you?" she asked sharply.

"You can't blame me for trying—" MrDrP responded before he was interrupted by the sound of an explosion.

"Why do I suspect that the boys are here?" Mrs. Dr. P asked. Her fears were confirmed when a rocket roared by, followed by Mr. Dr. P, Jim, and Tim, who were frantically trying to chase down the rogue craft.

"Don't worry, honey," the frazzled rocket scientist called out as he ran by. "I've got everything under control!"

"Hi, Mom!" Jim said as he breezed by.

"Bye, mom!" Tim added as he followed by, close on the heels of his brother.

MrDrP and Mrs. Dr. P watched the pursuit but then ducked when they saw the rocket was coming straight for them. Much to their surprise, it landed on the podium. The rocket's popped off and a mechanical hand emerged. The robotic appendage opened a door on the side of the midget missile and withdrew an envelope that bore the words "Best Story Award," which it handed to MrDrP.

The author looked at the brain surgeon and shrugged. "Would you like to do the honors?" he asked as he offered the envelope to her.

"Why not?" she said. "The nominees for Best Story are …

--

**Kim Possible: The End – Molloy**

"Anyone up here?"

"Just me, Mariko!" the little girl called.

Kim's dad stuck his head through the opening. "Welllll, there you are! Is everything okay? What are you trying to reach?"

"Panderoo," Mariko explained. "I'm too little, and Rufina can't get him down."

"Rufina?" James Possible asked as he climbed up into the loft. "Oh yes! Your father mentioned your friend might come visit. I thought I heard you talking to someone. Where is she?" He looked around the room good-naturedly.

Mariko pointed to where Kim was standing on the far end of the bed.

"Hi, Rufina!"

"Hello, daddy," Kim answered softly.

James leaned over and got Pandaroo down for Mariko. "There you go, Honey." Then he paused. "Are you okay?"

Mariko nodded without looking up at him.

"Are you sure?" his concerned voice asked.

She looked up, smiled and nodded.

"As long as you're sure," he smiled back. Tentatively, he made his way back to the loft's entrance. Just before he disappeared, he let Mariko know that her dad would be back soon and that if she should need anything to just let him know.

"Thank you, Dr. Possible," Mariko managed with a small wave.

After she was sure her father was out of earshot, Kim asked Mariko why she was so sad. She knew the little girl had been holding back tears ever since her father had given her Pandaroo.

"You miss your daddy." Mariko said as tears trickled from her eyes.

"Yes," Kim said embracing her. "Yes, I do."

"I'm so sorry, Rufina," the little girl sobbed.

"Sorry, for what sweetie," Kim asked, patting Mariko's back.

Mariko edged back and looked Kim in the eyes. "I'm sorry you're dead."

Kim smiled back tears of her own and lost herself, for a moment, in the girl's deep cocoa eyes. "I'm sorry about that, too. Thank you."

"Rufina?" the girl's eyes flashed with sudden urgency.

"Yes?"

"How did you die?"

Kim looked straight into Ron's daughter's bottomless eyes and said, "A very bad man named Monkey Fist killed me."

"W-why did he do that?" the horrified girl asked.

Kim shrugged. "I don't know, sweetie. That's what bad people do sometimes."

Kim rocked Ron's daughter against her shoulder for several long minutes. And she kept on rocking, even after Kim knew she was asleep.

Kim never felt any guilt or any pang of remorse for breaking her promise, for lying to Mariko that night. She also never felt any regret for the dozen or so lies she told later to back up the first one.

If Kim Possible had anything to do with it, Ron's daughter would never learn that her mother was a killer.

Ever.

**--**

**Ron Stoppable, Ultimate Monkey Master - Quis Custodiet**

He swung the newly formed staff version of the Lotus Blade out in front of him, bending it hand over hand in a dizzying windmill pattern. The sound that it made while cutting through the air was a soft thrum that Ron could feel vibrate against his skin and all of a sudden he knew what he had to do.

"_I need to use this, don't I? I have to accept the power, I have to let it guide my hands. I have to forget everything that I've learned here at Yamanouchi and I have to remember everything that is already inside myself. The part of myself that I've kept locked away out of fear._"

A part of Ron was still afraid of the Power, but he was driven by desperation. If there was a chance, no matter how slim, that giving himself over to it would allow his friends and loved ones to live… Then it was worth it to him, even if he lost himself in the process. He reached down deep into his soul and found the power nestled inside him. He cradled it gently, like one might hold a child and then he began to peel it open like the bud of a flower, letting it seep into his very essence.

The rush was phenomenal and his body quaked as the Monkey Power integrated itself with every cell in his body. The sensation was both erotic and frightening, as if he was being caressed by a lover for the first time. As the strength flowed into his limbs he launched a new attack at Fiske and was surprised as the force of his blows actually began to drive the beast backwards. Ron's arms guided the Lotus Staff like it was an extension of his own body and try as he might, Fiske could not avoid the strikes that mercilessly rained down on him. As the battle progressed and the adrenaline started to pump through his veins, Ron finally was able to make out the call in his mind that he had been suppressing for so many long years. The wail and howl of the Monkey Power rang out in his ears.

Ron struggled for a moment with the power and they both pushed each other back and forth in his soul. He would accept it, but he would do so on his own terms and he made it clear to the energy that was inside him. There was primal rage, but Ron tempered it with mercy. There was untold, animal strength, but Ron chained it with compassion. Back and forth the battle raged in his soul until he suddenly realized that he had done what he had thought previously impossible.

He had struck the balance between man and animal, he had tempered the beast inside him with his own humanity.

Ron stalked around the now teetering Fiske and he let loose a low snarl. For the first time in his life Ron Stoppable didn't just _know_ he was dangerous, he _felt_ it. Felt it in every inch of his body and in every ounce of muscle. The screeching chorus of the monkeys sang their song in his head to a primitive beat, but their anger and power was focused by Ron's human mind. He had a job to do and he was going to do it. The simian spirits acknowledge this and their cacophony settled down to a dull roar that while quieter lacked nothing in intensity.

"_That was all we wanted,_" Ron heard their voices softly utter in his head.

Ron somersaulted away from Fiske and grabbed onto a support beam that hung from the ceiling of the shrine. He flipped himself up and over it like a real monkey and then scratched at his chest – it itched like crazy. He looked down at his black wedding kimono and noticed that it hung loosely open and he shrugged it the rest of the way off, exposing his bare top. He ran his fingers across his chest and felt the soft downy golden fur that had sprouted across his body, covering the crisscrossing pattern of scars that he bore. His mouth felt strange and he ran his tongue over his teeth, noticing the sharp point of the incisors that had sprouted from his teeth. He was a little surprised, but the voices inside him told him not to worry and everything was ok. There was nothing to fear, this was just _his_ form – his final and most powerful form.

The form of the Ultimate Monkey Master.

**--**

**The Ronless Factor – Backroads/Zaratan**

Bonnie turned back to where she last heard Ron, not realizing he had moved. "Let's go with the grand finale."

Kim looked up questioningly. "Grand finale?"

"Yeah, Ron figured he'd need a grand finale if you still didn't believe it at this point. I know he planned something…"

Bonnie's eyes went a bit wide, and Kim turned quickly to see. That was when she saw Pandaroo, floating about five feet in the air just a bit off the bed. Kim fell back a bit, completely startled.

Ron really had to focus, if he wanted to pull this off. He had been practicing, but Pandaroo, despite being a plush doll, was just a bit heavier than what he had been practicing with back at the tree house. But he knew that if anything could convince Kim, it was this.

He started by working with Pandaroo's arms, making the small plush toy basically dance. He remembered that it was something he used to do for Kim when she was sick years ago, when they were both younger. He called it the Cuddle dance, and it never failed to cheer Kim up when she was feeling bad. He shifted his grip slowly, moving his hands down to the legs, and started them dancing now.

He glanced up briefly to see Kim's reaction, and he could see the tears in her eyes, but she was also smiling. His concentration broke for a moment, and Pandaroo fell to the floor, but Ron focused again, quickly picking the small toy up. He resumed the little dance, and Kim's smile got bigger.

"Ron…"

Kim's voice was barely a whisper, but Ron heard her. He moved towards her, keeping the toy in front of him, until it was right in front of her. Tentatively, she reached up for the little guy. Her arms wrapped around the toy, holding him tight, and Ron looked over at Bonnie, could see the small tear that trailed down her cheek. Rufus was sitting on the dresser behind her, and Ron had completely forgotten that the little guy was there. He had a big smile on his face, as the little mole rat took in the scene.

Ron turned back to Kim, and lightly ran his hand on her cheek. Kim gasped as she felt the feather light caress. "Ron… it really is you."

**--**

**Tunnel Vision – CaptainKodak1**

Ron was waiting outside of the teepee he had changed in. They had given him a beaded chest plate and a cloth belt. Wind in Hair stood with Ron and the door flap of Kim's teepee pulled back. Kim stood up and Ron nearly fell over. She was dressed in a white doeskin outfit. It was trimmed in fur and was covered in intricate beadwork. Her hair had been brushed to it's fullest and had two feathers tied into it.

"Booooyaaahhh" Ron whispered.

Kim lowered her eyes as she walked up to Ron. The sun was low in the west and it cast a red glow across the landscape. She brought up her eyes to look at him. The beaded vest was exquisite. His brown eyes seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun. The braves of the camp formed two lines toward the central fire. They began to chant and sing as Kim and Ron began to walk to the place where the chief stood. The braves filed in behind the two teens as they approached Kajika. He pointed to a spot where a number of furs had been laid on the ground. Ron sat down Indian style while Kim sat next to him gathering her legs under her. Ron marveled at the way the sun made her hair seem to be aflame.

Wind in Hair sat on the other side of Ron as the food was placed before them. There was deer meat, rabbit, buffalo. There were also something like potatoes and other vegetables. Kim placed the bowls in front of Ron first, then took some from the bowl after he was served. They ate together slowly as the braves began to dance and eat around them. The sunlight dimmed and the flames of the fire grew higher and higher. The braves continued to dance around the fire as two stepped over to Ron and lifted him to his feet. They prodded him into the circle and motioned for him to follow their actions. Ron moved in step touching the ground with his toe then bringing down is heel with the beat of the drums. Soon Ron was spinning with the rest of the men as they danced around the fire. The beat came to a stop and Ron came back to sit beside Kim.

Kajika stood and began to speak. The Indian guide translated as he spoke.

"My brothers, at the rising of the sun two days ago our war party came upon two white people. They tried to escape and when they could not they turned to fight. They had no weapons yet this brave and this woman defeated 6 of our best braves. Then this brave turned and even though injured he still tried to fight to the aid of his mate. This woman fought until she was overpowered and even then she tried to escape. Then we heard that this white man fought against other white men to aid those of the yellow skin who are building the tracks of the iron horse. This woman, so brave and strong went to this brave for comfort. Truly this man is a brave to be honored. So tonight my brothers, we ask that the name of Qaletaqa be given this brave of the hair of straw."

The other braves started to yell and beat on the ground.

Wind in Hair whispered to Kim and Ron.

"His name amoung this tribe is now Qaletaqa, which means Guardian of the people."

Kim reached over and placed her arm through Ron's. She had never been as proud of him as she was at this moment.

**--**

**Under the Milky Way Tonight – Allaine**

"Erm . . . ehh . . . gah!"

Dr. Drakken threw his plastic utensil down. "A spork, hah! They'd like to THINK you can use it like a fork. It barely qualifies as a spoon!" He rose from his table. "I hereby swear," he proclaimed grandly, "that my next invention shall be a spork that works!"

_And I will prove it works by sticking it in Will Du's eye!_, he thought to himself.

No one paid him any attention. There was a reason he sat alone at lunch. He was insane.

Drakken knew they thought of him as such. He couldn't understand Arabic, or Farsi, or whatever it was Islamic terrorists spoke. It could have been Bulgarian for all he knew. Drakken DID know that he was the sanest person in the room. He was sane because HE chose not to sit with THEM. These jihadists were scary!

Unfortunately, he was being "held indefinitely for questioning" on the grounds that he was a terrorist. So they kept him with the other terrorists. A.k.a., the scary people.

Dr. Drakken wondered if he should have treated Shego differently. Shego would have freed her "Dr. D" from GJ custody by now. Especially if she still had that chip on the back of her neck.

Instead, that Kim Possible . . .

That was another sign he was sane, Dr. Drakken felt. He'd be crazy if he didn't hate Kim Possible with every fiber of his being. Meddlesome girl, always interfering, and now he was locked away with annoying GJ agents and scary terrorists. And she may have fooled everyone else, but HE remembered that her hair used to be brown.

"There's a spork with your name on it, Kim Possible," he grumbled.

"A _spork_? Been hanging around Agent Dash too long, I guess."

Dr. Drakken squinted up at the intruder. "I will have you know that I am the great . . . " His voice died.

"As I recall," Yvonne Acceptable said, "you weren't so great after Shego left." She paused as she sat across from him. "Actually, you weren't that great when she was around either, I think."

"You – you're – you're supposed to be dead!" Drakken squeaked. "Everyone says so!"

"Actually, I'm a clone," Yvonne said. "You know, the improved kind that doesn't get melted by carbonated beverages. Unlike, say, your clones."

"I could make non-melting clones if I wanted to!" Drakken complained. "And it looks like your creation wasn't perfect either! Your face looks a bit swollen to me."

Yvonne grimaced. "Oh, that's left over from our last tango with Team Possible. Believe me, I looked a lot worse last night, but they tampered with our genes when they cloned us. We heal mighty fast now."

"They? Who's they? Who would clone YOU? The villains don't like you Acceptables any more than the goody-goodys do!"

"It's not really relevant," Yvonne said idly. "Except if you villains want to blame someone, blame my parents. They came up with the plan."

"Hard to blame them when they're dead too," Drakken retorted. "Er, that is – are they cloned as well?"

"Daddy dear was obliterated. My creator couldn't even find DNA traces of him," Yvonne replied. "Mother's in the hospital ward. My brothers are in their cells. Apparently we're not allowed to be in the same room together, so we have to eat lunch separately."

Drakken shrugged. "Prison stinks. Maybe if you'd known that sooner, you might not have started locking villains up."

Yvonne sighed. "Yes, prison does suck, and we've been here less than a day. We're thinking of escaping. Want to come with?"

"_Escape?_ Hah! This place is filled with the biggest threats to global peace anywhere! The security is unimaginable! And believe me, I tried imagining it! This place, it's worse!"

"Because," Yvonne went on, ignoring his interruption, "my brothers and I, we hear you're looking for a sidekick."

Drakken stopped. She wasn't kidding. "A sidekick has her uses," he allowed. "When she follows orders, that is."

"Well, how about _three_ sidekicks who _sometimes_ follow orders?"

" . . . It's better than what I had before," Drakken admitted.

--

"And the winner is **Tunnel Vision - CaptainKodak1!**" MrDrP announced.

CaptainKodak looked up in surprise at his name being called yet again, and quickly making his way up to the podium, making sure to shake his fellow writer's hand then give Mrs. Possible a kiss on the cheek before pulling out his speech.

"MrDrP, Ann, thank you. I would like to that the people who supported me for this award. It was some time ago when I came up with the idea for this story. I based the idea off of one of my favorite shows when I was growing up. It was called Time Tunnel. Tunnel Vision used the idea of the main characters traveling through time and trying to survive while trying not to change history. This was my longest story both in words and chapters. I tried to place them in periods of history that I always was interested in. One of my favorite times was the Wright Brothers as that place is here in the state where I live. Kim and Ron's relationship grew in a special way through the trip and I tried to portray that in a special way. I would like to thank my betas for helping with this, and all those who sent in ideas for the story. Thanks again for the award. Hey Shego, how about a molasses cookie?"

Shego just gave him a look and CaptainKodak hurridly rushed off the stage before she could think to do more.

"Well, this has been different," Mrs. Dr. P said as she watched her husband and boys try to gain control of the rogue robot that had just appeared.

"It has indeed," MrDrP, who was now holding BabyDrP, said as he reached into a diaper bag. "Snap," he said. "You don't have any baby wipes, do you?"

"Well," Jason watched Mrs. Possible scrambling while MrDrP fought with the diaper bag, "at least nothing Jim and Tim brought in have... mfmffff..."

Triaxx silenced him quickly before he could say anything. "I am still alive and relatively unhurt, and I plan to stay that way. We have one more award, and then you can say any damn foolish thing you want to say. Okay?"

"Mmm hmm..."

"Good. Then let's welcome our next performer, Bryan Adams with Everything I Do!"

_Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you


	42. Drakken Wins, Ghostwhiter Loses

Dr. Drakken made his way over to Shego's table, looking forlorn and lost. She spied him quickly and kept one eye on him the entire way over. She could see the sad expression on his face, the lost puppy look, and for the briefest of moments, it touched her heart.

When he reached the table, Drakken fell to his knees at her feet. "Shego, I'm sorry."

Shego kicked back her legs, putting them up on an empty seat, as she eyed him thoughtfully. "And what are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for trying to give you orders when it came to our relationship. When it comes to our relationship, you are in charge. When it comes to fiendish plots to take over the world, I'm in charge."

Shego tapped her finger against her chin impatiently. "Aaaand?"

Drakken drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, his eyes still cast downward. "And that's only when you are in the mood for one of my evil schemes."

Shego patted his head like a puppy. "Good boy."

Drakken raised his eyes, looking up at her expectantly. "Does this mean we're all good?"

"It means we're all good. Now give me a kiss before I change my mind."

Ghostwhiter was watching all this with, at first interest and then shock and concern. When the two villains kissed, he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Wait... what about me? You know, your date?"

The two villains broke apart and looked at him as if this was the first time they realized that he was there. Drakken looked back to Shego, a frown on his face. "Are you done with him now?"

Shego gave him a small smile, one filled with promise. "Oh yes, now that the show is almost over and you've apologized, you can take care of him."

The smile on Drakken's face was enough to terrify the bravest of hearts. In a flash, the flower popped up from beneath his tuxedo jacket and wrapped around the startled Ghostwhiter, lifting him into the air. Everyone around was stunned as Drakken started to walk off with the poor writer. In an afterthought, Shego called out to Drakken over her shoulder. "Don't kill him, he was a gentleman. He is lucky he didn't try anything though."

The group was stunned as Drakken walked right out the door with him, and then all eyes flashed to Shego. Kim was the first to respond. "What..."

Shego just laughed softly. "You have really got to learn to keep your boy wrapped around your finger. Not good if they get uppity on you. Drakken got uppity, I taught him a lesson, and now he's gonna be a good boy."

"But what about..."

"AHHHHHHH..."

"Is that..."

"OH MAN, THAT SHOULDN'T BEND THAT WAY!"

Kim looked over at Ron, grabbing his hand. "Come on Ron, we have to..."

"FOR THE LOVE OF... THE PAIN... THE PAIN..."

Shego managed to get a restraining hand on Kim before she could go. "Hold on Princess, he's not gonna do anything permanent to the guy. Besides, different physics here, he'll be up and walking in no time."

Before Kim could pull away, the doors pushed open, showing a happy Drakken and a Ghostwhiter who did not look to be in the best of shape. Almost gently, Drakken sat him down in an unoccupied chair, pulling his flower away. "Now, what have you learned?"

Ghostwhiter looked up fearfully. "Don't go near Shego ever again?"

Drakken patted him on the head gently. "Good boy."

Drakken moved back to Shego, ignoring the looks, and took the now unoccupied seat beside her. "So... who do you think will win the last one?" He noticed the looks he was getting, and grew confused. "What?"


	43. Best Writer Overall

Jason and Triaxx return to the stage, looking over the crowd a final time. "Well folks, it all comes down to this, the final award of the night."

"And who else to present this award then the stars of the show, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!"

Kim and Ron approached the stage to thunderous applause, waving to the crowd even as they held hands all the way up to the podium. A brief greeting with the co-hosts, and the pair of teen heroes approached the podium.

"This has been one heck of a year, hasn't it KP?" Ron was practically giddy as he stood up on the stage. "A new season, graduation... and I kicked major alien booty!"

Kim smiled back at Ron, though it seemed a bit forced. "I was thinking more about how our relationship developed this new year."

Ron smiled back sheepishly. "I was getting to that KP. I could never forget my badical BFGF."

"You better not." She gave his hand a squeeze and turned back to the podium. "Anyways, this year, we are here to present the award for Best Writer Overall."

"The best of the best."

Kim gave Ron a look. "I think that's what best implies in the first place."

"Well... yeah... but I just want to make sure everyone else understands."

Kim nodded at the logic, pushing on. "This is the best writer, as voted by you, the fans, for the year 2007. And the nominees are..."

--

**CaptainKodak1**

"Ron, they have trouble back at the center", Kim said as she read. Ron leaned over to read the screen with Kim. Kim felt for his hand as they came to the part where Wade explained what had happened with Shego. The message explained what they were doing to protect the center but also added information that would help the two of them build an identity if they were trapped in their present place in time. Kim shut off the Kimmunicator and just leaned against Ron.

"Well, I can think of worse fates than being stuck here with you for the rest of our lives", Kim whispered.

"Gee, thanks a _lot_, KP."

Startled, Kim tried to look at Ron in the darkness. She could not see him well but that Ronshine grin glowed in the dark. She punched him in the shoulder. "You know what I _mean_." She cuddled closer to him in the coolness of the night. "If I had to be trapped in time with someone, I'd want it to be you."

"KP, what if it _does_ happen? What will we _do_?"

Kim pulled Ron's arm around her shoulder. "I guess live the best we could. We have an advantage over everyone. We know history. If we're careful, we could make a good life. We know when certain events would occur and use that knowledge to our advantage."

Ron kissed the top of her head. "As long as I have you, KP, I can live anywhere anytime."

Kim turned her head up to give him a little kiss. "Back at you, Ron. But right now I'm really tired, so let's get some sleep and see what tomorrow brings."

The two teens stood up and entered the house. Kim went to her room and Ron climbed the stairs to the room where the men of the station slept.

--

**Cpneb**

Wade moved back in his chair, hearing Kim's railing through the extra connection he'd installed in her Kimmunicator in case she was incapacitated or the unit was stolen.

'That was a long time ago,' Wade thought, and he reached over to the last thing he'd grabbed and saw before the Diablo took his eyes:

The picture of Jocelyn Possible.

He could still see her in his mind's eye: she was as radiant as Kim, her beautiful red hear flowing in the breeze, and she was closer to his age. He had thought about going up to see her that summer before-

"Before Drakken unleashed his hell on earth," he said out loud.

She had tried to protect her Dad when the Diablos attacked their home; Drakken had targeted them to die, but he only partially succeeded.

Tornado had managed to fight off two of the Diablos before he was crushed, Slim had managed to take two out himself before the last one fell on top of the house. Jocelyn had to cover him with her body, but all it did was result in Slim's death and the loss of Joss' right arm and left leg.

"If I could see, I'd build her replacements myself, and I'd have her," Wade whispered, and he lifted his face skyward as he clutched her picture.

"Mom, Dad:

"I miss you so much, but you would be proud," he said with a smile. "I got out of my room, and I'll never be limited to one room again."

"The Bests are the best, Mom; they've done everything to help me that they could, and they even helped me place the monuments on your graves," he whispered.

"I'm glad Kim didn't know when she captured Drakken and Shego," Wade smiled as he remembered telling Kim what had happened after she called in and told him that the two were in custody. He was, by this time, in the Middleton Hospital and a Kimmunicator in his hand, still trying to handle the after-effects of the disaster that Drakken had wrought. "She would have killed them, and then she would never have had her life, or Ron," and Wade so very dearly wanted to cry, but he couldn't – not any more.

"Wade, are you all right?" a feminine voice called to him from the doorway, and Wade smiled.

"I'm fine, Sarah, just fine," and Sarah Janine Best came into his room and held his shoulders.

"Are you sure, little brother?" she leaded over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure, Big Sis, I'm sure. I was just talking to Mom and Dad," and Sarah teared up when she heard it.

"Don't cry, Sarah: they're fine, and they're in Heaven with Slim and Stephanie and Sheri Nicole, all looking down on Jocelyn and guiding her," he replied, crunching his face as he now did in lieu of tears as she removed her hands from his shoulders.

"How did you-?"

"I heard you, Sarah: the ears have gotten better," he smiled.

"It works, Wade," Sarah stated calmly, and Wade turned suddenly and reached out for her hand.

"Are you sure, Sarah? Are you sure?" She took his hand and squeezed it.

"Positive, Wade. Justine, Chip, and I have tested it multiple times, and we're sure: Vivian Porter's concepts and your design marry perfectly: on the screen, in the lab, and in real world," and Wade's face lit up.

"Your design for limbs is not only functional, but we have some already ready to use whenever you're ready to tell the world," she smiled at the thought that the blind 16-year-old had designed all of the intricate circuitry to create a fully-functional artificial limb that could not be distinguished from the real limb when attached to a live person.

"It's for her, isn't it?" Sarah looked at the picture in his other hand.

"Yes, Sarah, it's for Jocelyn Possible. It's the least I could do after I failed-" and Wade fell into Sarah's chest, sobbing.

"Wade, we've been through this until I'm blue in the face, and that's not a good color for me, face-wise," Sarah joked, then squeezed Wade's hand.

"It wasn't your fault, Kim doesn't blame you, and neither does Jocelyn.

"My God, Wade, you lost your parents and your eyes in the same attack! What more could you give?" she was yelling at him now, having taken his face between her hands.

"My life," he whispered, and Sarah went for the jugular:

"Listen, little brother," Sarah pressed her hands into his face, and stared directly at him, trying not to break down:

"**It's.**

"**Not.**

"**Your.**

"**Fault.**

"Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Wade smiled, almost convinced.

"You keep this up, and it's black-eyed pea Jell-O for you for two months, you got me?" she smiled through the tears pouring down her face.

"Yes, ma'am," and Wade smiled: he knew whenever she brought out the Jell-O threat that he was all right with her.

"Good; now, come on, Mom has dinner ready, and growing scientists need to eat; besides, you're got the defense for your second PhD in January, and you've not done near enough to get ready for it," Sarah smiled as she headed for the door.

"I'll be there in a few, Sarah."

She closed the door and looked upward.

'Why, God, didn't you take me, take my sight," Sarah asked Heavenward, "instead of his sight and his parents, after all he's been through, after all he's done for the world?'

'Why, God, why?' she asked, and she felt the same answer she always received, or at least she believed she received:

Wade is destined for something bigger than his eyes could see.

--

**King in Yellow**

Shego stumbled to the door. "Why in the hell is anyone up at the ungodly hour of 9:30 on a Saturday morning?" The time would not have seemed so bad except that Drakken had insisted she accompany him to karaoke the night before.

"What," she growled at the unseen intruder on the other side of the door who had dared disturb her slumber.

"Kim?"

"She's making up a lab! Go away!"

"What?"

"She missed a lab in chemistry class. She has to make it up this morning."

"When will she be home?"

Shego decided to open the door. It was probably some fellow student Kim had introduced her to at the student union. It wasn't. And it was not clear if Anne Possible or Shego was more surprised by the fact. Shego slammed the door and stood with her back to it, wondering if she should flee the apartment in her pajamas.

"Shego!" the voice on the other side of the door demanded.

"I'm not!" she called. _"Like she is going to believe that."_

"Then who are you?"

"I'm... uh, Kim. I got made up for a come-as-the-person-you-hate-most party."

"If you're Kim why don't you open the door for your mother?"

"Can you come back in a few minutes, mom?"

"Open the door, 'Kim'."

"Did I say Kim? I meant I'm her apartment mate… Gretchen."

"And why are you made up as Shego, 'Gretchen'?"

"Uh, Kim and I went to a party. She dressed like Drakken and--"

"And you didn't bother to wash the make-up off?"

"Actually, I'm Shego's cousin... Hergo. There is a strong family resemblance."

"Shego! Open this door now!"

"No, and you can't make me!" _"Oh, real smooth answer there Shego."_

"Open this door, young lady. You don't want to know what I'm capable of doing."

Sullenly Shego pulled the door open._ "If Drakken could sound that threatening he'd take over the world."_

"Okay, Shego," Anne demanded, "why are you in Kim's apartment?"

"I'm... ah... robbing the place."

Anne looked Shego over and raised an eyebrow, "You're robbing the place in pink pajamas covered in big red and white hearts?"

The green woman flushed, "These pajamas were a gift Kim... bought for herself."

"Uh-huh. And the fuzzy pink bunny slippers? Those are Kim's too?" Shego nodded her head yes. "So, why are you wearing Kim's slippers and pajamas?"

"I was drunk last night... Yeah, that's it. I was drunk last night and Kim and her apartment mate said I could sleep on the couch. Kim is really a nice person."

"Yes, she is," Anne murmured, "and always so honest with her parents. So is her apartment mate here?"

"No, ah, Rex is studying at the library."

"Rex?"

"Rex Aminer. Swell guy. Kim needs to introduce you some day."

"She certainly does. I was in the bathroom at Thanksgiving. I notice 'Rex' prefers tampons while Kim has stayed with pads."

--

**Slyrr**

'You've probably noticed that we have a lot of jamming equipment set up at the moment.' said Grimm, staring down at Ron. 'It's so Wade can't track you.'

Ron looked around in confusion. There were indeed a lot of dishes, aerials and other gadgets set up. 'Track me? Dude, you are _so _out if it!'

Grimm smiled. 'That's right - they don't trust you enough to tell you. But I'm here tonight to give you the truth. Did you ever wonder, with as many times as you've been captured, as many solo missions as you've undergone, how exactly it is that Kim always finds you no matter where you go?'

Rhonda picked up a small scalpel and a pair of tweezers. Ron fidgeted in his seat as she walked behind him.

'Careful, Rhonda.' said Grimm. 'We don't want him hurt.'

Ron felt Rhonda push his head downward, he struggled for a moment, but yelped as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. 'Ow!'

'At least not _much_.' Grimm smiled.

As quickly as the pain started though, it was over. Ron felt a bandage being slapped roughly onto his neck and Rhonda handed something to Grimm after wiping it with a square of gauze.

Grimm leaned down and held it in front of Ron's eyes. It was a small microchip about half the size of a postage stamp. 'Your so-called 'friend' Wade implanted this chip beneath your skin. He's had you bugged for years now - tracking you everywhere. Both he and Kim have been watching you day and night like a bug in a jar.'

Ron's mouth fell open in amazement. 'They... wouldn't do that.' he said, though his voice was full of uncertainty. 'Kim would have _told_ me!'

Grimm laughed. 'It's quite a thing, isn't it - to learn that all the talk about friendship and trust they've been spooning you your whole life has been nothing but a pack of lies? To know that after everything you've done for them - after all the sacrifices you've made, that they've just been using you and laughing at you behind your back! This chip has proved valuable for them, I don't doubt - but it's hard, cold proof that even the girl who says she loves you doesn't _believe_ in you!'

'No... _way_...' said Ron, but his voice was a quavering whisper.

'You may not like it,' Grimm said, 'But Rhonda and I have been more honest with you than Kim _ever_ has...'

--

**StarvingLunatic**

Shego and Bonnie were curled up together, sharing a very peaceful sleep in the Queen's bed. Bonnie was resting mostly on Shego with her head tucked underneath the older woman's chin. Under the covers, white-greenish arms were wrapped protectively around a slender, healthy tan body. Legs were interlocked with each other while there was skin on skin contact in several other key places. Every now and then, some bit would move, rub against another bit, causing a moment of shivers that had nothing to do with the cold weather outside.

Shego woke up first, as she had a habit of doing. She yawned a bit and cast her eyes down at her lover, as she was making it a habit of doing. She smiled softly to herself, rather unaware of the expression. She did not pay much attention to the warm feeling that always spread through her like some thick liquid building in her body when resting her emerald eyes on Bonnie. She just blamed that feeling on her hot body temperature, trying to compensate for the frosty winter air and keep her as hot as always.

"My little hellcat," Shego whispered with a loving smile as she caressed the princess' back because her hand was lying there. Her fingertips would have jumped for joy if they could just from touching the smooth flesh of her lover.

Bonnie purred in her sleep from the gentle attention. She pressed herself into the Queen and tightened her grip on Shego, pulling herself closer to warrior. She had her arms around Shego's neck, sort of clinging to the pale woman, which did not bother Shego.

Shego did not think about it, too wrapped up in being with Bonnie it seemed, but she had never behaved in such a way with a lover before. There were whispers about the way that she acted with Bonnie echoing through the halls of the palace. Servants, court members, and even her friends had some words to say about Shego's relationship with Bonnie. The words had not reached Shego's ears yet, and that was mostly chalked up to the fact that Shego was enthralled with being with the western princess.

--

"And the winner is... **CaptainKodak1!"**

CaptainKodak had barely had time to get comfortable when he looked up, surprised yet again. Glancing around and listening to the applause. Getting up to the stage, he quickly shook hands with Ron, blushing brightly when Kim kissed him on the cheek. Taking a deep breath, he began his final speech for the night.

"Thank you Kim and Ron, congratulations on your graduation. I would like to thank everyone for this award. I guess third time is the charm. I have been nominated each year but never won so I guess this was my year. Writing Kim Possible fan fiction is something I really like to do. I have been lucky to have the support of several friends. The Kim Possible family is really a great bunch of people. I see my friends MrDrP and Commander Argus, the two former winners of this award. There was a time that I thought my writing days were over, but with the help of my friends I have been able to continue writing. I would like to thank Widowshark for coming with me tonight and I would like to thank my two betas, Rufusforever and Grandpa RD for their help. I hope to continue to write for sometime to come. Again, thanks for this award. Oh, Shego, you still owe me for the damages you did to the tux I wore last year."

"Really?" Shego raised her hand and before he could react, had unleashed a bolt of plasma that caught CaptainKodak right in the chest and launched him to the back through the curtains. Jason and Triaxx leaned over him as his tux smoked, the writer unmoving but still breathing. Shego just smiled. "Guess I owe him for that one as well."


	44. Conclusion

Jason walked out to the middle of the stage to face the crowd for the last time that night while Triaxx helped CaptainKodak to his feet. The stage was now missing it's awards podium. Thanks to a little robotic design from Wade and Felix, it literally grew legs and walked off the stage, of course, not before giving a bow first.

"I've just seen a podium leave the stage by itself. Now I've seen everything," Jason said. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I wish to thank you for coming out here tonight. Its been a wonderful evening, and such a great evening deserves to be sent out on a great note, so please welcome back to the stage, singing a special version of his newest song parody, "We Didn't Start KP's Fire", Ran Hakubi!"

Ran walked out to the stage dressed in a black sports coat with matching pants and a blacker t-shirt underneath. Instead of his prescription glasses, he was now wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. In his right hand, he was holding a microphone, which he brought up to his mouth.

"Z, it is an honor and a half that you would let me sing my song to send out the Fannies this year. I'd like to dedicate this performance to Mike Industries. He was in a car accident shortly before the Fannies, and got his head banged up pretty bad. This one's for you, buddy! However, I can't do it alone, so I would like to bring out a great friend of mine. He's been very supportive of me and my writing endeavors, he introduced me to you great guys and gals tonight. You know him! You love him! C! P! NEB!"

cpneb walked out onto the stage, smiling.

"I'd like to thank our orchestra for their performance: just like the food, they're here pro bono.

"I'd especially like to thank tonight's music director, an old friend of mine and a beautiful woman from years back who arranged for the orchestra and chorus members to join us tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, please thank the orchestra and chorus, and especially thank tonight's musical director and my friend, Mags B," and the spotlight hit the orchestra and the conductor as Mags bowed to the audience and blew a kiss to 'neb.

"I'd like to thank Ran for the chance to help with the closing, but I'm not the one you want to see: you want the lovely Akinyi!" 'neb smiled as the audience applauded when Akinyi came on-stage.

Grinning as 'neb handed her the microphone, the young teen faced the assembled Kim Possible fans.

"There's not much more I can add to what Ran and 'neb have already said. But I would like to thank Ran himself, for without his talent we would be missing a wonderful tribute to a very special show: Kim Possible. I'm so grateful to be part of this amazing closer to the Third Annual Fannie Awards.

"And seeing how as we haven't suffered any (major) casualties tonight, let's end things on a high note!"

Akinyi stepped back and glanced at Ran for his signal that he was ready.

Ran cleared his throat away from his microphone and gave both Akinyi and cpneb a nod, letting them know that he was ready to get things started. He gave a wave of his hand to Mags, the musical director in the pit below, and, as Ran, cpneb, and Akinyi each took their places at the front of the stage off to the side, leaving the center open, Mags saluted in return and smiled.

Mags raised her baton, the musicians took their cue, and she gave the downbeat. Captain IT and his band led off with his band doing the solo instrumental introduction as a giant screen began to lower at the back of the stage. Captain IT and his band finished the intro, and the full orchestra joined him with the introduction to Billy Joel's "We Didn't Start the Fire" being played softly.

On the giant screen, there was a shot of a 60-inch wide-screen TV hanging on a wall just above a table. At the front of the table, the leftmost of five tall tapir candles on the table suddenly ignited; it might have been the fine green flame that shot from off-screen, followed by a soft chuckle, but one couldn't be certain. On the TV itself, the intro and opening credits from season One were playing. Once the intro was done, the volume from the band picked up dramatically.

Ran took his cue from Mags, lifted his microphone to his lips, and started to sing:

_Bueno Nacho, Robo tick, Monkeyfist, Doctor D_

_Ron's new do, Walter Nelson, Kim is now a boy_

_Royal Wally, Mind control Animology uh no,_

_Hicka-bicka, Hoo-shaw, Shego is a go_

_All the News, Bus trip, Global J, Secret Crush_

_Frederick, Going cheep, and Dr. Amy Hall_

_Coach us up, Pain King, Drakken's on a cloning spree_

_Rabbi Katz, Halloween, Gemini good-bye!_

Cpneb's headset clicked as the instrumental version of the chorus began playing in the background:

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said, "it is my pleasure to bring to the stage the following cast members appearing in Season One, in no particular order:

Drew Lipsky, a.k.a. Doctor Drakken,

The D-Hall Gang, including Big Mike and Vinnie,

Steve Barkin,

Mrs. Rockwaller,

Shego,

Lord Montgomery Fisk and Bates,

Jack Hench,

The Girl in Blue,

Prince Wally and King Wallace,

Private Dobbs,

Dr. Cyrus Bortel,

Amelia,

Mr. Dr. James Timothy Possible,

Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible,

The Middleton Cheer Squad: Bonnie, Crystal, Jessica, Hope, Liz, Marcella, and Tara,

Nakasumi-san,

Ms. Yoshiko,

Cousin Larry,

Elsa Klegg,

Pop Pop Porter,

Professor Green,

Ned,

Monique,

Josh Mankey,

Gill,

DNAmy,

Jackie Oaks,

Pain King,

Steel Toe,

Rabbi Katz,

Jim and Tim Possible,

Will Du,

Dr. Betty Director,

Gemini,

Big Daddy Brotherson,

Britina,

the BeBes,

Dr. Chen,

Dr. Ramesh,

Brick Flagg,

Francois,

Señor Senior, Senior

Señor Senior, Junior

Adrena Lynn,

Duff Killigan,

Frugal Lucre,

Officer Hobble, and

The other unnamed cast members / extras in Season 1!"

The audience erupted in cheers as the cast members alternately entered from the left and right wings of the stage, came to the front for a quick bow, and stepped back to form a line at the rear of the state, in front of the giant screen, flanking the table.

Dr. Anne Possible, joined by her husband Dr. James Possible, made a beeline for 'neb after they stopped at the center stage for their bows. James shook hands with 'neb and gave him a hug. Anne smiled, 'neb gulped, and she proceeded to deliver a kiss that even James was envious of. When she stepped back, 'neb grabbed at his heart, slamming his fist against it several times.

"I'm saving one of those for Jason, too," Anne whispered, and 'neb grinned.

"I'll make certain we have the paddles and Doc Adams standing by," 'neb whispered back, and the pair headed to rear stage left.

When the entire Middleton High School cheer squad came onstage in a full run and cheer, complete with tumble, took their bow, and then all ran to Ran and each of them, in turn, kissed his left and right cheeks, leaving him a mess of multi-colored lipstick. The Girl in Blue, after she took her bow, walked over to cpneb and kissed his cheek and whispered "Thank You" before she stepped back to the stage with a huge blush on her face. The slender girl who almost always appeared with The Girl in Blue, after her entrance and bow, walked up to cpneb and gave him a full lip-lock, grinned when she separated, and wagged a finger at Ran. He gulped as she sashayed over and gave him the same treatment, to the delight and applause and catcalls from the audience and stage. She grinned and ran to the rear of the stage.

Ran, still severely blushing from the Cheer Squad, made his way up to the front of the cast members who were on the stage. Mentally, he was counting down while, on stage, he was getting everyone ready. Mags raised her baton and pointed at the cast members, and gave the cue for them to begin, along with the chorus in the pit. While the song was playing, the TV on the screen was showing clips from the season Two, and the candle's flame was steadily growing in size.

_We didn't start the fire_

_It was always burnin' since the show's been runnin'_

_We didn't start the fire_

_No, we didn't light it but we try to write it!_

At this point, Ran made his way back to the front of the stage and brought his microphone up to his mouth, took his cue from Mags, and started to sing again, alone.

_Teaming up, Grudge Match, Zita and Everlot_

_Chez du Ron, Rufus smarts, Peruvian_

_Ron's gone, Mullet man, Double F, Nana_

_Been there done that, Bonnie is a queen_

_Freeman, Go Team, Kim's got a great fam,_

_Mother's day, Yadda Yadda, Summer Gail, Sitch in Time_

_Shego, Killigan, Buff Wade, Hidden_

_Gill again, Amazon, Trouble with a necklace!_

As before, an instrumental version of the chorus started to play in the background as the spotlight hit Akinyi and Mags gave her her cue. The candle next to the first magically lit from another fine green flame.

Akinyi lifted her microphone in her slender fingers and began:

"Ladies and gentlemen," she smiled, "it is my pleasure to bring to the stage the following cast members appearing in Season Two, in no particular order:

M.C. Honey,

Summer Gail,

Falsetto Jones,

The Cafeteria Lady,

Justine Flanner,

Motor Ed,

Mama Lipsky,

Timothy North,

Rupert Farnsworth,

Team Go,

Aviarious,

Zita Flores,

Dr. Vivian Porter,

Oliver,

Nana Possible,

Felix Renton,

Mrs. Renton,

Dr. Freeman,

The Embarrassment Ninjas

Malcom Nevious, and

The other unnamed cast members / extras in Season 2!"

The audience erupted in cheers as the Season 2 cast members alternately entered from the left and right wings of the stage, came to the front for a quick bow, and stepped back to form a line at the rear of the state, in front of the giant screen.

Timothy North and Rupert Farnsworth, both of them ever the gentlemen, approached Akinyi and each bowed slightly before taking her hand and slightly brushing it with their lips, leaving her with a minor blush as the headed to the rear of the stage.

Dr. Vivian Porter, after her bow, walked up to Ran, grinned, and gave him a peck. Oliver grinned and slapped his back, almost knocking Ran over.

Nana Possible came out in character with a full somersault and landed center stage, gave a quick bow, and then walked over to Akinyi. The two ladies traded bows, and Nana went to her spot at the rear of the stage.

Mrs. Renton, after her bow, walked over to Ran and smiled before giving him a peck on the cheek,

The Embarrassment Ninjas, after taking their bow, headed toward Akinyi, but stopped dead in their tracks. It might have had something to do with the BE4700 that she pointed to in her slender hand, but they bounded back to the rear of the stage and headed straight for Avairious; what they did to him can't be repeated on television.

At this point, Ran made his way back to the front of the stage and brought his microphone up to his mouth, took his cue from Mags, and started to sing again, alone.

Ran, mentally counting his blessings that the Embarrassment Ninjas had passed him by, made his way up to the new cast members now on the stage. Mentally, he was counting down, while on stage he was getting everyone ready. Mags raised her baton and pointed at the cast members, and gave the cue for them to begin, along with the chorus in the pit. While the song was playing, the TV on the screen was showing clips from the season Three episodes, and the second candle's flame had grown to match the size of the first.

_We didn't start the fire_

_It was always burnin' since the show's been runnin'_

_We didn't start the fire_

_No, we didn't light it, but we try to write it!_

As before, after the members of the cast on stage had finished helping Ran sing the chorus, he took over singing the bridge and the next verse by himself.

_Lotus Blade, Oh Boyz, Triple S, Money is gone_

_Dream scene, sick day, and the truth that hurts!_

_Motor Ed, moodulate, bonding ball_

_Zorpox's a bad boy, Showdown at the Crooked D!_

_Channel change, over due, big buggy, sing a long_

_Power spike that's right, Sensei is a no show_

_You two, STD, Eric Drake and Kimmy P_

_Ronnie is a psycho, Diablos in their own meal!_

The candle on the furthest right first magically lit from another fine green flame as Cpneb's headset clicked, and the instrumental version of the chorus began played in the background:

"Ladies and gentlemen," he smiled, "it is my pleasure to bring to the stage the following cast members appearing in Season Three, in no particular order:

Fukashima,

Master Sensei,

Yori,

The Oh Boyz,

Jon Stoppable,

Mim Possible,

Connie and Lonnie Rockwaller,

Great Uncle Wayne,

Joe,

Hirotaka,

Jimmy Ding, the Bling Bling King,

Mr. Paisley,

Ms. Hatchet,

Joss Possible,

Slim Possible,

Tornado,

Hank Perkins,

Heather,

Quinn,

Jimmy Blamhammer,

Mr. Huey

Chester Yapsby,

Team Impossible,

Professor Dementor,

Cousin Sean,

Bartholomew Lipsky,

Ron Reger, and

The other unnamed cast members / extras in Season 3!"

Yori came out, bowed at center stage, turned and bowed first to Akinyi (who returned her bow), 'neb, then smiled as she saw Ran. She walked up to Ran, smiled, and hugged him tightly, then ran quickly to her spot with the cast.

"What was that for?" 'neb asked Akinyi, and she grinned.

"It was a Wednesday," she giggled, and Ran blushed.

Joss and Slim came out to the front of the stage with Tornado and took their bows.

Tornado trotted to the rear of the stage, but Joss and Slim stood for a moment, squinting for a moment, then made a bee-line for Akinyi.

She grinned when Joss hugged her, but she blushed again when Slim gave her a peck on the cheek.

Slim then shook 'neb's hand and gave him a huge hug. Joss stood in front on 'neb, tears streaming down her face and not saying a word. 'Neb took her hand and kissed it, whispering "I'll see you at the after party, Sweet Tea," and Slim took her hand as they walked to the rear stage right.

While the song was playing, the TV on the screen was showing clips from the season Four episodes, and the third candle's flame had grown to match the size of the first two.

Megs cued Ran, and he held up his arm, cueing the cast on stage, and they and the chorus in the pit began to sing:

_We didn't start the fire_

_It was always burnin' since the show's been runnin'_

_We didn't start the fire_

_No, we didn't light it but we try to write it!_

Again, once the chorus was over, Ran sang solo as the fourth candle on the magically lit from another fine green flame, leaving only the center candle unlit:

_Synthodrone, power suit, Drakken's in a jail cell_

_First kiss, now rest, KP's on the air again._

_Dementor's in a house coat, Kim's got her own car_

_Shape shift, big jobs, Mad dogs and aliens._

_Big crate, Hulking Ron, Kim needs a new look_

_Hana's here, come to stay, what else do I have to say?!_

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, we're getting close to the end," Akinyi said, then continued, "it is my pleasure to bring to the stage the following cast members appearing in Season

Four, in no particular order:

Mr. Stoppable,

Mrs. Stoppable,

Hana Stoppable,

Warmonga,

Martin Smarty,

Camille Leon, and

Debutante!"

Hana came bounding onto the stage and did a lap on the heads of the orchestra members, Captain IT and his band, to the delight and laughter of the cast and audience, and then she bounced over to Akinyi and giggled before she ran to the rear of the stage with her parents and jumped into her mother's arms. Megs nodded to Ran, and he motioned for everyone to sing the chorus.

_We didn't start the fire_

_It was always burnin' since the show's been runnin'_

_We didn't start the fire_

_No, we didn't light it but we try to write it!_

Then Ran took over the singing, alone, for the final verse.

_Friday night, odds man in, Ron's out, back again_

_Miss Go, Debutante, Shireshishire, Black Eye_

_Arty Smarty, Yono's here, trouble in Kim's mind_

_Reger's on the fix again, Larry's crushing on Charlotte,_

_Wheel of fate, Sensei's ride, walking metal, Shego drive_

_Rocket jets, scared vets, off switch, MMP_

_Flowers under Drakken's call, KP is no more,_

_Kim and Ron, shipping wars_

_I can't take it any more!_

Cpneb clicked his headset again and spoke: "please welcome, from Season Four:

Warhok,

Yono the Destroyer,

Arty Smarty,

Nanny Nane,

the Mathter,

Charlotte,

Miss Go, and

The other unnamed cast members / extras in Season 4!"

Arty Smarty saw Akinyi and held up his hand like a phone and mouthed: "Call me!" before he headed to the rear of the stage. Larry blew Akinyi a kiss, and Charlotte did the same to Ran and cpneb. Miss Go grinned and giggled when she came onstage, and she made a beeline to Ran and hugged him before she headed to the rear of the stage.

Now, the entire cast was on the stage now, and they all started singing in perfect time with each other.

_We didn't start the fire_

_It was always burnin' since the show's been runnin'_

_We didn't start the fire_

_No, we didn't light it but we try to write it!_

_We didn't start the fire_

_But now it's gone it will still burn on and on and on…_

The third candle's flame had grown to match the size of the first three as Akinyi lifted the microphone to her mouth.

Akinyi smiled brightly as she spoke, "While I didn't introduce as many of the cast members as 'neb did," she grinned as 'neb shot her a raspberry, "it is my great pleasure to bring out the guests of honor, the stars of the show:

"Please welcome:

"Rufus!"

The little guy ran onto the stage and jumped onto Akinyi's shoulder and waved, but he didn't miss the chance to kiss her cheek and whisper "Hyk: Pretty Lady!" before he bounded off and to the center of the stage, leaving Akinyi blushing.

"My favorite super genius: Dr. Wade Load!"

Wade walked out, waved at Joss Possible, then walked over to Akinyi and kissed her hand, slapped hands with 'neb and Ran, and then joined Rufus at center stage.

"Give it up for my man, the man of every cheerleader's dreams: Ron Stoppable!"

Ron came out in his traditional hockey jersey and pants, only this time wearing he was wearing his Half-a-versary belt and suspenders over his tuxedo. He walked over to Akinyi and bowed, gaining a return bow from her. She gasped as he took her hand and kissed it gently because a light blue glow appeared on her hand where he kissed it. Then he shocked her and kissed her on the lips before he walked over to 'neb and shook hands with him, then shook hands with Ran and headed to the center stage. He and Wade exchanged hugs, and Rufus ran up to take his place on Ron's shoulder. He glowed for a moment, and the outer garment disappeared, leaving him in his perfect black tux that he'd received from Joe.

'Ron Stoppable kissed me!' Akinyi thought and blushed even more, but she shook her head and continued, wondering if Kim was going to be angry with her.

"The star of the show," Akinyi smiled. "She really needs _**no**_ introduction," Akinyi grinned, "but she gets one after promising to deliver "16 kinds" if she didn't," and the audience laughed:

"Kimberly Ann Possible!

The audience rose as one as Miss Kimberly Ann Possible took the stage in her graduation dress, this one repaired from the battle. She walked to Akinyi and bowed. Akinyi returned the bow, and the two ladies hugged. "No big, Akinyi: I approved that kiss," Kim whispered, and Akinyi blushed as Kim stepped away.

Kim then walked up to cpneb. He took her hand and kissed it, but she grinned and hugged him, whispering "that won't do, 'nebster! Thank you, for everything."

Then she walked over to the severely blushing Ran Hakubi and smiled. "There's no place left to kiss, Ran; oh, wait, there is," and she kissed him on the lips, generating a new heat source from Ran's body and face, a rain of cheers and catcall from the stage and audience, and a smile on Kim's lips as she headed to center stage.

Kim held up her hand, and the orchestra stopped. The audience quieted almost immediately.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we bring this evening to a close, there is one thing I'd like to say.

"Ever since the show started, we've had men and women in harm's way. We've lost some good ones," she grinned as she wiped away a tear, "and we've had lots of them returned, hurt but still smiling.

"What I never dreamed would happen is that you, the fanfiction writers, would reach out, unknowingly, and provide an outlet for these soldiers to escape, if only for a moment, from the horrors of the battles.

"I'd like to salute you, first, for doing that," and she saluted, joined by the entire cast on stage, and the audience applauded.

"But, most importantly, one Marine made the mistake of getting 'neb's attention," she grinned, "so now I know who he is.

"Peter0311, I only act here, but I'm never in any real danger; well, except from Wade's advances," she grinned, "but that's not important," and Wade blushed and Ron laughed.

"You've served three tours over there, and you're coming back after this one. I hope you make it back safely, and I have a thank-you kiss waiting for you when you return. Please thank all of your buddies for me for reading my stories: I may say that 'I can do anything,' but you live it every day. You are the real heroes.

"Thank you, from the cast and crew of Kim Possible, for helping to keep us safe and free: that fifth candle," and the center candle lit with the green flame, "is for you, for all of you, and it will remain lit until all of you are back home," and Kim, Ron, Wade, Rufus, and the entire onstage cast all saluted to the thunderous applause of the audience.

"That was perfect, KP," Ron whispered as he saw the tears streaming down her face.

"I can't believe he's reading about me over there, Ron," she whispered back.

"We all do our parts, KP: he's doing his, and we're helping him do it: 'it's the least we can do,' someone wise one told me," Ron grinned, and Kim turned and hugged him while the applause kept going.

"I think I'll keep you around," she whispered as she kissed him, and the applause redoubled.

After she released Ron, Kim turned and held up her hand once again.

"On behalf of the cast and crew of 'Kim Possible' and on behalf of 'Team Possible,' we'd like to thank you, the viewers that turned into writers and readers of KP Fanfiction: you will keep us alive.

"Thank you, especially, to the members of the Committee that keeps the Fannies going, and to Jason: well," she grinned wickedly, "lets just say we have a very special 'thank you' from the ladies at 'neb's after-party, guy, so pucker up!" and the audience laughed as Jason, offstage, blushed.

"Megs?" Kim looked down into the pit, and Megs, waved back, lifted her baton, and started the intro to the conclusion with the familiar four tones of the show's opening with the full orchestra:

_**BEEP - BEEP – BE - DEEP! **_And the signature opening played to the applause of the audience and cast members.

The audience then erupted again into a loud cheer as Team Possible, joined by Ran, cpneb, and Akinyi began to sing with the cast:

_We didn't start the fire_

_It was always burnin' since the show's been runnin'_

_We didn't start the fire_

_No, we didn't light it but we try to write it!_

"One more time!" Ran shouted to everybody on the stage.

_We didn't start the fire_

_It was always burnin' since the show's been runnin'_

_We didn't start the fire_

_No, we didn't light it but we try to write it!_

"Audience: lift those hands and sing!" Ran shouted to everybody in the audience, and he and the stage lifted their hands and began to clap in rhythm to the song, now sung without the orchestra:

_We didn't start the fire_

_It was always burnin' since the show's been runnin'_

_We didn't start the fire_

_No, we didn't light it but we try to write it!_

_We didn't start the fire_

_It was always burnin' since the show's been runnin'_

_We didn't start the fire_

_No, we didn't light it but we try to write it!_

"One more time!" Ran shouted to everyone. "Make it loud, sing it proud!" as the orchestra returned, full volume, and Captain IT and his band cut fully loose to the joy of the audience and the rest of the orchestra:

_We didn't start the fire_

_It was always burnin' sings the show's been runnin'_

_We didn't start the fire_

_No, we didn't light it but we try to live it!_

The orchestra wound down the song with a wonderful coda and a big finish as the audience erupted in thunderous applause. Pharaoh Rutin Tutin and Mace Ecam both rose from their seats, followed by Mike Industries, the writing team of JAKT, Slyrr, King in Yellow, whitem, Captainkodak1, Twila Starla, and everyone else at the ToP. The audience was on their feet, sounding their approval.

Jason stepped up to the front one final time as the band wound down. "It's been an amazing ride folks, and while this is the end of this show, it's by no means the end for us. Kim Possible was ended once and we kept going, and I can't see that changing anytime soon. New ideas, new writers, amazing stories, and we'll be back next year to recognize as many as possible."

"I'd like to thank Triaxx, King in Yellow, Commander Argus and CaptainKodak, without them, this wouldn't be possible. Huge thank you to Gray Cardinal, who helped big time when I was desperate for help. And to everyone who took the time to present an award, give a speech, review, read, or just show up, thank you all. This would never happen without all of you in the Kimmunity!"

"So, for one final time, this is Jason 'Zaratan' Jones saying good night, and keep Kim Possible alive in you always!


	45. Winners Recap

The Fannie Awards Award Recap

Best Original Character Name - Deidre "Dee" Lusional - Match Ado About Nothing – MrDrP

Best Original Character - Grimm Probable – All Things Probable Series – Slyrr

Best Minor Character – Tara – Mating Games – Campy

Best Villain – Zorpox – Taming a Slave – Johnrie18

Best Songfic – Over You - Zaratan

Best AU – Honor Bound – StarvingLunatic

Best Crossover/Fusion – Possibles Of The Caribbean – Twila Starla

Best Alternative Pairing – Ron/Bonnie – The Pathetic Tale of Bonnie Rockwaller – Blackbird

Best Kigo – Best Enemies: Redux - King in Yellow

Best K/R – Tunnel Vision – CaptainKodak1

Best Comedy – Hottie's Home – spectre666

Best Romance – ilyiw: Christmas with my New Daddy – cpneb

Best Action/Adventure – Ron Stoppable, Ultimate Monkey Master – Quis Custodiet

Best Drama – TIE - Inside, Looking Out - Charles Gray and What She Can't Say – The Wise Duck

Best One-Shot – Sweet Dreams - MrDrP

Best Novel-Sized – Tunnel Vision – CaptainKodak1

Best Short Story – Legacy – JAKT, Given to **mkusenagi2 and ****Kathleen Ellen Anne O' Connor**

Best Series – All Things Probable series – Slyrr

Kim Possible Achievement Award - Allaine

Most Voted Writer – Cpneb

Best Writing Team – The Ronless Factor – Backroads/Zaratan

Best Young Writer – Akinyi

Best New Writer – JAKT

Best Story – Tunnel Vision - CaptainKodak1

Best Writer - CaptainKodak1


End file.
